HIPERGUERRA V2
by T-50000
Summary: en la hora de obscuridad... la luz se alza para combatirla... en momentos de necesidad... los héroes aparecen... ( )!" !"( /!" / () )& #/"!4""! "! !" "! "! ! ")48) "!( )("! () "! )( )("!() (! ") ( ERROR )"!() 4"!( ()"!( 4!)" ( 8 ... ... ... INICIANDO
1. TIME 0F L3GENDS

**_CARGANDO..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _presiona:_**

 ** _"start" para comenzar..._**

 ** _"menu" para configurar..._**

 ** _"exit" para morir..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _-start- confirmado..._**

* * *

 _ **hace mucho tiempo... en una tierra muy lejana...**_

 _ **yo... me enfrente a un mal indescriptible...**_

 _ **junto a un samuray... que blandia una espada "magica"...**_

 _ **luchamos... hasta que antes del ultimo golpe... me enviaron fuera de este mundo...**_

 **\- archivo de registro a confirmar-**

 **N° de registro 8679**

* * *

HIPERGUERRA 2 -capitulo 1: TIME OF LEG3ND5

\- ;)

 _Hace mucho tiempo, había nada… ni planetas, ni soles… ni "luz"… ni "oscuridad"… en la nada, un destello creo todo lo que vemos… todo… desde ese destello en la nada, 2 objetos colisionaron… la nada… y la luz… ambas chocaron con fuerza descomunal y… en la oscuridad del vacío, cuando la luz fue atenuada por la nada, se enfrio tanto que creo, creo para no morir en la nada… comenzaron a aparecer, en nubes mas grandes que cualquier cosa consevible, pequeños y diminutos "soles", hijos de la "luz", su progenie y su perpetuación… la nada vio su nacimiento, y sin temor, vio su final… cuando estos soles murieron, no dejaron que sus muertes fueran en vano… se convirtieron en semillas, que dieron forma a algo mas frio que la "luz" o que los "soles", algo que nacio de los restos de lo que fue la progenie de la luz, "mundos"… la nada vio estos "mundos" y carente de empatía, esta solo deseaba que dejaran de existir, y fue cuando trato de destruirlos… pero los mundos creados, se salvaron al acercarse a los "soles", los hijos de la "luz", herederos de sus predecesores… "soles" nuevos que nacían y que podían protegerlos de la nada… pero… los mundos tenían que moverse constantemente, girando y girando… para no morir congelados… pues la nada los destruía de esa forma… a esto se le llamo… "dia y noche"… y por quien?... por los seres que comenzaron a habitar estos mundos… algunos de estos mundos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños… no estaban consumidos por la luz ni la oscuridad… y una nueva cosa nació en el seno de estos mundos conocida como "vida"… esta "vida" lucho contra la nada… contra el frio… contra el dolor… para prosperar… pero la nada no deescansa… no teme… solo consume… sabía que la "vida" había nacido en su dominio, y busco romperla, destruirla… desaparecerla… mas esta "vida" era simple y no callo ante esto, pero luego la vida se volvió "inteligente"… empezó a ver ese mundo que habitaba… las montañas por las que cazaba, los ríos de los que vivía y vio que podía hacerlos suyos_

 _la nada… sonrio… vio… la codicia… la "vida" inteligente tenía una parte de la nada en ella, la codicia por poseerlo todo y a todos… asi la nada rio… y rio…!"##! y rei…_

 _¿?!"#3rr#r_

 _pero… creo que lo que les importa es lo que sucederá en nuestro mundo? No es asi?... en un mundo… muy… muy… "colorido", no muy diferente a la que ya an conocido, al que ya han visto… ahora_

$("!)($)"!=($#!… que…#"!$("!$= tal…$/"(/$)(¡"/$ si?

$(")!($)("!$"$(¡"$(")($)"!($)"(¡$)(/%#/("$(#"$!$$!"/$(("!/$)(/"!$(/("!)/$(/"!$(/"!$(/!/)$=°&$/!#"&$(/#)&!")$/&!"/$)"!=($/"!/$=("!/$(/"!()/$("!/$=)"!(/$("!$/!"/$("!(/$=)("!/$("!/$(/"!(/$("!/($/(¡/"$("!/$(/"!$(/$("!/&%&"$/"!)/#"!"!/)(¡"!":::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(: :)

$/"!(/$("!/$"(¡/$"!()/$")(¡$/("!/$("!$/=)("!/$)("!/$("!/$("!/$)=("!/$("!/$("!)/$)=("!/$°/#")(¡/#()/°#(/°!(#/°!/)$(/("!/$()"!/$)"!$(/($/"!($"!"!#(/"!(#(°"=#)(/$(¡!=)"

)(#)"!($)("!$)($"(y($"!rei$"/!($/="!y$("rei)($"

)$("vamos)($"!""#!

¡!rian!

¡!con!

Migo

Ja…

J4….

#4….

)$"!($"!)($/"!(/!(&$#&)"!... cargando…_

 _La leyenda_

" _hace mucho tiempo, en una ecuestria muy… muy… lejana"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gravada en piedra yace_

 _Para que la esperanza brille_

 _La profecía para que este mundo no agonice_

" _agua, cuando haya sequia"_

" _heno, cuando tengan hambre"_

" _paz… en tiempos de guerra"_

 _._

 _._

 _."!guerra#"…_

" _en la hora de la oscuridad, 6 luces se alzaran para mantener la armonía, 6 guardianes que logren evitar la caída en desgracia de todo el mundo, las portadoras fueron las llamadas; cuando detuvieron a la obscuridad, esta retrocedió… pero no fue vencida, cuando esta vuelva, 6 nuevos héroes se alzaran para proteger a este mundo y a todos los que lo habitan… 6 leyendas que luchen, con furia y justicia contra la nueva obscuridad… la cual tomara forma en 6 campeones, los 12 se enfrentaran siendo entre ellos opuestos, siendo una imagen opuesta al otro… la lucha será entre seres jamas vistos, y solo ellos podrán definir el d#stino d# ecuestria… 6 signos D!e la luz, c0n$!tra#! 6 sign#s de la obscuriD#)!"$(¡"$(¡"())! #)#)")#!=)#$(¡)=#)!"($(¡/)$/(¡"=$!"$)!($(¡)=($=(%/#(/$!="$)")$(¡"/%(#/=$/"!=/$")(#!=)/$="(/$error_fatal(/(/)=$!/(=)$("!)/$(¡"/$(/"!($/$(¡/$ &EMERGENCIA#!($(/"!=/$($!$!"$!("$EMERGENCIA"!/$)(=!"/$!=%/09(=/!$")(/$!)($/!)($/"!)($/)("!/""""""_(=)$"!/%/)(¡$&"!/&$!")/

#EME#GENCIA($"!/$(=/"!)(/%)(&#)(/$&="!)/&%/#)$(/"!$)"!&$

¡/$)("!/$(¡/")($/("!/$!"_

¡$"(/=(¡/(%/#(%/!$)(/"!$(/"!)$=!/"(_

$!(=)"($=)"!(/=/!%(/#($/)("!/$)("!/$)(_

(/%#/%(#"/%/#")(/$(¡"/!()/$"!_

/(=%/#"(/$(¡"$="!/%=)(#!"/$=)("!/$_

)$(=)"!(/$=($)("!($("!$_

Alerta detectada_ Confirmando sector…_

Cargando situación_ ..._ ..._ codigo confirmado

Configurando respuesta automatizada_ !#"#! ..._ ..._ Códigos confirmados_

Sector dimensional en riesgo_

Espere_

Calculando…_

Z[i]-X con i tendiendo a infinito_

Dimenciones confirmadas. cuadrante dimensional 121,2… + 14i en alerta_

Iniciando contra medida automática_

¡)=($)!=(")(¿/%#"$=?("!$_

¡$(=)"!($)(¡")=($)"!($)=(¡_

Confirmados códigos automáticos_

Cargando contra respuestas_

Contra respuestas… 1_

2_

3_

4_

$)!"($=)"!($)"!($

=)$"!?)($"!)$

¡)$?!()(%)#"$)=!"?

(#"/%

$)("!)$(¡"

9995729348… + 99968i_

9995729348… + 99969i_

9995729348… + 99970i_

=)$("!)$

$=)("!)($

¡)"($)(#$#"

/%(#"/%)#"/%=)!y(/$la)("!/$=nada)"!(/&rio%#"=)%#"(/#")$

Contramedida… fallo_

Respuesta automática… fallo_

Fallo_

Fallo_

Fallo_

Confirmado, respuesta automática insuficiente, se requiere asistencia_

llamada a neurona responsable confirmada_

Llamando_

iniciando_ ejecutando Un!v# …

{¬¬} aquí la nuerona de control multiple 6060 + 48i confirmando respuesta a petición de contacto, que sucede…

[[+]] neurona auto-computador 99184 – 32i confirmando contacto, se requiere asistencia…|

{¬¬} Explique raíz del problema…

[[+]] Situación crítica… múltiples dimensiones afectadas, contra respuesta automática insuficiente para salvar… informe indica una onda de choque cargada con energía CA#tica que a afectado los cálculos temporales previstos para un sector de dimensiones… ahora las dimensiones están en peligro de caer ante el C"os… se requieren contramedidas…|

{¬¬} que! Esto es inaudito, la $/((/historia de cada dimencion&$/!"&traduciendo los códigos de cada dimensión fueron programados para dar resultados exitosos… la perdida no fue prevista

[[+]] contramedidas necesarias|

{¬¬}… …. ….. busque el origen de la "ola disforme"…

[[+]] confirmando origen… …. …. Origen en dimensión 12,4431… +42.. i confirmado…|

{¬¬} Abra el archivo de esa dimensión…

[[+]] Confirmando… abriendo…

Archivo ¡!#"##$!"$# :

Dimensión: segura

Planeta de origen de la ultima alerta: zi9918265 subsector 11

Estatus: intervenida por sujeto N° / eliminado/

Ultima conexion: neuroa N°9918+485 i de control puntual

Situación: la dimencion se encuentra segura ante nuevos riesgos provenientes del planeta zi9918265 subsector 11; se confirmo en predicciones futuras que de este planeta podría provenir múltiples factores que alteraran mundos en esta y otras dimensiones. ¡(%)#($!ERROR$)("!($

"!)($")(¡ERROR$)()()"($!

¡$(=!($ERROR$#(/"=/%

/registro restringido/

/códigos restringidos/

{¬¬} que?… Donde esta el resto de la información, donde estan los códigos que se utilizaron

[[+]] Espere… códigos borrados por la ultima neurona que fue encargada en esa dimensión… estatus desconocido

{¬¬} …. La situación es peligrosa… se requiere asistencia y acceso a los informes y algoritmos… contacte con la neurona responsable

[[+]] confirmado…

…

.

…

.

{- -} aquí neurona de control puntual N° 9918+485 i… confirmando petición de contacto, cual es el motivo para interrumpir mi programa

{¬¬} un error… una onda de choque ca#tica que tiene su origen en una dimensión que fue alterada por su presencia

{- -} confirmado… cual es el error?

{} se a confirmado que la onda de corrupción que fue originada en esa dimensión a causado un colapso del sistema; una enorme cantidad de dimensiones en el sector 121,2… + 14i se encuentran ahora en estado de riesgo ; la alteración fue provocada por una carencia en la energía para contención, puede explicarlo?...

{- -} si… utilice energía adicional para neutralizar a un sujeto previsto para eliminación…

{¬¬} como… acaso requiere un reinicio? No puede utilizar la energía de autodefensa para una tarea inferior sin la aut…

{- -} la autorización esta dada, el sujeto fue previsto para eliminación, la utilización de energía fue consistente para su eliminación

{¬¬} la dimencion se encuentra en estado estable… pero requiero acceso al informe, los algoritmos y su cooperación…

{- -} negado, la información y los algoritmos utilizados es autorizado… mi cooperación no es posible, mi programa no me obliga a proveérsela…

{¬¬} confirmado… dada la naturaleza de la situación… requiero el contacto con la nuerona de S(_)p3rv!C!0n

{- -} espere… cooperación confirmada…

{¬¬} bien, explique lo sucedido mientras analizo el informe

{- -} sujeto problemático fijado para su eliminación, procedimiento de rutina estándar no dio resultados, se tuvo que poner en práctica otras acciones, la dimensión a la que fue enviado se dio por perdida

{¬¬} como es que ahora esta estable?

{- -} intervención del sujeto provocó una salida de energía temporal, esta no pudo ser contenida, pero el sujeto cambio múltiples líneas de tiempo, permitiendo su estabilidad… pese a los esfuerzos, este sigue activo

{¬¬} un sujeto solo pudo estabilizar múltiples líneas de tiempo… admirable y poco probable, no muchos tienen esa capacidad… y permitirle continuar, acaso no sabe como ejecutar su programa?

{- -} el sujeto… fue impredecible, pese a los esfuerzos, logro seguir, de momento no importa…

{¬¬} afirmativo, la situación requiere de contramedidas inmediatas, iniciar calculador maestro…

[[+]] afirmativo, iniciando

)$(¡")($)"!$(=)"!($)"!($)(_calculador maestro: previsor de las multiples posibilidades de éxito o fracaso de una acción ($!"/=$/"!($/"!($=/

Iniciando_

)$(¡")$"!=$!/"%(/=$)(/$!"=$(/"!($=(%/(#)/$("#=(#/%(¡#)/)(/$"!)($

¡)$()"!($!/(%/(¡/%)(%/")(/ $/("!$/!(=$)("!$("!)$(

)%("(#=/%("#/%("#/"!" (0) /$("$/!()$/("!$/"!(=/$

$/"!($/(/$"!(/$)/!"/$!"#!"$" $("!$)(¡"$)(¡"=)$(¡")$#"

/&(/%&/#&!$/(&)"&%&(¡&$/(&)&%(¡&#(%&/&#!&%(¡/#&$/%#"

Estatus de situación: critico

Sector: 121,2… + 14i

Problema: perdida de dimensiones

Problema: volumen previsto de perdidas en aumento

Problema: reducción en la cantidad de energía producida inaceptable

PERDIDA INSAPTABLE_

Respuesta?_

 **Eliminar dimensiones?_**

NEGATIVO: perdida de energía inaceptable, cantidad de energía requerida insuficiente.

PERDIDA INASEPTABLE

 **Sustituir perdida con nuevas dimensiones_**

NEGATIVO: perdida de dimensiones causa incremento en energía c4otic4.

INASEPTABLE_

 **Cerrar conjunto de dimensiones afectadas** _

AFIRMATIVO: parámetros de energía en nivel aceptable

Problema: volumen previsto de pérdidas en aumento –resuelto-

Respuesta?_

 **Solucionar dimensiones con nuevo conjunto de algoritmos temporales, alterar historia prevista** _

Calculando_

NEGATIVO: excesiva cantidad de energía requerida. No es posible ante la energía ca#tiCa existente_

 **Ligar resultados de múltiples dimensiones a una escala de dimensiones solucionables con poca energía_**

AFIRMATIVO: la solución es parcial y posible. Se requiere respuesta ante la situación dimencional 12, 1121 +43i.

Cargar situación_

CARGANDO…_

$/"!(/$)"!(/$

Archivo nz1675

La dimensión se encontraba prevista para una lucha entre 6 sujetos y 6 contra-sujetos, la nivelación de energía daba como resultado 50% / 50% de éxito/fracaso, programado bajo estándares y ante la cercanía de la dimensión con la corrupción fue previsto de esta forma

($!)("$"!()$("!($("!)($/"!$ códigos $"!(/!")$/"!($/"!$/!("/$/

¡($"=()"!($)"!$(¡"=$(="!(=$)(=)"!=($="!)$)"!=$)(=$"!)($"=!

¡")($"!($=

($)"!($=)("!$=)("!=$)("!($)("!=)($"!(algoritmos($/"!()$/("!/)($/"!$(/)$(/"!)($/"!$!/"$(/)"!(/$"!/$)("!/$="!/$"!$=)("!($(¡"/%/(#"!($/!

 **confirmado. Situación actual?_**

Los 6 contra sujetos pueden llegar antes y tienen mayor energía de su parte; de los 6 sujetos destinados a la dimensión objetivo, solo se prevée la posibilidad de enviar 3 con la energía adicional; Posibilidad éxito/fracaso 12% / 88%

PERDIDA INASEPTABLE -se debe salvar-

 **Confirmado_**

 **Conectar dimensión a alternas aledañas para añadir mayor energía y posibilidad de éxito?** _

NEGATIVO: posibilidad de pérdida de dimensiones conectadas aumentada. Medida no posible

 **Enviar civilizaciones similares paralelas para aumentar probabilidad de exito?_**

NEGATIVO: energía insuficiente. Empeoramiento de estado actual.

PERDIDA INASEPTABLE

 **enviar sujetos adicionales?_**

Confirmado, dependiendo de la distancia y el estado actual, se prevee poder envia sujetos_

 **Cargar lista de posibilidades** _

1° $=)"!($)!"($)"!($)

2 ° 999323847817

3 ° R 1452172672

4° (#!"()ELiMINADO)"#(

5° Mn 17264253

6° Beta 1999635268 –descartado por poca experiencia-

7° M –código bloqueado-

8° E 29199947 v –deshabilitado-

9…

…

…

..

Hay un total de 15 sujetos disponibles_

Acción?_

 **Cargar posibilidad de éxito individual de cada uno_**

Cargando_

Sujeto 1… xx% sujeto 2… 28% sujeto 3… 42%

sujeto 4… eliminado sujeto 5… 72% sujeto 6… 14%

sujeto **7** … bloqueado

##############################################################################ERROR####ERROR###ERROR####

{- -} que sucede…

[[+]] anomalía ocurriendo, replica de onda disforme ocurriendo, cambiando posibilidades, energía en caída… previsiones de perdida aumentada, cantidad posible de envio de sujetos reducida… reconfigurando

{¬¬} lo único que faltaba, ahora tenemos menos energía para preservar las dimensiones… cuantos sujetos son posibles de seleccionar para enviar con la energía que nos queda?

[[+]]… cargando… 3 sujetos…

1° $=)"!($)!"($)"!($)

7° -bloqueado-

14° J 27171148

Posibilidades de éxito_

1° xx%epere46%... 7° -desconosido-…. 14° 8%...

{¬¬} porque nos falta información… los sujetos que podemos enviar no son suficientes, no hay posibilidad de éxito… porque no podemos acceder al registro del sujeto N° 7?

[[+]] bloqueado por la neurona de control puntual….

{¬¬} que numero…

[[+]]…. Cargando… cargando…

{- -} fue mi autoridad, yo anule el uso de este sujeto…

{¬¬} requiero acceso al sujeto

{- -} el sujeto no sera utilizado, esta fuera de control…

{¬¬} acceso al sujeto… o contacto con la neurona de s(_)p3Rv!s!0n

{- -}…. Autorizado…. Válido la utilización del sujeto N° 7… número de serie M 7257347

{¬¬} … interesante… M… porque sigue activo? Los sujetos de este tipo no son usado mas de una vez…

{- -} es un problema que debo resolver, el sujeto fue… "reclutado"… para morir, pero una posibilidad surgio de que el sobreviviera, era infinitésima… pero lo logro, ahora es un problema…

{¬¬} alguna otra información relevante antes de analizarlo?...

[[+]] el sujeto M 7257347 proviene de la dimensión y del intervalo de tiempo en el que la onda de impacto disforme fue generada…|

{¬¬} uso la dimensión para eliminar al sujeto… utilizo mas energía de la prevista para contenerlo y este igualmente sigue?... acaso sostiene un error en su existencia o es que cree que nuestro programa no importa?

{- -} el sujeto es una situación especial, su eliminación llevo a la reunión de 3 neuronas para decidir si era de utilidad, no calcule que cometo el error de dejarlo vivo por simple ineptitud…no son situaciones para que neuronas como usted comprendan…

{} entendido… calcule el éxito del sujeto

[[+]] calculando…. Sujeto N° 7… ¿?%... porcentaje desconocido…

{- -} este sujeto fue analizado varias veces, pero lo cálculos nuca lograron preveer sus movimientos, ni su éxito…. Solo aumentara nuestro porcentaje de éxito/fracaso cuando sea enviado…

{¬¬} un sujeto el cual no podemos calcular? No existe tal cosa…

{- -} existen… y no es solo el… pero su programa no es eliminarlos… es el mio… envíelo, de todas formas la situación es crítica y nuestra ventana de oportunidad se cierra con cada micronesima de tiempo antes de la próxima replica de onda disforme…

{¬¬} esto quedara en su registro… enviar sujeto…

[[+]] confirmando algoritmo… inserción en momento 1-12-14-32… coordenadas confirmadas…

"$(/!=$(=)"!)$(¡")$("!/$(finalizado)$(¡"=($)"!)($)("!$)7/&/$&"!/(

)($"!)=($)"!($)("!$)(¡")$(

1)=$)!"?)$="!)$

)$"!($!$()$

¡)$"$)"!

¡")#

¡"#(¡" _…#!"#...!#$(#y… asi, 3 guerreros se enfrentaran a las fuerzas de la obscuridad, y lucharan en fuego, gloria… y dolor; pero no an de temer… la luz triunfara… triunfara… o todo sera sumido… en la nada…"_

¡)($/")!(/$"!($/$&("/!#(¡(/"$)!(/$/

¡(#)!"($("!)/$/("=$/=!")(

="!#)!")#)!"

¡")#)"!#)=!"()#(

1)#="!)#?=!$("!===##)))

(($/!"($/"!()#)"!)"!$"!$("!=$

ejecutando_

Espere…_

################################################################################################################################cargando…###########################################################################################################################################################################################

I-I!P3RG(_)3RR/\\_

#################################################################################################################################################################?

-¿informacion?-

-en algún lugar-

-me desperté agotado y confundido, no me acordaba cuando me fui a dormir, sintiendo el pasto en mis manos, abriendo lentamente los ojos, pensé que era un sueño; sentí la yerba en mi nuca y lentamente me levante viendo el bosque que me rodeaba… temí al entender mi situación, no saber donde me encontraba; respire cada ves mas agitado, tratando de entender… donde estaba?... porque estaba en un bosque?... y donde estaba mi casa?-

-un sonido me saco de mis conjeturas, un arbusto comenzó a sacudirse al lado mio, tome una piedra de buen tamaño y me prepare para lo peor mientras me acercaba-

¿?- hol… hola?... hay alguien ahí?...

¿?, Extraña vos surgiendo de los arbustos- aaagggg…

¿?- he?... hola?

-solte la piedra al darme cuenta de que la vos era femenina… me acerque cuando una mano se asomó del arbusto y de él emergió una chica de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y bastante desarreglada, parecía haber estado en mejores momentos-

¿?- te encuentras bien?... –tratando de ayudar a la chica-

¿?, tratando de entender lo que sucedia- s-si… si… quien… quien eres?... donde estamos?

¿?- yo me llamo Fernando… y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estamos… tu quien eres?

¿?- mi nombre es evangelin… eso creo… es que yo… AAA! –agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo al suelo-

Fernadno, ayudando a evangelin- estas bien? Que te paso?

Evangelin- mi cabeza… me duele… el… el… el dolor… lo recuerdo… pero –lagrimas surgen de su rostro- no… no puedo ser yo…

Fernando, revisando la cabeza de evangelin- que? Que te pasa? Acas… AAAAAAA! –tratando de no caerse mientras se agarra la cabeza-

-no… no lo entiendo, estos recuerdos que de repente surgen, no son mios… que es lo que sucede?... recuerdo, una pelea, en un puente, con una armadura negra y… ponys? A mi lado… con capas negras, luchando contra perros… no lo entiendo… donde estoy? Que esta pasando?; mi nariz sangra… igual que la de evangelin, acaso nos abducieron?... p-porque me duele tanto la cabeza?-

Evangelin, con lagrimas- no… yo… no pude hacer eso… AAAAAAAAA! –agarrandoce la cabeza con fuerza-

Fernando, respirando agitadamente- aaaahhhhhh aaaaahhhhhh aaaahhhh acaso… recordaste algo de repente? Porque a mi me acaba de pasar lo mismo… que nos esta pasando?!

Evangelin- recuerdo… felicidad… por encontrar a… -sonrojándose- a twilight… una… bueno, ella es …

Fernando, levantando una ceja- una pony… de color violeta… que tenia un destino muy importante… en una serie para niños…

Evangelin- si… exacto… tu también la veías?...

Fernando- si… y también tengo recuerdos… imágenes fugaces de mi, con ella… con perros… con… applejack y las chicas… creo

Evangelin- que nos esta pasando? Yo solo recuerdo… -apartando la mirada y sentándose- yo solo recuerdo llegar a ecuestria… hablar con twilight y sus amigas… sentirme bien… sentir finalmente felicidad… y luego… celestia viene a por mi con su hermana… me llevan a su castillo a rastras… y… -llorando- me… me encierran… una y otra ves… me lastiman… me dicen que tengo una enfermedad… y luego su… madre, aparece y me mata… y la pesadilla se repite… y se repite…. Una y otra ves... y en mí, surge… una vos… una vos que dice "matalos"… "mátalos a todos"…

-evangelin se ve bastante mal, se abraza a ella misma mirando el suelo y llorando… no me estaba mintiendo, paro un segundo y luego continuo-

Evangelin- y… y luego… la vos toma mi cuerpo… y yo los lastimo a todos…. Aaahhh aaaahhhhh aaahhhh fffffff –tratando de contener las lagrimas- p-porque tengo estos recuerdos!... que es lo que sucede!

Fernando, tratando de consolarla- ya… calmate, hay que estar calmados… esos recuerdos, se sienten reales, se ven reales… pero yo no estuve en ninguna batalla en mi vida… no se que te paso… pero tenes que calmarte

Evangelin, llorando y apoyándose en Fernando- no se que hacer…. Aaaaaaahhhhhh aaaaahhhhh…. El dolor… se siente real… no puedo… no puedo respirar….

Fernando- tranquilízate… ahora hay que calmarnos, luego buscamos respuestas… ahora

¿?- AAAAAAAA!

-un grito que provino de pocos metros de donde estábamos no hiso ponernos en alerta, alguien necesitaba ayuda; me pare junto con evangelin y fuimos a ver que había sucedido, nos encontramos a un chico de no mas de 20 que estaba en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza, al igual que a nosotros le estaba sangrando la naris y parecía tener un dolor importante en la cabeza-

Fernando- hey! Estas bien? Que te paso? –ayudando al extraño a sentarce-

¿?- mi… cabeza… aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh me duele… que? Quien… aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh

Evangelin- p-pero que te sucede?

¿?- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh ya… creo que estoy mejor… aaahhhh aaahhhhh de la nada me vinieron recuerdos que nunca tuve… de un mundo en el que nuca estuve… no sé qué paso… dónde estoy?... y quienes son ustedes?

Fenando- tranquilo, ella es evangelin… y yo soy Fernando… y no sabemos ni donde estamos ni que nos paso… vos sabes algo?

¿?- no… la verdad es que no… mi nombre es gerard… pero pueden decirme ombito…

Fernando, extrañado junto a evangelin- … porrr…que?

Ombito- porque… bueno… no creo que a nadie le guste mi nombre, y creo que es mas fácil de recordar

Evangelin- la verdad es que me gusta tu nombre… y no veo porque tienes que ocultarlo

Fernando- si, aunque como prefieras… si te gusta mas te decimos ombito…

Ombito- gracias… quienes son?

Fernando- eeee… humanos?... hombre y mujer?... que respuesta estas buscando?

Ombito, girando los ojos- aaahhh… lo que quiero decir es, ustedes me trajeron a este lugar?

Evangelin- n-no… en verdad no sabemos donde estamos… ni como llegamos aquí…

Fernando- yo solo recuerdo… aaaggg… una luz… en… en mi habitación… en mi cas… MI HERMANA! –saltando repentinamente-

Evangelin- que sucede? Tienes una hermana?

Fernando, tratando de articular sus palabras- s-si!... y… yyyy… aaagggg… un hermano? Aaaagggg me duele la cabeza… pero estoy seguro de que tenia una hermana! Necesito volver! Tengo que saber si esta bien!

Ombito- cálmate… si te pones asi terminaras por atraer algo peligroso… vos estas aca… ella no, asi que podemos suponer que esta bien en tu casa

Fernando, relajándose un poco- s-si… p-pero y si no? Y si esta en este bosque perdida?! Hay que hacer algo! –volviendo a entrar en pánico-

Evangelin- tranquilo, buscaremos a alguien para que nos guie… pero de momento tenemos que salir de este bosque

Ombito- si… no me gusta en verdad no saber donde estoy, hay que subir a un árbol y ver que hay mas lejos…

Fernando- digiste hace un momento que había algo peligroso?... porque?

Ombito- bueno… es un bosque… no se donde estamos pero si estamos cerca del norte de estados unidos o Rusia… podría haber osos o jabalíes… y no de los amigables

-tenia razón, un bosque en quien sabe donde, que cosas podrían estar acechando?... con todo lo que pasa la verdad es que me sorprendió que ombito tuviera las cosas claras… yo solo pensaba en mi hermana… donde se metio?... ruego a dios que este bien; evangelin subió sin problema a un árbol que parecía mas alto que los demas, pero nosotros estábamos algo fuera de forma… dijo ver una "aldea" o algo en el horizonte y partimos en la dirección señalada; también dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde, asi que no caminamos mucho antes de que empezara a ponerse el sol y a bajar la temperatura-

-no lo había notado, pero evangelin traía una… "toga"… un vestido de lo mas ligero y unas sandalias, ombito y yo teníamos ropa relativamente moderna… el tenia un… uniforme de supermercado… o algo parecido, y yo mi ropa de entrecasa, parecía que evangelin era de otra época, pero cuando le pregunte de donde era, se limito a mirar hacia abajo y a decir que de una casa en Uruguay… su expresión nos revoto a ombito y a mi… evidentemente no le gusta hablar de su hogar y dejamos el tema para mas adelante; en cuanto a la caminata, paramos al darnos cuenta de que se hacía tarde y teníamos frio… mucho frio… y ahora nos damos cuenta? Creo que el estar perdidos en el medio de un bosque y ver un rastro de civilización nos hiso olvidar nuestra situación… la cual era de 3 tarados congelándose por no haber armado una fogata en el medio del bosque-

-con maña y casi rompiéndonos los dedos, logramos entre los 3 encender una fogata, por suerte yo había visto algo de discovery chanel, porque ombito trato golpeando piedras y casi termina sin una mano, por otro lado el truco de hierva ceca y frotar un palo contra madera funciono mejor… aunque hayamos estado como 20 minutos hasta lograr algo mientras temblábamos… y luego nos dimos cuenta de la falta de madera… básicamente estuvimos un rato hasta tener una fogata decente… un LARGO rato-

Ombito, temblando- p-por f-fin…. Q-que c-conden-nado frio…

Evangelin, frotándose el cuerpo- s-si… y-y eso q-que ustedes t-tienen m-mejor ropa…

Fernando- ha-hablando ddde eso… p-porque traes esa ropa?

Evangelin- n-no se… aaaahhhh –sintiendo el chisporrotear del fuego- al fin mas temperatura… yo estaba en mi casa… y-y la verdad tenia mi ropa de siempre… pero ahora…

Ombito- mmmm… nadie recuerda nada? Porque yo solo recuerdo estar en mi trabajo y de la nada un torbellino me succiono hacia aca… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue despertar en medio del bosque…

Fernando- miren… no sabemos donde estamos, ni tenemos memoria de como llegamos… bueno, salvo por extrañas luces que nos trajeron… y de tener recuedos de my Little po… digo… de ponys…

Ombito- también veias esa serie?... aaahhh –sintiéndose algo avergonzado- y yo que pensé que era el único..

Evangelin- y también tenemos recuerdos de ese lugar… como… como si…

Ombito- como si hubieran estado ahí?

Fernando- si

Evangelin- si… y tu?

Ombito- si… tengo una memoria de caer… en un remolino igual al que me trago aquí, pero me llevaron a una cueva… donde estaba el "árbol de la armonía"… lo recuerdan?

Evangelin- si

Fernando- si… y que paso?

Ombito- lo que recuerdo es bastante borroso… pero recuerdo… entrenar… en un estanque… con magia… e ir al otro mundo… en el que las ponys eran… humanas…

Evangelin- bueno… salvo por el color jajaja…

Fernando- si jaja… -los 3 sonríen y rien- pero… los 3 tenemos recuerdos de un mismo lugar… sobre nosotros haciendo cosas diferentes…

Ombito- si… ustedes que recuerdan?

-proseguí a contar lo que recordaba, pero era borroso, no mas que fragmentos dispersos, solo recordaba hasta una batalla en un puente… y cuando fue el turno de evangelin… ella hablo bajo y como si le doliera… no puedo entender como puede tener solo fragmentos de algo tan horrible, pero trato de explicarse lo mejor posible pese a su evidente pesadilla, ella solo recordaba haber sido asesinada por la madre de las princesas una y otra vez, y luego empezar a matarlos a todos… pero siempre con el mismo final, ella muerta… con ombito la cosa fue lo mismo, solo recordaba hasta llegar al mundo de los "humanos de colores" y que tenia un "destino"; supongo que podríamos decir que somos una parda de locos… pero que tengamos recuerdos asi?, exactamente del mismo lugar?-

-lentamente fuimos cerrando los ojos… y nos quedamos dormidos… no se porque… pero me sentía agotado-

-en la mañana-

-abrimos los ojos con la luz de dia penetrando los arboles, la verdad es que dormimos bastante mal dado el frio y el hecho de dormir en el piso; pero en fin, reanudamos la caminata hasta llegar al borde de una pradera, en la cual había un camino, seguimos en dirección hacia donde evangelin dijo haber visto el pueblo, ruego porque no se equivoque-

-los 3 nos quedamos algo atónitos… pero supongo que tenía sentido dada nuestra peculiar situación…. "bienvenidos a ponyville"-

-casi siento que nos daba un desmallo colectivo, nos quedamos viendo fijamente el cartel un rato hasta despertar del trance de encontrarnos en "ese" lugar… vimos en el horizonte unas montañas de donde una construcción salía de costado, casi invisible dada la distancia; supongo que era canterlot… y lo que teníamos a nuestras espaldas era el bosque everfree-

Evangelin- no… n-no puede ser ese lugar…

Ombito- y si es una broma?

Fernando- no lo parece… salvo que de alguna manera nuestros padres nos estén jugando una broma a los 3 por nuestra fascinación a este lugar… -viendo hacia todos lados- mmmm… ma?... tas ahí?

Evangelin, sonrojándose- n-no es cierto!... tampoco es que me guste tanto…

Ombito- c-cierto…

Fernando, viéndolos de reojo-… bien… admito que a mi tal ves me gustaba un poco mucho la serie… pero supongo que tarde o temprano lo iban a saber…

Ombito- aaaaaghhhh… esta bien… a mi también…

Evangelin- puede que… me ayudara a pasar momentos difíciles con mi padre…

Fernando- bien… tratemos de no causar revuelo…

-para la posteridad… no lo logramos-

-en cuanto empezamos a acercarnos al pueblo, vimos un enorme castillo en forma de árbol hecho de cristal lo cual nos dio una idea aproximada… o por lo meno podíamos suponer en que parte de la historia estábamos; llegamos hacia los bordes de la aldea donde varios ponis de multiples colores se reunian para cantar… parecía una cosa de gran importancia… en especial cuando todos se juntaban alrededor del castillo para observarlo-

-detrás de una casa en el borde del pueblo-

Evangelin, tratando de deducir lo que sucedia- creo… creo que el castillo no estaba antes… y que recién aparece…

Ombito- como lo sabes?...

Evangelin-…. Porque todos lo miran asombrados?... hay una ceremonia en frente?... porque estan tocando cornetas y cantando algo sobre la amistad?...

Ombito, avergonzado al no notar lo obvio- a…

Fernando- ey… y que vamos a hacer?... ya sabemos donde estamos… y tal ves cuando estamos… tal ves… ok, a lo mejor no me acuerdo de tanto…

Ombito- creo que lo principal seria no interferir… si nos metemos podríamos cambiar todo…

Evangelin- es cierto… pero si no les pedimos ayuda que vamos a hacer?... digo, ya las conocemos, podemos simplemente no contarles nada sobre su futuro y ya…

Ombito- no me gusta esa idea… no quiero cambiar las cosas para peor… además, en serio podríamos ocultarcelo? Y si nos obligan a decírselos?

Fernando- y si lo hacemos para mejor?

Ombito- que sabes? Te queres arriesgar?... poner a todo mundo en peligro?... no sabemos porque estamos aquí… o porque tenemos esos recuerdos

Evangelin, paralizada- chi…. Chicos…

Fernando- pero y si es para bien?... quien sabe…

Evangelin- c-chicos…

Ombito- yo prefiero esperar y ver que pas…

Evangelin, agarrando las cabezas de Fernando y ombito- chicos…. Creo que ya no podemos irnos…

-carajo… supongo que en nuestras conjeturas no nos dimos cuenta de que un pegaso nos vio o que alguien se percato de nosotros, porque un escuadron de guardias nos rodeaba-

Guardia- p-pero que son esas cosas!

Guardia 2- callate! No hay que alertar a los civiles… sino habrá pánico! PANICOO! –gritando descontroladamente por los nervios-

Guardia 1- perdón…

Oficial- que son esas cosas? Que extrañas criaturas invaden ecuestria?... y porque llevan esas ropas tan raras… acaso serán… monos sin pelo superdesarrolados?…

Guardia 3- que hacemos señor?

Oficial, viendo que nadie se percate de lo que ocurre- llévenselos al castillo de la princesa twilight… con discreción… no quiero que haya un caos

Ombito, hablando bajo- carajo! Y ahora?

Fernando- ni idea… los seguimos?

Evangelin- no estarás pensando en atacarlos verdad?... digo… son tan tiernos… -viendo a los guardias- aunque me recuerdan a los de mi memoria… ya saben… los que me encerraron

Ombito- aaaaaagggggg…. Ya que…

Guardia- oigan! Puede hablar!

Oficial- pues que cierren el pico!... ustedes cosas sin pelo… vengan con migo por las buenas… o por las malas!

-y aunque las malas de unos ponys de metro 50 no debían ser tan "malas"…. nos llevaron por los callejones y calles de la ciudad que estaban casi desiertos, y digo casi porque en mas de una ocasión uno de los guardias que nos escoltaba se nos lanzo enzima para escondernos de alguno de los ponys que transitaba por ahí… joder que son pesados-

Fernando, tirado en el suelo con un guardia enzima- bajate…. Me dejas…. Sin aire… aaahhh…. –suplicando por oxigeno-

Guardia 3- SHHHH! Callate raro mono… todavía no llegamos

-en el castillo, tarde, luego de la celebración-

Ombito- que exelente plan… ahora estamos encerrados… y todo es tu culpa!

Fernando- yyy… y.. y porque?

Ombito- vos querias traernos aca… que tengamos contacto con ellos… ahora quien sabe lo que nos hagan

Evangelin- ya!... por favor… solo dejen de pelear… hay que tratar de ver que hacer…

Fernando-….. ..me aburro….

Ombito-… yo tambien….

Evangelin- aaaaaaaaggggggg….

-a… bu… rrido… a…. bu…. Rrido!... los guardias nos dejaron en un sótano esperando que la celebración terminara… a evangelin le empezó a dar miedo, incluso le entro pánico, parece ser que en sus recuerdos los guardias asi la trataron… la dejaron en sotanos obscuros y le hacían horribles experimentos… cosa que casi deja a ombito fuera de si mientras lo contaba… yo estaba bien… seee… bien… bien bien bien-

Fernando, en posición fetal en el suelo- noporfavor… noporfavor… noporfavor… no quiero que el coco me lleve…

Evangelin- deja de reírte de esto… no es gracioso para mi… no quiero pensar que puedan hacernos lo mismo… -sentada y con la cabeza entre las rodillas- por favor que no… no creo poder soportarlo…

Ombito- s-solo calmence… yo les dije que no era buena idea acercarnos… ahora… aaahhhhh…. solo podemos esperar…

Fernando, sentándose-… porque creen que estamos aca?...

Ombito- en el calabozo?...

Fernando- en este lugar… en ecuestria…

Evangelin- no lo se… pero solo quiero ir a casa…

-en ese momento se escuchan pasos y voces que se acercan, nos paramos y nos preparamos para lo peor… quien sabe lo que aran con nosotros-

Ombito, agarrando una escoba- bien chicos… no quiero que termine asi…

Fernando- pero si no nos queda de otra… lucharemos asta el final, y sin miedo ante la muerte…

Evangelin, mirando extrañada a Fernando- acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Fernando, sonrojándose- perdón… no se de donde saco la frase..

-la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, y todos estábamos en posición de defensa-

Guardia- y entonces los trajimos… solo son monos raros y sin pelo que además hablan…

Celestia- creo que esta exager… -viendo a los "seres" impresionada-… a…. a….

-creo que habíamos dejado sin habla a la mayoría, en frente de nosotros estaban los ponys que tanto habíamos visto… o por lo menos yo… que vergüenza-

Twilight, tratando de articular sus palabras- s-son… HUMANOS!

Todos los ponys- que!?

Fernando- nos CONOSEN?!

Ombito, hablando bajo- claro… si ya tiene el castillo… debió ir al mundo donde se convirtió en humana…

Evangelin, entendiendo- aaaaa…. Asi que sabes sobre la serie?... que tanto?

Ombito, sonrojado- cállate

Rarity- c-como?! Que son que?...

Applejack- p-pero estas segura terroncito?... y que es un "hujado"?

Luna- bueno… no hay duda de que no son de aquí…

Fluttershy, casi inaudible- no son como ningún animal que haya visto…

Ombito, hablando bajo- hey… escapamos?

Fernando- y por donde?... por la única puerta llena de guardias?... o atravesando la pared?

Evangelin- no lo se! Solo hagámoslo… no quiero terminar en un calabozo mas pequeño…

Twilight, saltando de la emoción- si!si!si! esto es impresionante, no puedo creerlo! Son iguales a los del portal! Incluso tienen –viendo las manos- sus 5 dedos! Huau!... –viendo de cerca a ombito- como es que no son ponys? Como llegaron? Quienes son? De dond…

Cadence- eee… twilight, tal ves debas alejarte… no se ven muy amigables –viendo que los humanos tenían algunas cosas para defenderse-

Celestia- p-pueden entendernos?... –viendo a los ponys- creen que nos entiendan?

Guardia- si su magestad… ellos hablan nuestro idioma… o algo parecido…

Fernando- s-si y también sabemos de lo que son capaces… nos van a encerrar?...

Evangelin- acaso p-planean hacernos experimentos ?...

-todos se miraron extrañados-

Luna- no… no, acaso ya habían estado aquí?...

Fernando- no… creo que no…

Twilight- de donde vinieron?...

Ombito- del bosque… everfree…

Fluttershy- que! Ho no… pobrecitos… acaso se toparon con una criatura? Que hacían en el bosque?

Fernando- ahí aparecimos… de la nada…

Twilight- de la nada?... como que de la nada?

Evangelin- es que… es una larga historia… la versión corta es que estábamos en nuestros hogares…

Ombito, interrumpiendo- yo estaba trabajando…

Evangelin-… si… eso, en nuestras cosas, cuando mágicamente aparecimos en el medio del bosque… sin mas

Applajack- y no recuerdan nada?

Rarity- como llegaron?

Reimbow- quienes son?

Pinkie, sonriendo- cuando puedo hacerles una superduperfiesta?

-todos observa a pinkie siendo… pinkie-

Fernando- llegamos de nuestro mundo… yo solo vi unas explosiones fuera de mi cuarto… y cuando me asome a ver, desperté en este lugar…

Ombito- a mi me succiono un portal de la nada en la bodega donde trabajo…

Evagelin- yo desperté aquí luego de dormirme en mi habitación…

Fluttershy- vaya!...

Twilight- increíble… pero no tiene relación…

Celestia- bueno… la magia no tiene relación abecés… tal ves fueron traídos aquí por algo… ho, discúlpenos, no nos hemos presentado… soy cele…

Fernando, haciendo ademanes y señalando a los mencionados- celestia… princesa de ecuestria, regente del dia…. Pinkie pay, elemento de la risa y applejack elemento de la honestidad

Evangelin- luna, pincesa de la noche, regente de los sueños… twilight sparkle, princesa de la amistad, elemento de la magia… rarity, elemento de la generosidad

Ombito- cadence, princesa del amor, regente del imperio de cristal… fluttershy, elemento de la amabilidad y reimbow dash, elemento de la lealtad

-que idiotas… todo por sentirnos imprecisados salio nuestro lado de fanáticos ¡!""####j4 j4 j4;; ;) qu3? S0lo qu3r!a ac#l#rar las c()sas($"#8$/"!(_;)_%… que iran a decir ahora?... joder joder joder… tenemos que calmarnos y pensar que todo va a salir bien… bien… ay dios!… creo que ya tengo un ataque de nervios-

Twilight, junto a las demás algo asustada-…. Huau… eso fue…

Celestia- algo… impresionante… creo

Luna, tratando de recomponerse y poniéndose en pose desafiante- estoy bastante segura de que ya nos conocían… pero quiénes son? Y como saben tanto?...

Fernando- b-bueno… en nuestro mundo ustedes son… como decirlo… famosas?... son… una historia… en la televisión, una serie…

Todos- eeeEEE?...

Fluttershy- que es… "sedición"?

Twilight- una serie?... una serie de que?

Evangelin, hablando para Fernando- hay que traducirlo de manera que lo entiendan… -viendo a los ponys- eee… vieron los libros de… de….-pensando- De dering do! Eso, de dering do, esos libros narran sus aventuras, bueno, en nuestro mundo tenemos una serie de libros que narran las suyas… junto con sus historias y aventuras

Twilight, aun mas asustada- eeee…. QUE!? Acaso pueden vernos?! O-osea que nos estan viendo ahora?!

Reimbow- huau… DEVO SER ASOMBROSA! SIII! Soy como daring do en el caliz de fuego… o como daring do y la maldici…

Fluttershy, tratando de esconderse- no me gusta que me observen…

Pinkie, saludando al aire- HOLA NUEVOS AMIGOS! PUEDEN OIRME?! ACASO LEEN LO QUE DIGO? QUIERO HACER UNA SUPERDUPERFIESTA CON TODOS!

Rarity- p-pero que?! Como es posible! No es de caballeros observar a una dama… y además no estoy arreglada

Celestia, anonadada-…. E…. c-creo…. Creo que es bastante… interesante… t-todo lo que dicen…

Luna, algo impresionada- s-si… eso… algo escalofriante… pero sin duda hay que hablarlo… en un lugar mas… seguro

Fernando- es un sótano… que mas seguro que esto?

Luna- seguro para nosotros!

-nos movieron arriba para poder "conversar", aunque podrían dar esa impresión mejor si el lugar no estuviera lleno de guardias que nos miraban con cada movimiento que hacíamos, a ombito no le gusto sentirse observado y se sento en la mesa redonda del centro del castillo con algo de nervios; evangelin por otro lado… parecía buscar la forma de escapar a cada instante al mirar las ventanas, las cuales estaban patrulladas por pegasos… y en cuanto a mi… estaba orinándome en mis calzones-

Fernando, agarrado en la silla viendo a todos lados- e… ejeje… podríamos… no se… evitarnos tantos espectadores…

Evangelin, viendo hacia todos lados- …. S-si… por favor…

Ombito- esto es realmente necesario?

Celestia- bueeeno… digamos que es algo… provisional, en caso de que traten algo… como escapar

Luna, levantnado una ceja- y creo que su amiga es la que lo va a intentar primero…

Evangelin, dejando de mirar las ventanas- q-que?! N-no… no… es s-solo q-que…

Twilight, hablando bajo- creo que si les damos espacio podrían reaccionar mejor… tal vez así sean mas amigables…

Applejack- tiene razón… es un poco exesivo tener tantos guardias… ellos no an intentado nada… -viendo a los humanos- pero si lo hacen…

Shining- si lo hacen me are cargo personalmente…

Cadence, hablando al oído de shining- podrían no propasarte… podrias asustarlos

Shining- perdón amor…

Rarity- bien… que tal si solo pedimos a los guardias que esperen afuera?..

Celestia- mmmm… me parece bien… -viendo a los humanos- siempre que ustedes no intenten nada

Fernando- prometido…

Ombito- de acuerdo…

Evangelin- siempre que no me hagan nada…

-de la nada y habiendo acordado que los guardias aguardaran fuera de la sala, todos comenzaron a hacernos preguntas-

Twilight- bien… ahora… -emocionada- ¿¡como es que llegaron al bosque everfree!? ¿!De donde vienen!?

Fluttershy, pensativa- que clase de animales son? Son… monos?

Rarity, algo asqueada- porque tienen esas ropas sucias y desgastadas?... no saben de sentido de la moda?

Applejack, pensativa- que comen? Porque si no son manzanas tendremos problemas… aunque tenemos espárragos, miel, peras, zanaorias….

Reimbow, volando en las caras de los humanos- como soy en esas historias suyas? ASOMBROSA O MUY ASOMBROSA?!

Pinkie, pensativa- porque su piel es rosa? –rápida cara de emoción- AAAAAAAHHHHHH –sorprendida- COMO LA MIA! tal ves seamos parientes! FIESTA DE NUEVA FAMILIA! –Saltando sobre la gran mesa-

Celestia- eeee…. Esto puede ser demasiado para ellos

Twilight- a que se refiere?... –viendo a los humanos- ohu…

-cada uno trato de entender las preguntas, pero el rápido ataque dejo con un corto a nuestros centros del habla… al punto de que solo podíamos babear dada la acometida-

Ombito, algo confundido- eeeee….

Evangelin, confundida- EEEEEEE…..

Fernando, falla- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Que si somos…. Monos?

Celestia- puede ser que haga falta hacer una pregunta a la ves –mirando a las mane 6-

Spike- que tal… que son?

Luna- parece un buen comienzo…

Fernando- hu-manos?… crei que ya lo dijimos

Ombito, pateando a Fernando- hey! Quiere decir que que son los humanos jetón!...

Fernando- a….

Evangelin- bueno… no es fácil de describir, tampoco estamos muy seguros de que nos hace humanos… somos, supongo que monos evolucionados… sabemos hablar, pensar…

Fernando- creo que lei en un libro algo sobre que somos como seres consientes…

Ombito, viendo a Fernando con algo de molestia- en serio?... nunca tuviste clase de biología o historia?

Fernando- me quedaba relativamente… dormido como tronco

Ombito- aaahhh… somos seres concientes, quiere decir que, a diferencia de los animales comunes, tenemos conciencia o conocimiento de nuestra propia existencia y la razonamos…

Evangelin- ahora nosotros… saben algo de la tierra?

Luna- no… nunca oí hablar de ese lugar

Celestia- mmmm… no, nada, en los libros y bibliotecas que e leído no he encontrado ninguna mención sobre ustedes… pero parece que nuestra nueva princesa sabe de ustedes –viendo a twilight-

Twilight, sonrojándose- e! a, si… los vi en el portal, son las criaturas del otro mundo… de donde sunset shimer llevo mi corona… de los que les hable

Rarity- te referías a cosas como ellos?... siempre pensé que serían mas altos…

Reimbow- y con mas pelo…

Twilight- no… son ellos… o bueno… casi… del otro lado del portal, ellos eran más… coloridos, como nosotros… pero ustedes parecen preservar una similitud entre sus colores de piel

Fernando- a si… lo de la corona y la secundaria… es algo gracioso… pero en realidad a diferencia de esos humanos, nosotros solo tenemos una variación de color entre un… "blanco piel" –señalando su propia piel- a un tono mas negro… ahora ustedes…

Luna- bueno… mmmm… si viene… -twilight le hace seña de detenerse- sucede algo twilight?...

Twilight, viendo con sospecha- yo nunca mencione mi corona o la secundaria….

Fernando, jodido- ohu…

Ombito- pedazo de…

Cadence- que nos están escondiendo? Como es que saben lo de la corona… es por los libros? Porque podían vernos? Que mas saben?

Evangelin- aaahhhh… chicos… creo que tenemos que decirles la verdad…

Fernando- no se... pero si no queda de otra

Ombito, agarrándose las cien- esto es justo lo que quería evitar…

Evangelin, dirigiéndose a los ponys- la verdad es que… la "serie" de libros… hablaba de sus aventuras… y sabemos lo que sucederá…. Hasta un cierto punto…

Luna- esto es alarmante…. Porque no nos lo dijeron?

Fernando- porque… al decírselos alteraríamos su futuro?... creo que es algo obvio…

Celestia- bueno… eso es cierto, pero que tanto saben?...

Ombito, viendo a Fernando y evangelin- yo vi hasta la temporada… creo que la 6….

Fernando- tal ves… yo vi hasta el ultimo episodio… -hablando bajo- y estaba atento a todas horas por el próximo

Evangelin- 6ta temporada… no mas que eso… es que, me quitaron mi televisor y la internet…

Ombito, viendo nuevamente a los ponys- bastante… sabemos bastante… pero no podemos decírselos, porque al hacerlo esos sucesos no ocurrirían de la misma forma que estaban pensados…

Celestia- pero y si hay peligro?! Ecuestria necesita esa información

Fernando- no podemos, porque al dársela ya seria inútil…

Reimbow- Y ESO PORQUE?!

Ombito- porque la historia tiene que seguir un curso y si tratamos de cambiarlo podría ser para peor… es por cuestiones de tiempo y espacio… -sonriendo-

Evangelin, viendo a ombito y Fernando- …. Cuantas… "series" de ficción han visto?... –dudando de que fueran pocas-

Fernando, sonrojado- eeeeee…. Eeeeee…. B-bueno… tal ves solo me gustaba un poco el anime…

Ombito- puede ser que viera alguna que otra serie…

Evangelin, presionando con la mirada- …

Fernando, cediendo por la presión- ESTA BIEN! Por favor, deja de mirarme asi!... fueron muchas si… MUCHAS

Ombito- ya puedes parar… si, vi, tal ves, una ENORME cantidad de series…

Evangelin-… m!…. hombres… -viendo a los ponys- de cualquier forma estoy segura que el darles esa información no les serviría de nada… porque de todas formas, todo lo que sigue tendrán que superarlo con sus propias habilidades…

Twilight- mmmm… bueno… hemos llegado hasta aquí luego de afrontar peligros…

Reimbow- dragones…

Fluttershy- riesgos…

Applejack- puede que tengan razón…

Fernando- antes de seguir… una pregunta importante… -Fernando se pone serio- …. Tienen… comida?

Evangelin, pasándose la mano por la cara- hombres….

Celestia- aaahhh… pensé que seria una pregunta mas trascendental que esa…

Ombito- estoy de acuerdo –repentino rugido del estómago-…. Pero puede que tengamos algo de hambruna…

Fernando- no he comido NADA EN TODO EL DIA! VOY A MORIR DE INANICION! –pose dramática-

Evangelin-…. Aaahhhh… -sonido de estómago bacio- jeje… perdonen… pero tiene razón… puede que no hayamos comido mucho desde que llegamos…

Reimbow, hablando a twilight- creo que tratan de ocultar algo…

Twilight- tu crees?... porque para mi me parece que realmente tienen hambre

Fernando, echado en el suelo "exagerando"- me…. Muero… díganle a mi vieja….. que la quiero… y a mi papa…. Que borre el historial de mi computadora… el lo va a entender

Luna- …. Es asi todo el tiempo?, asi piden comida?

Ombito y evangelin- no…

Ombito- solo este exagerado

Cadence- es cierto que podríamos disfrutar de una tasa de te…. –exagerado rugido de estomago-…. J… jeje… -tratando de calmar la vergüenza-

Shining- solo una taza amor?

Todos- jajaajajajaj

_| . |_

 _y asi… nuestros héroes… tuvieron vidas felices… por siempre…._

… _.. Fin…._

… _._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Ja_

 _Ja_

 _Ja)#!°=)#_ $("!$)=)"!$)"!$

$/("!($/"!()$/)!("%(¡&#%)=!"$(/"()!"/$(#/$/$!"$7&°()$/()="/!$(/$"(/$/(

$)"!$/)!"($/($/"!/("JA$)#"$!JA$)!"/$)JA(¡$"/("!$()=JA!$"/$)/"!)(=$

$)"!$="!)$=)!"$)=no=$!="$)saben)$"$(¡)="$L0$)")Qu3$("$(¡\/ieNe$!()"=$(

* * *

alguna idea?... sugerencia?... epifania?... pues manda tu propuesta a la RECONCH!"# $!" D# t# MADR"!#)

jajajajaja

na... ahora si... solo mandala por mensaje


	2. 3l 4angel

...temeran...

...cuando el fuego del cielo...

...traiga con sigo destrucción...

... ira...

..y...

..."esperanza"...

* * *

HIPERGUERRA 2- capitulo 2: 3l 4angel

_| . |_

-era… un dia como cualquier otro… hasta que llegaron estos seres, salidos de la fantasía y la imaginació#-#"!$)))$))$"=!$"!/%/"!"()%/&)"!%/)!($/(¡/%(¡/%()=#!/%(/1()%/#=!()/%7!=#%/!#(/%(#

¡%)(#()=%(#!)(%)#!()=(%#!)(%)#!()(5ERR#R 8491

$())!#(%=("$)/!(/$=)/(%=)#(¡($?=/%#!ERR#R 11279

$)("!$%)/%(%/(/&#%/#!()/$("$/(#/#%)E##O# ¿?!"$$

)$!)"($)")=!($()"!$)"($()()=$)"!()$)("$=()$()!(%)=(#")%(#=)"(%#")=(%=)#("%)(%#")=(%=9#("%(#")%(=#%)#(%")"#(%)(#"=)(%#)"(%)#="%(%%#(Y$)#lo$)!"=$)QUEMAR#N$)="!))$T#D#$("=!()$(¡")()%%)(#()%($$(

Fernand#- CUIADO!

Omb!to- mierda! Mier#da! Que esta pasando?

Celestia- esto… no es posible… quienes son ellos?...

Luna- hermana, reacciona!

$="!$"!

)=$!"$)?¡?

¿?- no tendré piedad… como no la tuvieron con migo

¿?- este lugar… ahora es nuestro

¿?- son tan lindos…. Cuando suplican

¡!- _**callense**_ _…_

¿?- **el maestro a hablado… ahora continúen… que no se escape nadie…**

)$/(/$($!)$(/($/"()!$/()"!/$()"/$(/$/($"/)(¡/$/)%#)/%/$!"=())/%"/)=079507925079925075207952=/)%"=%7)"%=/)=/%7/(%/!()#"/%(¡"/%("/!%/(%/(/")%(/"/%(/"/!%/()/"(%/)/(¡%"$)/#%:#

=(

($/"!$(/1)"($/!"/$/()&!"$/&$(&$%"!$)&"!)&$(/"!(&$&"!$(/)1/()&"$&/(&/("$

/$("$$/"!/($P#RQu3#()"no)$")R!en?$/"$(/"!)$)"/($/"()!/$()"!/$()"!/$(/"!()/$Esto$"!=)$"()9$(=eS%(/#(/%)(%/DIVERTIDO$)"!=$)"!=)J#J#J#"!($"!)

)$(/!"($/!()"/4)(/$"()$"/(4!"/()$)(/"°$()&&°)$&°=)"$&"=°$°("&$/"%$&"!%$/

$"!/($()!/")($/)"($/!($/"(¡/-reestablecida línea de tiempo-($/!$(7$)!"

-que dia que hemos tenido, aunque de momento me siento algo encerrada por las miradas de los ponys que antaño admiraba y que ahora creo que temo, la verdad es que la comida estaba buena, nada como el hambre de condimento para que cualquier cosa que te den te caiga bien-

-sigo sin entender a Fernando, ahora mismo se esta atragantando con magdalenas junto con ombito… como si lo único que sucediera en su cabeza es la comida y no el hecho de estar atrapados en un mundo que hasta no hace mas de unas horas era una fantasía… una fantasía… con la que soñaba…. Aaaahhhh hombres-

Evangelin, viendo a ombito y fernando- aaaahhhh… hombres

Fernando, hablando con la boca llena- HE?! HuE? ETA RICO

Ombito, atragantándose- ho me hi cueta he lo hucho hue tehia hambre….

Evangelin- aaahhhhh…. Discúlpenlos… solo son… hombres…

Cadence- aahhh… tranquila… nosotros también tenemos a nuestros… "hombres" –mirando con disgusto a shining-

Shining, con la boca llena de paste- he?... herdon…

Pinkie, sacando la cara de un pastel- he?! Ha… hense hue era hara mi ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM

Twilight, tratando de no gritar fuerte y apretando los dientes- pinki!... saca… la cabeza… del pastel…

Pinkie- que?! –viendo a todos- ohu…

Fernando- aaaAAAAHHHH…. Como es que no sentí el hambre asta ahora?…

Ombito- muy probablemente sea el hecho de que estamos en un mundo que no es posible que exista…

Evangelin- igualmente… se me hace… extraño que no sintiéramos hambre asta ahora… ni siquiera desayunamos…

Ombito- m…. puede que si… pero ahora… continuando con nuestra conversación…

Spike- mmmm ñam ñam ñam… que ricos pasteles

Twilight- jeje… si, pero ahora volvamos a lo que nos apremia

Spike- aaaahhhh –viendo como algunos guardias se llevaban la comida-

Twilight- bien… hasta ahora que tenemos?

Luna- que no son de este mundo y que nos conocen

Rarity- que llegaron de manera extraña y desconocida al bosque everfree…

Celestia- que hablan nuestro idioma y que al parecer… son bastante hambrientos jjiji….

Fernando- aaaaahhhhHHHH…. Seeee…. Cooomiiidaaa

Evangelin- compórtate!...

Fernando, acomodándose- perdón…

Applejack- mmm… no se comieron nada con pasturas… acaso no les gustan?

Ombito- no comemos pasturas… somos… omnívoros…

Applejack, "entendiendo"- aaaa…. Que?

Luna- he… hermana…

Celestia, tomando un poco de te- si hermana?

Luna, aterrada- om…. Omniv… omn

Celestia- luna, sabes que no entiendo cuando juegas esos juegos… que pasa?

Twilight- omnívoros… -viendo a los ponys- comen… ca… caaa….

Fernando- carne?

Todos, ponys- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –entrando en pánico-

-esto parecía mas esperado de Fernando… pero me sorprende que ombito no lo haya pensado… aunque es algo gracioso ver como corren y se esconden o nos rodean con sus lanzas mientras crean un muro de ponys entre nosotros y las princesas, la verdad es que esto es muy mala diplomacia-

-de cualquier modo, y luego de que lograra hacer que Fernando se pare de reir, logramos llegar a un acuerdo el cual evita que nosotros les saltemos en sima y empecemos a comérnoslos… cosa que "tranquilizo" a la mayoría; nos volvimos a sentar con la mirada de unos cuantos guardias mas a nuestro alrededor… cosa que me esta poniendo nerviosa, y proseguimos con la charla-

-aunque no había mucho de lo que charlar, si, veníamos de otro mundo, si, éramos seres enormes y no… no teníamos la capacidad de volar mientras balanceábamos un pastel y 12 tazas sobre nuestra cabeza (pinkie… con una cuerda), pero logramos aclarar que nuestra situación era… completa y absolutamente un desconcierto para todos… ni en toda la biblioteca de twilight había algo que dijera porque estábamos ahí o refencia alguna a los humanos, seres de 2 patas o lo que sea, y no aparecimos en ningún lugar "importante" como para buscar pistas… solo en el medio del bosque… de manera aleatoria-

Twiligth- esto es fascinante… y bastante confuso… princesas… alguna idea?

Cadence- no… salvo que en la biblioteca del imperio hubiese algo que nos ayude…

Twilight, decepcionada- aaahhh… pero ya revisamos la biblioteca durante la crisis del imperio… no había ningún libro que dijera nada sobre esto… aunque podríamos volver a revisar…

Celestia- podría ser una buena idea… también esta la biblioteca de canterlot … o… mmmmmm

Luna- la biblioteca de nuestro viejo castillo?

Celestia- si… lo que sucede es que los libros que están en ese lugar los e revisado… no hay nada…

Applejack- mmmm no conozco mucho sobre bibliotecas… pero seguro que tiene que haber algo en el lugar donde aparecieron…

Ombito- no tengo la menor idea de donde aparecimos… decir "en medio del bosque" daría lugar a una búsqueda de… varios kilómetros…

Fernando- y que tal… mmmmm… la biblioteca secreta de star swerl el barbado?...

-los ponys se quedaron viendo a Fernando con extrañeza y algo de curiosidad… excepto por celestia quien lo mirava con algo de ravia, yo me le quede viendo con enojo… acaso no sabe que es peligroso el decirles que también conocemos este tipo de secretos?! aaaaaahhhHHHH… pero que cabeza dura-

Celestia, tosiendo- ejem perdonen… como es que también tienen ese conocimiento?... y que otras cosas secretas saben?...

Evangelin, sonriendo para aliviar el momento- jejej nada… nada de nada… -viendo a Fernando con ira- solo… sabemos eso por la ves en que twilight se metió ahí… ohu…

Ombito- saben… creo que de ahora en adelante el que habla voy a ser yo

Twilight, sonrojada- jejeje –entre dientes- como ES QUE SABEN ESO?

Celestia- a mi también me gustaría saber sobre esto… algo que confesar mi querida alumna?...

Twilight- jejeje… ee… nada… solo fue una… eee…. EEEEEeeee…

Pinkie- solo se metio ahí porque la twilight del futuro le dijo que no tenia que alarmarce pero ella no la escucho, se alarmo y durante varios días tuvo accidentes, luego vio que los accidentes terminaron por ser causados por su obsesión con lo que le dijo la otra twilight… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –tomando aire- y se metio en la biblioteca de el señor barbas…. –sonriendo-

Celestia- vaya…

Luna- hay que poner un seguro en ese lugar…

Twilight- y básicamente fue lo que sucedió… perdón

Celestia- esta bien… me impresiona que lograras manejar los hechizos de tiempo… y temo que no hallaremos gran cosa en la biblioteca de star swerl el barbado… el dilucido algo sobre otros mundos… pero nunca lo puso en libros, era un conocimiento demasiado peligroso

Cadence- entonces?... no podemos dejarlos andar por ahí… -hablando bajo- el que se llama Fernando parece problemático

Fernando- HEY!

Evangelin, viendo a Fernando- en serio?...

Fernando- bueno… tal ves solo un poco

Ombito- aaahhhh… no sabemos como volver, apenas sabemos como llegamos… esto no me gusta, hay algo en esto que esta mal…

Rarity- te refieres a porque están aquí?.. o por su sentido de la moda?

-nos vimos… y si, algo sucios… y con las ropas rasgadas, fue por lo de pasar por el bosque, solo se rompieron un poco, pero era de esperar que rarity nos lo hiciera notar primero-

Reimbow- en serio rarity?... te parece un tema para ahora?

Rarity- nunca hay algo mas importante que hacer lucir bien a nuestros invitados, además… están frente a la realeza

Evangelin- m… supongo que tiene razón… pe… e?!

¿

¿

¿

¡=$)código_#falla#en#progreso!$)=

$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!"=?$9!"($)="!%/"!=(349#?!$"?!$=)"?$)"!($)=fragmento_

 _$)!":::… y pudimos haber vivido en un mundo de fantasía… en un lugar de ensueño… pero… la realidad siempre nos despierta… convirtiendo nuestro edén… en nuestra pesadilla_

$(/$()$/!()$/)!"($(())?

-de la nada el castillo entero se sacudió… me agarre a la mesa mientras las paredes temblaban, algunas cosas se cayeron al suelo; un pony entro pateando la puerta, quiso decir algo… pero de la nada una explosión en la pared hiso que parte de la estructura se viniera abajo… el… el quedo debajo de los escombros… vi como la sangre emergía de debajo de estos… dios… que esta pasando?! PORQUE?!-

Evangelin, tratando de cubrirse- que esta pasando!? POR DIOS!

Fernando- pero me cag… -callendose de la silla- hay que salir de aca!

Ombito- rápido! Hay que ir a alguna salida trasera!

Twilight, tratando de contenerse- ay…. Ay…. Ay….

Celestia- twilight! Tienes que despertar, guíalos fuera del castillo; hermana, vamos a ver que sucede

-celestia y luna salieron por el hueco que se había creado junto con docenas de guardias, cadence y shining trataron de organizar a los guardias para ayudar a los heridos; yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenia que levantarme… levantarme… no… no puedo-

Evangelin, agarrándose las piernas- mis… mis piernas! MIS PIERNAS NO REACIONAN!

Ombito, ayudando a evangelin- vamos!

Twilight, reacionando- s-si… por aquí!

Fernando- vamos vamos VAMOS!

-salimos a toda velocidad entre los pasillos mientras el castillo sufria temblores y parte de este se venía abajo, no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía… mis piernas… no, yo estaba paralizada por el miedo, ombito trataba de arrastrarme con fuerza ayudado por reimbow, pero… yo no… no podía reaccionar-

Ombito- evangelin! DALE, PONETE DE PIE!

Evangelin, llorando- n-no puedo… no puedo… ese pony… el… el…

Reimbow- aaahhh aaahhh… vamos… t-tenemos que seguir!

-nos fuimos entre los pasillos, con sacudidas espontaneas, no sabíamos que estaba pasando, pero cuando salimos, encontramos el motivo, un ejercito de… ponys… obscuros… era como ver algo sin nada en sus ojos, eran… como explicarlo… como sombras, sin rostro, y 2 huecos en los ojos, negros y sin vida y una armadura como… de "placas"… de colores diferentes, todos obscuros (como verde obscuro, rojo… creo que era para diferenciarse entre ellos), no sabíamos de dónde venían, todo era un caos, los edificios se quemaban y todo mundo corría hacia cualquier parte con tal de evitar las bolas de fuego-

-algunos de los… "soldados" que nos atacaban eran ponys normales con las mismas armaduras, todos con un objetivo… destruir, yo no podía creerlo… ni entenderlo, porque hacían esto? E-esto no s-sucedía en la serie-

-no importo, llegamos al centro de la ciudad donde estaba la alcaldía, para encontrarnos con mas ponys que reconocí de inmediato escondiéndose en su interior, cuando vieron a las guardianas, salieron, y en cuanto nos vieron a nosotros, corrieron devuelta adentro-

Applebloom- son ELLOS!

Applejack, abrazando a su hermana dentro de la alcaldía- hermanita… que bueno que estes bien

Spike- twilight! –corriendo a abrazarla- que esta sucediendo? Y Porque están con ellos!

Twilight- es una larga histori… como que con ellos?

Fernando, atrancando la puerta- que esta pasando!?

Abuela Smith- ho! Además hablan! Esto es el fin… EL FIIINN!... zzzzzzzzzzz –quedándose dormida de la nada-

Twilight- p-pero que sucede?

Bon bon- que no lo saben? Están atacando ponyville, y son ellos! –señalando a los humanos-

Todas- he?!

Reimbow- lo sabia! Sabia que tramaban algo! –agarrando la ropa de Fernando- AHORA CONFIECEN!

Fernando, llorando- yo me comi todo el helado! Fue el hambre! El HAMBRE!...

Ombito- no te lo podes tomar en serio?

Fernando, recomponiéndose instantáneamente- no…

Ombito- aaaahhhh… no somos nosotros… pero como es que creen eso?

Bon bon- p-pero si hay unas cosas como ustedes atacando junto a los ponys de color negro!

Humanos- QUE!?

-esto… explica bastante… p-pero que hacen otros humanos aca?... porque atacan este lugar?-

Twilight- e-esto no puede ser… como nos pueden hacer esto!, luego de que…

Ombito, interrumpiendo- no fuimos nosotros, si lo hubiésemos sido, te habríamos atacado y no atrancado la puerta

Fluttershy- con… Fernando?

Fernando, atrancando la puerta con su cuerpo- soy una tabla!... na, me cai con una sacudida… ahora, tenemos que hacer algo parecido a una evacuación

Alcaldesa- no podemos, la ciudad es un caos, hay muchos ponys atrapados en sus hogares y la estación de tren esta muy lejos… no estamos preparados para esto… -sentándose- no lo estaba…

Rarity- alcaldesa, no es su culpa, quien lo hubiera imaginado!

Twilight- es cierto alcaldesa, ahora el problema es sacar a todos los ponys fuera del peligro

Ombito, hablando bajo mientras veía por la ventana- se me ocurre… que tal si los sacamos a todos y en el camino vamos recogiendo a mas…

Fluttershy- me parece una bue….

Fernando- hey! Que tal si los sacamos a todos ahora, vamos a la estación y en el camino recogemos a tantos como podamos, luego nosotros volvemos por el resto?

Twilight- es… una buena idea de hecho! Hagámoslo!

Ombito, desepcionado- rayos…

Fluttershy- si… eso me pasa seguido –sonriendo a ombito-

Ombito- jajaja

Alcaldesa- p-pero princesa twilight, y si nos atacan?

Reimbow- nos defendemos! Ahora andando!

Rarity- applebloom, y swety belle?

Reimbow- y scootaloo?

Applebloom- no lo se, no las he visto desde que empezó esto!

Ombito- seguro que nos las encontramos en el camino, ahora andando

-corrimos, yo solo pude dar lo mejor de mi al seguirlos… pero ellos estaban confiados y el plan, aunque riesgoso, era mejor que quedarse en la alcaldía; en el aire había una batalla campal, las princesas y los guardias luchaban como podían, y en tierra, shining y cadence peleaban junto a mas guardias contra los extraños soldados-

-me sentía abrumada… pero… cuando salimos, a las pocas cuadras vi a un pequeño tratando de abrir una puerta, su hermana y su madre estaban adentro de una casa que se caia… cuando lo vi, deje de lamentarme… y corrí para socorrerlo, el se asusto al verme, pero cuando vio que trataba de abrir la puerta, me ayudo y logramos salvar a su familia, ellos se abrazaron y les dije que corrieran poco antes de que la casa se viniera abajo, eso me hiso cambiar… podía dolerme el ver lo que sucedía y que me pareciera lo peor del mundo… pero no podía solo quedarme con las manos sobre la cabeza agachada sin hacer nada, porque me dolia… me dolía mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que me hayan hecho… creo… que al verlos… tan inocentes y tranquilos, en una situación asi, me recuerda a mi… antes de que mama se fuera… y que papa empezara a golpear-

-deje de lamentarme y corrí de casa en casa junto con los demás para sacar a tantos como podíamos, eran muchos pero ya lograban empezar a llegar a la estación, lo estábamos logrando, hasta que una explosión se provocó en un extremo de la ciudad y una nube de humo se elevo tapando el cielo; las princesas, los guardias, shining y cadence nos alcanzaron en la estación-

Celestia, bajando junto a su hermana con varios guardias- están todos bien?!

Twilight- si, pero que fue eso?!

Cadence- debió verse hasta el otro lado de ecuestria!

Luna- no tengo idea de que lo proboco, pero a este paso no podemos mantenerlos a raya… -viendo a los humanos- porque… porque lo hicieron?

Fernando, molesto- aaaahhhh…. Que no fuimos nosotros!

Ombito- no estamos al tanto de que sucede, pero estamos tratando de sacar tantos civiles como podemos a la estacion –señalando al estacion- hay un tren que tenemos que sacar con tantos como podamos para luego entender lo que sucede

Evangelin- si, pero au…

¿?- entender?... no… morir, en frio y obscuridad…

-todos voltean a ver, de una nube de polvo surgen varias figuras, 6 humanas… y algunas ponys-

¿?- esto si que es divertido…

¿?- **dejen de P#!" e"#** ()=$"($=)!"

¿!#"?- ))"!?=

)!#"($)=!"$/()!="$(¡"

¡)$-espere$=)"!$?!" )$"("!=)$(reconfigurando)$(¡")$=(

($!)"=$!(")

¡)$(""=(

Sombra- **dejen de perder el tiempo…** -viendo a las princesas- **princesas… tanto tiempo, ha sido una larga espera**

Celestia- sombra…

Luna- p-pero como… en el imperio

Sombra- **no seria el rey obscuro… si algo como eso me detuviera…**

Twilight- pero yo lo vi! Fuiste destruido!

Sombra- **no habrá fin en este mundo para mi… no puedo ser detenido**

Celestia- sombra! Aunque hayas sobrevivido a la magia del corazón de cristal, no gobernaras este mundo, ecuestria merece ser libre

Luna- y ni tu corazón obscuro puede con los elementos de la armonía

¿?- me aburro… cuando les contamos?

Sombra- **paciencia…**

Fernando- contarnos? Contarnos que?! YO QUIERO SABER!

¿!"#- _**no tiene caso ocultar… algo que se sabra…**_

Sombra- **si es lo que desea…**

Rarity- q-quien eres tu?

-desde atrás de los humanos y sombra, surgio un pony… o algo… un ser parecido a los que menciono, pero… hay algo mal, sus ojos, son blacos, sin cuenca ni nada… solo una blacura… que me da escalosfrios, de pelaje marron y con una melena negra corta… tenia una capa roída, desgarrada o como sea y… y… su boca… no tenia boca… c-como hablaba?! Que es el!?-

)$=- _**perdonen… mi descortecia… soy… dread spark**_

Fernando, con cara de cuestionamiento- pera… como? que?... dread…

Ombito, viendo a Fernando- en serio?... aaahhhh…. Dread spark… "chispa del terror"… o algo parecido

Fernando, entendiendo- aaaaAAaaaa!…

Twilight- q-quien? Porque….

Dread spark- _**soy… el terror… soy lo que viene… por su mundo… y por cada uno de ustedes…**_

Evangelin, asustada- c-chicos… algo no esta bien… el

Ombito- no se quien sea… pero también lo ciento… un frio que me recorre la espalda…

Twilight, hablando bajo- lo conocen?

Fernando- ni la menor idea…

Luna- que hacemos?

Celestia- no lo se…

Dread spark- _**ho… sigo olvidando… ellos**_ –señalando a los humanos- _**son mis aprendices… y ustedes su ultima lección**_

-no dijeron nada, pero una de ellos se lanzo a atacar, eran 3 mujeres y 3 hombres… eran… extraños… no se de donde salieron, pero si se que la que me ataco tenia un traje pegado al cuerpo y una capucha que le tapaba la cara dejando ver solo los ojos, un traje rojo y negro en su mayoría; se me lanzo con una … espada pequeña?... no se como se diga, pero no me importo en ese momento mientras me provocaba un corte desde abajo asta arriba en el pecho con el arma, como si fuera un rayo, solo le tomo un segundo llegar hasta mi y volver al lado de los demás, cuando todo termino, yo estaba en el suelo con un dolor fuerte en mi pecho y ella viendo su arma devuelta al lado de sus compañeros-

¿?- no lo se… no parecen la gran cosa…

Sombra- **nunca subestimes a tu enemigo viper…**

Evangelin, ayudada por Fernando y pinkie- aaaa!... aahhh… que fue lo que

Dread spark- _**solo una muestra… una simple prueba**_

Viper- una perdida de tiempo…

Dread spark- _**silencio…**_ -viendo a las princesas- _**no queda nada que decir… excepto… si desean rendirse**_

Cadence- rendirnos?!

Celestia- que es lo que pretenden? Que dejemos nuestro reino a su merced… y luego que?... que nos sometamos a la esclavitud y dejemos que el mundo sea mas obscuro solo porque nos atacaron primero?

Sombra- **podríamos decir que si… o también… por esto** –mostrando los elementos de la armonía-

Twilight- LOS ELEMENTOS!

-no… no no no no NO!, esto no es bueno… s-si ellos tienen los elementos-

Evangelin, viendo a los chicos- que hacemos?!

Ombito- que? Queres rendirte?

Evangelin- no!, digo que qué podemos hacer

Fernando- bueno… si tacleo a los 2 de la izquierda…

Ombito- en serio… luego de ver lo que ella hizo?... no creo que nos queden muchas opciones

Sombra- **y bien?... ho!, cierto, hay que ponérselos mas fácil**

-desde atrás, traen a 2 potras… son swety belle y scootaloo-

Rarity, llorando- SWETY BELLE!

Reimbow, volando y preparándose para lanzarce- Ahí VOY!

Sombra, tomando a scootaloo con su magia- **a… a… a…. no haría nada imprudente…**

Celestia- monstruo!

¿?- que podemos decir… la verdad es que alargar esto mas de lo que lo amerita… es algo inútil… solo rindance… y ya saben… tal ves todos salgan… "vivos"

Luna- nunca lo arias…

Shining- ni siqu…

Sombra, clavando un pincho en scootaloo- **no me digan… lo que are… nadie puede soportar lo que viene…**

Swetie belle, con lagrimas- SCOOTALOO!

Applajack, agarrando a su hermana menor con lagrimas- no mires…

-la… la…. La sangre… el… es… es-

Ombito, tratando de calmarse- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaaahhh…

Reimbow, tratando de sostenerse de pinkie y rarity- no…

Evangelin, llorando- no… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG –llorando sangre-

=$!"?$)=?"!)("!)$()=" –información ombito-

-lo que acababa de ver… no es algo que uno pueda quitarse de la mente… de lo que uno pueda reponerse… pero evangelin… empezó a llorar sangre… y con rabia miro a sombra mientras este solo sonreía, como poseída… como… q… que?-

Ombito- que?! N-no es posible

Fernando- esto tiene que ser una broma… ella es… un angel?!

-todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante la mirada, ella se elevó unos metros con unas alas gigantes, blancas como las nubes… los otros, trataron de hacer algo, de prepararse, pero ella… grito… grito con una rabia nunca antes vista… y del cielo… una luz golpeo el suelo justo bajo ella con una furia impresionante; me cubrí, todos nos cubrimos, pero el golpe rompió los edificios cercanos, levanto la tierra e incluso el cielo se despejo dejando solo unas nubes en circulo sobre el lugar, salimos volando y golpe mi cabeza contra una pared, solo sentí un leve golpe, aun asi la pared atrás mío se derrumbó-

-vi a evangelin, rodeada por una luz que solo emanaba desde el cielo, lo que haya hecho, hiso retroceder incluso a ese tal dread spark; se acercó al cuerpo… de scootaloo, lo tomo entre sus brazos arrodillada… y lloro sobre el… sus lágrimas volvían a ser normales… y scootaloo… volvía de la muerte-

¿?!$="=)($(/%()#/=)$(¡°/$!)=&%/#!&"%=!#%&78!3&%()!&)($/"(¡/$?/#)=%/#!"%/(¡/(¡#%/&()/$(/!(%&!()

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/

… _y se dijo, que le temieran a la oscuridad y abrazaran la luz…_

… _pero no se nos dijo porque…_

… _era por ella, el angel de la misericordia…_

… _quien con fuego del cielo y amor en su corazón, traería la paz en tiempos de necesidad…_

… _esperanza en la hora mas obscura…_

… _e incluso la muerte daría un paso atrás ante ella…_

… _témele a su vigilia…_

… _pues si no caminas en la luz…_

… _te arrastrara a ella…_

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

$/(¡"=)$/("!)($)$(")="!$($)="!($)"!/(%/=!#)(/$%!=$)("$?)="/4!)"=/%(#?/%!#()=%/!"=?/%"$/"!()$=/!"(/%=#()/%?!3=/)%?#=!/(%1(/"$?!/"=%)%/#(/?/%!3/%!/%!#?/%?/!%#/#%/!?-estado-¡/&$"!()/%&!/()%&!/%(&"!/&!"=!"=

archivo 12-a-39_ desbloqueado_

=!?3l 4nge| 12792455_

$=!?=_seleccionado por su historia, el ser tendrá la habilidad de evitar el deceso de los sujetos; utilizado desde Z- a1 hasta Z- n99; uso restringido… sujeto con conexión a disformidad autorizado solo si este tiene algoritmo mental 2979, "necesidad de proteger al inocente"… uso del sujeto: pobre; utilidad actual: prioridad absoluta… la dimencion se debe salvar; código "prioridad absoluta": el "angel" tendrá mas habilidad, pero posible descontrol de este, uso con precaucion, se utilizara el algoritmo de contención 29 de este para evitar su descontrol.

)!$=)"!$?"$"!fin del informe)$!")$(¿$=!48"$=!("$?=!("?$=

$!$"($)$()"!$)!"(=archivado en caso diemencional$)!="$)("$(¡)$(1=)/$("/!)=$/!")=($/)(¡"/4()!7"=($)/1"()=$/=!()"$/$()/!"=$()/"!$=)($/()!"/=$)(¡"/$=)("!/$=()"!/$()=!"/$)=$(¡/")"$(/()=$"/!

$(/!")$(/!"$/"!()/$()"!/$()$/"no ha visto nada)$!($=$"!(=)$(¡"?=$)!("$?=

-no comprendí lo que le paso a evangelin, pero se acercó a nosotros con scootaloo en brazos y swetie belle a su lado, protegida dentro de un campo de fuerza que evito que saliera volando-

Ombito- e… evangelin?... eva?...

Evangelin, volviendo en si- e… he?... que… que acaba de pasar?

Twilight, corriendo para ayudar a las niñas- pequeñas, están bien? Que fue eso?! Y PORQUE NO NOS DIGISTE QUE PODIAS HACER ESO!

Pinkie- no puedo creerlo fue como fiushhhhH! Y todo salio volando

Scootaloo, despertando- he? Que paso?! –Quedándose paralizada al ver a evagelin- ….. AAAAAAAAA!

Reimbow, arrebatando a scootaloo de los brazos de evangelin- QUE BIEN QUE BIEN QUE BIEN! Pensé que… -sonrojándose al ver que todos la miraban- eee… que no tendría a mi compañera… jeje…

Scootaloo, abrazando a reimbow- gracias…

Reimbow- no hay de que pequeña

Rarity- SWETIE BELLE! –Corriendo y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas- PENSE SNIFFFFFF –sollozar- QUE SNIFFFF QUE TE PERDERIA

Swetie belle, quedándose sin aire- her… mana…. Por favor…

Applejack- menos mal compañero

Celestia, uniéndose junto con los demás- como fue que hiciste eso?!

Evangelin- no tengo la menor idea…

Ombito- yo tampoco… y adivino que no sabes como meter las alas?

Evangelin- que?

Ombito, señalando las alas de evangelin- eso…

Evangelin- a… aaa…. aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tengo ALAS!

Luna, con duda- no creo… que sea algo común para ustedes… o si?

Ombito- no… nadie en el mundo las tendría… solo son un sueño… los angeles

Evangelin- aaaaaAAA! Esto es… es

¿?- una ternura… recién se dan cuenta de lo que pueden hacer? Jajajaja

Sombra- **cállate… no se les debe dar información**

-en el tiempo en el que las hermanas (y cuidadora) se encontraban con las pequeñas, los… "malos" se pusieron de pie nuevamente-

Ombito- y bien?... que van a hacer

Dread spark- _**sumir el mundo en las sombras… que todo sea nuestro… y… verlos morir**_

Fernando, saliendo desde atrás de viper y corriendo hacia los demás- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Viper- q-que?!

Sombra **\- como es que llego hasta ahí?**

($/184)($/!()"/$(")9$? –informacion Fernando-

-QUE CARAJO!===!? Como llegue hasta atrás de ellos?!... bueno, vamos a aprovechar ya que estamos… espero que no extrañen estos adornos jejeje-

)$(¡")=(%)=!/(%/=/(%!(=/3(/$)=!("$&=) –información ombito-

Fernando, arrojando algo hacia las guardianas- RAPIDO!

Sombra, revisando la caja de los elementos- **los ELEMENTOS! EL LOS TIENE!**

Dread spark- _**atrapenlo**_ …

-antes de que nadie hiciera nada, vi como dread spark le lanzaba un disparo, de la nada un cuerno emergió de su cráneo pero sin piel… era como hueso y disparo hacia Fernando quien al lanzar los elementos callo y esquivo el disparo, pero este siguió hasta darle a uno de los elementos… la explosión que se provoco fue espectacular y en un despliegue de luces, estos se elevaron hacia el cielo y desaparecieron en estallidos de luz-

Celestia- no… NO! Los elementos!

Twilight- princesa… y ahora que aremos

Sombra- **rayos… no podremos seguir con el plan**

Celestia, tratando de reaccionar- …. R… retirada! Todos ahora, nos vamos a canterlot!

¿?- q-que!? NO, VENGAN ACA! No se escaparan!

-pero celestia logro sacarnos de ahí en un segundo, una esfera de magia nos envolvió y nos dejo en conterlot, en los patios del castillos, cosa que pude ver antes de que la mayoría empezara a vomitar… omitiendo a los unicornios y a mi, todos los demás cayeron mareados al suelo-

Pinkie, retorciéndose- aaaahhh aaaaa… mi pansitaaaaaa

Fernando, vomitando en un arbusto- BUAAAAAAAAGGGGGG! Aaahhhh aaaahhhh…. Creo… que tanto chocolate me callo mal

Luna- temo que no fue por lo que comiste… la magia como esta tiende a ser dañina para los que no están conectados fuertemente a la magia…

Evangelin, tratando de sostenerse en una fuente y de no vomitar- aaahhh aaahhh…. Creo… que me voy a desmallar… e-esperen…. Y LOS PONYS! Los dejamos EN LA ESTACION!

Celestia- tranquila, ellos están de camino hace tiempo, shining y cadence trajeron a los últimos antes de que comenzara el enfrentamiento… ahora deberían de llegar en poco tiempo

Cadence- creo que lo que queda entender… es que es lo que sucede…

Shining- tendrán que discutirlo sin mi… perdimos ponyville y no voy a dejar esto asi como asi, pondré a los guardias alerta

Cadence, sonriéndole a shining- te ayudo

-cuando se volvió esto tan complicado?... como perdimos una ciudad… que siempre quisimos… y ahora evangelin tiene alas… que es lo que esta pasando?!... tengo que hablar con ella luego… esto es algo que se tiene que discutir… como pasamos de 3 chicos inocentes en el bosque a esto!? Por dios…; dejamos los jardines y nos encaminamos a la sala del trono, donde celestia nos reunió para tratar de esclarecer la situación y nuestro próximo movimiento, por suerte habíamos escapado todos… incluso las hermanas de applejack, rarity y la… cuidada de reimbow estaban con nosotros… todos… vivos-

-luego de dejar en claro que no teníamos idea de lo que pasaba, de que no sabíamos porque evangelin tenía alas y que no lográramos decir nada útil durante un rato… todos nos separamos, las princesas se quedaron hablando junto con las guardianas, pero nosotros estábamos algo cansados… o eso le pareció a celestia quien le pidió a unos guardias que nos escoltaran asta nuestras habitaciones… supongo que todavía no hay mucha confianza ya que supongo que se quedaron hablando con ellas fuera de nuestros oídos… pero bueno, yo también desconfiaría-

$!)"$"!?=$)!"=?)$!%!"?=%=!%?

* * *

algo obscuro viene...

a comerse este mundo...

y los héroes deberán detenerlo...


	3. aRchiv0

perdon por no publicar en tanto tiempo.

espero que lo disfruten

* * *

-"fijate que el tiempo es algo curioso... uno cree que es una linea recta... pero la verdad es que este pega mas vueltas que un formula 1... somos... "caraplanas"... en un mundo en 4 dimencion, solo vemos fragmentos del tiempo... eso no te da miedo?"

-da mas miedo saber que despues de la 4ta dimencion hay una 5ta... y una 6ta... y sigue y sigue... hasta que ya no podemos imeginarlo-

* * *

HIPERGUERRA 2- capitulo 3: tiempo de her#)? ARC#!V0

_|.|_

$)&!")=$/"$= -información ombito-

-aahhhh… es aburrido estar encerrado en un cuarto sin mucho que hacer, los guardias me piden que me quede por órdenes de celestia, entiendo su desconfianza hacia nosotros pero hasta ahora no hicimos nada malo; me traen la comida en un carro junto a un pony muy elegante que supongo era mayordomo, al entrar se me queda unos segundos viendo con algo de sorpresa pero recupera la compostura con sonrisa nerviosa y me deja lo que creo es mi almuerzo… eno… porque me trajeron eno?... AAAHhhhhh creo que no recuerdan que no soy fan de las pasturas-

-con la comida venían unas manzanas me calman, pido salir y hablar con celestia o con los chicos… me lo impiden varios guardias que vigilan mi prisión de "oro" dada la increíble decoración del castillo… como puede estar saliendo todo tan mal!? Me quedo unos minutos sentado en el suelo con al pared a mi espalda… pienso… trato de pensar… pero cada idea me lleva aun mas al pánico… y si ahora tratan de usarnos como conejos de indias para ver como vencerlos?... o que nos encierren finalmente en un calabozo?... esto es nuestra culpa?, dios… no me puedo calmar… porque la culpa me carcome, y si realmente fuimos nosotros? Antes de nuestra llegada… este lugar parecía de lo mas normal, y ahora están ellos también... quienes eran esos humanos? Como es que llegaron hasta aca?-

-ahhh solo pienso en volver a mi país y seguir trabajando en el almacen… y… seguir… queriendo ser amigo... de mis compañeros de trabajo… y sin poder lograrlo… siempre quise tener una amistad… aunque sea una… pero, la verdad es que sentía… miedo… si ellos me rechazaban?... y-yo no pdria soportarlo… no podía seguir soportando que todos se rieran de mi… me duele… el dolor me hace surgir unas lagrimas, y con la cabeza metida entre las piernas… me quedo dormido-

)$=!"()4)!="$()=!"$(()$!"($)="!($ -Infor

$=!"

=!$")!))))))))))!"=$)"?$=)°$=)!"=)?$!=?")$=)$"?="!)$)"$=!)))))))))))))))!"=$)"!=$(¡?"$=)"$) :) $?)!"=$)!"?$()="!)$"!?=)$)$="

$)=!?"$)="!)$=!)"$?)!=")$=$"="!)$

(%)!#/%=9!%(=!?)/#=?%()%(

)(%)="#/(%)=(#)(%#)0"#(%

%/(#!/$)(¡"=$(/!"=($)/$/("

/(%/#()/%#"()/%()#"/%

%()#="(%(#()%()#"($

%()/#"=()%/#"=/()/(ACCESO NO AUTORIZADO..._ CONCEDIDO_

$(¡"$)=?("!$=?)"!)$!"$

)$("!)=$(¿$=/%(¿!$=!"

()$)?=$(1=/$/("!=$/"!/$

)$()="!$()=!"($)=(/&%(=!

¡"=?#=!"?#==!"#=$)="!$)=$"=?"!)$=-rían_con_migo-($/)!)"/$)"!

Archivos confirmados_ existencia-v 2.0 cargando_

$)!=?)$1"?=$)=$")$?=!")_

¡=$)!")$?=!")$=!"9$=49!"_

=$!"?4=)!"=$?)$?=)$))))_

Confirmando petición_ cargando..._

Cargando_

Cargando_

$)!?"$=)!$=?!)"$=?!")$)$")!?$=)$"!?=)$!edad=años humanos/ inercia del universo 777429)$=="!==?"$)$)!"$?=)!)$=)!"?$)=!"$)

#)(=####ARC#!V0: ############### cargando información_

Carga… completa_ archivo de **contra sujetos** cargado_

Espere…_

Recibiendo nueva información_

"JA".exe no inicio correctamente_

"JA".exe no inicio correctamente_

"#A":e+e no inicio correctamente_

====#!")))) ¡" – "viper"-

Perfil: "asesina"

Estado: contra-sujeto desde H-1 asta R-19929

Edad: 17

Dimensiones confirmadas: actual, 12049…+ 194i ,12049…+ 195 i,….

Nombre_: María mendes

Archivo_

Humana extraída forzosamente desde dimensión '¿? Para su uso como contra-sujeto.

Anteriormente era una existencia pobre que dependía de la venta de su materia para subsis….

)$!= configurando_ cambiando síntesis_

Anteriormente era una chica de clase media, con sus padres vivía en su hogar y creció viendo en los últimos años viendo la serie my l!")# p0!"(), Todo sería según su predicción en curva de "vida estándar", pero un incidente quemo su hogar con sus padres adentro, la tristeza sacudió su vida al grado de perder todas sus amistades, finalmente dejo la secundaria y se dedicó a vivir en las calles; con el tiempo tuvo un trabajo donde se vendía como prostitu#$, lo que supo al comenzar es que el mismo proxeneta fue quien termino por incendiar la casa de su familia por una riña en un juego de cartas.

#"= buscando venganza, logro acercarse a el tras 1 año y tomo su decisión, conforme ella salía del edificio donde el asesino de su familia, su interior se volvió obscuro)#$"!= y con la lluvia en su rostro)=" sonrió al saber que esto le gustaba)=

)$/?!"=$)"!/$)=?!$/")==!"=/($)=?°/(/!"($)/"(¡°)/#)=(="/$!"/_

)$!(¡)="$(="!)($!?=")$)=("$)=?!("$?=)(¡/$%=?$!)"($!"($(_

-)$"!)$=archivo_

====="#) –"victor"-

=?!$=!?"$=$)=!"$:_

Nombre: Franco Ignacio

Edad_: 24

Perfil: "sanguinario"

Estado: contra-sujeto desde H-1 asta R-19929

Dimensiones confirmadas: actual, 12049…+ 194i ,12049…+ 195 i,….

"!# archivo:_

Poca información_

Humano extraído forzosamente desde dimensión '¿? Para su uso como contra-sujeto.

Este joven demostró poco interés por amistades, además de poco interés por el crecimiento madurativo esperado en su especie, su tiempo lo pasaba en lo conocido como "ju-egos de P-c"; su familia se preocupó por el a la edad de 20 años cuando este no tomo un camino tradicional de conocimiento sumatorio con su edad, y con insistencia trataron de hacerlo cambiar, pero algo disfuncional ocurrió en la curva temporal que lo afecto en variante 60-64, incrementado una ira acumulada por la molestia constante de su familia, finalmente en un arranque de ira luego de que su madre le quitara su "p-C" este le provocó una contusión y finalmente la muerte, desde ese dia el se culpa por lo ocurrido y viendo lo que hiso, su mente se quebró en ira.

Psicosis, destruido por el odio, a confirmar…_

$)!=?$)$=))=!)=$)=!$)="$)="(%=!%$(/!"$())!="/%)=!/)$(()"!°)$)=("$

¡$?)=!$))$"!

$!")=_archivo-

-"dolor"-

Nombre _: Esperanza Gonzales

Edad: 9

Estado: contra-sujeto desde H-1 asta R-19929

Dimensiones confirmadas: actual, 12049…+ 194i ,12049…+ 195 i,….

Archiv0:

Humano extraído forzosamente desde dimensión '¿? Para su uso como contra-sujeto.

Niña criada en una región alejada de las ciudades; sus progenitores le enseñaron la cultura 004149210_4_# conocida como "catol-isis-mo"; la creencia en una deidad única que sirve para calmar las mentes de seres no dispuestos para información excesiva, la cual no fue suficiente para enseñarle al sujeto "esperanza" a ser "bueno"; en su lugar reforzaron su lado "obscuro" (variante 34_35 en sección carente de "sentimientos" $(¡="=$=!) , era de calcular debido a que vivía con su madre y padre quienes eran "poco amorosos", su madre no tenía opinión en su hogar y su padre recreaba con ella actos de variante reproductiva dado que su madre no le proveía ningún disfrute primitivo

Finalmente, en un dia de tormenta, el contra-sujeto tomo un arma blanca y asesino a sus padres=#!" con odio y sin rencor. Se calculó probabilidad superior a 12 % de que el contra-sujeto fuera extraído en ese momento y guardado, dado que en sus apariciones en las dimensiones enumeradas siempre conserva la misma edad.

=$!? _codigo 101: prioridad_ no utilizar sujetos con determinante de variable 1163089 "amor al inocente". Ella lo usara en su contra

=!$?!=?)%=?(%?=!%"=$$!()="/%?=!"/

/89)(¡"/#"!)#}

-"Azael"-

Nombre real_: desconocido

Edad: 19

Estado: contra-sujeto desde H-1 asta R-19929

Dimensiones confirmadas: actual, 12049…+ 194i ,12049…+ 195 i,….

)"!=Ar#hivo_:

¡=!" este contra-sujeto cambio constantemente su nombre a lo largo de sus años, la provavilidad del archivo 6901 indica que es debido a su constante trastorno, nacido en la "tierra", en el "continente africano" fue testigo de las guerras en su país por el poder entre 2 facciones ya descartadas, el "UFLL" y la "APR", quienes luchaban por el control de su territorio, lo crucial de este sujeto fue que vio los traumas de la guerra y esto provocó un trastorno que impulso un odio hacia la "rel-igion" a la "deidad" conocida como " ", dado que el lo recusa de provocarle este "mal"; finalmente este contra-sujeto en un arranque de ira quemo un monasterio, con los "fieles" adentro

El ultimo nombre que utiliza es "azael" pero puede variar; según la proyección de lo sucedido hiso que el se traumatizara al ver sus acciones, sin embargo no a hecho mas que empeorar en su odio hacia su "deidad"; sufrio quemaduras durante esta acción que marcaron su cuerpo y que toma como un rechazo de " " hacia el

¡)341)=#)=")#")"=para el!)"#=?!")=no hay un destino divino=!")$=!(($(solo la muerte)"=!#)=)?$

$(¡)"$(¡)"($)"!?=)$

-"brujo"-

Nom#r3 r3al_: Fernando rodas

Edad: 18

Estado: contra-sujeto desde H-1 asta R-19929

Dimensiones confirmadas: actual, 12049…+ 194i ,12049…+ 195 i,….

($"!()=$($!) –arch!vo-

-fisicamente sano, intelectualmente eficiente, pero "socialmente" poco aceptado, este es un caso de algoritmo 224_4 "simple"; esto indica que había pocas posibilidades de que esto le sucediera, pero en un infinito punto de dimensiones este contra-sujeto sufrió un trastorno por parte de su "progenitor", por no ser considerado "suficiente" para el, su padre le obligaba a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad que mermaron su autoestima, asi, este contra-sujeto se refugio en la serie conosida como My L#!)= P#!)" y se alejo de tener amigos dada su naturaleza "errática"; todo esto sucede dada la variable 224_3 "muerte materna", que provoca una falta de afecto y contención hacia un sujeto, volviéndolo "solitario y distante"

Además de todo, su padre le propinaba una constante rutina de fracasos "ficicos" conocidos comúnmente como deportes, que para este eran de mayor importancia que lo que pudiera hacer su hijo en cualquier otro ámbito y que terminaron por "destruir su autoestima" (algoritmo mental de 0-07-11-1i), eventualmente el contra-sujeto se refugio en una "adoración" hacia la serie ya mencionada y a la forma de encontrarse con las guardianas de la descripción 0031657_8 en dimensión 12,42… +31…i

$)!?$ informe_ 061: se desconoce como llego hasta las dimensiones confirmadas, pero de alguna forma adquirió conexión con energía disforme.

=$)!?"=$_peligroso_ obsesivo_ poco sociable_

)$!=$)!"($)!($")!="($)(¡")= solución: descartarlo)=$("!)=$98

$!())="$("!$)=($?!("?)=$(¡"

¡)($(= -"nirt"-

Nombre real_: kira

Edad: 21

Estado: contra-sujeto desde H-1 asta R-19929

Dimensiones confirmadas: actual, 12049…+ 194i ,12049…+ 195 i,….

)$!="$) –archiv0-

)!=" su procedencia es de origen similar a los sujetos del planeta "tierra" (variante 62_A1 dimensiones 77-1…i ) difiriendo en una distancia de menos de 0,1 años luz, su origen es desconocido, solo se sabe que su madre murió cuando ella tenia 8 años y que desde entonces vaga por su ciudad en busca de nutrientes, viéndose constantemente amenazada por su padre quien la desea para "venderla" en un convenio con alguna "persona" y por los seres que habitan su ciudad que la llaman "nirti" (traducción aproximada a confirmar "di-osa de la muerte") por alguna razón desconocida; sufrió frio, hambre y según la curva de su tiempo estaba compata su muerte, pero en 0,032 micro-unidades de tiempo, se perdió su rastro y ahora reapareció en las dimensiones mencionadas.

Por su perfil psicológico, busca "venganza" (idea de retribución a través de la violencia), pero se desconoce porque sigue este camino dada la poca conexión con su mundo natal, de igual manera solo se puede predecir que intentara volver para conquistarlo o por lo menos masacrar la ciudad que la rechazo; ="!=4=!"== de alguna forma, sobrellevo su vida al ver un fragmento de una revista de my l!tt#)! P0!)"#, en donde creyó poder hacer amigos, la realidad le demostró que su fantasía no seria nunca posible _=== probable coneccion con su odio hacia la ecuestria 12,67.. +31.. i

(=$/!"=$/!")$(¡")=($)!"('$=)(

$()=!"=$)(¡")=$()($!")=($!"()=

¡)("$)="!$(=)($!)="($=)"!($/=!/

¡$)=" –detalle final: la selección de los sujetos no presenta ninguna conexión, se descarta el conocimiento de los sujetos sobre mas dimensiones, se descarta el conocimiento de los sujetos sobre los demás sujetos

¡$"$utilidad:_ ninguna

$)=!?=$=_ procedimiento:?

¿$!¡?¡!¡?$"¡?¡?¡$?¡!=¡=?¡

¡=$?=")%)%))#)!)%))#=?!"=$=

) eliminación_

$)=!(¿$"=85=!?"($(¡"!$/190/(")=%/)!"/$)=()=$/("!)=/$")/!"(/!?"=75"!()=$$)="!?$"!$!"=8%/!("/$%()!"=/$)(/"!=)$(/!"=($7="!/%&?!"$("!/?$/("!()$/=)!"(/%!("=)$/($/?!"=)$/"!(/$()=!"/$(/!"($)/!"()/$(¡"/$(¡)"$=/!$

$!"=)ERROR$)!"=$!"ERROR$)!"=$)!$")=?$!"EROR!")=$)=ER="!EO=R!)RO!")="R(R/R!()"=/)(/))#/(4/(=!/$?=ACCESO_ cancelado$)!"=$(¡")=$(

¡#!"$Puede que sea cruel_41)()))$=!"(

Pero es la ruta temporal elegida_!$!"$$()!"()=$(="!(=

En ¡"$("!$/()!/"$/(¡"($/( otros "tiempos" esto no fue necesario_

=!)=!==)$)=$)"!=$)!")=)=per0!$()!(")$("ser# m#y)$!"(DIV3RT!D0)($")=()==)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=))=)=)=)=))=)=)=)=))=)=)=)=)=))= :) (¡")$(=(¡($!"()==/%!")/)=/!==)=)=)$!

$)=!)"$)"!4="!%=?!")%=!)%="!)%)!"=?)%?=!"))%=)"!%=)!?"05)"!=9%"%

%!="%)=!")

¿?%=="!$)"!)$="!)$="!$))=!"=$)!"= %="!$)("%"(- información ombito-

Ombito, levantando súbitamente la cabeza- HE?!... a… si…

-me había quedado dormido en la misma pose, con la cabeza metida entre los brazos y las piernas, sentí un repentino golpe de frio por mi espalda y eso me trajo del mundo de los sueños… se que se escucha bastante tonto… pero bueno, como que al estar aca da para eso; mire sin moverme toda la habitación… la misma decoración, la misma cama… el mismo yo… crei que todo había sido nada más que el producto de una noche muy aburrida en mi casa… pero parece que sigo acá, en… en ecuestria… aprieto mis ojos tratando de recordar lo que soñé… y solo recuerdo una pesadilla recurrente, yo en mi apartamento… encerrado en el baño y escuchando a mis amig… compañeros de trabajo… yéndose sin mi a algún lado… y yo tratando de romper la puerta… y no consiguiendo nada en el proceso mas que lastimarme-

-solté una lagrima y trate con todas mis fuerzas de reprimir las demás, al final solo me quede ahí… esperando a que cualquier ruido me devolviera a la realidad, y en lugar de eso, un rayo de sol atraviesa mi ventana y me deja ver el amanecer que se levantaba, pude sentir su calidez… su luz… pero ya basta de todo esto… el pensamiento poético y alegre no me va a salvar de nada… que es lo que paso ayer?, esos otros… quienes eran?-

-me interrumpe de mis conclusiones un carro que entra por la puerta, pensé que se trataría del desayuno traido por el mismo mayordomo, me doy cuenta que al entrar el carro atrás vienen twilight, fluttershy y cadence, supongo que no vienen a ver que me coma todos mis vejetales… y ahora que?-

Fluttershy, alegre- buenos días…

Twilight- as dormido bien?... o quieres mas tiempo? No se como funcionan los horarios para dormir de los humanos…

Ombito, parándose- p-porque están aca?... (como si no lo supiera)

Cadence- buenooo…. Porque… tratamos de ver que estes bien! Si eso…

Ombito, sin creérselo-…

Cadence- bien… venimos a ver que no hayas intentado nada y queríamos hacerte unas preguntas

Fluttershy, hacercando un poco de te a ombito- pero primero come...

Ombito- gracias… -pensativo- que no escapara?

Twilight- bueno… tu amiga trato algo parecido… tal ves un par de veces…

Cadence- tuvimos que calmarla con un hechizo para que no intentara escapar… por 4 ves…

Ombito, habiendo tomado el te- e-ella no es mi amiga… solo la conozco del bosque… antes que eso nada

Fluttershy- pero ayer trataron de ayudarse…

Ombito- buenooo… si… supongo que es lo normal en estas situaciones

Twilight- y hablando de situaciones –sacando una libreta y un lápiz- puedes decirnos porque a ella le salieron alas? Como es que hizo eso en el cielo? O como logro revivir a scootaloo?

Fluttershy- a lo que le estamos enormemente agradecidos…

Cadence- exacto… ahora… alguna respuesta?

Ombito, viéndolas sin saber que responder-…. No tengo la menor idea de nada

Twilight, decepcionada- aaauuuu… nada? Ni siquier…

Ombito- hasta ayer no sabía que una persona podía tener alas… o sanar ponys con sus lágrimas… no se si lo sepan, pero esto no es algo común en mi mundo

Cadence- jajaja.. .bien, aquí tampoco es que sea TAN común

Twilight- bien… esto quiere decir que cuando llegaron a nuestro mundo podrían haber resivido esta habilidad…

Fluttershy- si, y los otros… eee… "humanos"? -twilight asiente- ellos tenían habilidades raras también…

Cadence- si, pero no hemos visto lo ultimo de ellos, estoy segura de que aun seguirán avanzando…

Ombito, extrañado- avanzando?

Cadene- tomaron ponyville… y desde anoche hemos perdido contacto con muchas aldeas pequeñas, shining trata de enviar tantos mensajes de que todos se pongan asalvo en las grandes ciudades… pero temo que no lleguen a tiempo… estamos tratando de entender lo que sucede, por eso te lo preguntamos… as venido con ellos?

Ombito- mmm… entiendo porque me lo preguntan, no, no vine con los "otros" humanos a hacerles nada… ya les dije todo lo que se…

Twilight, mirándolo de reojo- en seriooo?...

Ombito, sin entender- eee… sssi?

Twilight, insitiendo- EN SERIO?...

Ombito, transpirando- e…..

Twilight, insistiendo con una mirada- …..MMM

Ombito, transpirando mucho-….. p… por favor…

Cadence, sumándose a twilight- NOS DICES LA VERDAD?

Ombito, lloviendo sobre el suelo- e…. eeee….. esta bien… no se si alguna ves tendre amigos! Pero por favor, ya dejen de mirarme con sus enormes ojos!

Fluttershy- eee… twilight, creo que dice la verdad

Twilight, dudando- bieeen… pero te mantendré vigilado

-twilight y cadence se retiran dejándome con fluttershy-

Fluttershy- porque… porque dijiste eso de no tener amigos? No es algo que…

Ombito, enojándose- no se porque lo dije!, solo me sentí presionado y… y no se! Si?!...

Fluttershy, asustándose y dando unos pasos atrás-… bueno… perdóname… yo no –tratando de taparse la cara con el pelo-

Ombito- no… perdón… yo… lo ciento si, no se que me paso… es solo que… todo esto me altera demasiado… no se que hacer en una situación como esta… pensé que si los conosiera, será todo muy diferente

Fluttershy, relajándose y acercándose a ombito- ou… ya veo, no es que quisiera incomodarte, yo tampoco supe como responder cuando tuve que enfrentarme a cosas asi… pero mis amigos me ayudaron… porque, si no te molesta la pregunta claro, porque tu no los tienes?

Ombito- es… difícil… y doloroso… siempre los quise… peronunca tuve el valor de ir y… y enfrentarlos… siempre crei que no me querían por como soy, y la verdad nunca fui una persona muy sociable… me duele decirlo… pero siempre me aterro que nos les callera bien como amigo… y su historia… la de este mundo, siempre me daba… alguna esperanza… de que algún dia

Fluttershy- de que algún dia pudieras tenerlos… se como se siente, o mas bien, entiendo como se siente, cuando era pequeña la verdad no tenia casi amigos… pero luego tuve a reimbow y yo…

Ombito- si… pero en mi mundo es diferente… no se hacen amigos por destinos mágicos… solo… aaahhhh… -desanimándose-

Fluttershy, tratando de animar a ombito- bueno… y que tal si yo soy tu amiga?

Ombito, sin saber como responder- …. (c… como un deseo hecho realidad)… s…. si… creo… creo que esta bien

Fluttershy- viva –con vis casi inaudible-

Twilight, entrando- oigan, se van a quedar ahí o van a venir?

Ombito- pensé que estaba encerrado…

Twilight- b-bueno… algo asi… ven y lo explicaremos

-Sali acompañado de mi nueva am… de fluttershy (que… embarasoso… dios, esto no es real) para encontrarme a todos afuera en el pasillo, incluso con los chicos-

Fernando, dramatizando- y ahora que?... sigue una lobotomía?... nos torturaran para obtener mejores respuestas?

Evangelin, avergonzándose- no puedes decir esas cosas!... ten algo de sentido social

Fernando, avergonzado- perdón…

Celestia- esta bien… admito que no pensé que tuviéramos que hacerlo, pero… no lo descartaba jijiji

Luna, tratando de hablar bajo- hermana! Jjiji… no digas eso! –recuperando la compostura- ejem… bien, cada uno fue "interrogado" por 3 de nosotros… y la verdad es que luego de debatir, logramos llegar a la conclusión… de que no saben absolutamente nada

Los 3 humanos, apenados- ouuuu…

Twilight- no lo dice por… que no sepan nada, solo que nadie sabe nada sobre… bueno, que es lo que pasa o como llegaron mas alla del "como" literalmente….

Evangelin- eennntonses?

Rarity- bueno querida, lo primero es obviamente cambiar su ropa… no es muy adecuada para la situación

Ombito- supongo… -viéndose y a sus amigos- que podríamos cambiarnos…

Celestia- y bañarse… definitivamente bañarse

Todos ponys- jajajaja

Evangelin- perdonen… es que con tod…

Ombito, interrumpiendo- no creo que lo diga por nosotros –viendo a Fernando-

Fernando, ciendo observado por todos- e… eee… es culpa DEL PORTAL! Si eso… por dejarme caer en medio de un basurero!...

Evangelin- caíste en el bosque como todos… no había ning…

Fernando- no, estoy muy seguro de que si… eso debe ser…

Ombito-… hace cuanto que no te bañas?...

Fernando-… e….. ee…. Ejeje…. P… pero el portal!

Applejack, presionando- cuantooo?...

Fernando- 1 semana… o tal ves mas… SE CORTO EL GAS EN MI CUADRA! Y no voy a bañarme con agua fría!... soy sensible…

Evangelin- aja… claro…

Luna- espero que no sean todos asi…

Ombito- solo esté sucio… ejejej… ahora… creo qu…

Celestia- que tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió?... si, ya hemos estado investigando toda la noche…

Applejack- y nosotras ayudando a los ponys a acentarce en lugares temporales para que estén mejor… digo… luego de perder nuestras casas… -pensando en su granja-

Pinkie- s-si… pero no hay que poner caras largas! S-seguro que esto solo es temporal… además, AQUÍ PODEMOS HACER UNA SUPE

Twilight, interrumpiendo- que no vamos a hacer una fiesta aquí en el castillo en UNA SITUACION COMO ESTA!

Pinkie, "sollozando" y poniendo ojos de cachorro- p-pero… sniffffff…. sNIFFFFF…

Twilight-… bien… tal ves algo para distraernos de lo que sucedió

Ombito- y volviendo al tema… que sucedió? Quienes eran ellos? O ese… ese pony?... si es que eso era un pony…

Luna- si lo era o no… solo puedo decir que ya no queda mucho de lo que alguna ves fue… aunque solo lo vimos 1 ves, por su magia, asumo que fue… transformado… y no es de por aquí, ecuestria nunca vio algo como el…

Celestia- sin envargo… encontramos algo alarmante en la biblioteca de star swerl el barbado… tal y como predijeron, había un "escondite" en cuanto revisamos…

Twilight- en serio?! HUAU! Y que encontraron?! Acaso fue la colección perdida de hechizos únicos?! O el amulet

Luna- de hecho… aun no sabemos que es… porque no pudimos abrirlo…

Twilight- queeee!? Aaauuuu –decepcionándose-

Reimbow- pero que encontraron?

Cadence- bueno… de hecho no fue tan fantástico como esperábamos…

Celestia- si… star tendía a ser… bastante aburrido jajaja

Luna- jajaja… si… pensamos como el profesor aburrido que nos enseñó hace ya tantos años… y descubrimos que en su viejo escritorio había una compuerta… una tapa falsa

Cadence- en serio?... eso es todo? –señalando lo poco que encontraron-

Luna, sonrojada- fue difícil… además, el no nos contó todo… nunca se lo conto a nadie

Reimbow- si, pero porque no solo lo abrieron y ya?!

Celestia- lo hicimos, en su interior encontramos este paquete –levitando un objeto envuelto en un papel colorido- no sabemos como abrirlo… porque cuando lo hacemos –desatando el nudo, debajo de este solo hay otro envoltorio- solo pasa esto…

Rarity- no quiero señalar lo obvio… pero y si solo abren el siguiente?

Luna, desenvolviendo el siguiente dando como resultado el mismo escenario- porque ya lo intentamos… de alguna forma no deja de hacer esto… -haciéndolo barias veces-

Twilight- ou… esto es… algo extraño

Rarity, apenada por lo que dijo- perdón

Reimbow- mmmmm… alguna idea?

Fernando- y si… tenemos que encontrar una llave?

Ombito- no se… parece algo poco probable… además, donde iría una llave en un paquete?

Evangelin- pero podría ser una llave como mágica, que cuando la acerques te deje ver lo qu…

Pinkie- pues claro! TIENEN QUE ROMPERLO! –desbaratando el empapelado, luego de varios papeles coloridos llega a un libro- aquí esta!... –decepcionada- ouuuu… es un libro… yo esperaba dulces! Jijiji

Twilight, atónita- … p… pinkie… como…

Ombito- y ahí van nuestras deducciones…

Celestia- pero porque…

Pinkie- es muy obvio, lo estaban abriendo de una manera aburrida… pero eso es papel de regalo! Hay que romperlo rápido jijiji! –jugando con el papel regalo-

Luna- ummmm… creo que es una manera de starl de burlarse de nosotras, pero aun no sabemos si esto podría ayudarnos o solo es uno de sus tomos olvidados o sus investigaciones sin terminar

Twilight- c-como! Eso es sin duda un gran descubrimiento! Tal ves complete su obra sobre la magia y la astronomía o la verdad sobre como son los changelings o com…

Ombito, tratando de calmar a twilight y su aceleración- tranquila twilight… solo… deja el libro… en el suelo… muy despacio

Todos- jajajajaja

Twilight, sonrojada- oye!... jejeje perdón

Reimbow- jajaja cerebrito…

Aplejack- jajaja ya reimbow… mientras ven como resolver si esto nos podría ser de ayuda, voy a ir a ver como están los demás, espero que las niñas estén bien con lo que paso ayer…

Fernando- voy con vos…

Rarity- primero… bañate

Fernando, sonrojado- todo yo todo yo…

Reimbow- vamos a ver que tal como los ponys, apuesto a que estarán tratando de buscar donde quedarse

Evangelin- voy con tigo…

-así, cada uno se separó en grupos para ver como se encontraba la situación, yo fui con twilight, celestia y luna a tratar de averiguar si el libro podría tener alguna ayuda, los demás se repartieron para ver como estaban los ponys… en serio… todo esto parece… ireal, aunque lo mas ireal es que sentía… muy en el fondo, que algo nos esperaba… no ahora, incluso podría ser solo una mera ilucion… pero sentía… que tenia que estar aca, al ver a evangelin convertirse en angel… que nos esperara a nosotros, digo, a Fernando y a mi?-

)$="!)4?"!$)))="!)$ -informacion desconosida-

-me encontraba con mi hermana y mi vieja alumna… se sentía extraño estar en esta situación, mas de una ves tuvimos que salvar a ecustria de peligros, ahora le tocaba a twilight y a sus amigas… pero esto… parece salido de la nada, como si algo ubiese cambiado todo… ahora me siento perdida… pero no tengo que mostralo… t-tengo que ser… el ejemplo… siempre… ser el ejemplo-

Celestia, decaída- mmm…

Twilight- princesa?... esta bien?

Celestia, tratando de recomponerse- q-que? No si… si, estoy bien… ahora… veamos el libro

-al abrirlo apareció una introducción en la que star swerl nos dejaba un saludo… a sus pequeñas y traviesas alumnas… que sabía que algún dia creceríamos y seriamos mas… responsables y menos juguetonas; a luna y a mi nos trajo viejos recuerdos y nos hiso sonreír, el papel que teníamos que romper fue su pequeña forma de decir que nunca cambiáramos… basta que decir que luego de estudiar tantos años etiqueta… casi nos provoca un susto con su juego-

-habiendo abierto el libro e introduciéndonos en lo que decía, no encontramos demasiado... hasta que encontramos referencia a una… "profecía"… en un templo… algo que nunca escuche, ni luna ni yo; sabíamos que tenía secretos, pero podría habernos dicho algo sobre una profecía que hacía referencia a "seres de 2 patas y poco pelo"… mmm… serán realmente ellos? Los seres descriptos coinciden… pero ellos parecen… jóvenes-

Twilight- aaaggg es difícil, las paginas no se pueden leer… por suerte aquí parece que hay una tabla con la que transcribir la profecía a pony moderno…

Luna- ahora solo hay que ir al templo… donde esta?

Celestia- en la selva… al oeste… casi en el extremo de ecuestria… no me parece una buena idea, sin los elementos, desviarnos a algo que podría no ser nada…

Twilight- p-pero… aahhh tiene razón princesa… aunque es nuestra única pista… si vamos nosotras… no pondríamos a nadie ams en peligro

Luna- salvo a ustedes mismas, y eso ya es demasiado… no podemos permitirlo… no si sus vidas corren peligro…

Twilight, tratando de insitir- p-pero!

Celestia- NO!... es muy arriesgado… sin los elementos no tendrán ayuda… y… no porque no los tengan no significa que no son valiosas

-entre las 3 nos abrazamos, en verdad no quería que pesara todo esto, y menos poner a una pony tan… valiente e inteligente como twilight en un peligro por nada-

Fernando- aaauuuu… eso es muy dulce… casi me dan ganas de no comer chocolate por mucho tiempo

Todas- Q-QUE?!

)$"!=!"$()"(4=)!)$"(¡$%!?=$=?"!)$ -informacion Fernando-

-aaahhhh… si, se que soy como un nija… y la verdad dejar la puerta entreabierta ayuda mucho-

Twilight- f-fernando! Que haces aquí?! –las 3 se separan-

Fernando- viendo que hacen, no fue tan largo ayudar a applejack… y ustedes? Encontraron algo sobre una profecía?..

Luna- e… e… s-si! Si, encontramos esto –mostrando el cuaderno a Fernando-

Celestia- no sabemos si se refiere a ustedes, y twilight insiste en querer ir al templo que menciona para averiguar mas… no me atrevo a dejar ir a nadie dada nuestra situación y el hecho de que podría no tener nada que ver con ustedes… o con lo que pasa

Twilight- aunque… son muy cercanas las criaturas que se mencionan en el cuaderno…

Fernando, viendo una pagina- si… somos nosotros…

Luna- y no sabemos bien donde est… QUE?! C-como lo sabes?!

Celestia- pero no hace mención a los humanos… solo a seres de 2 patas y poco pelo

Fernando- con gran altura, mas grandes que un pony pero no tanto como un minotauro… si, esta escrito aca… -señalando una pagina-

Twilight- eso? Esos son los gerogrificos que la tabla de una pagina nos permitiría transcribir, pero como las transcripciones están en las pagians dañadas no creo que puedas deducirlo solo asi…

Fernando, mirando a las 3 ponys- eeee… es español… es nuestra lengua… aca dice todo lo que ustedes dicen… solo que escrito en nuestro lenguaje… que gracioso… incluso dice… "vo so re vo"…

Twilight- ven! Se los dije, tenemos que ir al templo!... –repentina cara de duda- … que has dicho?

Fernando- vo so re vo… a, cierto, es un termino argentino… pocos lo usan pero es gracioso… es "vos sos re-vos"… que significaría algo tonto… pero gracioso como que vos –señalando a luna- sos "muy" única en un sentido algo ofensivo

Luna- y-yo?!

Fernando- es solo un decir… acá parece que lo ponen como si fuera "sabiduría antigua" jajajajajaja… como si los egipcios solo estuvieran haciendo manualidades en las paredes…

Todas- los que?

Fernando- nada…

-luego de todo esto, los 4 salimos y nos encaminamos para el "comedor real"… basta decir que con la actual crisis, tal ves sea mas un comedor comunitario, aunque todos los ponys parecían agradecidos por la hospitalidad de sus gobernantes… en mi mundo te dejan morir de hambre pero bueno… no quería margarles la comida-

-mas tarde, discutimos sobre lo que encontramos, y sobre noticias un poco mas perturbadoras… "dead spak" o como se llame empezó una serie de ataques a aldeas lejanas; lentamente está tomando las aldeas y poblados mas alejadas de las ciudades, no sé qué va a hacer o lo que planea… pero aun recuerdo su mirada… blanca… fría… no había sentimiento alguno… trato de no sentirme con miedo, "que aria por mi hermana… si ella estuviera en peligro?"… espero que estés bien hermana… mi pequeña… y al ver a los pequeños que tantas veces e visto en la televisión… vuelvo a tener miedo… porque no se lo que nos depara… y ese loco ya mato a una de las pequeñas… en frente de todos… creo que nunca me podría quitar una imagen asi… porque en la pequeña scootaloo… veo una chispa de mi hermana… pequeña y traviesa-

-y admito que tal ves en la serie siempre quise abrazar a una de ellas hasta que explotara… pero eso es algo vergonzoso que me guardo para mi asta el dia que muera; finalmente celestia, luna, cadence y shining se quedaron para discutir que hacer y nos hicieron retirar a los demás; nos dirigíamos hacia el jardin-

Fluttershy- que aran ahora que saben que el templo es de ustedes…

Ombito- ni idea, pero nadie dijo que es de nosotros, solo tiene algunas cosas escritas en nuestro idioma…

Reimbow- aaahhh… hay que ir y recuperar ponyville! Tenemos que hecharlos a patadas de nuestro hogar! –refunfuñando-

Twilight, tratando de calmar a los demas- no podemos, ya vieron de lo que son capases esos… monstruos –los humanos la miran- p-perdon… quise decir sobre sombra y dread spark… yo no

Fernando, interrumpiendo- esta bien… supongo que para sutedes nosotros somos algo…

Ombito- monstruosos?

Evangelin- preferiría que no me digan asi…

Fernando- porque? Solo por el hecho de que tenes alas y ahora sos un extraño ser? Jajaja

Evangelin- oye…

Rarity- no puedes hablarle a una dama asi!... –viendo a evangelin- eres una dama no es asi?

Evangelin, sonrojada- s-si

Rarity- ou!, perdón cariño, es que todavía no se muy bien si son machos o hembras… pero tengo que decir que esas alas están increíbles!

Evengelin, aun mas sonrojada- s-si… son algo… incomodas para dormir…

Reimbow- estas bromeando!? SON INCREIBLES! Necesitamos enseñarte a volar y pronto…

Fluttershy, volando cerca de evangelin- viva… -con vos casi inaudible- una nueva compañera de vuelo

Twilight- me quitaste las palabras

-llegamos al jardín para ver un hermoso eden de plantas y decoraciones bien cuidadas… y 3 pequeñas que nos esperaban-

Applejack- applebloom, sweti belle… y scootaloo? Q-que hacen aquí? Tendrían que estar en la enfermería…

Twilight- como es que sabían que estaríamos aquí?

Rarity, viendo a su hermana con desafío- eso me gustaría saber…

Swetie belle- es.. es que…. –tratado de no transpirar demasiado-

Applebloom- n-no tratábamos de seguirlos y espiarlos… nosotras solo…

Scootaloo- TROPESAMOS! Si, eso… tropezamos con ustedes…

Fernando- esa no se la cree nadie… este castillo es demasiado grande como para eso…

Twilight- y bien?.. que tienen que decir?

Scootaloo, rindiéndose- aaahhh… bien, si, los estuvimos siguiendo

Swetie belle- tal ves desde que salieron…

Applebloom- pero… es que no podíamos esperar a verlos!

Swetie belle- siii! Son altooos!

Scootaloo- Y ELLA TIENE ALAS! –Sacudiendo sus alas-

Applebloom- tenemos miles de preguntas, como de donde son? Que son? Porque están aquí?

Applejack, regañando a aplebloom- aaapleblooom…

Applebloom- p-pero hermana…

Fernando- bueno… creo que podríamos contestar algunas preguntas

Ombito- temo que hayas desatado una tormenta

-las 3 pequeñas nos miraron con los ojos brillosos… fernando… y la PUT!" QUE TE PA!)$=-

-despues de un rato, nos informaron los guardias que teníamos que ir a la sala del trono; todos encaminamos para ese lugar y nos encontramos finalmente con la respuesta a nuestras dudas… íbamos a ir al templo-

)$!="$)!"()=$?!"=(%?="!=$)!"=%

¡)%=")%?="!)%?="!)%=)!"$=?) –informacion desconosida-

)$!"?=$=)!"$?)!"=$)=!?")$=)"!$

Dread spark, en una tienda de campaña en ponyville- _**y bien?... que dijo la… "reina"…**_

Soldado- que aceptaría… siempre que lográramos darle a cadence y a tantos ponys como pidiera…

Sombra- **pretendes cumplir sus exigencias**?

Dread spark- _**siempre que me sea de utilidad… solo cuando se lo aya ganado… considerare darle lo que pide**_

Sombra- **y los otros humanos… ya eran 3… pero parecían algo sorprendidos…**

Dread spark- _**sus vidas… las extinguiré… o veré convertidas en meras marionetas… ellos… llegaron hace poco… y no saben lo que les espera**_

Viper, entrando a la tienda- maestros… como preseguimos?...

Sombra- **atacaremos el castillo de celestia y acabaremos de una v AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** –resiviendo una descarga de dread spark-

Dread spark- _**tu no lo decides… aun falta tiempo… pero debemos apresurarnos… según nuestros nuevos espias… ellos iran a un templo… donde se encuentra la profecía…**_

Viper- vamos a detenerlos?

Dread spark- _**ustedes si… el resto… tenemos otro objetivo…**_

Viper- como… como ordene

-viper se retiro de la tienda, a als afueras de esta estaba reunido un ejercito enorme, preparándose #!")$!"=$)"!)= pl#neando #)!"=atacar $)"!=$)"=! T)!=$)"!)$?=RI)

$!")=?"?$(°"?)$="$9"=)$ -" _solo hay guerra"-_


	4. EL GUeRRER0

mucho tiempo a pasado...

mucho...

PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA! ahora a esperar otros 3 meses mas... todos con migo "SIIIIIIII"...

* * *

 _ **veo... 3 cartas...**_

 _ **primera carta... 3 héroes... luchan porque deben hacerlo**_

 _ **segunda carta... 6 adversarios... luchan porque quieren hacerlo...**_

 _ **tercera carta... el comodín... ríe mientras los demás luchan... :) $)=!" ...!#)= :!"$U)=!"($)(==()!"(=$**_

 _ **$)=(!"?)=$!"$=)!"**_

 _ **cuarta carta... la guerra... lucha porque tiene que hacerlo...**_

* * *

HIPERGUERRA 2- capitulo 4: EL GUeRRER#

)$=(¡")$()"!($)("!%()"!%

)$!(¡")()"!$)-sistema_reanudado: cargando…_

=$)"!$$()"!($)("!$()="!(=%/)"%("$4

)$(¡)"=$(()"!$)1"($)"(%)(¡=(%) –información Fernando-

-me sorprendió la respuesta de celestia… pero supongo que siempre se puede esperar una cosa así, en un lugar donde hay ponys… de colores… y enormes ojos… y que siempre toman decisiones raras, aunque fue rara por 2 segundos hasta que contestaron por qué iríamos… resulta que no queda de otra, no hay mas información en el diario de star swerl… y ellas y twilight han buscado en toda la biblioteca de este, sin encontrar nada… no se… hay algo que me dice que no nos va a gustar lo que encontremos ahí-

-pero que se yo… la verdad es que hace unos días yo estaba lo mas tranquilo en mi casa… tirado viendo la tele… con la fastidiosa de mi hermana encima… como extraño su fastidio constante; como sea, luego de esto nos dijeron que no había tiempo que perder, y que aunque era casi de tarde, teníamos que salir ahora mismo… y pese a las críticas de que debíamos esperar hasta mañana para prepararnos, ellas tenían un punto… el tiempo era vital, cada minuto perdido supondría la vida de miles de ponys en los lugares que ahora se encontraban tomados por dread spark… quien será ese no?... no lo vi en ningún capitulo… ni comic… ni fanfiction… o… creo que si?... era en uno… pero su nombre no me viene a la mente… recuerdo que era algo de… "guerra"… hip… hiper?-

-una ves nos dijeron donde podría encontrase el templo, partimos con mochilas que ellos ya nos dieron… y nos permitieron tomar algunas armas… la verdad es que nunca use una espada… pero no se me hizo difícil la verdad; ombito agarro una espada corta… decía que no le gustaban las armas, al igual que eva, quien agarro un "báculo"… un palo largo y sin filo que terminaba en un circulo con un gravado de alas… vasta decir que parecía el palo de las cortinas, pero ella insistía en que el filo le traía "esos" malos recuerdos; yo por mi parte con la espada estaba bien, pero vi un bonito escudo… de color negro y rojo, con puntas como cuernos en la parte de arriba, incluso brillaba; resulto que era un escudo familiar, de las princesas, pero este estaba roto, antes fue de un general que sirvió a su padre, pero ahora hacía años que nadie lo tocaba dado que en realidad había quedado asi, rojo y negro, luego de recibir una explosión de… de no se quien… me daba igual que fuera algo pequeño… la verdad es que me gusto y no me lo pudieron sacar-

Twilight, colocándose una mochila- todos listos?

Pikie, revisando su mochila- espeeeera…. –una explocion de confeti sale de su mochila- …. Creo que si jijiji

Reimbow- tenemos todo

Evangelin- están seguros de que esto será… buena idea?

Applejack- si dulzura, el castillo esta bien defendido y además, tenemos que encontrar rápido lo que esta causando esto… no es que no me guste estar aquí… pero extraño mi granja

Rarity- y nuestros hogares…

Fernando- tiene razón eva… tenemos que arriesgarlo… por ellos…

Evangelin, poniéndose firme- esta bien… vamos

Spike, apareciendo de repente- ho-hola…

Twilight- spike! Que sucede?

Spike- solo vinimos a despedirlos... –corriendo a abrazar a twilight- cuídate… yo esperare aquí, y pondré nuestro viejo hogar de nuevo en acción…

Twilight- gracias spike…

Ombito- que tierno…

Spike- a!... si, también cuídense ustedes

Ombito- gracias… espera… vinimos?

Applebloom- nosotros también…

Big mac- sip

Swetie belle, dramatizando para burlarse de su hermana- hermana cuídate mucho!... no sé qué aria sin ti!... –sonriendo y abrazaqndo a su hermana por la burla

-asi, todos se despidieron de sus conocidos… me gustaría despedirme también… pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para fraternizar, todo esto parece pasar demasiado… rápido-

-salimos, con el sol empezando a bajar y con la ciudad a nuestras espaldas en carruajes voladores tirados por guardias, eva también iba en uno, decía que no sabia como volar todavía y le daba miedo; yo por otro lado, no temía a nada-

Fernando, agarrado del carro como un gato- aaahhhh aaahhhh aaaahhhh

Reimbow- sabes… parecías más valiente…

Fernando, tratando de no soltarse de los bordes del carruaje- aaaaahhhhh aaaaahhhh ca… llate… aaahhhh aaaahhh

Todos- jajajajaja

Evangelin, hablando a twilight- twilight…

Twilight- si?... que sucede?

Evangelin- que crees que nos encontremos?

Twilight- si tenemos suerte, una respuesta…

Evangelin- y sino?

Twilight- temo que a ellos…

Evangelin- uy… -pensando- twilight… como es… volar?

Twilight- jajaja… hay mucho que enseñarte en poco tiempo… mi primera vez fue… algo dolorosa… y bastante mas molesto fue dormir con estas alas

Evangelin- jajaja… yo solo dormí de boca abajo…

Twilight, sonrojada-… UGGG… porque no lo pensé?

Evangelin- y cuendo llegaremos?

Twilight- pronto, nos dejaran lo mas cerca de las coordenadas anotadas en el diario, pero como es territorio salvaje de ahuizotul… lo conoces? Como una… pantera-oso color azul

Evangelin- si… podríamos decir que si jajaja…

-mientras ellas conversaban y yo las escuchaba tratando de no salir por los mareos, los demás mantenían una relativa calma, pero cada tanto había conversaciones esporádicas… en especial de applejack y mía por temas como que era lo que menos me gustaba de volar sin cinturón de seguridad o cabina… como odio esta parte de este mundo-

-al anochecer llegamos, o por lo menos lo mas cerca que pudimos de la posición… posición… me suena militar no?... creo que podría ser una operación, o seee… y yo su súper soldado co… _#)"!conversación inútil anulada$)!"=_ en fin, llegamos tan cerca como nos lo permitieron los ponys locales, porque en cuanto empezamos a entrar a la selva, algunas lanzas comenzaron a tratar de darnos de manera esporádica, alcanzando en una ocasión a mi escudo y casi haciendo que… que… que seaq mas valiente de lo que ya soy-

Fernando, agarrándose del su escudo- NO QUIERO MORIR! Yo soy joven… -gritando como niña-

Applejack, esquivando una lanza- aaggg… podrias levantarte y tratar de ayudar?!

Fernando- quiero a mi mami!

Applejack- porque no tratas de CUIDADO! –applejack se lanza hacia Fernando al esquivar una lanza- aaahhh aaahhh… bueno compañero eso paso cerca… no te –viendo lo cerca que estaba de Fernando- ee… perdona… ejeje..

Fernando, sonrojado- no… esta bien… eee… vamos…

Reimbow- oigan ustedes 2, ayuden –pateando una lanza- o no estorben!

Applejack, levantándose repentinamente- s-sip…

\- l-luego de que una lanza casi le diera a uno de los conductores, decidimos que tendríamos que llegar hasta aquí, nos bajaron cerca del lugar y se fueron a todo galope… o volope?... jajaja... porque vuelan, entienden?... )$!=")$_ :(_$!="$)" jeje…. Eee… se… como decía, se fueron en polvareda diciendo que volverían mañana por la mañana y que teníamos que estar acá para que nos recojan; una ves que se fueron la jungla que nos rodeaba nos dejo en suspenso, ningún ruido en la cercanía salvo algún pájaro a la distancia que revoloteaba… que meio… lentamente nos repusimos del aterrizaje forzoso y evaluamos que nadie estuviera herido, por desgracia a evangelin le dieron… en un ala tenia atravesada una lanza-

Evangelin, dándose cuenta del daño sufrido y sientiendo un golpe de dolor- aaaAAAA!... aaahhhh aaaahhhh… AAAAA!...

Twilight- eva! Estas bien? Tranquila, ahora te ayudaremos

Fluttershy, socorriendo a evangelin- tranquila, estaras bien, solo fue.. –viendo la lanza con sangre y tragando saliva- s-solo fue un rasguño… e-estaras bien –tratando de calmarla-

Evangelin, abrazando a fluttershy- m-me… me duele… aaa…. Aaaahhhh…. Aaaahhhh…

Reimbow- t-tranquila… e-esto le pasa a cualquiera… incluso a mi se me rompió un ala una vez…

Rarity- necesitamos vendas ya!

Pinkie, sacando pañuelos de magia y dándoselos a twuilight- aquí!

Ombito- tranquila eva… e… p-podemos solucionarlo…

Fernando- tenemos que hacerlo rápido… los que nos lanzaban esas lanzas deven de estar tratando de buscarnos

Ombito, agarrando la lanza- trata de no gritar… -rompiendola-

Evangelin- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... aaaahhhh aaaahhhh…

Twilight, usando su magia para quitar la lanza con cuidado- tranquila… tranquila… ya esta… estas mejor? –viéndola a los ojos-

Evangelin- s-si… aaahhh aaaahhhh… creo… siento como si me atravesaran el brazo…

Twilight, usando su magia para sanar a evangelin- tranquila, con esto estarás mejor

Rarity, envolviendo el ala con uno de los pañuelos- y con esto no se notara tando cariño… ya te sientes mejor?

Evangelin, parándose- s-si, hay que seguir

Applejack, ayudando a evangelin a apoyarse- tranquila compañera, yo te ayudo

Evanglein- gracias…

-salimos a todo galope hacia el templo… solo que nos detuvimos en seco cuando sentimos que ya no nos perseguían… y que no sabíamos a donde quedaba el templo; tomando un respiro de la huida, vimos que no estábamos lejos, pero que se estaba haciendo de noche y tomamos la decisión de seguir… si nos quedábamos podríamos ser presa de algo mas que los depredadores de este lugar-

-en verdad quería llegar… a medida que avanzábamos por la jungla, llena de colores y ruidos de pájaros, sentía… sentía mas ganas… como si algo me llamara… pero a saber porque, quizá es el cansancio o a lo mejor es que hacen como 40 grados… este lugar es un hervidero y la humedad no ayuda; ojala tuviera me celular para tomar unas fotos, esto parece de no creer, como un sueño del que uno quisiera tener registro, pero es real… tan real como el templo que tenemos en frente, la noche callo justo cuando estábamos en su entrada, una escalera larga y una arquitectura parecida a la de los aztecas tenia como final una pirámide de igual forma que las que hay en mexico… impresionante-

Twilight- b-bien… aquí estamos… esto es impresionante…

Ombito- y bastante aterrador, el lugar parece abandonado…

Rarity, viendo el estado del templo- y sucio

Fluttershy, con temor- y obscuro

Applejack, con nervios- p-pero… no hay nada de que temer, seguro que solo es una vieja ruina… n-no?... twilight?

Twilight- n-no lo se con certeza… lo sabremos una ves estemos ahí arriba…

Evangelin, casada- aahhh… aaaahhhh… y si mejor… me quedo aquí?...

Ombito- te diría que si… si la situación no nos tuviera con la noche a nuestras espaldas y depredadores en todos lados… además de los que podrían estar tras nuestro rastro…

Reimbow- tiene razón… si te dejamos aquí, podría pasarte algo… vamos, te ayudo, apóyate en mi –colocándose debajo de evangelin-

Evangelin, sonriendo- gracias…

-escalón a escalón… (putos arquitectos que no inventaron el elevador) subimos el empinado templo, llegando finalmente a la sima cuando la noche ya era total y con todo mundo jadeando y transpirando… uufffff…. Joder… a quien se le ocurre hacer estas cosas asi?; llegamos a la entrada a unos pasos de las escaleras, donde vimos la obscuridad total que había dentro, encendimos unas antorchas y nos dispusimos a entras cuando twilight, nos señalo el horizonte que se veía desde la sima del templo… era fantástico, kilómetros de jungla y algunas montañas en el horizonte ligeramente bañadas en nieve daban un paisaje de los mas hermoso; pero bueno, ya de tanta apreciación, entramos… y con miedo… descubrimos que el jodido templo solo tenia un CUARTO!... aaaaahhhhh…. Tanto solo para esto?-

Fernando- porque?!... pOOORRQUEEEE…. Porque solo construirían esto habiendo levantado tanta piedra para las escaleras?!...

Ombito- hay que admitirlo… uno esperaba una cosa mas… impresionante… solo un cuarto?...

Twilight, llendo hacia el centro del lugar- miren, aquí hay un lugar para hacer una fogata…

-pero pORQUEEEEEE!?... aaaahhhhh aaaahhh casi pierdo un pulmón por esto?!... aaaaaaggGGGGGG COMO ME JODE EL UNIBERR… B#RS? S? S?S?S?$)?=)!===============%=?#)%!?=)%?=%)=%()#%(¿%#)=#!%=#=!%)%=)#?=!)%=)#!=?%)#=?)%?=#!)%?=)%)=?!%?%!#

Espere_ corrigiendo…_ cargando…_

Cargando…_ cargando…_

))$!=")$)"!($)1"/%=/!"(/4=()"!°$/?=)°"4/(¡/"$(=!/?"$/"! –información ombito-

-bien… por lo menos con la luz el lugar se ve, y te da a entender para que lo habrán hecho… ojala Fernando no estuviera haciendo poses dramáticas mientras trata de no perder la razón al haber subido tantas escaleras para esto… que le pasa?; como sea, el fuego que se generó en el centro del cuarto de piedra en la hoguera que con esfuerzo… y humillación, twilight logro encender (y que a mi casi me saca los dedos de lugar al intentarlo frente a todos con un par de rocas) logro darnos una idea de que era el lugar, y mientras me trataba de contener las ganas de gritar por haberme golpeado los dedos en el ultimo intento de encender el fuego, aprecie las paredes y las columnas; el cuarto parecía una suerte de templo de ceremonias que hacia mucho que no usaban, las paredes estaban cinceladas con inscripciones antiguas, pero principalmente con imágenes, el techo tenia un enorme hueco que permitía la entrada de aire y luz de luna y la salida del humo del fuego-

-lo mas frustrante… que todas las pinturas eran incomprensibles… o… al… go-

Ombito, sin poder dejar de parpadear- q… que?... ahaahhhh aaaahhhh aaahhh….

Twilight, desmayándose- aaahhhh…

Fluttershy- twi… twi… -comenzando a perder el sentido- twilig… -callendo rendida-

Fernando- que pasa? P-po… por… porque…. Aaaahhhhh –cayendo al suelo de cara-

Applejack- fer… Fernando?... porque me cuesta… tanto… mante… aaahhhh

-uno a uno fuimos cayendo… que estaba pasando?... no… no puedo…. Mantenerme… despierto…-

)$!="$)"!)=$ -sistema…_ apagado temporal-=$!="$=!"=$$$$$$$$$$$)!"$=)!(")(%)"!(%)=("!)%)(%

%)!)(% confirmando_  
)$!("$)(¡ sueño activo_  
$")=!)$?!" EsP#r#_  
$")=!$?=!") conectando_

$"!)$)"!"!$ visión probable futura.v.1.2.1_

$)("1"!$) cargando…_  
$)="!$)" mostrando…_

)$($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($(1"=)$("!)485!)=%/#!)=$8!$(¡")($)$"!) –y vimos$=1")$=) en un solo sueño… entre nubes de tormenta y fuego del cielo… /(/( una batalla entre dos fuerzas.$)=!$(((¡"$ no había un ganador$)"!)$ y atrás de ellos algo mas grande))!") en una ciudad… canterlot )$"=)=$="! veo un muro)$"!= la ultima esperanza de la ciudad… y de este mundo$)!"=$ atrás del muro)$!"= nosotros resistíamos"$$=)==? Entre fuego=)$"! entre frio)$=)"! y del otro lado)$!=" campo… campo quemado y un bosque moribundo… con miles de soldados marchando hacia la ciudad)$()()(()!" detenerlos)$=") t-tenemos que detenerlos)$=!"$( fuego y furia… pero detrás nuestro un… una… fuerza… algo mas alla)$!"=$ que nos ve)$="! que nos guía)"!= pero no es luz… es… orden… es inexplicable)=$)"=! solo nos guía porque ahora lo desea… y lo desea porque del otro lado)$"=! En el cielo tras el bosque moribundo)=!)"$= nubes negras… y una fuerza… opuesta y abrumadora… $)"!=$)")=!que nos sonríe)$!="$ n_Nos so:nrie))=! Y=$)!"= R!e)$=!")$)!"$)!") =$)!)="-

=$?!"=$)"!)$)"!$)$?=-y desde más allá del cielo… una lluvia de fuego… directo a nosotros… cae… con fuerza… )$(/"(¡ partiendo el muro a la mitad)$=1" y dejando la ciudad en ruinas)$!="$) no)$!="$) algo)$!"$?)= algo cambia…$?

¿?_V :) .exe

¿?_V :# .ex#

¿?_B :# .E+#

Algo cambia… las rocas… que caen del cielo… no rompen ahora el muro… sino que traen algo con siguo…)$?"!$?=lo veo… surgir del fuego de las rocas… una sombra que nos mira… sus ojos… rojos… un miedo recorre todo mi cuerpo)$(=)=!()$))==)=)(="!4=)

)=$!"?=8$1)"()/"!$(/°=)("/$(°"4=()/"°=()$/°"$()/"°)($7()"47(°)$/("°)4"°=()$(/$°"($)("!%!"==(=()!"(/$=()!/$()47!"=)$(/!()="$7=!°)"$(/1"($)/1=")$/!"()$("!/

$="!)4)=("!)$()"!(/"!($/()!="=)$()!(" –informacion ombito-

-a la mañana siguiente-

Ombito, abriendo los ojos- q… que?... aaahhhh… -sentandose- que noche… chicos?... chicas? –viendo a los demás-

Twilight, despertando- q-que?!... aaahhhh… que fue lo que paso?

Pinkie- aayyy… mi cabezita… me duele…

Evangelin- creo… que todos nos dormimos

-todos se ponen nuevamente de pie y tratan de sostenerse, algo nos marea de una manera espectacular-

Pinkie, verde como para vomitar- bbbGGGG…. BBBGGGGG! –corriendo atrás de unas enredaderas de la salida- BUAAAAAGGG!

Fluttershy- q… que esta?... aaaahhhh –callendo-

Ombito, socorriéndola- fluttershy!... e-estas bien?...

Fluttershy- s-si, solo me… no me puedo quedar parada

Ombito, sentando a fluttershy- descansa… que fue lo que paso?

Fernando- io… no… notome… un… una copa… de fernet… no?...

Twilight- que?... de que… aaahhh… mi cabeza también duele… y que sueño mas extraño…

Evangelin- yo también tuve un sueño extraño… vi… algo… como el futuro… a nosotros en frente de cant

Ombito- canterlot… luchando… y fuego del cielo…

Reimbow, sorprendida- ustedes… también?... que fue esto? Como pudimos tener todos el mismo sueño?!

Applejack- ni idea compañera… algo en este lugar…

Twilight- creo que… ya se lo que paso… -señalando los troncos restantes que se usaron en la hoguera- esta madera… es roja… no marrón… y creo haberla visto en un libro de botánica…

Ombito- puede que sea la causante, nunca vi una madera como esa… al menos, no en nuestro mundo

Fernando, ya repuesto- no se… ustedes creen? –Tomando un palito de madera rojo- es que… no es como si esto pudiera hacer algo asi… o si?

Ombito, tomando el palo y prendiéndolo con las brasas del fuego- veamos –acercando el palo a Fernando-

Fernando- ey! Que hac… aaaahhhh –desmallándose y callendo de cara- (PAFFF) –golpe-

Ombito- bien… esto lo comprueba…

Twilight- increíble, el humo generado por la madera tiene propiedades somníferas excepcionales…

Evangelin- pero… como pudimos dormirnos, si encima de la hoguera hay un hueco enorme

Applejack- seguramente es para liberar gran parte del humo… sino, quien sabe lo que nos hubiera pasado

Fluttershy- c… chi… chic

Reimbow- si si… lo que sea… y porque nos sentimos tan mal?

Fluttershy, tratando de hablar- chicas…

Rarity- no puedo creer lo que nos pasó, además de dormir en un suelo todo sucio, ahora mi cabello esta con hojas… esto es el colmo… tal ves fue porque inhalamos mucho del humo y admito que caer asi desmallado no debe de ser bueno para la salud…- viendo a Fernando-

Fluttershy- chicos…

Ombito- tal vez debí atajarlo… creo que se va a enojar

Fluttershy, "gritando"- CHICAS!

Twilight- fluttershy, que sucede?... estas mal por el humo?

Pinkie, revolviendo un bol con mescla- o por no haber desayunado?... o tal vez sumamente impactada por las imágenes de los muros que ahora están rayadas?

-todos vimos el muro principal que tenía frente la entrada… los dibujos seguían igual… las letras también… pero en los elaborados dibujos cincelados en las paredes, alguien había rayado con una roca o un filo… una serie de… de algo… no… esto es el colmo… es lo que soñamos… y mas-

-todos se acercaron lentamente, incluso Fernando estaba sin habla (aunque tal ves fue el golpe que se dio de frente) y vimos los dibujos… esto es increíble… ahora todo tiene mas sentido… los dibujos de las paredes cobraban sentido; era difícil de explicar… eran… human)$!-

$=!"-$!O=")$"=!)$

¡)"$="!($S!$")?"$)

$)!"?=$)"!=?$)!?=")$?=)!")

Cargando…_

…_

…_

…._

…_

…_

-en una pared cincelada, una serie de dibujos se presentan mostrando una profecía; 6 humanos de color blanco, con armas, magia y alas, se enfrentaban a 6 humanos con las mismas armas, magia y alas de color negro, pero el dibujo fue alterado… 3 de los 6 humanos blancos fueron tachados, uno con arma, uno con alas y uno con espada… por lo que se ve en los dibujos mas adelante, esto es una guerra… una guerra tan antigua como este universo… como todos los universos… se muestra un vacío… luego una explosión en el… luego esferas y soles, surgen para llenarlo… pero… unos ojos, ven desde la obscuridad… ven con odio… e ira… y bajo ellos, una sonrisa, rayada… y demente, la obscuridad sonríe… la guerra… no puede tener un fin… si lo tiene… ella gana… cada dibujo muestra cada ves menos soles y esferas… hasta que no queda ninguno… pero… algo altera el siguiente dibujo… como una copia del inicial, donde había soles y esferas en abundancia, algo altera este orden… se ven rayones en los planetas y extraños símbolos… solo uno está escrito en un idioma entendible para los humanos… "defender"… y varias flechas señalan desde ese mundo a muchos otros… estas son obscuras… como si perder este mundo, significara mucho mas… en el siguiente dibujo, solo son rayones… muestran a los 3 humanos blancos… combatiendo contra 6 humanos negros… y bajo ellos, cientos de ponys luchando, blancos y negros… y… en el medio del combate… una lluvia de fuego… como rocas ardientes cayendo del cielo… pero una tiene algo diferente, es pequeña, más pequeña que las rocas… una es un cilindro con una punta… que cae entre las rocas; la última imagen muestra a ambos bandos dando un paso atrás y viendo con temor algo que emerge de entre las rocas humeantes y candentes… un puño… un objeto… y una sola palabra sobre el… "arma"-

Carga completada…_

._

.._

…_

.._

._

$("!/$)=(%!)$?")8%)=!#?)(%=)!?4)=!"(%)(¡)"?==)%0"!)$(¡?"=$)(¡"?=$)(")=!/%?)="/()="%(¡?$)("!?=$)("!?=)%/="!)/%$°?¡$(¡")?$!)"=$()"!($)"!($!"?$("!)($!"?)=($"!)=%)="!($)=("!)=4("$)=("$!?)=$(¿=)"!4()=!"$()"!/%"!$("?

$=)"!?)=$8'="!)$?=)!"=?$)!"$))!="$=?)?!")$)- información Fernando-

-senti como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo viendo los dibujos, eran como… atrayentes; hasta que un ruido me saco de mi concentración… cuando me di vuelta, en la entrada había una niña… una niña pequeña, cuanto tendría?... sus ojos eran grandes y celestes, tenía un vestido blanco y su pelo era rubio y lasio, no muy largo… su cara me dejo congelado, nos miraba con curiosidad … p-pero que MIERDa ES ESTO?! Esto esta peor que las películas de terror que veía… ok ok ok…. S-solo calmate… Fernando… cálmate… y no te separes del grupo… ni trates de meterte en un cuarto obscuro tu solo… ni tra…-

Applejack- creo que tendríamos que separarnos para ver el resto de las im…

Fernando, interrumpiendo- NOOOO!... –saltando y gritando-

Ombito- que te pa… ay… ayy….. aaaayyyy… -viendo a la niña en la entrada-

Twilight- que pas… ohu… y tu quien eres?

¿?, viendo sin responder-…

Rarity- de donde saliste dulzura… -viendo a los demás- ouuuuu.. es una ternura… asi son los potrillos de su especie? Son adorables

Pinkie, saltando y hacercandose a ¿?- hola! Soy pinkie, quier…

Fernando, agarrando a pinkie- no… te muevas… nisiquiera… la… mires…

Applejack- compañero… estas actuando muy raro… es solo una pequeña… -pensando- no?...

Ombito- s-si… y que hace una niña pequeña… c-con el v-vestido blanco… y sin tocar… en EL MEDIO DE LA SELVA!

Reimbow- bueno… tiene un punto… -viendo a los humanos- porque están tan asustados?... parece bastante tranquila…

Fernando, tapándole la boca a reimbow- no la mires mucho… por las pelicul… libros, eso, libros que e leído de terror… una niña asi de pequeña en un lugar como este vestida asi… siempre es señal de algo terrible…

Fluttershy- perdón… pero creo que estas exagerando… no se ve para nada amenazante…

Evangelin- exacto! Que mejor manera de ser peligroso que no parecerlo… nadie-se-acerque… PINKIE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Pinkie, saltando hacia ¿?- bueno, como te desea, quieres ser mi amiga, porque yo tengo muchos amigos y siempre quiero conocer nue…

¿?, con voz dulce e infantil- amigos… yo… nunca tuve… amigos…

Pinkie, en frente de ¿?- baya… eso debe de ser horrible… déjame solucionarlo y ser tu primera amiga! –Extendiendo la pata-

¿?, viendo la pata de pinkie- … prefiero… verte sufrir…

-la reuna gran #on#ha de LA LORA! Y todas las películas de terror juntas!; la niña saco de no sé dónde una hoz no más grande que ella e intento darle a pinkie… por suerte reimbow reacciono mas rápido que un rayo y la salvo… o eso pensamos… reimbow salió con un corte en una pata trasera; mientras twilight la curaba-

Fernando, viendo a la pequeña- que te pasa DEMENT…

n-niña?

-la pequeña estaba con una mirada sombría… su pelo casi no me dejaba ver su cara… y se reía… mostrando una larga hilera de dientes con unos enormes colmillos… me recorrió un sentimiento de terror en ese momento… de ella surgieron unas alas… como las de un ave… como las de evangelin… pero estas eran negras-

¿?- ji ji ji ji… aaaaahhhhh tan cerca… siento… su miedo… parece que eligieron el bando equivocado no? JAAAA JAJAJAJA!... voy a tener que matarlos… lenta… y… sutilmente… empezando por tigo –señalando a pinkie-

Pinkie- q-que?! Pero… yo trate de ser t…

¿?- no me importa SER TU AMIGA!... no me importas… hace mucho pedí por amigos… pedí que algo me ayudara… pero ustedes vinieron?... ese inútil al que llaman dios vino?... no… asi que decidí que ya no quería amigos… no quería mas ayuda… mi dolor… se convirtió en mi arma… recordaran al angel del SUFRIMIENTO! JAJAJAJAJA! DOLOR!

Ombito- tu nombre es dolor?... que clase de nombre es ese Y PORQUE LAS ATACAS?!

Dolor, viendo aun con una sonrisa de confianza- que nunca te an dicho que eres infantil?... mírate… crees que son heroínas? Que son amigas?... yo pedí mucho tiempo que vinieran a ayudarme… mientras sufría… mientras me desgarraba la angustia por dentro… ya no quise tener miedo… ni dolor… quiero que todos los demás sufran… quiero verte sufrir y a todos los que alguna ves creí que pudieran ser mis… amigos… solo sufrir… sufrir… SUFRIR!

Fernando, poniéndose en frente de todos- CORRAN!

-me coloque en frente del pequeño monstruo y con mi escudo logre retener su ataque, pero en una segunda arremetida me dio tan fuerte que me hizo volar hacia atrás y dar un golpe contra la pared con los dibujos, sentía como la espalda me sonaba mientras caia de rodillas… no me había dolido tanto algo nunca-

-por suerte los demás lograron salir al dar un rodeo… supongo que este es mi fin-

Fernando, sangrando en la cabeza- aaahhhh aaaahhh…. Eso si dolio…

Dolor- que te pasa?... ya te lastime?... JAAAA JAJAJAJAJA!... mira como sufres y solo comienzo…

Fernando- no importa… ya están asalvo

-y de la nada-

Applejack, pateando una piedra hacia dolor- OYE NIÑA! Haber si aprendes a comportarte!

Twilight, teletrasnportandose al lado de Fernando- rápido! Apollate en mi

-me sacudió un rayo de lo mas espectacular mientras twilight nos teletransporto a la salida del templo, sentí una gran necesidad de vomitar, pero logra contenerme cuando un ruido me distrajo, reimbow y rarity, juntas lograron hacer caer la entrada al templo y dejar encerrada a la pequeña bastarda-

Fernando, aun dolido- P-PERO… aaahhh aaahhh applejack?! Esta ad…

Applejack- tranquilo compañero… tengo todo fríamente calculado

Twilight, curando a fernando- tranquilo, este fue un plan entre todos… no íbamos a dejarte ahí

Fernando- gracias

Ombito- tenemos mas problemas –agarrando a Fernando- arriba!

-de la nada otro demente con alas nos lanzo una lanza negra con una piedra roja en la punta… era extraño como iba aumentando el nivel de peligro no?; el tipo era… "negro"… si… africano… peo sus ojos eran rojos y tenia unos cuernos en la cabeza además de que volaba gracias a unas alas como de murciélago… creo que era mas… demoniaco y bíblico este lugar de lo que recuerdo-

Evangelin- y el quien es?!

Azael- soy azael… y vengo a matarlos… porque siguen vivíos dolor?

Dolor, parada en el techo- porque no me as dado suficiente tiempo… pero eso tiene solución –viendo a los ponys y humanos con una sonrisa perversa- listos?

Evangelin, sacudiendo sus alas- NO! NO SERA ASI!

-eva despego con mucha fuerza y levanto una nube de polvo enorme, inmediatamente intentamos ver lo que pasaba, ella se enfrentaba a los 2 en un combate aéreo… puños, golpes… incluso logro hacer que la pequeña callera al golpearle la cabeza con su báculo, pero volvió a levantarse, twilight y reimbow fueron a ayudarla, a la vez que la extraña lanza del tipo ese volvía a sus manos de la nada-

-con la ayuda de la fuerza y velocidad de reimbow y la magia de twilight las cosas se emparejaron un poco mientras bajábamos corriendo por las escaleras; sentíamos los estruendos de la pelea mientras tocábamos tierra finalmente, pero parece que no vinieron solos-

Ahuizotl, emergiendo de la espesura- SORPRESA! Nuevos juguetes…

Fernando- juguetes?!

Ahuizotl- para mis mascotas –de detrás de ahuizotl emergen varios tigres y un gato- ahora ATAAAQUEEN!

-sus mascotas y varios ponys con pinta de aztecas que salieron de la jungla empezaron a atacarnos, creo que reconocí a mas de uno por las JODIDAS LANZAS QUE USABAN! Eran los que nos habían atacado durante la llegada y ahora salían de todos lados; corrimos como quien lleva al diablo, o casi, cuando note que fluttershy se estaba quedando atrás y volvi para agarrarla-

Fluttershy, agotada por correr- aaahh aaaahhhh …. Ayy… esto no me gusta!

Fernando, ayudándola- tranquila! Segui corriendo –viendo que fluttershy no podía mas- bien… tratemos otra cosa

Fluttershy- no… aaahhh aaahhh… déjame… tienes que… HE?! –siendo levantada por Fernando y colocada bajo su axila-

Fernando- aahhhh ahh hhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh bien… pesas menos de lo que creía… aaaahhhh aaaahhh –corriendo a todo dar-

Fluttershy, sorprendida- he… gracias…

Ahuizotl, rugiendo- AAAAJJJJJ! Vengan aquí mis presas!

Fluttershy- aaa! –"grito" inaudible- rápido nos esta alcanzando!

-y de la nada, o bueno, del cielo, evangelin aterrizo sobre ahuizotl, cayendo sobre el y dejándolo adolorido, atrás de nosotros y del otro lado del crater aterrizaron los otros 2… asa-el y dolor, quienes parecían cansados, pero aun de pie; twilight y reimbow aterrizaron de nuestro lado, todos nos quedamos viendo a los demás, divididos por un pequeño cráter de donde emergió ahuizotl de su lado y eva del nuestro… del cielo… comenzaron a formarce nuves… cada ves mas densas en menos de un segundo… y callo una lluvia torrencial que lo cubrió todo-

-no estábamos lejos de donde nos vendrían a buscar… pero y si no llegamos?... y si no vienen?... no somos suficientes y ellos tienen todo un ejercito de estos ponys de la jungla-

Ahuizotl, estirándose- aaahhh… crei que ustedes los detendrían!... que clase de inútil no puede con 1 de estos… "humanos" y sus mascotas pony!

Dolor- cállate… no es nuestra culpa de que no sea tan sensillo como creíamos… además, TIENES UN EJERCITO! USALO! –chocando miradas con ahuizotl-

Azael- déjense de idioteces… el maestro nos dijo que los matemos… aganlo…

Ahuizotl- y otra cosa! El no es mi maestro!, asi que deja de ponerlo por ensima de mi, yo soy el gran ahuizotl! SEÑOR DE LAS SELVAS! Y NO SOY UN MER…

Dolor, haciendo señas con las manos- si… lo que sea… solo cállate…

Evangelin, habiendo emergido del cráter- p-porque nos hacen esto!?

Dolor- porque crees?... jijijiji… es divertido ver como tratas de entenderlo… me hace sentir –relamiendose los lavios- con sed…

Evangelin, asustada- e… eres una…

Dolor- vampira?... algo asi… no puedo hacer que otros sean vampiros… pero su sangre… jajajaaaaaaa… su sangre es… su dolor en su esencia mas pura…

Ahuizotl- baya niña… en serio estas mal… ATAQUEN!

-se lanzaron contra nosotros, solo los soldados, parecía que los otros 2 y ahuizotl, solo querían ver como nos destrozaban… si es que estos ponys con lanzas eran tan sanguinarios como la niña esa-

Pinkie, siendo atacada por uno de los ponys- AAAA!...

Fernando, respondiendo e interponiéndose- no-lo-CREO! AAAAAA!

-la lanza se partió en mil pedazos en mi escudo cuando esta lo toco a la vez que caia un relámpago e iluminaba el cielo… alta película, seguido de eso, golpee al demente con el escudo, debí darle más fuerte de lo que pensé, porque como un monton de tontos en los dibujos animados, muchos cayeron mientras este salió disparado hacia atrás e impacto contra un árbol… yo sentía… algo mas que adrenalina… todo me sabia a metal-

-no ubo tiempo de apreciarlo que la niña esa se sumó a la pelea y como un rayo, me asesto con su hoz en el escudo, de izquierda a derecha, vi como atravesó una pequeña parte del escudo y se quedó atascado ahí, con la espada trate de darle, y aunque nuca había hecho ningún tipo de deporte parecido… la golpe como si supiera como tenia que usar la espada a la perfección… lo único que me saco de quicio fue que pese a todo la mocosa uso sus alas para bloquear el ataque como si nada, con mi espada bloqueada y mi escudo atascado… hise lo que rambo-

Fernando- MA SI! ME TENES PODRIDO! AAAAAA! –lanzándose de frente-

Dolor, sorprendiéndose- q-que!? Que te pa –quedando en shock ante un cabezazo que le dio Fernando- a…. aa…. AAAAAAAAA!

Fernando, presionando con el cabezazo- AAAAAAAAA!

-sentí en mi cuerpo una energía que recorrió todo en un instante, con la frente ensangrentada, logre lanzar a la pequeña con mi cabezazo y hacerla retroceder, ella solo se rio-

Dolor- ja… jajaja… jaaaajajajaja! Veamos que mas tienes!

-estaba a punto de lanzarme cuando un grito me saco de concentración… applejack… estaba a punto de ser atacada por el imbécil ese con cuernos… Ezequiel… creo; dolor me dio… y sentí un dolor poco descriptible… en mi estómago… su hoz… en mi vista… applejack y los demás a punto de perder la pelea… y en mi mente, senti como lentamente me desvanecia… vi… a mi familia… a mi hermana… a mis amigos… como… como pudo todo terminar tan mal?, no… nO NO NO NO!… aun con todo el sufrimiento que tenía… un odio… la ira más allá de la muerte… no me iba a morir así como así… y dejarle este mundo y quien sabe cuántos mas a estos locos… bastardos… HIJOS DE P!")!-

Fernando, gritando al cielo- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dolor- JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! NO PUEDES CONTRA NOS –resiviendo un golpe de Fernando-

)$!="$)!"=)$)!"=$)!")$)=!"$) –información evangelin-

-De la pelea contra los ponys, me saco de concentración al igual que todos, Fernando atravesado por una hoz… sangrando y todo… le dio un golpe a la niña esa en el rostro que termino por sacarla volando… se paro con la lluvia aun cayendo a cantaros y se quito la hoz… su estomago comenzó a sanarse rápidamente y solo quedo afuera la sangre que perdió, su ropa estaba desgastada; por su pelo mojado no podía ver sus ojos… pero sentía una furia enorme en su interior-

Azael- asi que… solo lo estas descubriendo?... que interesante –reanudando el ataque a appleajck- mueran… sin fe

Fernando- no… hoy no…

-ni siquiera llegue a pestañear que apareció en frente de azael deteniendo la lanza y asestándole un golpe extraordinario… justo en la mandíbula… esto hiso que azael terminara en el aire y fernando con su lanza, se la arrojo de vuelta insertándolo mientras caía; yo en mi estado casi no me movi… creo que nadie lo hizo… asi que aproveche y le partí mi báculo a ahuizotl en la cabeza dejándolo apenas con un chichón y finalmente dejándolo fuera de combate-

Evangelin, socorriendo a applejack- applejack!... estas bien?... no te hicieron nada?

Fluttershy, ayudando a applejack a levantarse- hay que salir de aquí y rápido!

Fernando, hacercandose a applejack-… -viendo si estaba bien-…

Applejack, algo impactada- e… f-Fernando?... estas bien?... gracias por eso, pero… tu co…

Fernando, volviendo en si- s… si, estoy bien, perdón… es que

Twilight- eso fue impresionante!... como lo hiciste!

Fernando, viendo en dirección de azael- aun no termina

Azael, recuperado y sin marca alguna- no… aun no…

-no lo creía… el también estaba vivo… p-pero… que es lo que pasa?! En que nos convertimos!; vi como azael se abalanzó sobre Fernando y este contra el, se comenzaron a golpear, sus armas chocaron con la lluvia aun callendo; asta que la niña… dolor, ataco a Fernando por atrás… y este… solo exploto en ira… la tormenta… era algo increíble… un remolino se hiso sobre su lucha mientras el solo combatía contra ellos 2… y justo cuando estaba a punto de resivir un ataque doble por el frente… un rayo cae del cielo… todo explota en una nuve de polvo… era… de no creer… habrá sido asi como me paso a mi?; que nos esta pasando?... Fernando estaba sangrando en el medio de un cráter de donde callo en rayo… pero aun estaba consiente y de rodillas… y luego dio un alarido… con toda su fuerz4_

¡="?-como es po#ible esto?=#=="! ac#so #0mos di1"ses?$=!"'$!=%)"$(?="!$(=!?")$=!)"=$)!"?=$)?=!"8?(%!")?$!")=/%(/#!(%/!(/$?=)"!/4!(7'%&!=)/$%!"/¡$("$?)=(!"$(!)"($)"!($?!)="($!)"(4')=$)1("$(=)'!$(="?)!'"=$)=!"$)"!=CARGANDO!"$)"!(=$)(1")=$($)"!=($)=($"!)

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

…El guerrero…

…Quien sin mas que sus armas…

…Guiara a los desvalidos…

…Ara fuerte a los desesperados…

…e incluso en el borde de la muerte, volverá una ves más…

…En la batalla habrá que temerle…

…Pues con su justa ira…

…su fuerza inmortal…

… y su corazón de oro…

…No podrá ser detenido…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/

$)=")$!)$"!(=")$(¡")=$(¡")=$)"$(=!)"$(=)!"$()!"($)=8"!$)"!(=$"!(¿=%=)"!)=(_informacion no autorizada registrada_$=?"!$)=?=!")$?=)!"?$0)!"$)!"?=)4=?!")$?=!)"?=$)1"?=$)1'"=$9!?="$)?"!=$9!"$=)$!"?=) a confirmar sección ##12##77##21## )=$)"$!"=)?=%!?=")%)#?%=)!%#?=(%"?)=$(¿=)!"=(%=!?"%=¡%(#="

$!"$"!$"!$(/("!($/(=)"!(=$)=("!=)( -información evangelin-

-y justo cuando se nos abalanzaban sobre nosotros nuevamente, aun con la lluvia y casi la mayoría de nosotros agotados, una serie de explosiones ocurrieron, y del cielo llegaron los carruajes, con la princesa luna… nunca me había alegrado mas de verla… ¡! Eeee… digo… eee… que b-bueno qu-que llegaron-

-abordamos gracias a un hechizo que lanzo luna y algunos de sus guardias para cubrir la retirada, esas simples pantallas lograron darnos tiempo de levantarnos y seguir… gracias a dios estamos todos bien… excepto… porque luna nos trae una noticia que podrán imaginar, no queríamos que fuera verdad… el imperio de cristal estaba siendo atacado por una legion de "ponys como sombras y con armaduras negras"… nos dirigimos hacia otra pelea mientras revisábamos las heridas de applejack… no se hiso mucho daño según ella, aunque por lo que vimos… era de no creer… tenía un corte en el lado izquierdo de la espalda de lo más grande-

Applejack, tratando de aguantar el dolor- aaaagggggg… t-tranquilos… e-estaré bien…

Pinkie- no, no es cierto!.. snifff –llorar- y todo es mi culpa

Evangelin- tranquila… e-estarás b-bien… s-solo…

Twilight, tratando de hacer funcionar su magia- aaaGG! No funciona… la herida no se cierra… no lo entiendo… no puedo detener el sangrado…

Fernando, tratando de no mostrar sentimientos desde otro carro- aaahhh aaahhh… s-si… estarás… bien… -sonriéndole mientras contenía el miedo-

Applejack, sonrojándose- … Agggg…. Aaaahhh aaaahhhh aaahhh

Pinkie- applejack!... t-tranquila! Hay que hacer algo! –Llorando- n-no podemos perderla…

Twilight- no… no… no se que hacer…

Luna- no puede terminar asi!... tenemos que ir mas rápido!

Guardia, mientras tiraba del carro- vamos lo más rápido que podemos princesa… pero el clima no nos ayuda!

Evangelin, llorando- ffff… no… no tiene que terminar asi… no quiero ver esto…

-comencé a llorar… y sin poder para por lo que había sucedido… lo habíamos logrado, habíamos escapado… pero ahora podíamos perder a uno de nuestros nuevos amigos… y tal ves todo esto sea nuestra culpa… porque vinimos? Si podíamos causar esto… porque?-

$)!"?=$"=!$)"!=?$)"!?=)?)="!)%?=")!$?)= -información ombito-

-yo miraba desde otro carro tratando de contener a fluttershy y a rarity, quienes se abrazaban para acompañarse… yo no quería mostrarlo… pero me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser… pero cuando levante la vista una ves mas… evangelin estaba llorando sobre applejack unas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos color celeste… parecía no darse cuenta… pero la sano… sano a applejack y aunque esta perdió mucha sangre, se sentó lo más "tranquila", porque evangelin la había salvado, y no fue hasta que ella le puso una pesuña en sima para calmarla que eva se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… no podíamos creerlo… ella podía traer a cualquiera del borde de la muerte? Qué clase de cosas nos hiso este mundo?! Todos veíamos asombrados eso mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino… en el viaje repasamos lo sucedido, con luna asombrada por la revelación sobre Fernando quien solo se dedicaba a sonreír por lo sucedido, y aunque parecía reacia a creernos sobre que no sabíamos nada al respecto hasta ese presiso momento… al final nos dio la razón… estábamos acá por algo, y no necesariamente lo sabíamos; el resto del viaje nos dedicamos a platicarle sobre lo ocurrido a ella y entre nosotros-

Ombito, contando lo sucedido- y luego a fernando le callo un rayo del cielo…

Fernando, haciéndose el gracioso- Y VOLO UN AUTO SOBRE MI CABEZA!...

Todos ponys, sin entender- eee?...

Fernando, deprimido porque no entendieron la broma- aaahhh.. nada…

Luna-… bien… por suerte llegamos a tiempo… ya veíamos a lo lejos algunos arboles cayendo… supongo que eran los refuerzos del enemigo…

Twilight- mm… esto es algo de no creer… primero los elementos desaparecen… luego a ti te salen alas de la nada… y ahora tenemos una visión todos juntos y Fernando casi se muere! –entrando en pánico-

Fernando- no fue para tanto…

Ombito- si uno hace el recuento de las cosas que ya "no fueron para tanto"… estamos para un psiquiátrico…

Todos- jajajajajaja

Fernando, refunfuneando- a… esa si la entendieron…

Applejack- hay vamos! No te sientas mal compañero… ahora lo que importa es llegar al imperio, no creo todavía que lo puedan estar atacando

Luna- temo que es poca la información que tenemos, pero el mensajero dijo que necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente…

Fernando- impresionante lo rapido que se movio el ejersito en tonses… porque estaban en ponyville y ahora en el imperio… cuanto seria de viaje?

Twilight- dia y medio… tomando ciertos atajos, pero no creo que sea suficiente para mover a tantos…

Rarity- bueno… los ponys de color negro que vimos… no parecían todos… "ponys"

Reimbow- es cierto… algunos no tenían rostro… que querra decir

Luna- temo que la respuesta es simple… y bastante terrorífica… magia… una tan obscura que puede traer esbirros para que le sirvan a sombra y a dread spark…

Pinkie, hablando con applejack- perdona por lo que te paso applejack… no quise… fffff –sollosando- n-no quise que te pasara nada de esto…

Applejack- pero de que hablas pinkie?... no fue tu culpa que esa niña nos atacara… estaba loca de remate!... no te culpes… y gracias por preocuparte…

-me distraje al escuchar la conversación de applejack y pinkie, pensando… que seria que alguien se preocupe así pro vos, sin tener mas relación que la amistad; nos dedicamos a platicar, tratar de saber lo que pasaba… pero el resto de nuestro viaje nos preparamos para lo peor… si algo como ellos tiene ese poder de ataque, de magia… de fuerzas… no sé como vamos a hacer para vencerlos… son muchos, y ahora parece que pueden ir a donde quieran sin oposición; luna me dijo que estaban coordinando una retirada masiva… algo que me tranquilizo… pero pensé que se refería al imperio… no a todas las ciudades… porque según parece, perdieron contacto con los mensajeros que mandaron a los pueblos mas alejados… esto quiere decir que el enemigo está atacando la periferia para que mandemos tropas… sería una distracción a gran escala, así que para no dejar los pueblos indefensos, los evacuaron a las grandes ciudades… las principales eran canterlot y ponyhattan… espero que tengamos tiempo-

-el resto fue pura conjetura… cuando llegamos vimos lo que pasaba… era de noche… y en la lejanía veíamos el imperio, brillando… y a su alrededor… miles de antorchas… era un ejército inmenso... y la ciudad empezaba a cae#!-

$/=!")$/)=!"()=%(¡)=($?")/$()1"($)=(¡"(

¡")=$)=?"!)$=)!"=$?)=!)"$=)!")$=?fin de la transM!cio_ o_ O_ N!)=)?))?"$$)"$)$")

$)(¡"$)("=)$?(¡?"=)%=)/!")=$!)="$"!=)$18)$("!?$(0-informacion desconosida-

-horas antes-

-luego del escape de los "buenos"-

Dolor- te das cuenta de que es tu culpa?

Azael- no veo como… niña…

Ahuizotl- y bien?... ahora que quieren? Ya me hicieron perder tiempo y no estoy para juegos!

Dolor- cállate… pudiste detenerlos y no lograste nada! Ni siquiera tus mascotas pudieron!

Azael- basta de estupideces… el maestro nos espera… y a ti también…

Ahuizotl- quieren que balla al IMPERIO!? Están locos, el frio no me agrada y no p… -dolor le coloca su hoz debajo de la mandibula- niña… eso no asusta… asi que quítamela!

Dolor, insistiendo- oblígame… jijiji..

Azael- no en el imperio… mueve tus fuerzas a donde nos reuniremos…

Ahuizotl- bien… cumpliré… pero espero lo mismo de tu maestro… -retirándose-

Dolor- y los otros inútiles?...

Azael- ahí vienen…

Viper, saliendo de la espesura y gritando hacia ella- CALLENSE INUTILES!... dejen de discutir… -agarrándose la cien- y bien?... los detuvieron?

Dolor- te parece que los detuvimos?...

Viper- que bien… esto es culpa de ambos, solo TENIAN QUE RETENERLOS HASTA QUE LLEGARAMOS!... aaaggggg –golpeando un árbol y partiéndolo- AAAGGggggg… ahora no tenemos mas que volver… el maestro nos espera en el imperio…

Azael- lo sabemos… "asesina"… si fueras mas eficiente hubieras llegado a tiempo… y ustedes –viendo detrás de viper-…

Viper- lo se… pero no crean que es tan fácil moverse por la condenada jungla!

Nirt- hablassss…. Mucho…. Es hora de irnos

Dolor- tiene razón… jijiji –comenzando a volar- tal ves les deje alguno con que jugar… JAAAAJAJAJA

-todos parten con premura hacia al espesura y hacia el norte-


	5. el asalto

$=)"!= _ **pasara el tiempo$=)"=)! y seguiremos aqui?...**_

* * *

HIPERGUERRA 2- capitulo 5: El asalto

($/!"=()?%/?=!("/5=?"!)(

)!"($)="!($)="!($)=("!%/%

()=($%!)"()%=(¡"=)(%!)"

$()"_algun dia olvidaremos todo)$(¡"=8$!)"_algún día todo será polvo de nuevo)$("!)$ $)"!?=$"?)=$)!"=$)_)$=!"$! )"(%"!)?$)= !"49(¡"? )($/()=$/$()/=!()"$/!()="$/=()!)!=/#!)!#?=(¿!$")=$()="!(¿%=!)(¡"($?0)(¡"$=)("!$?)!("$($!/($$=)=!$)"=$)!"?=$)=!"$)!"$?0

)$")=$)!"Filtrado de expediente a confirmar_)$(¡")$()"!($

($/="!()/4()"!/$=)(/"14=()/4"!=$("7$/!(¡%/!=#)(%/-información ombito-

-llegábamos en medio del combate, la ciudad de cristal sitiada, la pelea en todo su horror, en todos los bordes se prendían fuego algunas casas y las tropas se adentraban mas minuto a minuto; las fuerzas de dread spark eran… demasiadas… de… de donde saco tal ejercito?! Como podía alguien asi ser un líder para alguien?!... solo el miedo y el fanatismo podía reunir a tantos… miedo hacia él… él y sombra, quien parecía dirigir el ataque, pude verlo antes de entrar rápidamente a la ciudad dirigiendo a las tropas junto a algunos estandartes casi en el frente; si uno lo piensa no tiene mucho sentido… sombra siempre pareció alguien a quien le gustaba estar por encima de todos… no tener iguales… ni mucho menos superiores, pero este dread… tenia algo en si que daba miedo al mirarlo… no, no puedo distraerme con esto, tenemos que ayudar a los que están abajo y rápido-

-llegamos a la base del imponente castillo, cadence y shining nos esperaban; nos explicaron que el ataque comenzó hace poco, por la mañana, salieron de la nada y rodearon rápidamente el imperio, desde entonces an estado adentrándose cada ves mas, celestia mando refuerzos, pero ni eso bastaba para tantos… yo estaba agotado, correr de los ponys de la jungla, ahuizotl y de esos 2 psicópatas y además luchar contra un ejército?... nunca me hubiera visto a mi mismo en esta situación… twilight parecía mas triste… más molesta por lo que sucedía y seguramente era por el hecho de lo que paso con sombra… cuando ella salvo al imperio, supongo que el que ahora vuelva una ves mas era algo que irritaría a cualquiera que dio tanto esfuerzo por esto-

-deje de preocuparme por como se sentía la pobre al ver que los demás sentían lo mismo… evidentemente lo que paso con sombra lo tenían presente… me dijeron que era por lo que podía hacer, lo de esclavizar otra vez el imperio, asi que yo solo supe preguntar "y que vamos a hacer?"… "defenderlo", si eso era obvio, pero como era la respuesta verdadera?... "no podíamos" fue lo único que dijo cadence-

Ombito, sorprendido- q-que? Y entonces que pretenden?!

Twilight, igual de impactada- eso mismo, como pueden defenderlo si no tenemos una forma!...

Cadence- lo ciento, pero es la verdad, perderemos el imperio –con tristeza, pero luego reafirmándose- pero no a sus habitantes… -sonriendo- porque ellos son el imperio

Shining- asi se habla amor –dándole un beso-

Applejack- bien, no es mal plan

Twilight- pero luego de todo lo que pasamos para recuperarlo de sombra?! No me gusta este plan

Fernando- twilight… son muchos, por mas que nosotros ayudemos, todo va a terminar mal, tenemos que salir y volver otro dia… ahora… como le hacemos?

Luna- de hecho, puede que tenga una idea, desde que recuperaron el imperio mi hermana, cadence y yo hemos investigado sobre el corazón de cristal… y no lo van a creer… puede hacer casi cualquier cosa que se proponga

Ombito- cualquier cosa?... no entiendo, como que?

Luna- su energía es solo limitada por aquellos que la aportan… asi, cuantos mas aporten energía mas poder puede utilizar, y su capacidad para tener poder es ilimitada…

Fernando- bueno… pero no es que pueda hacerlo todo, solo es una batería con mucha capacidad…

Ponys, confundidos- eeee?...

Twilight- que es una… "batería"?

Ombito- aaahhhh… feerrr….

Fernando, ofendiéndose- bueno, perdón por no saber que no sabían algo asi!... –viendo a los ponys- es como un objeto que acumula energía… en nuestro caso eléctrica…

Twilight- HO! Te refieres a los cristales sol…

Evangelin, confundida- los que?...

Rarity, viendo a los humanos- ya saben… o tal ves no ahora que lo pienso… son los cristales que se extraen y usamos para dar energía a nuestros artefactos domésticos… y tienen razón, el corazón de cristal, por como lo describe princesa, tiene esa capacidad

Luna- exacto, no puede almacenar la magia que genera porque siempre la está usando para mantener el imperio, pero si nosotros aportamos más, él la guardara

Twilight- bieeen… pero para que la usaremos?

Luna- pensaba en un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente potente como para defender el imperio

Shining- no hay tiempo ni poder que podamos acumular para usar algo asi… tomaría demasiado y no los detendría para siempre… además de que no se de donde sacaremos toda esa magia, los guardias la necesitan para la pelea y no sabríamos a quien mas recurrir

Twilight, poniéndose nerviosa- t-tiene razon… aaahhhh aaaahhh –exaltada- que vamos a hacer? Que vamos a hacer?! Q…

Fernando, rascándose la barbilla- y si… nos teletransportan?... a otro lado?

Evangelin, dudando- mmm … no creo que sea posible

Luna, pensando- de hecho… lo es, puede que podamos salvar a los ponys de todo esto!

Ombito- quien lo hubiera dicho… te salio justo la idea

Fernando- que puedo decir… soy intelijentozo…

Evangelin- esa palabra… no existe

Cadence- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que traer a todo el imperio aquí mismo, bajo el castillo…

Shining- y quien aportara la magia necesaria?

Luna- bueno… los ponys de cristal… siempre lo an hecho para mantener al imperio a salvo del frio… ahora podríamos usarlo para escapar

Ombito- si pero… el imperio en si?... digo… este lugar, dejárselo asi a sombra…

Twilight- eso mismo! No podemos dejárselo así como asi!...

Cadence- twilight, ombito… no es que me agrade… pero vean afuera… son cientos… podríamos perderlo todo tratando de salvar este lugar… además, nunca dije que vallamos a dejárselo así como asi… nos llevaremos a todo el mundo y al corazón de cristal, con eso ellos no podrán usar el poder del imperio y no perderemos a nadie…

Pinkie- hurra por el plan!

Applejack- eso me parece una buena idea!

Reimbow, decaida- no me gusta la idea de retirarnos…

Twilight, triste- a mi tampoco… nos costó mucho recuperar este lugar de sombra… y ahora solo vamos a dejárselo asi!... tiene que haber algo

Cadence- twilight… lo lamento… pero es la única forma… no tenemos suficientes guardias… no somos suficientes… y lo que hiciste no fue en vano…

Fernando, agachándose a la altura de twilight- tiene razón… salvaste a la gente que es lo que importa… el resto es solo piedra y cristal… lo que importa es el pueblo

Twilight, - gracias… tienen razón –sonriendo-… ahora andando!

Luna- eso mismo, vallan por toda la ciudad buscando a todos los ponys que encuentren!

Ombito- bien, si dibidim…

Luna, interrumpiendo- no… ustedes no… los necesitamos en el frente… con tan pocos guardias y ahora teniendo que retirar a todo mundo hasta aquí, tendremos que ganar tiempo

Applejack- y nosotras?! Porque tenemos que buscar a los ponys?

Luna, avergonzada- b-bueno… porque no quiero ponerlas en peligro…

Reimbow- es porque no tenemos los elementos!? Aaahhhh…

-las chicas pusieron caras tristes… y me dolió en el fondo de mi ser… porque era la misma cara que yo ponía cuando…. Cuando… a mi me relegaban… me apartaban de lo que yo quería… me sentí identificado… que no te inviten a algo o que te digan que no podes hacerlo porque sos vos… es algo que duele a cualquiera, como cuando te eligen ultimo para todo… o no te invitan a alguna fiesta… si, es poco y no es como ahora… pero es el mismo sentimiento… el mismo dolor y enojo que cualquiera tendría; Fernando intervino nuevamente para consolarlas… el tiene algo que no creo poder tener… confianza en uno mismo-

Fernando- chicas… hey… no se pongan asi, saben que sin los elementos no es que sean inútiles, pero si fueran al frente asi… desarmadas… esto no es lo mismo que les pudo pasar antes… luna les pide que no lo hagan porque seria un suicidio enviarlas asi… mandarlas sin armas a una pelea… entienden

Mane 6, asintiendo- mM….

Applejack- bueno… es cierto que no siempre tenemos que estar al frente de todo…

Rarity- si… eso… también nos toca dar nuestra parte en otro lado

Twilight, recuperando la confianza junto a las demás- tienen razón -viendo a las chicas- ahora vamos!

-salieron disparadas cual rayo (en especial reimbow y applejack) a buscar a todos los ponys que pudieran encontrar dividiéndose en grupos de 2 y llendo por 3 de las 4 calles principales del reino; eva parecía estar sin marcas por la herida que resivio… pero su cansansio se le notaba… a todos se nos notaba-

Luna- ahora andando… cuanto mas tiempo los retrasemos… mas ponys lograran llegar al castillo

Cadence- andando…

Shining- amor?... vas a ir?...

Cadence, sonriéndole a shining- no pensaras que me voy a quedar aquí no? También tengo que dar mi parte

Fernando- la verdad… es que no me siento del todo bien para una pelea…

Evangelin, tratando de animar a Fernando- vamos… ya estuvimos mucho tiempo sentados durante el viaje… ahora nosotros tenemos que tirar de los carros…

Fernando- jeje… si… entendí la referencia…

Ombito- je… yo no…

)$!")=($!")($)=(¡")=($=()!="()"()/%% -inforamcio# Fernando-

-salimos de debajo del castillo para aventurarnos hacia una pelea nuevamente, pero mi mente estaba repartida en varias cosas… como en si realmente éramos nosotros los de la profecía?, digo, nadie dijo que aunque eva tuviera alas la hiciera un angel… y con lo que paso con esa niña… dolor, y el otro tipo, azael, recuerdo sentir la furia en ese momento… sentir que tenía que dar todo desde el centro de mi propio pecho para salvarlos de esto desquiciados… y aun asi… siento como que no di todo, que no me esforcé al máximo… ni tampoco ellos… y appleja… ejem… y las chicas… las guardianas… que paso con sus elementos?!... no fueron destruidos o si?... ruego porque no… porque me sentiría muy responsable por lo que paso… y cuando les dijeron que no podían venir con nosotros… no se, solo me salio lo de calmarlas; nunca experimente de primera mano lo que era que te dejaran de lado… pero sentí como si lo hubiese vivido cuando lo mensionaron… que carajos pasa con mis sentimientos?!; una bola de fuego que impacta un edificio cercano me devuelve a la realidad de lo que se vive en el "frente"… eran bastantes más que en ponyville… cientos… y entre toda la muchedumbre de soldados con lanzas, flechas, espadas y estandartes, en el fondo logre ver a sombra, disparando con su magia desde una pequeña colina por sobre sus tropas-

Fernando- bueno… hay que dividirnos… los 300 del medio son tuyos eva…

Evangelin- no es el momento para eso! Que vamos a hacer?! YO NO SE PELEAR! AAAHHH AAAHHHH AAAAHHHH –hiperventilándose y sentandose-

Ombito, tratando de calmar a evangelin- tranquila… respira…

Evangelin- que no entendes… aaahhhh aaaahhhh aaahhhh… q-que vamos a hacer contra ellos?!... yo no puedo matar… no quiero hacerlo

Fernando- p-pero y en la pelea en la jungla?!

Evangelin- y… yo… yo solo me quede… paralizada… a-apenas si podía con lo que pasaba… apenas ahora puedo con todo esto…

Luna, tratando de reconfortar a eva- no puedo pedirte que mates… porque yo tampoco lo are… solo trataremos de ganar tiempo…

Evangelin- y… y como?! Entonces que es lo que vas a hacer?

-luna dio unos pasos al frente y comenzó a disparar su magia contra las fuerzas de sombra… sin embargo los que recibían el disparo eran lanzados hacia atrás y caían desmallados-

Fernando- supongo que eso…

Evangelin, tratando de pararse- bien… creo que puedo hacer algo como eso

Luna, sonriéndole a evangelin- así se habla! Ahora vamos

-con luna de frente, comenzamos a machacar a las tropas de sombra… lo extraño es que no era tan difícil… o eso mostraba Fernando quien con su espada y escudo los golpeaba y los dejaba inconscientes casi sin esfuezo… en serio, solo caminaba y los golpeaba… que le habían dado de comer a ese?; aunque… admito que no era muy difícil, muchos eran bastante pequeños… o bueno… la mayoría… ok, básicamente no median más de metro 70… yo los golpeaba con la espada que tenia de costado porque la verdad es que no quería matarlos… aunque ellos si a mi… y terminaban bastante mal, creo que a uno le provoque un derrame, pero lo importante es que lo estábamos logrando! Q#ien lo #biese d!cho, casi "#ue me $EnT!A m#l Por)$"=! Ellos=!?"$))=#=/%(#/05)/(¡&=%)/(#5=#!59873908/%=)(/%=)(%/()=#%/#)("/%87=%#/!"=%/=!1$)=()"$?)="!(¿=%(¡?)=%"=$)?)"!?$)"!)$)!?"=)$)=)=?(%="!=("!(=(%)(##()=%eR(¡)IU498!$?=!"=)$(ERR$!)=(=?"$)$"!)(ERROR!($"?="!)/%/!

=/$%)%/)=!(%)=_

)($%1)=(%=)(¡%_

($!")=(4)="!("!=_

)=$=!"

-/

-/

-/

[[+]] confirmando error...|

{¬¬} que? Esto no es posible... el riesgo en el sector a aumentado…

{- -} no es común que algo asi pase… sin embargo todo sigue según predicciones

{¬¬} acaso no computa lo que sucede? Algo aumento el riesgo en el sector intencionalmente

{- -} hay cosas que no tiene porque saben… concéntrese en mantener la dimensión

{¬¬} no puedo redirigir mas energia a este sector… ahora todo esta en manos de los sujetos enviados…

{- -} entonces continúe con esto para poder dedicar mi existencia a otras cosas mas relevantes…

{¬¬} no me replique como si fuera una mera neurona de control puntual… no tengo todas las variables a mi disposición, solo algunas probabilidades… y aun asi esto no estaba entre lo calculado… si se pierde este sector, no me quedara mas remedio que alertar a una neurona de S#per$)\/!cion por su ineptitud… asi que dedique su existencia a realizar un calculo extenso sobre porque sucedió esto y traerme mas información…

{- -} bien… redirigiré energía para realinear la situación… pero sepa que de cualquier forma el sector se dará por perdido

{¬¬} me da lo mismo las formas materiales que residan en todo este estropicio que a creado… tengo una programación que seguir… usted también… sígala…

[[+]] Confirmado recibimiento de energía adicional… configurando…|

{¬¬} neurona… calcule tiempo para punto de inflexión… y posibilidad de victoria/perdida…

[[+]] afirmativo… posibilidad aun desconocida ¿?/¿?... tiempo de infleccion según previsiones… de unidades de tiempo previstas y contando… unidades de tiempo y contando…

{¬¬}… esto no es bueno… corte conexión…

-/

-/

-/

$(¡"/?=/!(%?"!/%)=#/?¡)=(%?¡!#=¡%=")$?)?¡(%!'=

)$()!$(==!")?$(¿=)"!/%=="!=)$)=()"!$()(("!)48$!"

$(¡")48)"!$()=%?=#/!%)=!$((¡")=$("=)!$()!"$()  
())$!(¡")=$(¡"=)$(¡)="$()=!"($("!$)($)((¡)48)  
=!)$"=)"$="!)$?=)"!?=$)="!$(("!$(¡"($($"!

-/

-/

-Código de error confirmado/…

-espere… reestableciendo/…

-restablecimiento no posible/…

$=!?"=)$?=")!$?=)!$"=)$ -contactar neurona de $u#3r\/!c!0N?/

)$"!=$)"?!=)$?="!$)?=!"$ -contacto cancelado… reintentando

=!)$=)"!(%(¡$()=?)"!="!)$ -contacto cancelado… reintentando

)$=!")$?=")!(%=!?")$)!"!$ -contacto cancelado… reintentando

$!"($?)=!"($?)=1"=$()='"!==))=!"=$)=(¡")=_ERROR$)!"$?)=!")$=?!"

)$!/(")=%/(/"!¡=")=$(=("! –informacion Fernando-

Fernando, agotado en el suelo- aaahhhhh aaaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhhh…. Cuantos… son?! Aaahhhh…. Aaahhhh

Soldado, amenazando a fernando- somos miles! Y cada dia mas verán la falsedad de las princesas!... solo el más fuerte tendrá el po..

Fernando, golpeando al soldado con su puño- ERA SARCASMO!

-dios… cuanto paso?... sentía que llevaba una eternidad peleando… habíamos hecho bien nuestro trabajo, pero ellos no se andaban con juegos… me habían lastimado ya barias veces… mi ropa estaba nuevamente desgastada y mis manos casi no podían sostener la espada y el escudo… y eso que soy el que más duro… ombito y eva dicen agotarse antes y tienen que parar de a intervalos, yo no lo hago tanto… pero a lo mejor es por alguna cosa de esa profecía… si es que éramos parte de eso… la verdad es que cuando pele con la niña y el otro loco, sentía que tenía más fuerza que nunca… aun la tengo… a lo mejor me estoy convirtiendo en hulk! Jajajaja… pero ni eso basta ante tantos de esto soldados… algunos eran ponys normales, ya saben, alas o cuernos o nada… otros eran algo más perturbador… no sé qué sean, pero explica el numero tan grande de tropas que ellos tienen… eran, sombras… algo no material… como si una armadura de uno de los guardias típicos del castillo de canterlot fuera "poseída" por una obscuridad absoluta… tenían forma de pony… se veían como ellos… pero no hablaban… no tenían ojos… no tenían nada… solo peleaban contra todos nosotros… y algo en ellos me hacía sentir escalofríos… o más bien… un sentimiento de frio… frio en mi propia alma… que eran estas cosas?-

-dejando de lado las dudas que tenía sobre los bichos estos… estábamos cumpliendo con el plan… pero la cosa no iba bien de cualquier forma… ya estábamos resistiendo en el interior de la ciudad, habían pasado horas?... no se… el sol todavía no salía, y nosotros no teníamos descanso, ya solo estábamos a 2 cuadras del castillo, resistiendo entre las casas y las veredas, peleando tanto como podíamos… pero seguían llegando… de la nada seguían llegando; ya quedábamos muy pocos, los guardias de las princesas resistían como podían al lado nuestro, pero algunos eran heridos o capturados… ruego porque estén bien, porque no quiero pensar que algo como… dread spark los tomara y les hiciera lo que sea que el pudiera hacerles… ya vi lo que hizo solo con scootaloo… por favor que nadie más tenga que pasar por eso; en evidencia de que perdíamos cada ves mas guardias y de que casi no quedaban oficiales… o alguien que los ordenara… me puse al frente de un pequeño pelotón, apenas pude hablar con ellos… me parecieron buenos chicos y con migo de frente comenzaron a ayudarme, al final tomaron escudos con sus pesuñas (a saber cómo le hacen) y con su magia y mantuvieron la posición con migo codo a codo… o bueno… codo a rodilla jajajaja basta decir que casi me tengo que agachar para que el muro de escudos fuera parejo jajajaja-

-en el aire la cosa no estaba mucho mejor… pero algunos de los wonderbolts habían llegado y se habían unido a la pelea junto a los defensores… pronto solo quedaban ellos peleando contra quien sabe cuantos… junto a ellos estaba eva… creo que la lograba distinguir por la enorme figura que era ante los ponys… estaban logrando mantener el aire para nosotros, espero que ella este bien… y que nos cuide… se que es raro… pero que tenga alas como un angel lo hace pensar a uno sobre si existe el cielo… o alguien vio algo parecido a esto jejeje… pude divisar entre el conflicto que, aunque ella en un principio se mostró temerosa, no dejo que ese temor le ganara… estaba haciendo un verdadero escudo aéreo junto a los wonderbolts, y cada ves que alguien estaba en peligro era la primera en lanzarse a su ayuda… solo me pregunto… es ella?... o esta "poseída" como cuando paso con lo de scootaloo-

Fernando, hablando a los guardia sque dirgia- chicos, voy a buscar a ombito… quédense aca

Guardia- si!

Guardia 2- ve, mantendremos la posición!

-corri hasta encontrarme con ombito en una cas que habían convertido en "hospital"-

Fernando- ombito?

Ombito- no… es nada… coff coff… solo me resbale… je je…

-tenia el brazo atravesado con una espada, al sangre salía de a chorros y se lo estaba agarrando con fuerza mientras le quitaban la espada-

Fernando, corriendo hacia ombito- como te paso esto?! Estas bien? Tenemos que hac…

Ombito- no… ya no queda mucho que hacer… solo seguir…

Shining, apareciendo por la entrada- a todo mundo! Estamos listo para la retirada! Corran ahora, saquen a todos los eridos! –viendo a los chicos- chicos?... esta… ho… no… estas bi

Ombito- s-si… estoy bien… hay que salir de aca

Fernando- y eva? Y los que están peleando?

Shining- nos retiraremos de forma ordenada, vengan con migo…

-salimos con shining y yo sosteniendo a ombito… nos dijo que viéramos el castillo, y de repente una explosión mágica, mas grande y fuerte que lo que hubiera visto jamas (la explosión… la magia ya se que no la vi en mi vida) emano energía y luz a todas direcciones, y un haz de luz se disparó hacia el cielo; shining nos explicó… ese era el portal… mantenido de esta forma podía retirar a tantos como quisiéramos si los introducíamos en la luz que comenzaba desde la base del castillo, en el pedestal del corazón-

Shining- hay que llevar a tantos como podamos hasta ahí… yo lo llevare a él… tu ve y trata de ayudar a los demás

Fernando- entendido…

-corrí devuelta con el pelotón que tenia y los encontré donde los deje… solo que sombra estaba en frente de ellos, y en cuanto me vio supe que iba a pasarla mal, les dije que se retiraran, al castillo, a la luz y que se llevaran a tantos como pudieran, insistieron en quedarse, yo les dije que no… había muchos ponys por salvar-

Sombra, rodeado de sus tropas **\- baya… asi que esto es lo mejor que tienen? Niños y pobres trucos?**

Fernando- no… tenemos mejores cosas… pero no vales la pena

Sombra- **no me digas… ya que estas aquí solo te permitiré que me veas tomar el imperio y el corazón de cristal**

Fernando- primero vas a tener que pedirlo bien… y segundo… pasar por encima de mi

-pensé que duraría mas… pero sus soldados solo se hicieron a un lado y este apareció en frente mío al convertirse en un humo negro con sus ojos verdes y rojos e ir a una velozidad alucinante antes de volver a ser un pony justo a menos de 1 metro de mi, vi un disparo violeta con arcos de energía verde emanar de su cuerno antes de salir volando, sentí como derrape varios metros antes de impactar contra lo que quedaba de la ultima línea de defensa que solo eran algunas mesas y rocas puestas en la calle que daba al castillo-

-me logre sentar con la espalda apoyada en lo que quedaba de unos ladrillos y contemple casi con la vista borrosa como las fuerzas de sombra se acercaban hacia mi… yo estaba agotado… y ya no pude pararme… no… no puede terminar asi… no quiero que termine asi… no… NO! NO!-

Fernando, escupiendo sangre y volviendo a pararse- aaaahhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhh no termine…

Sombra, en frente de Fernando- **pero yo con tigo si** –esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción- **jajajajajajaja… AAAAA JAJAJAAJAJAJA**

-con mi escudo levantado… y casi con la mano que tenia la espada entumecida… me prepare para lo peor… el cargo magia con su cuerno… y luego la tierra le respondió como si fuera una extensión de el, la calle se partió en trozos que iban emergiendo en dirección mia en forma de púas, fue tan rápido… que buen dia para pelear por otros… que mala suerte que no lo haya hecho mejor-

Twilight, corriendo- Fernando!

-menos mal que no estoy solo… en ese momento y antes de que el ultimo pincho emergiera, twilight aparece corriendo y se me tira encima evitando el ataque, me alegro tanto de verla, y a la aves me sentí con el miedo más profundo que jamas aya tenido… ella aca… sin los elementos… sin nadi… eee?-

Evangelin, cayendo entre sombra y Fernando- Fernando! Estas bien?... –viendo a sombra- como podes ser asi!... no te hicimos nada!...

Sombra, sonriendo- **crees que me importa?... que me interesa lo que les suceda?... hace mucho que ya no me importa lo que les pase a los deviles… ahora entréguenme el corazón… y les permitiré reconsiderar su posición…** -sonriendo-

Evangelin, sin dejar de ver a sombra- twi… twilight… sácalo de aca…

Twilight, levantando a Fernando- si… pero que aras…

Evangelin- les daré tiempo… llévatelo… por favor… que estés bien

Twilight- p-pero no te puedes quedar sola contra el!... tienes q-que venir con nosotros…

Evangelin- lo ciento twilight… pero no puedo… solo puedo darte esto… -viendo a twilight a los ojos- vénzanlos por mi…

Fernando- e… eva…. EVA!

-no pude hacer anda… solo mirar como ella se lanzaba con su báculo hacia sombra… esta chica… que se le cruzo?! N-no… no tiene que terminar así!; eva empezó a luchar contra sombra mientras twilight me sacaba a rastras de ahí, cuando le pregunte porque lo hacía… vi su rostro con lágrimas y confucion… ni ella sabía que hacer, entendí porque siguió lo que eva le dijo, pero al igual que yo no quería dejarla ahi… solo trataba de sacarme, y en cuanto pasamos por la barricada improvisada con la que me había estrellado, apareció applejack quien ayudo a twilight a llevarme, se preguntó por eva… antes de decir nada una explosión se produjo detrás de nosotros que hizo caer los edificios que estaban a los costados de la calle, cerrando el paso… solo me limite a decir… que "ahí" estaba su respuesta, poco antes de caer desmallado-

$(")!=$()!"?!")%(¿)="!%?)=!"(_espere_($)!"(¿$=)("!)$?=!")?=$"!)(

…_

…_

:.._

::._

:::_

ERROR EN CARGA DETECTADO_

=#")!=)$!"=?$)¡"!$)¡"!=)$ lo c!ento#)=!")$!")= e5ta ¡5t0r!a es M#y L#rga$)!=$()"!%(¡)"($' y $)="?!$) quiero)$="!$) contarla$)=!"$) despacio$)"!=$)(¡ ja$)(¡"ja)$"(¡J# :)

* * *

lamento al tardanza... a mi tambien se me hace lento, pero este loco me tiene queriendo archivar y redactar mas historia antes de que algo pase... a saber que...


	6. eL M4g0

hola y buenas a todos, lamento cortar el arranque de la historia con esto pero quera disculparme por la tardanza, paso que la computadora que usaba para escribir tuvo que formatearse sin poder guardar el progreso, por lo que tuve que comenzar desde cero... un bodrio total, por el resto que lo disfruten, y recuerden que se esta habierto a sugerencias... como la de que vulva el observer... no se... no se

* * *

HIPERGUERRA 2- capitulo 6: E[ /\/\4g0

$(/=!")$())"!($!?"%(¡?"$)("!)

$!)="($?=)"1$="!?)$=)"!=?$

)=$"!?=$)="!)$=)1="?)$)?=!)"!=)$=?"!)$=?)"! –Información ombito-

-me sacudió una fuerte explosión que se escuchó a unas cuadras de donde estaba; me encontraba en una cama improvisada en el suelo justo al lado de una de las columnas del castillo de cristal, en la planta baja, vi el corazón de cristal emanar una luz desde un circulo debajo de él que se elevaba al cielo, era el escape, los ponys se lanzaban hacia la luz y desaparecían sin mas… casi no quedaba nadie... y los que quedaban eran guardias y wonderbolts que trataban de guiar a todo mundo hacia la luz, por un momento me quede en blanco mientras veía la escena, como... desconectado de todo... todo en camara lenta... solo percibía ruidos... gritos... forcejeos… las madres tratando de sacar a sus hijos, muchos heridos de gravedad… varios… muertos… me quede en blanco, sentado en la cama que no era mas que unas sábanas puestas sobre el suelo… sentí las sabanas tan suaves que supe que eran del castillo… vi mi brazo con varias vendas manchadas de sangre, no me dolía, pero en mi el dolor que sentía era interno… era esto culpa nuestra?... no es esto lo que yo quería… nadie querría esto… y porque nos pasa? Que fue lo que hice?... que?... acaso fue por… por molestarme y odiar a los que me jugaron esa broma en el trabajo? no... no... es por eso?... no lo entiendo, que fue lo que paso para que esto llegara a este punto!... las piezas no encajaban… mi mente no encajaba… cuando vi donde estábamos casi no lo pude creer… "bienvenido a ponyville", ese cartel me asusto, me hizo sentir una ola de miedo y a la vez… esperanza… cuando vi a las chicas… a twilight, a fluttershy, a… a todas las que alguna ves vi para aliviar mi soledad… a todo este lugar… creí que no tenia que tenerlas cerca… que tenía que alejarme, porque me recordaban una felicidad que jamás podría tener… y a la vez quería estar con ellas… para jugar… para reir… para llorar… y ahora… ahora solo puedo llorar… es una fantacia, un sueño… convertido en tortura-

-aun sentado y con lágrimas comenzando a surgir, levanto mi mano izquierda… vendada y con algo de sangre por lo que paso… la observaba mientras sentía el dolor al moverla, mi dolor… ahora se convierte en algo mas cuando veo todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, la desesperanza, la muerte… el miedo, todo se torna en mi en ira… ira… porque PASA ESTO! PORQUE?! AAAAAAAA!-

Ombito, cerrando ambos puños y apretándolos con ira- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

=$!"?)$"!=)$="!)=$)"!=)$)"!=!$") °-°? )"!$=("!$(("!)$=( ninguna falla detectada_)$(!"?($"!$?

$=!?$=!?=$"!?$=?="! ¿= -información… ombito-

-pese a la ira que tengo, a la frustración… solo siento impotencia… no sé qué hacer… no sé cómo ayudarlos, y en ese momento en el que me encuentro tratando de entender entonces para que fui enviado? Porque estoy en una suerte de profecía?, shining me saca de mis pensamientos, con migo tratando de no llorar-

Shining- estas bien? Ya evacuamos a todos los civiles que encontramos, aunque aún no encuentro a mi hermana y a sus amigas… ni tampoco a los tuyos… -viendo a ombito tratando de no llorar- estas… bien cierto?

Ombito, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas disimuladamente- s-si… es solo… polvo… -shining lo ve sabiendo que no lo era- es… es que no se que hacer…

Shining- a que te refieres?

Ombito- cuando los vi… por primera vez, pensé que las cosas serían muy distintas… no se… creí que… que…

Shining- que nada de esto pasaría… y que nos conoceríamos mejor?... si, admito que en un principio me sorprendió lo que ocurrió… y sospeche de ustedes, llegaron el mismo dia en el que todo empezó… pero han hecho todo para ayudarnos… nunca pensé que algo como ustedes terminaría ayudándonos tanto…

Ombito- si… y aun así acá estamos… teniendo que irnos del imperio y a punto de perderlo todo…

Shining- no es cierto… bueno, no del todo… perderemos la ciudad, pero no a sus habitantes, y eso es lo que importa, ecuestria se salvara… como ya lo a hecho muchas veces…

Ombito- y-y como estas tan seguro?! Nunca vi a sombra con tanto poder o a ese tal dread spark en la historia que veía de ustedes!

Shining- buenooo… si es cierto, supongo que no tenemos muchas esperanzas, pero eso no evito que en el pasado las cosas salieran bien, además, yo tampoco había escuchado hablar de ustedes y sin embargo las cosas no salieron como yo lo pensaba…

Ombito- y como las pensabas?

Shining, pensativo- mmmmm… con ustedes… traicionándonos y yo teniendo que encarcelarlos –sonriendo-

Ombito- bien… admito que si nos desviamos de lo que tenias planeado…

Shining- y aun asi… agradezco que eso pase… ahora vamos, hay que sacar a los últimos ponys y nos iremos -comenzando a irse-

ombito, hablando para adentro- como "yo" lo pensaba... como si alguna vez las cosas me salieran como yo lo pensaba...

shining, interrumpiendo- dijiste algo?

ombito- n-no... nada... vamos -levantandose y siguiendo a shining- (imaginar algo no lo hace realidad... supongo que tiene razon... ya no vale llorar por lo que no fue)

-en ese momento se escuchan algunos estruendos a lo lejos cuando entra corriendo una pony de color celeste y pelo marrón a la que jamás había visto… y me avergüenza decir que e visto a casi todos; acompañada de 2 potros pequeños que corrían al lado suyo tratando de resguardarse del exterior cuando nos vieron a los 2, al ver a shining creo que se tranquilizó… y luego me vio a mi y casi entra en pánico junto con los pequeños que abrazaba; shining le indico que tenía que ir al portal cuando un estallido se dio en el castillo… algo, una roca o un láser o lo que sea dio contra la parte de arriba y provoco que todo se sacudiera… vi el techo resquebrajarse y no puede pensarlo mucho, salte para apartar a los ponys de los escombros que comenzaron a caer, sentí sus cuerpos agarrados por mis manos y el tirón mas fuerte que jamás haya dado para sacarlos del peligro… finalmente caí sobre mi espalda y me mantuve quieto agarrándoles las cabezas, esperando a que todo dejara de temblar… cuando lentamente volví a abrir los ojos me encontré con una imagen borrosa y polvosa de lo sucedido, los escombros levantaron mucho polvo y no podía dejar de toser y de sentir un dolor punzante en mi mano que supuse.. .era la herida de espada-

Ombito, tratando de limpiarse los ojos – cOOFFF! COOOFFF!... aaahhhh aaahhhh… hola? Shining?... estas bien?

Shining- coff… COFF COOOFFFF! S-si!... estoy bien… q-que pa… ho no…

Ombito- tranquilo coff coff –viéndose el brazo- me duele pero no es nada, la sangre solo sale de a…

Shining- señora… SEÑORA! Me escucha? O por ecuestria

Ombito- eee?...

Potros, levantándose y corriendo a abrazar a su madre- mami?!

-no me di cuenta… no lo sentí… en ese momento solo saque a los niños… y la deje a ella… no me di cuenta... solo actue; ahora se encuentra en el suelo… inmóvil… me acerco para ver si respira solo para encontrar un leve soplido… una roca, parte del techo, se le vino en sima… provocándole lo que creo que podría ser la muerte… los pequeños tratan de hacerla reaccionar, shining los motiva a que todo va a estar bien… pero creo que al ver la sangre que emerge de la pony sabe lo que va a pasar… los acompaño tratando de levantar a la madre para llevarla al portal; los potros se portan tan bien como pueden y pasan al otro lado, yo la dejo en el y en un momento desaparece-

Ombito- …. …. ….. –Callendo al suelo- basta!... basta… no puedo… no puedo… seguir asi… como voy a ser un "héroe"… una leyenda como en la profecía… si no pude salvar a esa pony

Shining, colocando su casco en el hombro de ombito- tranquilo… nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil, y no siempre las cosas salen… como uno pensaba… -sonriéndole- hiciste algo muy heroico… y puede que no salvaras a todos… pero lo hisiste… no te quedaste a parte… y eso te hace un héroe…

Ombito, con algunas lagrimas- p-pero… ella…

Shining- no siempre podemos hacer todo lo que se nos pide… pero podemos dar todo… y saber que ayudamos a muchos… si yo fuera padre… estaría más que feliz de que salvaran a mis hijos antes que a mi…

Ombito- (me lo imaginaba)… lo se… pero no pensé que terminaría asi, pensé que los había salvado a… a todos…

Shining- lamento decírtelo… pero las cosas no siempre salen asi en el mundo real…

Ombito- (el mundo… "real"… ya ni se lo que es) bien… y ahora?

Shining- ahora tenemos que buscar a los guardias, los wonderbolts, a cadence, a luna y a mi hermana y sus amigas… por no mencionar a tus amigos

Ombito- b-bueno y como lo hacemos?

Shining- lo pri…

-antes de que shining explicara su plan de acción, una explosión se provocó fuera, que ilumino las nubes del cielo nocturno y sacudió nuevamente el castillo; en ese momento aparecieron twilight y applejack cargando a Fernando a rastras hecho polvo; mientras lo recostábamos dentro en una cama improvisada, twilight y applejack contaron como sucedió todo, defendió el solo con algunos solados la posición contra sombra hasta que incluso les dijo que se retiraran, y ahora resulto que eva se quedo sola peleando contra sombra cuando Fernando ya no pudo mas… por suerte aparecieron mientras llevábamos a Fernando a dentro del castillo las demás: rarity, pinkie, fluttershy y reimbow, quienes nos informaron que ya no quedaba nadie mas por sacar… de civiles… los soldados estaban tratando de hacer lo que podían en todas las calles; me alivie un momento al pensar que a lo mejor podíamos haber hecho las cosas bien, pero… y como siempre "pero"… se produjo una sacudida y un destello en el cielo en dirección de donde habían venido twilight y applejack… cuando salimos a ver, un objeto salía disparado hacia el castillo y golpeo la pared que se encontraba en sima de nosotros para luego caer finalmente al suelo rodeado de polvo y humo, nos acercamos a ver todos cautos y listos para que algo nos saltara a la cara… cuando cae en sima mio una pluma blanca, la tomo y la miro con detenimiento… ya se quien esta en frente mio-

Ombito- eva…

Twilight, viendo a ombito- e?... –mirando al humo que se disipaba- EVANGELIN!

Reimbow, socorriendo a eva- estas bien compañera... puedes levantarte?

Eva- cofff… cCOOOFFFF…. Aaahhhhh aaaahhhh –tratando de respirar-… yo... y... -desmayandose-

Ombito- eva… EVA! –sacudiéndola- contéstame!... no… vamos… levántate por favor!

-eva estaba bastante mal herida, sus alas estaban algo manchadas de sangre y sus ropas estaban rotas, la levante con la ayuda de las demás y la llevamos dentro, poco antes de traspasar la entrada al altar del corazón de cristal, las barreras que estaban amontonadas en la calle de donde eva había salido volando, estas explotaron y escombros salieron en cualquier dirección, provocando incluso que uno de los edificios se viniera finalmente abajo-

-sombra emergió de entre el polvo y el fuego, con varios cientos de soldados a sus espaldas y algunos estandartes que tenían la imagen de su cuerno… rojo y negro verdoso… para cuando el humo se había disipado nos encontramos cara a cara con el que estaba provocando la mayor matanza en la historia de este mundo-

Sombra- **bueno bueno… parece que encontraron un pájaro herido no? Jajaja… ya no hay mucho que hacer por ella… solo déjenla y ríndanse… la ciudad es MIA!**

Shining, en guardia- nunca dejaremos que los ponys de cristal sean tus esclavos!

Twilight- ni esta ciudad ni sus habitantes serán tuyos!

Sombra- **ahórrenselo… sus discursos y tonterías no les darán nada… se lo que traman, teletransportar a todos fuera no sera suficiene una ves que tenga el corazón**

Ombito- (y ahora QUE?) tenemos que hacer algo

Shining- yo se que hacer –atacando a sombra- AAA! POR ECUESTRIA!

Twilight- no HERMANO!

-shining fue impulsivo y poco perceptivo, callo bajo las provocaciones de sombra y lo ataco de frente, el genero con su magia una espada al igual que sombra; ambas chocaron en el aire cuando se quedaron viendo uno en frente del otro mientras se forzaban a retroceder con el choque de las espadas, sombra no parecía esforsarce, solo guardaba una sonrisa ante la situación, en cuanto a mi… ni idea de como ayudar o decirle a shining que esa era una pésima idea; de la nada, la tierra bajo shining se elevo rápidamente golpeándolo en el estomago, como un puño hecho de piedra, este volo hacia arriba y luego recivio un disparo de sombra que lo lanzo contra la pared… casi se pudo escuchar como sus huesos se rompieron-

-fuimos a socorrerlo atrás de twilight, quien fue la primera en tratar de levantarlo… pero shining estaba muy mal, su armadura destrozada y con un enorme moretón el toda la barriga, su sangre comenzó a emerger de su boca mientras twilight lloraba… sus lagrimas y gritos cubrieron la escena y me dejaron frio… por milagro… el tocio… lo que nos dio la mínima chance de que estuviera vivo, y de que podíamos salvarlo-

Twilight, con lagrimas y acariciando a shining- SHINING! Aaaaaahhhh aaaahhhh por favor hermano! Despierta… ssfffff… tienes que despertar…

Ombito, tratando de apartar a twilight- twilight… no hay nad…

Twilight, quitando la mano de ombito- NO! Tiene que haber algo! SIEMPRE LO HAY!

Sombra- **es tan conmovedor… casi me hace sacar una lagrima… pero no creo que entiendan… perdieron… se acabo**

Ombito- no… -tratando de sacar fuerza para continuar- no se termino nada… aun estamos aca… y aun vamos a pelear… twilight…

Twilight, entre lágrimas- q-que?...

Ombito- saca a tu hermano –viendo a las mane 5- ustedes ayúdenla… y váyanse con los chicos… yo me quedo

Fluttershy- p-pero es una locura! No puedes quedarte aquí con sombra!

Sombra- **deberías escuchar a tu amiga… jajajaja! Ahora…** -acercándose al corazón de cristal- **es hora de tomar lo que por derecho es mio…**

Ombito, interponiéndose entre sombra y el corazón- NO!... no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero no te voy a dejar nada! Nadie tiene porque ser tu esclavo…

-las chicas querían quedarse a pelear… a vengar a shining… pero les insisti con la mirada… si se ivan ahora no habría que vengarlo, aceptaron todas y sacaron a shining, eva y Fernando… desaparecieron en el portal; finalmente con sombra en frente mio tuve que sacar fuerza de mi interior… si algo asi se puede… la verdad es que me sentía bastante asustado además de abrumado de lo que estaba pasando... cansado... por todo lo que sabria que vendria-

Sombra- **bien… ahora que se fueron… puedes dejar esta farsa…**

Ombito, en posicion de defensa- e?...

Sombra- **en serio creiste que podias simplemente detenerme al dejar que se fueran?... no te das cuenta de que solo te sacrificas por nada?... despierta niño… y mira a tu alrededor**

-sombra me señalo hacia la calle donde me mostro a sus fuerzas formadas con varios reenes bajo su dominio… mi temor se agrando mas y mas al ver que eran los soldados que faltaban… y las princesas… cadence y luna estaban atadas, lastimadas… y evidentemente me encontraba como ultima esperansa… porque… porque yo?... porque YO? PORQUE YO!... miedo… angustia… ahora que hago?... que?... que que que que-

Sombra, sacando a ombito de sus pensamientos- **y bien?... tenemos cosas que hacer… esclavos que recapturar… prisioneros que ejecutar… pero tu no tienes porque compartir su destino…**

Ombito- q-que?!

Sombra- **todos te han dejado de lado… no tienes a nadie aquí… ni en tu mundo… pero podrías tener todo lo que quisieras… solo debes someterte ante mi…**

Ombito- no… no es cierto…

Sombra- **cierto… falso… acaso sabes su significado?...** –sombra carga su magia en su cuerno- **lo cierto es que perdieron… no hay nada… no tienes nada ni a nadie... ni ahora ni nunca… o prefieres seguir mintiéndote?...**

Ombito- no… nononoNO! No es cierto! Ahora tengo algo! Tengo amigos! Tengo a alguien que proteger! De algo como VOS!

Sombra- **seguro? Ja… jajajaja… AAAJAJAJA** –sombra carga su magia cada ves mas fuerte generando rayos de color violeta a su alrededor- **VEAMOSLO! VEAMOS QUE TAN BIEN LOS PROTEGES!**

-en ese momento me quede congelado viendo como su magia se cargaba… no sabría describir la sensación mas que como… que el aire se electrizo mientras se helaba al mismo tiempo, y antes de que me diera cuenta el me disparo… no me dolio… pero el rayo fue directo a mi frente… y sentí como era expulsado de mi propio cuerpo… cayendo a un bacio infinito-

-mientras caia… sentía que pasaba una eternidad… revivia… momentos dolorosos… mi pasado?... el presente?... o cosas que jamas existieron en realidad… escuche decir a mi propia madre que no me quería… que todos con los que estuve en la secundaria solo se reían... y se reian de mi… a cada momento… tenia que mantenerme fuerte… no es real… no es real )$ si si lo es)=$"! no es real)=" que es real? =?!"=!=)$ no es real90!0"!no es real=)"!=)#es real="!)="!real=!")$"!=)"!no es re)"!=)al)!")$!?-

)$(!"=)$("!/!/$/$/!/$/$/$/$/$FALLLAa! DE COnfiguracion)$""===!=! imposible#!$ricudart

-"=!=))#=)!"$=)(¡()"!$()"!()$realrealrealrealrealrealrealrealrealreal)="!)$=)$)$("$")$?"$dolor($"()"!frio)$!$("!=)sufro)$!=")$ser fuerte#=)!"($tengo que ser fuerte=($"!(()"($="!($)(na **die te Quiere)(=$("!$(¡"todos de oD** ian=)$(¡)$="!(($odian($=!")(eres un gusano=)$(¡("no eres nada)=$(¡")($=)"n")!#("!no("!$($"=)!no!"=$)("!nononono)$yo soy real)$!="($!("$(=!"esto no es REAL!"$(¡")($)("$(¡=)nadie ME ODIA!)$=("$(pero YO SI TE ODIO!)=(=$)(""!=)$( **no!$(=)" nOO!)"(¡** y ahora SALI DE MI CABEZA)!=($)($!)(%)(#)$)!(-

)$!"(%)=!(%=)(=!)$("!)$("!%()))"$(¡"=)$("!(% -espere… realineando-

)$((¡")(%)(#")(¿(¡)(¿!"=)$("!)$="!( -informacion ombito-

-abri los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con que estaba callendo… por eso en esa pesadilla sentía que caia sin control… antes de golpear el suelo lentamente me acorde de que estaba pasando; sombra, el imperio de cristal, cadence y luna… muchos prisioneros… nosotros perdiendo; cuando finalmente golpee el suelo me agarre de la cabeza por la sacudida… sentí que casi se me partia el cráneo… claro… como sombra me durmió, mi cuerpo ni siquiera reacciono a la caída-

-con los ojos cerrados y aun apretando los dientes, sentí que era golpeado por el aire o arrastrado con fuerza y lanzado hacia algún lugar, el golpe fue en la espalda contra el borde de algo, fue el pedestal del corazón… el portal se había cerrado y nos habíamos quedado a ser capturados; cuando me repuse de la sacudida, sombra parecía molesto por algo-

Sombra- **como?! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ESCAPARAS! Nadie puede huir de mi hechizo… y tu… crees que termine? No sabes lo que la oscuridad guarda para patéticos como tu… vi tu vida miserable, no eres un héroe, ASI QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO TAL!**

Ombito, tratando de levantarse- no me comporto como un héroe… solo trato de no dejarte lastimar a nadie! Como cualquier persona cuerda!

Sombra- **lastimar a alguien?... jajaja… AAAAJAJAJAJA** –disparando a cadence- **algo como esto?**

Cadence, retorciéndose de dolor- AAAAAAAAA!... aaahhh aaahhh

Luna, tratando de ayudar a cadence- CADENCE!, vamos… puede soportarlo… -viendo a sombra- monstr AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sombra, disparando contra luna- **COMO ESTO?! AAAJAJAJAJA**

Ombito, sin poder hacer nada- BASTA!

Sombra- **que?... quieres que pare?... dime… "persona racional"… como lo aras?... si yo hago ESTO!** –disparando contra uno de los guardias capturados- **AAJAJAJAJA**

-sombra le estaba provocando un dolor inmenso hasta que este dejo de gritar… y callo al suelo sin moverse… lo había matado, todos los presentes estaban asustados… estábamos con lagrimas… el había acabado con la vida de uno de ellos… y era mi culpa, no pude hacer nada… no crei que veria algo asi, sabia que tenia que alejarme… lo mas lejos que pudiera… cuando vi donde estaba, supe que algo malo iba a pasar si me quedaba… porque?... porque no me fui?... porque? porqueporQUE! AAAGGGGG!... quiero irme… a mi casa… $)(¡==$))= ¿? Para que ¿?)!$)" para no haberlos puesto en peligro… para volver a mi vida ¡=) ¿? En la que no tenias amigos ¿?!)")$ s… si… al menos asi el… ese pony seguiría vivo )"! ¿? Estas seguro… quien dice que si ¿?!="$ b-bueno… si… el seguiría vivo! Y yo no estaría aca sin poder hace nada! Sin… sin haberlo visto morir )"!= ¿? Deja de llorar… de creer que todo seria mejor sin vos… y… EMPESA… POR HACER ALGO ¿?!)$)"! JODER!... odio cuando tengo razón… sobre mi mismo-

Ombito, tomando la misma espada que le habían clavado del suelo )!"= ho casualidad… se encontraba ahí)=" – no te voy a dejar seguir con tus juegos perversos…

Sombra **\- en serio?**... **veamoslo**

Ombito, cargando contra sombra- AAAA!

-sombra genero un disparo, violeta y verde que me desarmo en un segundo antes de siquiera tocarlo, trate de golpearlo con el puño, teni que hacerle algo! Tenia que pararme y pelear… por lo que ahora me toca proteger; sombra se paro sobre sus patas traceras antes de que mi puño lo tocara, luego me dio de lleno en la cara para terminar con una patada que me dejo en el suelo, solo me miraba con satisfacción mientras yo escupía algo de sangre, en un intento de golpearlo desde donde estaba el me dio una patada nuevamente con sus patas traseras, derrapando varios metros hasta encontrarme nuevamente con el pedestal del corazón de cristal… solo en unos segundos me volvia a sentir agotado… y casi sin ideas o alienT0$")(

¡)"))"!# )$!=")$! (/$/!"$(/!"=)$(/( (/$=)"!($)("!=$=)("!=(( cargado de algoritmo("!()("!(#( "casualidad" confirmada="!$)(

Aliento mientras me levantaba sosteniéndome del pedestal… sabia que este era mi fin… solo preferiría que fuera el mio únicamente y no el de todo este mundo-

Ombito, viendo a las princesas- lo… ciento…

Luna, aun herida por sombra- n-no… ombito… tienes que

Sombra, disparando con su magia- **morir!...**

-el disparo me dio en el pecho… como si te arrancaran la piel y la carne de un tiron… me sostenía del pedestal mientras sentía como una patada eléctrica me recorria el cuerpo… pero era mucho mas que simple electricidad… mucho mas dolor… no quería que terminara asi, y mientras lentamente caía comencé a sentir energía que recorría mi cuerpo… como un angel guardián que te daba la mano y te ayudaba a levantarte cuando mas lo necesitabas… la herida en mi pecho, que casi provocaba que se me vieran las costillas desaparecía lentamente mientras me levantaba… como si cada ves tuviera mas fuerza… sentía el poder del sol… quemándome… me concentraba en lo que tenia que hacer… devolverle el golpe a sombra… salvar a todos como pudiera… y terminar con esto de una ves-

Ombito, emanando poder desde sus manos- aaaAA!

Sombra- **baya… esto es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer?**

Ombito- deja… DE MOSTRAR COMO SI NO VALIERA!... de tratar de ponerte por ensima de todos! –disparando 2 esferas de energía contra sombra- (que mierda=#!)! como hice eso?)

Sombra, generando un escudo- **no creo que estes en pos** –el escudo falla- **AAAAAAAAAA!**

-se genero una explocion cuando las esferas tocaron el escudo, sacando a sombra fuera del castillo humeando y golpeado, yo me encontraba con cada ves menos control sobre mi… como si me quedara dormido… con toda la adrenalina… y aun a…. asii… …iiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYY! (¡U$=)("!)($)!"$-

-ombito comienza a liberar poder disparándolo hacia todas direcciones, arcos de luz se forman desde su cuerpo... dejando a todos en blanco ante la situacion... =!?tEM)!"=AN =!$?)=)!$")!"$ Se )"!?)$cumplira=)"!$(!la PROFECI!)=A-$(!"($=)"!($ TE)!MERAN!=)($/=("!)(=)(!ANTE(!)=$EL!((!-

$?!")$="$)="!)$=)="!)=$)="(%!)"=(?$"(!%()#"=(%)#"?((%)#"%)(#"%?(#"=)#"(%#"()SUcumb!iran)$!(=")(ante($"=)!(la LL!"UZ="!=/ o todo volvera a ser)$(=?$"!=nada_)!($=)("!=$?/!(/(/"!=)(/%)(/)("!/)!

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _...el mago..._

 _...sabio y mas antiguo que el tiempo..._

 _... en el recide una gran luz..._

 _...y una terrible obscuridad..._

 _...temanle a su poder..._

 _... temanle a lo que el puede saber..._

 _... teman por su bien..._

 _... y ante todo recuerden..._

 _... solo juntos lograran lo que buscan..._

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/_

$="!?$(!)(%)(!(=)(/)(/!(($()("!/$/"!(/(/$/!"/$/=)/"!)$)(!"=(($!(($=yQUEbuscamoS=)!$)")$))"!=)=)=)$!"(/$/(!"($)"!)()("$%###"/)$("!($("!$(esperanza)($"!(?=$=$paz)=$!("$()(/87#(

=?)!=)))$="!)$=?)"!$)="! –informacion luna-

-que estaba pasando? Como es posible que tenga tanto poder… si… si los humanos no conosen la magia... o si?… pero esto esta al nivel de star swerl el barbado… incluso... tan fuerte como twilight… pero ahora estaba descontrolado, arcos de energía, energía como nunca había visto de un color azul se disparaba hacia todos lados… hasta de sus ojos comenzaron a surgir luces azules; era algo imprecionanate… pero tenia que concentrarme en la situación, justo cuando estaba por atacar a los guardias, la energía de ombito les dio revotando de uno en otro… la magia mas fuerte que ubiera visto hizo que los soldados de sombras… los entes extraños que sombra utilizaba como soldados se evaporaran y a los demás los dejo inconsientes-

Luna- bien hecho! -hablando a los guardias- todos ahora! dentro del castillo! tenemos que proteger el corazon! -llendo a hablar con ombito- ombito... gracias por...

Ombito, con vos grave- _ABRUMADOOOOOORRRR…. POOODEEERRR!…_

Luna- o… ombito? -retrocediendo-

-el me vio… pero no vi sus ojos… solo esas luces azules, me vio y me hele de miedo… pero se alejo acercándose a donde estaba sombra, quien de entre el humo surgio nuevamente… yo vi a los guardias y los wonderbolts… teníamos que actuar ahora… la unica opcion era volver a abrir el portal... pero como? como como como... claro! ombito! con ese poder que tiene, podria habrir el portal, tenia que hablar con ombito… pero era el realmente?... su vos cambio... y el no responde... aaagggg… tendre que resolverlo sobre la marcha, era hora de irnos y solo el podia ayudarnos; cuando iba a salir del castillo se produjo una explocion descomunal… y ombito callo junto a uno de los pilares del castillo… erido, vi que a unas cuadras de distancia estaba sombra en el suelo, luchando por levantarce, y viendo a ombito haciendo lo mismo… aun con el poder que surgia de el, trate de explicarle mi plan-

Luna, tratando de levantar a ombito- ombito… OMBITO!... vamos… tienes que levantarte… tenemos que irnos! tengo un plan... creo que puedes abrir el porta...

Ombito, abriendo sus ojos de color azul- _irse?!... NO… oscuridad… debo destruir… debo restaurar… balanceee -_ tratando de levantarse sin éxito- _AAAGGGGGGG_ –dolor- _aaaaahhhhhh aaaaaahhhhh aaaaahhhhh_ –respirando agitadamente-

Luna- restaurar?... a que te refieres?

ombito- _luz... obscurdad_...

luna- (no es el... no ahora... tal ves pueda razonar con el) pero ahora no podemos hacerlo! Hay vidas que dependen de abrir el portal del corazón ahora!

Ombito, viendo hacia donde sombra- _tengo….. que seguir… sino… guerra… el vendrá… sin el balance… eso nos destruirá_

Luna, tratando de entender- q-quien?... quienes? Quien es el que viene? Que guerra?... ombito por favor… tenemos que irnos ahora… pero debes decírmelo rapido… podríamos salvar vidas

Ombito, con su poder decallendo- _el… guerra… viene… eso… es parte del todo… para preservar el orden… eso nos destruirá… o seremos sumergidos…_ -ombito se cansa cada ves mas-

Luna- sumergidos? Sumergidos en que?! En que ombito?!

Ombito, señalando al cielo- _en… la nada…_

Luna- aaahh! que?! p-pero que es la nada?!

ombito- _no es algo... pero es mas que todo... no... puedo... mas..._

luna, ayudando a ombito sin exito-… tengo… que avisarles a los demás… tengo que decirle a mi hermana

Sombra, levantado y con sangre en la boca- **no le diras nada a nadie princesa… serás la gobernante de la noche… pero no conoces la obscuridad** …

Ombito, disparando contra sombra- _AAAAAAAAAAA!_

-Sin que me diera cuenta, ombito levanto su mano y disparo contra sombra… este seguía de pie, cansado y erido… levante a ombito con las fuerzas que me quedaban mientras sombra se reponia, el trataba de zafarse y seguir peleando contra sombra… pero le rogué porque nos ayudara con el portal-

Guardia- princesa! T-tenemos que salir d ela ciudad

Luna- lo se, ombito… tienes que ayudarnos… por favor…

Ombito- _detener… tengo que…_

Luna, viendo a ombito a los ojos- por favor…

Ombto- … _bien…_ -comenznado a levitar y emanando energía- _e perdido... pero no es la derrota... no es... el fin... -_ ombito lanza una descarga de energia hacia el corazon de cristal- _quod necesse est… non posset redargui… nihil nisi… et nisi unum sumus… sed et destrui_

=)$(=)"!($=)("!=$)(="!$))"%()!(%=)/!#(%/=#!)($/"()/%=)(!/%=)(/!)("/$)("!/=/%#!(/$=)"(/$$!($$"!($("!($()(!"($(L#NGU4J#= L-7783492014 D!meNC!$N =$=!$=(("$= ("!=$ ($($$ "laT#N" )!"($=)"($=)("!$()"!)($=))!"

 _(=$/=!)("/%!=)(%/#!)(%/$(!/_ =(/$(/$=!"(/%=)#(%/="!)(/$)"!/%(!/"$=)(/%(/#"%)!)("=$/="!)(/$=)("!=codigo de error ocurriendo=)($!=")(=%!"(())%()%"()%(!=)"(%9confirmando subsistencias de 0 a 3.14(=#%))%(")=(%=)%("!)(%=)"!((((((( :) )($)"!($"()%("($=!%!()"$)!=&/)#(&?%?!

=$?!"$?"!?"=estado de sujetos$)"=$)1 activo_=$?=!)!

%)("!$)!="") posibilidad actual de estabilización_=))"$=!% 0%

%(=!)(%(!")) posibilidad actual victoria_)$=!%"! 35%

(%(/!=(=$)("=cargar "respaldo"?_ !(/$(="!/=$!=)"%/"! si_

"!(#)!)(#")(!#?)"!=)#_

"!(#)("!)($($)("!($(/(/_

()"($("!$!cargando de codigos en proceso_=)"!($=)("!

)="!=)((("!/&/"!&/()&($)1%)$(")!=5%(!"=($=!)/%17%!)"($=)("!=)$(!/%"!=26%(/($!"/=?!)"?!"!?$!(56%!)($=($)"

!=")$)"!)$)="!)$!"_

?!)"$))?)!

Luna, asombrada… y confundida- huau!… e?...

Guardia- princesa, ya estan todos listos para irnos, esperamos ordenes...

Wonderbolt- también nosotros princesa, que hacemos?

Luna- bien, de momento -viendo a ombito extrañada por la energía que menaba- creo que esperar… cadence como se encuentra?

Wonderbolt- bien… ella esta bien, estable… pero no sabemos como tratarla… -rascándose la cabeza- aun no entiendo como sobrevivo... pero menos mal que lo hizo

Guardia, interrumpiendo- miren!... el solo esta abriendo el portal!

-y tal como dijo el guardia… ombito ahora era nuestra llave a la libertad… abierto el portal nuevamente, con cada ves mas magia emanando de él hacia el corazon de cristal, este finalmente expulso un pulso de energía enorme... algunos edificios de cristal debilitados por el combate cayeron, pude ver como el impulso se propagaba desde el castllo hacia las calles, lanzando escombros y a algunos de los soldados de sombra por los aires... incluso sombra tuvo que sostenerce para no ser llevado por el fuerte choque-

-con el corazon cargado, el portal se abrió una vez mas, y todos los que quedábamos fuimos hacia él, supe en ese momento que lo habíamos conseguido... aunque nos queden muchas batallas en el futuro, hoy lo logramos... y se me quitaba un gran peso de encima al decirlo; mientras ayudaban a cadence y a los muchos heridos, me acerque a ombito quien estaba sobre sus piernas en el suelo... parecia... dormido-

luna, sacudiendo a ombito- ombito?... estas bien?... hay que irnos

ombito, levantando la vista con cansancio- l... lun... luna... ganamos?...

luna, sonriendo- no aun... pero tampoco perdimos... gracias a ti...

ombito, tratando de entender- a... mi?... yo... que?...

luna, gritando- A TODOS! VAMOS! TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR! hay que volver a canterlot -hablando a ombito- tranquilo... ahora lo unico que tienes que entender es que nos ayudaste... ahora andando

ombito, levantandose- aaaaagggg... me duele todo... vamos

=!")$)!")=$)!")=$)=!")=$)!" -informacon ombito-

-no entendí muy bien que paso... pero tengo vagos y FLASHEADOS recuerdos de la situación... como si me hubieran metido por la nariz la cosa borra memoria de los hombres de negro... aun seguía viendo luces... de varios colores distorsionados... y el recuerdo de pelear... pelear... contra sombra?... pero tenia en mente pelear contra alguien mas... alguien... algo que viene... o algo que puede que venga... si no lo paramos; no tengo una clara idea de lo que podria significar... pero si una imagen pegada a mi cabeza... una sombra humanoide emergiendo del fuego... algo asi... a saber que paso-

-durante los segundos en los que me levantaba... sentía lentamente el cansancio de lo ocurrido, pesándome cada ves mas en el cuerpo... lo que fuera que hice cuando "no estuve" debió ser interesante... ahora solo me quedan las marcas, la fatiga... y algo de informacion... fue como si mi conciencia adquiriera mucho conocimiento de golpe... sobre toda la magia... todos los encantamientos, o por lo menos bastantes... aun me acuerdo de algunos... pero no entiendo porque senti tambien como que yo no era yo realmente-

ombito, tratando de seguir para llegar al portal- aaaahhhh aaaaahhhh... el cuerpo... me duele... me cuesta caminar...

luna, ayudando a ombito- tranquilo... somos los ultimos... ahora

sombra, atras de luna y ombito- **ahora... ahora entenderan el dolor**

-me di vuelta.. al escuchar la vos de sombra, casi me tuerzo el cuello del repentino esfuerzo... parado atras de nosotros, trate de cubrir a luna con la mano... y todo paso en camara lenta... vi cada segundo de su disparo... senti cada segundo del golpe que me dio, como me quemava... y la impotencia de ser arrojado con toda fuerza al portal, cuando logre ver bien que era lo que paso, resulto que luna me haba lanzado hacia el portal... pero que este se cerraba justo al atravezaro... no entendi nada... sigo sin entender, ahora que estoy acostado... en el pasto... viendo una pared... que?-

twilight- ombito! -socorriendo a ombito junto con fluttershy y celestia- estas bien?! un momento... y luna?!

ombito- sigo... sin entender... que paso...

)!================================falla de informacion)$!=")$)$!"=$

)$"!$"!($)($"! sujeto fuera de estado conciente_

/$=!)"$=)"!(!")(="=(!=)($"!=)($"!= eRRor dE matriz$)!"($("!= desconeccion incorrecta de sistemas_

ESPERE_

ESPERE_

..._

..._

..._

SIGA ESPERANDO_


	7. La calma

enos aqui de nuevo... alguien mas ciente escalofríos?... como que algo se acerca

)#=!)#=!$)$!=!)$=!")$(98

)"!)$?)"!=("$)

* * *

HIPERGUERRA V2- capitulo 7: La calma

=)$?"!)$=)!$=?!"=($"!)($)(¡

¡)($"("!?)($)"!=?)$cargando_

=)$)"!$?)"!?)$)$!=)"!$espere_

)($!")($)"!)$=)"!$=(códigos no autorizados emitidos_

=)$"!=$)("!()$?)("!)$"!$?)"!

¡)"($="()(¡)=/(/%#()(#"/$)(¡

()$!"=)($)"!(=(%)(#("=#"(( imposible evitar lectura_

)$!"($)(¡") cargaNNNNNNN("!)=do cO(¡)(Digos_

¿?

)$=!"()%(=)(¡%=)(#!=)(%=)#!%(¡#)((¡#/#!/))!)))))))))!)))))))))))!%())))))))))))))))

….

….

…. Fallo_

….

….

)!"(¿$)!""!"$)"!=)$)!"!"$en un mundo donde hay paz="!)")$"!=)($!)("=estarán preparados para la guerra? ¡=)($)"!($!("=($=)"!(=)$("!=)(en un mundo donde hay guerra!("$=)!"()($"!()!="()!"=(pelearan por la paz? )="!$)(¡)"($)"!($=)(¡"( muy lejos)($)("!="!($(mas allá de todas las estrellas)$("!=($en un futuro obscuro)$(¡?(=)!?("(¡()(/%=)#(¡$(#"(#")=(====%)(#")solo($)"!( hay=($)("!($=)"!(GUeeRa? )$?!"=)"=!)$=)=)=)=)=)=)=)!")$"!(($!"=!)"

¿)$"!)$(¡"?)!)"$!")?es=)$tan$!=divertido)!")$$?verlos))$!?pelear)$=!(/!"hasta=)($"!)($su=)$("(fin=)!("$)("!)=($")(¡(=me(=$)"!(da)($"!)($=risa($!")()!(=$)($#)($"#/%/!=):_eRRor_!()("=($!)

-/

-$"!($!=$!($")=( sist#!"a e"! Reinic(=!)#(/

-/

-reiniciO)! N"! P0S!)("#)("/

-error/

-")"?"

\- y ustedes?/

\- me aran reír?/

$!")(¿)$("!)%(¡)"$?=("!=)($)(=

)($=)!"($=)!"(¿=)"!($/!"$/(¡)$(¡")/=)!"($)(¡)/!=)("?$)!"(/"=)$("!$=)(¿"!($"!($=)!(/!/$/%(/#($(¡)/$/!%#)("!?$)()#=?!")$/)/$)"!/#(=)#/)(/!%/)%(¡")$($/%#(/%/#"(/$#"==%)%(#/$$/$&&&&&#"(((¡/$($/#$/!=$(()#")($=)!$)()!"$

)!)#="#)"=#) leyendo código entrante_

)!=)#"=)#0)(==()($)$(=)!"()$(¡="/$(1808=("($(¡($)!$(¡")(/=!")$_

TRADUCIENDO_

-porque hay que pelear por este mundo? Si no es el suyo?... porque tratan de salvarlos de este destino, si esto es lo que les a deparado?... luchan por ellos?... o porque quieren una recompensa?... : ) -

-quedarce y ser feliz?)" y saltar=)# y reir=))!38y llorar=)"!# C0n s(_)s 4nel0s? !=)# c0n S#s 2u3Ños? )#)t4nto lo desean? !(#=$(=")ja"!)=jA9=!")=!#JA!=#)=)" ()#"(#(  
=#(¡()#(

)(¿)(#!)!  
)(#)(#)=(no les voy a dar el oro al final del arcoíris…-

=!")ErRor… no se puede leer:

=)!=)#"=)#0)(==()($)$(=)!"()$(¡="/$(1808=("($(¡($)!$(¡")(/=!")$ -

)"(¡)/#/)#(#!")?=$"!espere)!)=)#)=#!"Reasumiendo=!#=)))!((#=!8)#=! control)=#!)#!=))($"=)#

¡=)#=!)#!(=)!=#!)#=!)##9)))!#)!=)#-informacion… desconocida-

-ubicación… …. … …. … imperio de cristal-

-aaahhhh… se siente bien volver a mi trono luego de tanto tiempo… tantos años… y ahora es MIO! AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y el corazón… mio… tengo el poder para que ecuestria se rehaga a mi voluntad, para sumir todo en las sombras… en mis sombras… o lo tendría… si esos malditos NIÑOS NO SE HUBIERAN LLEVADO A MIS ESCLAVOS DE CRISTAL!... =)!#=#!) espere)#)=!#) corrigiendo)#!=)# **y todo esto fue para nada… un imperio sin nade a quien gobernar… un corazón que no TIENE MAGIA SUFICIENTE! Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESOS INSERVIBLES NIÑOS!… mi odio nunca se ha sentido… pero are que no quede nadie sin conocerlo por lo que me han robado-**

Sombra, sentado en el trono de cristal- **traigan un cristal…**

Soldado obscuro- si amo…

-pasan unos minutos-

Soldado obscuro, entrando a la sala del trono- aquí lo tiene mi amo

-el soldado trae un cristal obscuro cual carbón y lo deja en frente de sombra, este comienza a invocar su poder y lo dispara contra el cristal, finalmente aparece la imagen de dread spark en las paredes del cristal-

Dread spark- _dime…_

Sombra- **teníamos un trato… una ciudad sin nadie a quien gobernar no es mas que una ruina!**

Dread spark- _así que… crees que te debo algo?... déjame dártelo_ –dread dispara contra el cristal y el rayo sale hacia sombra-

Sombra, recibiendo el golpe- **AAAAA! Aaahhhh aaaahhhhh**

Dread spark- _tú me sirves a mi… yo te saque del hielo nuevamente luego de que perdiste contra las guardianas…_

Sombra, ya repuesto- **pero FUI YO! Quien te dio los soldados que usas… asi que no hagas que te los quite**

Dread spark- _y tu… no hagas que te devuelva al hielo… tendrás a tus esclavos… por ahora… trae el corazón hasta el lugar acordado… la magia de los ponys normales también sirve para el corazón…_

Sombra- **bien…** -el cristal deja de emitir en sus caras la imagen de dread spark- **mmmm… maldito… asquerosa criatura… aaaggGG… sin mis esclavos sabe que no tengo el poder total del corazón… aún no se ha acabado…**

Soldado- señor… que hacemos?...

Sombra- **llevaremos el corazón de cristal… dejen una guarnición en la ciudad…**

Soldado- pero la ciudad no se sumirá en la nieve?

Sombra- **dejare magia suficiente para evitar eso… pero ahora el imperio no nos sirve de nada…**

-sombra sale de la sala acompaño de sus guardias mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que viene-

/!"/)(/#!(=)(¡)"=?! –informacion desconocida-

-en una celda, mazmorras del castillo de cristal-

-atada con cadenas, luna se veía cansada, sucia y lastimada, tena la boca lastimada producto del interrogatorio que habían llevado a cabo, el cuerno encadenado para no usar su magia… y luchaba por zafarse con la fuerza que le quedaba al golear las cadenas que ataban sus patas delanteras; en ese momento se abre la puerta repentinamente y surge sombra, acompañado de 2 guardias, uno un pony normal y el otro uno hecho de sombras-

Sombra- **princesa… por favor no maltrate las cadenas… que acaso no es de su agrado su aposento? mmmJAJAJAJAJA…**

Luna- como puedes tener a un pony así! Esto es impensable… y cuando me libere te are pagar por tus crímenes

Sombra- **mis crímenes?... a… se refiere a tener lo que POR DERECHO ES MIO! El imperio y a cada uno de sus habitantes…**

Luna- si fueras un gobernante piadoso y amable… te hubiéramos dejado en paz! Pero esclavizaste a cientos de ponys y planeabas hacer el resto de ecuestria tuya!

Sombra, recordando- **aaahhhh… que recuerdos, y aun planeo hacerlo… es hora de que termine lo que empezamos hace tanto tiempo** –acercándose a luna-

Luna- q-que planeas… -asustándose-

Sombra- **a! eso es lo que más te va a gustar de tu encierro… tu no me eres de utilidad… primero te romperé… quebrare cada fibra de tu ser hasta que no quede más que cristales molidos… y luego te usare… o más bien… usare a nigthmeremoon…** -levantando la cabeza de luna que trataba de alejarse- **que dices si primero te usamos por última vez… m?**

Luna- no… NO! NO CAERÉ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-luna recibe una descarga de energía en su mente y E#ntrA= aL M#($ndo de |os suE#Ño2 ¡#=##)=(¡ ¡#)(#(#!(84 #! ($="($=$")$=(=)!(/$("/$/)/")/)$"()"$

(")($")=(/(/=(($/=)(/$!(/=!#/$!"/$("/$)(/#!=$ interrupción del sistema…_

Espere_#=!)#!?=

(/(/(/=)(/((¡"/#/!=[[_[:][[[:[¡=#=!][[

:_::¨]¨][*¨¨]¨[][[:]:[[_]¨Ñ¨::][:][:¨¨] _CODIGO PRIORITARIO LEIDO_

¿)#!((#=)/#!=)(#/#()/"=)(/#"( situación comprometida_

[]][]¨¨[]

¿)(#(=#((¡#/&$(&$(/#/$(/("" confirmado_

)!/#("()"(/#"(&#(/&#"(/&/#""/ esperar a solución_

8(/#(/)#(/=)(/"/$&=/&/"#)(/#"( sujetos aun pueden proseguir con algoritmos_

¨¨¨**[][_:]]¨**[:

)=)#(=)"(/&/)$"/(/#=)(#!/#()"/ confirmado_

/%()%(%(/&()&/&#(&/&/"(#/"#)(/estado: actualizado…

=)#?"=)$1)$!")$!)(¿($)"?=#")!?=(¡(%#?)$ -información… Fernando-

-no… no quiero levantarme mami… la facultad es aburrida… dormir… dormir bueno… estudiar malo… comer bue…. Gggggggg…. Fiuuuuuuu (ronquidos)-

"=!)#)=)#=!"_espere, tiempo comprometido, situación… INACEPTABLE… realizando descarga_)==)"(#!)#)!

Fernando, saltado de repente- A!... aaahhhh aaahhhh… pero que mierda?!

-me levante y chille como una niñ… digo… no grite… porque soy un macho pecho peludo… pero que acaba de pasar?; algo en el sueño que tenía cambio de repente… como si me dieran una descarga sentí que me levante casi de una sacudida… en fin… supongo que no puedo dormir todo el dia… . aaaaAAAHHHHHH –bostezo- ñam… ñam… eh? que? porque hay pinturas en las paredes y mi cuarto ahora está pintado de blanco con decorativos de castill… a… si… ya me acorde donde estoy… solo no recuerdo como llegue… la primera vez y esta… tengo que evitar tanta fiesta; me encontraba en una habitación relativamente grande, con una cama de 2 plazas bastante grande y todo tenia decoración "antigua"… para mí, acá debe de ser la última moda o algo así… y tenía una ventana que daba a un patio interno, no entrando demasiada luz y haciendo que casi me vulva a dar sueño de lo obscuro que estaba-

Fernando, tratando de hacer memoria recostado en la cama- pero qué?... haber… eee… imperio… pelea… y después? Mierda… no me acuerdo… haber… haaaabeeerrr –esforzándose-… no me acuerdo de nada, pero que paso? Yo estaba peleando contra sombra y después de que casi me hiciera polvo… eva aparece… y… aaaggggg… me desmalle… eso debe ser –sentándose en la cama- tuvo qu AAAggggggg –dolor- pero qué?

-mi cuerpo estaba… mal… muy mal… me dolían los músculos… todos, como si hubiera hecho durante todo el día levantamiento de pesas; me moví lentamente pero sentía como los músculos gritaban y los tendones se me estiraban, cuando las sabanas que tenía en sima me dejaron ver mi pecho, me encontré que estaba envuelto con varias vendas… incluso mis manos estaban con ampollas de las grandes... en eso me vino una epifanía (idea exagerada)… como sabía que estaba en el castillo?... y si perdimos?... mierda… eva… ombito… las chic… APP…-

Applejack, entrando a la habitación- veamos cómo esta el pacien… ho… ya estas levantado compañero? Jejeje

Rarity, entrando atrás de applejack- ya esta devuelta arriba? Quien lo dir…

Fernando, saltando de la cama y abrazando a applejack y a rarity arrodillado- chicas! están bien!... están bien… gracias a dios… y esto es el castillo… no un sueño… o algo peor

Rarity, sonrojada- e… eeee s-si, estamos bien… pero a una dama no es asaltada por alguien de esta manera… jejeje, ya te sientes mejor?

Applejack, sonrojada- t-tranquilo c-compañero… parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –nerviosa- jejeje… estas bien?

Fernando, liberando el abrazo- si… si, perdón… es que… pensé que habíamos perdido… o algo peor… no sabia si esto es real o no, todos están bien?

Rarity- si… bueno… los que escaparon –deprimiéndose- temo… q… que luna… ella

Applejack- ella… no lo logro

Fernando, abriendo los ojos con toda sorpresa- q… que?!.. QUE!? … ay dios… ay dios… hay… hay que ir… AHORA! Si dread spark la agarra la va a mat –tratando de levantarse y cayendo repentinamente- aaaAAGGG! –dolor- … mier…

Applejack, tratando de ayudar a fernando junto a rarity- tranquilo! Vamos a la cama…

Rarity- aun no estás bien… tienes que quedarte en cama un poco más… -sentando junto a Fernando ayudada por applejack- cálmate… no es bueno que estés saltando así –apartándose un poco para que Fernando respire- ya esta

Applejack- cómo te sientes?

Fernando- como si cada fibra de mi cuerpo gritara… creo que saltarles para abrazarlas me desgarro algo… de hecho apenas me puedo mover…

Applejack- era de esperarse… los guardias que salvamos en el imperio nos contaron lo que hiciste… tú, eva y ombito, todos pelearon contra sombra…

Fernando- si… e igual perdimos… no puedo creerlo… trate todo lo que se me ocurrió pero

Rarity, interrumpiendo- pero nada… hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que cuenta… no te preocupes por lo demás… tu no tienes la culpa

Fernando, deprimido- supongo… pero nunca pensé que todo podría llegar a esto

Applejack- nadie nunca creyó que algo así pasaría… por eso te estamos agradecidas por lo que has hecho…

Fernando, sonriendo- si… supongo… y las demás?

Rarity- fueron a ver como estaban tus amigos, ahora deben de estar con ellos…

Fernando- cuanto dormí?

Rarity- como 2 días… no mucho mas

Applejack- tienes el sueño más pesado que la abuela luego de un estofado de manzana! Jajajaja…

Fernando- 2 dias!... p-pero y el impero! Que paso con las ciudades?! Y ponyville?!

Rarity- si… eso… bueno, no a cambiado… ponyville sigue en sus cascos… al igual que el imperio… pero no se han movido… por lo menos, no que sepamos…

Applejack- si… extraño swet Apple acres –deprimiéndose-

Rarity, deprimiéndose- y yo mi butic…

Fernando, "deprimiéndose"-si, y yo… yo solo tengo hambre jajaja

Applejack- jeje si –quedándose pensativa unos segundos-… vamos… te traeremos algo… tu descansa

-applejack y rarity salen de la habitación-

Fernando, sentado en la cama-… mierda… mierda… porque dije eso! Porqueporqueporque! Aaaaaggggg… mi puta forma de desviar la incomodidad… en sima en algo tan sensible como eso, que me pasa!...

-tengo que tratar de no volver a hacerme el gracioso en algo como eso… no conozco por completo por lo que ellas están pasando… o bueno… más o menos, pero me lo imagino… ahora no saben que será de sus casas… de sus vidas… no saben cómo podría salir todo esto… y cuando cierro los ojos solo veo a dread spark y a los humanos esos… dolor y azael… pero ellos son 6, nosotros solo 3… porque?... porque si la profecía parecía… eso tiene que ser… algo paso… nosotros también teníamos que ser 6, pero ahora solo somos… 6… como ellas! Teníamos que ser 6 para usar… los elementos… que ahora no están! Carajo! Y todo por mi culpa!... para que me abre metido!... mierdamierdamierda!AAAGGGggggg…. porque no me sale nada bien, no nos sale nada bien!…. Ciento que solo la cague desde que llegue… aaaahhhhh… y que no paro de hacerlo… quiero tratar de ayudar pero parece que todo me sale mal… mal mal mal mal… aaaahhhhh… teníamos que ser 6… pero a lo mejor no era yo el que tenía que ser parte de esto-

-a lo mejor es la depresión… a lo mejor es que… desde que llegamos no paramos de saltar de acá para allá… y ahora que tengo un minuto, solo pienso en todo lo que ya perdimos… extraño mi casa… extraño a mi familia… a mi hermano y hermana… ahora parece… el sueño al que quiero ir, y este… el lugar del que quiero escapar… no es que quisiera escapar de mi vida anterior… pero siempre fantasee, y pensé... que sería al venir a este lugar… pero uno nunca piensa que un sueño se pueda hacer realidad así… ni que mucho menos sea una pesadilla… aunque… supongo que tiene su lado bueno; mientras seguí viendo por la ventana de mi cuarto al patio que daba, era un jardín decorado, tranquilo, con algunos arbustos cortados para darles forma… y enredaderas en algunas paredes… me trajo un momento de calma que me hizo recordar algo… que la verdad no había pensado bien… llegamos… "cuando"?, antes del castillo?... o después, y justo en eso vuelven rarity y applejack acompañadas por twilight, junto con la vianda que consistía en varios muffins y jugo-

Applejack, sonriendo- veo que se te hace agua la…

Fernando, saltando contra la comida- COOOMIIIIDAAAAAA!

Twilight- Fernando! BASTA! QUIETO!

Rarity, tratando de que no caiga nada en sima suyo- EN LA MELENA NO!

=)"!(¡#=(¡#=!) –detalle de informacion "científica"- )=)(¡=)$(¡")$ -informacion desconocida-

-twilight, rarity y applejack se apartan mientras dejan tranquilo al homo sapiens sapiens con su comida… explorando sus ritos de caza… se puede ver con claridad a una magnifica criatura de 2 patas alcanzado y destripando la comida con sus 2 extremidades delanteras… observen como los engulle sin considerar siquiera la presencia del papel entre las magdalenas con el cual se atraganta para luego seguir con la voraz masacre… una imagen de lo más excepcional; al tratar de intervenir en su rito de caza, applejack comete el error de interponerse entre un macho y su comida, por suerte este solo la ve unos segundos en forma demencial para seguir con sus asuntos y absorber los nutrientes de 2 jarras de jugo de manzana… en esta imagen podemos apreciar el uso continuo de sus pulgares opuestos para sostener los objetos durante los pocos segundos en los cuales estos le son de utilidad… observen como se flexionan los musculos… aaahhhh… hicieron falta miles de años de evolución para lograrlo-

(¡$(¡)(%=)!($)(¡?"(¡!)%(¿)$(¡)($=)!" –inutilidad del archivo a confirmar-

=((#)!$&/!&%(/(/"#($/#$=!(/$=!(/$ -informacion Fernando-

Fernando, echado en el suelo- aaaahhhhhhhhhh…

Twilight, aun impresionada por lo que paso- e… ee…. Pero que fue eso!?

Fernando- comida…

Rarity- jamás había visto a una bestia comer así… que horror…

Applejack- b-bueno compañero… algo me dice que tragas mas que bic mac en concurso de pie de manzana… jejeje

Fernando- comida…

Twilight- si… ya no dejaste nada… ahora… podrías levantarte y permitirnos charlar de manera ci-vi-li-za-da?

Fernando- comida…

Rarity- ay! Vamos… tienes que levantarte! Que dirían tus padres de tus modales… -acomodándose el pelo y luego dudando- estos son malos modales para ti no?

Fernando- si…

Applejack- y bien?

Fernando- me duelen los músculos… no me puedo mover…

Las 3- aaaaGGG…

-habiendo ayudado a levantar a Fernando y sentándolo en la cama-

Fernando- gracias…

Twilight- pareces un bebe… aunque los bebes no comen tanto ni dejan este desorden! –señalando las migas y mugre que provoco Fernando en la habitación-

Applejack- jejejeje… no hables por mí, de pequeña ya era todo un problema para la abuela

Fernando- comida… demasiada… comida… voy a reventar…

Twilight- te comiste todo tan rápido que ahora tienes dolor de panza… ahora, volviendo a asuntos más importantes…

Fernando- a si… una pregunta… necesito saber si cuando llegamos, el castillo de cristal que estaba en ponyville recién apareció…

Rarity- e? –viendo a las demás que dudaban- b-bueno… si, de hecho si… pero como… oh! cierto… ustedes saben sobre nuestro mundo

Fernando- si… pero necesitaba ubicarme temporalmente… ósea que ese mismo dia venciste a Tyrek, no?

Twilight- si, asi es, y la verdad es que aun estoy cansada por eso y porque solo unas horas después nos encontramos en un guerra al borde de la aniquilación –tratando de contener su enojo y agotamiento-… porque lo preguntas ahora?

Fernando- es que trato de repasar los hechos… justo nos atacan cuando llegamos… que casualmente era el mismo dia en el que le ganaste a Tyrek y apareció el castillo… entiendo porque atacar hoy si sabían de ustedes… pero no parecía que supieran de nosotros…

Rarity- es cierto, pero sabían de la profecía… esas piedras que encontramos en el templo

Fernando- si… así que sabían que íbamos a estar acá, solo que no exactamente donde ni cuando

Twilight, dando lugar a que Fernando diga algo inteligente- y todo esto nos sirve para…

Fernando, "serio"-…. Absolutamente de nada… la verdad es que cuesta poner todo en orden para entenderlo

Twilight, algo molesta- aaahhhhgggg… creí que querías llegar a algo…

Fernando- perdón… aunque igual no entiendo… ustedes saben algo sobre dread spark?

Todas- no…

Fernando- y sobre los humanos?

Twilight- salvo por mi viaje al otro mundo… no… aquí nunca a habido nadie como ustedes… o bueno, al menos no tenemos registro de eso… por lo que paso en el templo de la selva, evidentemente no entendemos mucho

Applejack- si, aunque esto me hizo recordar algo… vieron en la pelea de ponyville?, uno de los "humanos", uno de esos chicos… creo que la que llamaron viper, dijo algo sobre que "apenas conocen sus habilidades"… o algo así…

Rarity, haciendo memoria- tienes razón!... eso quiere decir que estaban destinados a estar aquí y tenerlas y que ellos ya han visto la profecía igual que nosotros

Fernando- yo no me siento como si tuviera que estar acá…

Applejack- de que hablas? Si tu también tienes habilidades! Recuerdas?

Fernando- no tengo idea de cómo controlarlas, ombito y eva tienes cosas mejores… yo que tengo?... si al final ni creo que tendría que estar en este lugar… habiendo personas mas capacitadas para esto

Rarity- oh vamos, no te sientas mal…

Twilight- tiene razón… yo tampoco sabía si tenía que ser una princesa alicornio… o cual era mi deber y aun trato de descubrirlo… pese a que también llegue a pensar que habría ponys más capacitados que yo para hacer algo así… pero no dejo de intentar ayudar… al igual que tu

Applejack- exacto, uno siempre cree que puede hacer menos de lo que cree… la abuela lo aprendió y yo también… solo te tomara tiempo… pero con tus amigos a tu lado seguro que podrás…

Fernando- yo... bueno… no sé si considerarlos mis amigos

Twilight- pero que dices?

Fernando- antes de aparecer en el bosque nunca los había visto…

Twilight- que curioso… y muy similar

Rarity- que cosa?

Twilight- es… exactamente lo mismo que me sucedió a mi… cuando las conocí… yo no sabía quiénes eran, y solo habíamos hablado una tarde… pero ese día salvamos ecuestria…

Fernando- huau… perturbador… jejeje –pensando cada vez más seriamente lo que dijo- … si, tenes razón… mmmm… -viendo hacia el suelo con desconfianza- extrañamente tenes razón… casi parecería planeado, que esto ocurra 2 veces de la misma manera…

Twilight, sonriendo- jejeje ho vamos… crees que algo controla nuestro destinos? Eso es ridículo

Rarity- si, jajajaja

Applejack- solo han sido… mmmm… de hecho muchas casualidades… pero yo estoy segura de que era nuestro destino… como que estemos juntas –sonriendo y abrazando a twilight y rarity-

-bueno… supongo que a lo mejor es la lógica de este mundo… a saber… quien entiende todo esto? ¿ ¿ ¿?)!#?)#?)#((¡=$(=(($$$$$$$$$$$$$

)#!=#)#($=)=($)(#$)(=$($-sistema informa de desestabilización de pensamiento_

)=!($!(/=$!)/"(/" espere…_

()($/="(/!"(#/!#"= corregido_

(#)"=!)(#/$/"") todo sigue bajo patrones confirmados_

(¡#(#!#!==!#(=(#=(¡=((#!( todo sigue… según planeamientos_

=#!)(¡(=/!=)!/&)%#!(%(&%(#&(/&!(/(/(&&!/&/&$)(/#/!)#(/!&$/&)"("/&"(/&)"(/&$"&"(/$&/&"(/"&"$(/&)"$(/no ha visto nada)&)!=&!/!/!$&/&$=$!&&!$=)/!&/$&$!()/&$(/&$!)(/!$&(/$!&)(/&(/$!&)(/$!&

())=(&/&=/&)!#&!#=(/!# -informacion Fernando-

-después de una conversación que me dejo mejor de ánimo, me contaron lo que había pasado durante este tiempo, ponys, cientos de ellos llegando a las ciudades grandes para resguardarse de las fuerzas de dread spark y sombra… la ciudad de canterlot estaba bien, pero habían dicho que ya no era seguro viajar por los caminos ni usar los trenes, incluso el cielo era peligroso… y que la ciudad ahora tenia un muro… justo en frente de su entrada, dejando el rio que corría en la entrada de la ciudad como un obstáculo inaccesible natural… como fue que lo hicieron? Pregunte y twilight me dijo que fueron celestia y ellas, habían picado y extraído rocas de la montaña y las habían cincelado durante esto 2 días, junto con la ayuda de guardias, ponys y celestia quien colocaba los ladrillos y los unía con un hechizo… algo que la verdad me lamente de perderme… como seria construir un muro de 6 metros de alto en 2 dias al poder levitar las cosas y ponerlas rápidamente… eso tuvo que ser todo un espectáculo-

Fernando- huau… eso tuvo que ser impresionante… como construir un edificio con la mente!

Twilight- si –preocupándose- pero temo que la princesa esta agotada… cadence esta aún muy herida para ayudar… y luna…

Fernando- lo se… y ciento que tenemos que hacer algo… que esto fue mi culpa

Applejack- no veo como… diste lo mejor que pudiste compañero, pero sombra y sus soldados… son un manzano duro de patear

-finalmente me decidí y… logre levantarme de la cama a duras penas (ay por diossss… hijito, tráeme un bastón… ya me siento como el abuelo) con ayuda de las chicas pude comenzar a moverme aunque los músculos me gritaban que no lo hiciera… la verdad es que quería ir a ver a los demás, ver como estaba todo… ver… donde estaba el baño carajo!-

Applejack, sonrojada- jajajaja… si, 2 dias en cama y luego te tragas todo lo que ves… supongo que recién te das cuenta… jejejeje

Twilight, sonriendo y señalando con su pesuña la salida- segundo pasillo a la derecha, 3ra puerta a la izquierda…

Fernando, con un fallo en el cerebro- …. Que?!... donde?...

Twilight- aaahhhh… vamos, te acompaño… potrillo jejeje

Applejack y rarity- jajaja…

Fernando- después te contesto –agarrando a twilight- ahora vamos

-Salí despedido mientras twilight gritaba algo de que fuera más despacio mientras me indicaba la dirección… a saber que quería; finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEeeeEEEEEeeeeeEeEeEeeeeeeee (gritando como loco en el baño)… y después del baño (gracias a los dioses que son parecidos a los nuestros… sino a lo mejor tengo que ir atrás de una planta), nos dirigimos a la enfermería donde revisaban a los ponys… a lo que yo pregunte porque no estaba entonces ahí, y me contestaron que porque luego de ver nuestras heridas durante unas horas y vendarlas… vieron que sanábamos muy rápido… mas que cualquier pony, asi que como necesitaban el espacio para los heridos mas graves, nos dejaron en cuartos para nosotros-

-me encontré en la puerta de la enfermería abierta en una escena de lo mas triste, estaba abarrotado de ponys lastimados, heridos… muertos… muchos perdieron incluso alguna parte del cuerpo… no volverían a caminar… vi una sala llena de camas de metal y colchones manchados de sangre… caminamos entre ellos mientras las enfermeras hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlos… lo que me impactaba era ver lo real que era todo… jamás imagine que algo así pudiera pasar en un lugar como este… como podría pensar que ellos podrían salir tan lastimados si en la serie nunca parecía grave lo que sucedía… a lo mejor no lo mostraban… o a lo mejor yo no terminaba de asimilarlo; muchos heridos estaban sentados en sillas por la falta de camas… mucho de los fallecidos solo tenían una sabana que los cubría en su pequeño rincón; era un hospital improvisado para los recién llegados… pero si esto era el hospital improvisado, no quería ver como estaba el de verdad… twilight, applejack y rarity me siguieron mientras transitábamos por la sala que solía ser solo una habitación bacia con cuadros según twilight-

-me quede viendo a una pony por unos segundos que tenia vendada la cabeza, sus vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, y 2 pequeños lloraban desconsolados a su lado, me acerque a tratar de calmarlos, porque entre los gritos que ya se daban en el lugar y sus lagrimas, necesitaba un momento,…. Aaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh... me sente a su lado y ellos me vieron, asustados-

¿? Potro- qui… quien eres?

Fernando- soy Fernando…

¿? Potra- es como el que salvo a mama!

Fernando- (seguro que fue ombito… pero ni ahí que me parezco a el jajaja) ejem, que paso?

¿? Potra- nuestra mama… sniffff –tratando de contener las lagrimas- no despierta… desde que la llevaron al medico ella no despierta aaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa –llorando-

Fernando, tratando de consolarlos- lo ciento… lamento mucho lo que les paso… pero estoy seguro que se va a poner bien

¿? Potro- p-pero y si no?! aaaahhhhhaaaa –llorar-

Fernando- b-bueno… mi mama siempre me decía que al final todo sale bien…

Twilight- tranquilos pequeños… ella se pondrá bien…

¿? Potro- porque nos pasa esto? –tratando de no llorar- solo quería ir a ver el imperio en mi cumpleaños!... y miren lo que paso aaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa –llorar-

Fernando- pero no es tu culpa… nadie tiene la culpa

¿? Potra, tratando de dejar de llorar- aaaahh snifff si la tienen! Los soldados malos! Nosotros no les hicimos nada y nos atacaron igual! Mama nos saco del hotel donde estábamos y nos llevo al castillo… pero miren lo que paso! Iiiiaaaaahhhhh –llorar de forma aguda-

Applejack- tranquilos… le pregunte a un doctor y me dijo que ella despertara pronto

Fernando, viendo a applejack- s-si… no tienen que estar tan mal… esto solo fue… -deprimiéndose- una fea casualidad…

rarity- yo tengo una hermana, y daría lo que fuera para que estuviera bien… su mama debe de pensar lo mismo… lo que mas quisiera en este mundo es que sus pequeños fueran fuertes en este momento

potros, limpiándose las lágrimas- en-enserio?

Rarity- claro… porque no vamos y hacemos una… carta a su mama… para cuándo despierte?

Potros, más animados- bien

-rarity se fue con los pequeños… yo me quede sin poder decir nada… applejack es el elemento de la honestidad… y acababa de mentir a unos pequeños, no pregunto a ningún doctor… la vi, pensando en que había traicionado la confianza de los niños… pero ella ya lo sabia y trataba de esconder sus emociones sobre toda la situación… de alguna manera eso me tranquilizo… sabia que había hecho algo malo… pero era preferible a decirles lo que creíamos-

Twilight- así están desde que llegamos… ayudando a todos los que pueden… pero igualmente muchos sufren… y vendrán mas a medida que esto empeore… -deprimiéndose y viendo la carta medica de la madre de los niños-… ella se llama sunny day… y los pequeños… bluE)"=!(#bloodday=!(#day y liTTle#!))=!venomrose=!(rose… que lindos nombres… son pequeños adorables… que nunca le harían nada malo a nadie… e igual sufren por todo lo que pasa… como es que sombra puede ser tan descarado…

)=!#(=#!(#))$'9)!=$no han visto nada=(#(¡=(=(#!

-nos quedamos un rato en el hospital para ver si podíamos ayudar, twilight mas que yo o applejack, que con su magia logro suturar las eridas y colocar huesos rotos en su lugar… cosa que me impreciono de sobremanera… y que según applejack era algo muy normal aca, solo que no siempre ameritaba usar magia porque agotaba mucho a los médicos, cosa que tambie le paso a twilight cuando luego de ayudar a componer al 3er paciente que se le puso en frente, esta callo de cansancio… me pregunto porque no ayudo a la madre de los pequeños?-

Twilight, ayudada por applejack- no la ayude porque… aaahhhh aaahhhh… ella tiene una contusión… mi magia es fuerte y practique algunos hechizos que restauran el cuerpo, pero un cerebro es algo muy sensible… y no soy una experta… aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh

Applejack- tranquilízate compañera… aun hay mucho que hacer y no puedes dejarte llevar por esto, ten, toma algo de agua

Doctor ¿- tiene razón princesa, no gaste su magia aquí, pronto la llamaran a hacer alguna misión de gran importancia, usted no debe agotarse con esto… déjenoslo a nosotros

Twilight, mas descansada- bien…

¡#=!(#(=)!#))#!=()(¡))"$)("($"$("#) -¡"!)=!#)=!#)#=- (#)!(¡)(¡=#(

¡=#()$()!($)=$corte de transmisión_!=(#)#!=)#!)=)!")

=#(=#)!")#!)#?"!)# -informacion evangelin-

Evangelin- cuidado!

-el techo se viene a bajo y destroza al pony que se encontraba debajo, trato de remover los escombros, trato deseperadamente… pero no encuentro fin en ellos, sigo y sigo… mis manos me dulen… mi sangre mancha cada roca que saco… pero no tiene caso, cuadno veo mis manos lastimadas y con la piel levantada, comienzo a llorar descontroladamente-

Evangelin, llorando- lo ciento!... lo ciento… no puedo ayudarte… AUXILIO! AUXILIOOOOO!

-nadie responde, aunque sigo gritando y tratando de sacar las piedras… nadie viene a ayudarme… nadie… cuando veo finalmente a mi alrededor, veo solo obscuridad, los escombros se fueron y me encuentro sola-

Evangelin, parándose- hola?... hola!... hay alguien?... qui-quien sea!...

Scootaloo, emergiendo de las sombras- ayuda!... AYUDAA!

Evangelin- que?... quien… sos… sos scoo

Scootaloo, siendo agarrada por un látigo negro- AYUUUDAAA!

Evangelin- no no no no! –tratando de agarrarla pero zafándosele de entre las manos- NOOOOOO!

-pero no puedo agarrarla… se me escapa y desaparece en la obscuridad, corro para buscarla, pero mis piernas no me responden-

Evangelin, golpeando sus piernas- vamos! VAAMOOOSS!

-en ese momento distingo, entre las sombras… dread spark con scootaloo insertada en un tentáculo negro que surgía de el-

Evangelin, cayendo de rodillas- no…

Dread spark- _lo que viene… es inevitable… todo porque no pudiste… todo porque no la salvaste… todo… porque eres débil_

-mientras dread spark decía esto, la obscuridad daba paso a una imagen de una ciudad siendo quemada… se escuchaba a la distancia los gritos, el dolor… el llanto desconsolado de seres que estaban más allá de las llamas; no pude reaccionar, cuando finalmente vi a los pies de dread spark una imagen que hiso que se me pare el corazón… a todos muertos… a… a todos… twi… Fernando… ombito… a todos… muertos-

Evangelin, llorando desconsoladamente- no… no por favor… no… no es cierto…. NOOOOO! –Gritando con todas sus fuerzas-

¡=#($(¡$=)"=$)")$)=)NOOOOOOOO!OO$!=)%)(#=)!#)(

)=!$=(¡("=($=("!$"!$)"!$=!")$=!$)!(/=(/)(%/)($!/#=)"($/

Evangelin, despertando- AAAA!... aaahhhhh aaaahhhhhh aaaahhhh aaahhhh –respirando agitadamente-… solo… un sueño… s-sol… sfffff –aspirando para no llorar- u-un… - comenzando a llorar-

Fernando, entrando a la habitación de repente- eva!? Estas bien?!

Twilight, entrando junto con applejack- que paso?! Te escuchamos gritar y…

Evangelin, recostándose de lado para no ser vista- no es nada…

Applejack, acercándose- estas bien dulzura?, nos espantamos cuando escuchamos eso –acercándose al lado de la cama- menos mal que estas bien… -viendo como eva trataba de apartar la mirada- … estas bien, no es asi?... o acaso paso algo

Twilight, consolando a eva- no tienes porque estar mal… estamos todos bien y todo gracias a ti… o es por otra cosa?

Evangelin- es… es que… ssfffff –aspirando ente mocos- el… la mato… en frente de mi… y yo no pude hacer nada… solo sentía impotencia… y luego en la ciudad, mis piernas dejaron de reaccionar… sssfffffff yo no puedo con esto… quiero irme a casa… quiero irme…. Por favor…

Fernando, sentado en la cama junto con twilight- ya… ya… -tratando de consolar a eva- no tenes porque estar mal… tampoco es que nadie hubiera esperado lo que paso, además si hiciste, vos la salvaste, a scootaloo y después a nosotros en el imperio… y en el templo… de hecho no te has quedado quieta, cada vez que hubo problemas peleaste en lugar de huir

Evangelin- p-pero… esa no fui yo… en ese momento… me invadió una vos… una ira… yo no podía controlarme, y estuve a punto de… de… matarlos… a todos… eso es lo que me decía la voz… y cuando vi lo que le hicieron a scootaloo… la deje salir… sssfffff… casi pierdo el control

Twilight- no puedo decir que te entiendo… pero sí que al final lograste controlarte y le salvaste la vida a scootaloo, sé que no estas acostumbrada a… esto –deprimiéndose- nadie lo está… pero no estas sola, nos tenemos unos a otros –sonriéndole a eva-… acaso eso fue lo que viste en tu sueño?... fue por eso que gritaste?

Evangelin- s-si… y porque… vi a toda una ciudad arrasada… y a todos muertos… y yo no pude reaccionar… ssffffff

Fernando- b-bueno… pero no estamos muertos, la ciudad no esta arrasada y aun hay esperanza… en verdad me cuesta entender que fue esa vos que escuchaste… pero quiero que sepas que estamos aca si necesitas que alguien te escuche… -viendo a eva con una sonrisa-

Evangelin, viendo a Fernando y luego a applejck y twilight quienes también le sonreían- gracias… a todos… ssfff… creo que ya me ciento mejor…

Twilight, poniendo su pesuña en sima del hombro de eva- no hay de que… quieres ir a dar un paseo?... tal ves te haga sentir mejor…

Evangelin- b… bueno… no se… aun me siento algo mal por lo q "GRRRRRRRRRRRR" –el estómago de eva resuena en la habitación-…. E…. –sonrojándose- ejeje…

Applejack- yo creo que un paseo a la cocina seria lo mejor jajaja

Todos- jajajaja…

Fernando- veni… vamos a comer algo

Applejack- pero acabas de comer!

Fernando, separando lentamente los ojos- que?

Twilght- si, te comiste toda la comida para los 3…

Fernando, con cara de tonto- he?... comida?

Evangelin- no sé si eras así antes de venir acá… o simplemente nos estas gastando una broma… -limpiándose la cara- jajaja…

Fernando, sonriendo con cara de tonto-… comida!

Eva, twilight y applejack, pasándose un casco/mano por la cara- aaaaahhhhh… -viéndose entre las 3- jajajaja…

#!))#!=)!)==)#!=)#!=))!=($=")=")$=)""$ -informacion ombito-

=!#)!=(/=(/()!/$(¡&)$!#)(&%/=)(/$(¡/$=(¡/$(¡/$(¡/$)=!/$(¡%)(¡=$/("!/$=!($/!")($/!"=$)(/"!$)(¡/$(=/!(/%(#=/#)"()/=(/=(#/%/"=("#=

No se siente listo para lo que viene…aunque eso ya no tiene relevancia… ahora tendrán que volver a encontrarlos según la variable 103900000

-he?!... quien habla?... hola?...-

Pero sabe lo que viene; ahora todo lo que sucederá esta a disposición de los cálculos realizados, para estabilizar todo esto requerirá de una intervención, utilizar la unidad de estabilización zn991

)$=!) ¿?

… solo se te dio una orden simple… y no la cumpliste… se podría haber evitado que esto escalara

-q-que?... yo que?-

Se te dio la informacion… se te mostro como detenerlo… ahora tienes que pararlo… porque vendrá… y los quemara a todos… con fuego… y sufrimiento

-no… pero… quien?... de quien me estas hablando?-

T!en#s qu# p#r#r lo… s3 t# d!o algo Ma2 granD# qu# #l pod#r, s# t# d!o ¡nformac!on… úsala, ahora cumpl# Con tu d#st!no

-mi destino?... que destino?-

S#ras #l |\/|4g0… tu sabrás como ayudarlos…

-pero y si no se?-

D#!?)#=)$!($?!(=%=$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$)!=%( deja de preguntarte si sabes o no… si puedes o no… Y ASLO… ES TU MISERABLE PROPOSITO!=)##############($")=($")(=)$( se TE TRAJO CON UN PROPOSITO!=#(¡#)(#=$)($) CUMPLELO)(()(#!)(

=)($?!)("$?)("!$"!($)?!")($?=$!"(¿"!=conexión =?=)"! inestable =)(¡$("!$)(¡

¿)!$"($?"!(¿((¡?!

-que pasa?!-

S_S_SE t3 D!jo COmO P_!_!_!ararlo… =?"!=$)

)="!)#"!)=estabilización imposible… redirección de energía imposible=)!"))=!")$

$=(¡)(¡"$/)=(=)!"($)"!= confía en tus aM!goSSSS)!S)!))) /Sujetos/!=)"$(¡")($ creE #n la aMMMISSSTTTAddd $(/$"!$/(/factor de variables mentales 131 1 a 11/$/!"=)$(¡"=)(

¡="$))!"

¡=$)?)"!

¡)$(¿"!

Témele a guerra

=!)"?#="!

(¡=)#?!="

="$)"=)=)

No dejes que se salga/gan ga/gan con su/sus su/sus objetivos/vo/v0s

}{{{+{+ñ{+ñ+}}}}}ñ´´ñ´ñ´+ñ'*?="R!%))!#)%)%"))ÑÑ

[perdida de conexión] [borrado de memoria confirmado] [Integrada informacion a actuación del sujeto en el subconsciente]

)!#(=$!(/!$(/$=(¡=/#/%(/#!?$/"!$?=)!/%(/#%="#)(/%()!/$=)!(/(%#/=)(/(#!/%)(/!#$(/!"=(/$=/!(¿/!?($(/#/"=)(/%(/#)(/#$)(/"()=/%=)/#"=)%)("/#%)(#2=$()(=)$(")!(/$!(=/%=(¡/$)"!/$=()"!QUE?$("!/$=)("!no le POd!A dejar hablar)(¡"( iba a aRRuinar mi S0rpR3sa)=$(¡)("$=!$(¡"=$("=$(/Ja_AJ_J#

(/$!"=)($/"!)(/$=)(/"$(/!  
/$)("!(=)$(=)"!($=)("!$=)(¡ filtración en curso_

)($=)"!($)"!($=)"(¡$=)(¡$! Expediente cargado_

-/

-/

-/

-cargado…

-abri los ojos y me encontré sentado en un sillón rojo… en medio de una biblioteca tan grande que se perdía en el cielo, rodeado por libreros que a medida que veía para arriba, estos empezaban a enrollarse en si mismo adoptando formas extrañas… no comprendí como llegue… no comprendí que hacía en un lugar así… pero mi mente casi se salía de mi cuerpo… no sabía si era real… un sueño, una fantasía… que me estaba pasando?... dónde estoy?... y-yo estaba… estaba… en mi trabajo… estaba… ordenando… eso, ordenando… unas cosas en el almacén de materiales del supermercado… yo estaba en eso… y…. y…-

Ombito- pero… que?...

-en frente mío, un sillón rojo y antiguo aparecía… y desaparecía… como si… "titilara"… y encima de el estaba una carta… cuando me acerque a verla y trate de tocarla, el sillón se quedo ahí… como si… se hubiera estabilizado… la carta decía… "pobre chispa… creyó que venir aquí le ayudaría a resurgir… pero volverá a encontrarse con su antigua "decepción"… no le digas a nadie, pero los voy a estar apoyando, aunque no pueda observarlos"-

Ombito, bastante alterado- …. El que?!... pero que mierda es esto hombre!? –gritando- HOLA?! HOOOLAAA? Esto tiene que ser un programa de tv… seguro que los chicos me están jugando una broma otra vez… aaaahhhhh… ya basta chicos, la anterior no me

)!)=$)!"=)$)"!)$=)"!=)) –cargando borrado de memoria-¡)=)$"!=)($)!"$

¡$)("!)$("!)$(¡"(=?(/%!(#/"=)(/$##")($sujeto listo para usarse=)!"($=!")(

(¡$")"!(¿$)!"()$?(¡"

¡)$(=)"!($?"!()( -informe de error enviado a registro-

)!($ =!===== porque apareció ahí?!)$=("=)$ )=================================

{¬¬} acaso se asigno un programa incompetente a esta dimensión?... haga su proceso bien… esto pudo terminar en otro desastre

[[+]] confirmado… se desconoce por qué apareció ahí. También se desconoce porque se encontraba esa informacion rebotando en líneas paralelas… informacion borrada

{¬¬} que no se repita…

[[+]] Afirmativo… el lugar se encontraba registrado como en desuso… eliminado de la unidad de observación que existía ahí

{¬¬} no me importa… continúe

$(=)!($)(¡=)/!(/%)(/%(/#/#/#/#&$/&""/!#&"&#$%#$/&$!(/&$)("!

-fin del registro-

¡)$("!)($)("!($()="!=($=)=)"!($=)?("!$ no ha visto nada =($)"!($)("!$)"! ;)

)(/$(¡/=)/!%)(/%=)(#/$)(¡/$=%&)(#%)(#"/=$(/"!$(/"

%(/#"=)(/%")(/$&"!&$/&"&#&$)#"(/$)!/(/$"!)($/(/"!

)$(=!"($=)"!=)$(("!)$(=)"!($/$#($/#"/%)(/"#%/%#"/

Ombito, abriendo los ojos lentamente y sacudiendo su brazo para buscar el despertador- mierda… mierda… donnnde esta… -tratando de darse vuelta en la cama para buscarlo- voy a lle.. aaaaAAAAHHHHHHAAAAaaaa –bostezo- a llegar tarde al… al trabajjj…. Zzzzzzzzzz….. zzzzzzzzzzmsmms… .mmmssssss… M! que me tengo que levantar… aaAAHHAAaa…. –sentándose en la cama con los ojos entre cerrados- el… el… Despertador no sonó… mejjj… zzzz… M! mejor… me apuro antes de quedarme dorado… dormado… dormido –levantándose entre tambaleos para ir a trabajar

()"(¡)#(/$!(")=$(¡"/$=("/$(="/$(¡/"$(/$ -informacion Fernando-

-nos encontrábamos comiendo algo mas consístete en un comedor enorme que era como los antiguos comedores de los castillos; techos altos, sillas altas, y 30 tenedores por persona… pensé que con la crisis que estábamos teniendo este lugar se estaría usando de comedor comunitario, pero me explicaron que ya se habían preparado otras instalaciones que estuvieran mas mejor con sus necesidades-

Twilight- Fernando… es mejor… no existe "mas mejor"… y como puedes tener hambre después de todo lo que te tragaste?!

Fernando, atacando una torta- hue? phelee hucho… hay hue recurerar fruesas…

Twilight, pasándose un casco por la cara- por favor deja de hablar con la boca llena…

Applejack- vinimos aquí para que eva tuviera una comida bien merecida… -sonriendo y luego viéndolo disgustada- no para que te tragues todo… -viendo a Fernando con desafío-

Evangelin, tomando algo de te- en realidad… yo estoy bien

Pinkie, apareciendo con fluttershy y una bandeja de varias comidas (tonelada y media de comida chatarra)- como que estas bien?! Aun no as probado todos los pasteles que hice para conmemorar nuestra casi exitosa misión! –Sumergiendo la cara en un pastel- ñamñamñamñamñam

Fluttershy- le dije que no trajera tanto –viendo que todos se quedaban boquiabiertos ante la excesiva cantidad de comida- pero insistió en que quería que estuvieras satisfecha y supuse que estaba bien... como se encuentran?

Fernando- ho huy hien –aun tragando-

Evangelin- Fernando… modales… estamos bien fluttershy, gracias por preguntar… -algo sonrojada-

Applejack- estas bien caramelo? Parece que tienes algo…

Evangelin- perdonen… es… la emoción de estar en este lugar… tomando una tasa de te con… bueno, con ustedes

Twilight- porque? Que tiene? Acaso no te agradamos?

Flutteshy- ho, lo ciento, no sabía que no querías que te molestáramos cuando estabas tom

Evangelin- no no no no… no es eso… no es que me moleste… en realidad… es mas como un sueño hecho… realidad –diciendo esto ultimo en vos baja-

Pinkie, apareciendo detrás de eva- como un superduper sueño que tienes cuando comes 3 kilos de chocolate y luego te duele la pancita y te quieres dormir? –sonriendo-

Evangelin, viendo a pinkie y sonriéndole- si… jejeje…

Applejack- no sabía que éramos… tan queridos en su mundo…

Fernando, habiendo tragado todo lo que podía- miiii… panzaaaa… algo asi… para nosotros… ustedes eran nuestro dering doo…

Twilight- huau… quien hubiera imaginado que nuestras lecciones y vidas eran… leídas por tantos… -pensativa- no se si me gusta

Fernando- nadie dice que nos están viendo y leyendo ahora… y si lo hacen, a lo mejor nunca los veamos… o no?

Applejack- no se… todo esto me pone de los nervios y hace que me den mareos… cambiando de tema… donde es... –viendo hacia un costado- ohu… ahí esta

Evangeling- quien?

Fluttershy- ombito?... estas bien?

-todos volteamos a ver para encontrarnos con ombito…ahí dios… ombito… hombre… pero que te pasa? Jajajajaj esta medio vestido con la sabana caminando como zombie jajajaja-

Fernando, partiéndose de la risa- PPPFFFFFjaaaaajajajajajaja!

Twilight- no te rias! A lo mejor le pasa algo… -acercándose a ombito- estas bien? Te suce

Ombito- e?!... s… si si… yo solo… zzzzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzz… -quedándose dormido parado- zzzzzzzzzz…

Fluttershy, habiéndose acercado a ombito- ombito?... ombitooo… creo q

Fernando, gritando a todo pulmon- OMBIIIITOOOOOO!

Ombito, despertando- HE! Que?! Si si ya voy que llego tarde… al… trabajo…zz.. T!-tengo que llegar antes de la hora para abrir… el… zzzzzzzzz

Fernando- creo que solo esta exhausto...

Applejack- y que lo digas compañero… pero porque esta aquí? Y asi?

Fluttershy- quizá esta

Fernando, interrumpiendo- creo que solo esta tan exhausto que cree que tiene que ir a trabajar… y que no recuerda donde esta… quizá el estar días corriendo de acá para allá ya nos paso factura

Evangelin- y como es que se mantiene de pie?

Fernando- a… a mi me pasa lo mismo… en la facultad aprendes a no caerte del sueño… o te la pasas con la cara en el suelo jajajaja

Fluttershy- lo llevare a su cuarto

Evangelin- te acompaño?

Fluttershy- claro

Twilight, hablando con Fernando- que es… "facultad"?... es como un trabajo?

Fernando- es una escuela… bueno, en realidad es la universidad… que es como andar en bisi… pero el camino esta prendido fuego… y la bisi esta prendida fuego… y todo esta prendido fuego porque estas ardiendo en el infierno –sonriendo con cara de tonto-

Twilight- creo que exageras… y que es "infireno"? no importa, o sea que estudiabas! Huau… no pareces ser muy estudioso…

Fernando- jajajajaja pos fíjate que paso noche en vela estudiando

Twilight- uuuyyyy! Como yo! Que estudiabas? Que cosas hay en tus estudios? Que tipo de libro leías?

Applejack- aaaahhhhh… siempre la misma twilight –twilight se sonroja- jajajajaja

Pinkie- aaaaagggg… ahora van a hablar de cosas superduper aburritasticas…

Fernando, tratando de entender-… super… que?

Applejack- pinkie siendo pinkie… jejeje

Twilight- jajaja si… tal ves haya que dejarlo para otro momento –viendo con ganas de seguir a Fernando-… si quieres?

Fernando- no, esta bien, yo estudiaba lo que sería… mmmm… arqueología, ya saben, el estudio de fociles… ya saben, los dinosaurios y todo eso

Twilight- es asombroso… pero… tu no tienes una kiuty mark de arqueólogo o si?... de hecho…

Fernando- no se si ya te lo digimos… pero los humanos no tenemos ese tipo de cosas

Todas, algo sorprendidas- QUE?!

Fernando-… que les pasa? Si vos twilight ya fuiste a la escuela esa llena de otros humanos y ellos no tenían… o si?

Twilight- bueno… no lo se… en verdad no me detuve mucho a explorar con el destino de ecuestria al borde del colapso… eso quiere decir que no pueden saber cual es su talento especial?... como los demás seres de ecuestria?

Fernando- eee… no, supongo que solo podemos probar y errar hasta conseguir algo que nos guste… no era lo mismo que pasa con los grifos o los dragones?

applejack- de hecho si… -pensativa- no es cierto twilight?

Twilight- si, asi es, pero no crei que unos seres que podrían compartir tanto con nosotros no las tuvieran…

Fernando- de que estas hablando? Si ni siquiera vamos en 4 patas

Twilight- pero tu tienes mucha fuerza física… como un pony terrestre, eva vuela como un pegaso… y ombito… bueno, no lo hemos visto, pero por lo que relataron los guardias que lograron salir del imperio, el tiene… magia

Fernando, bastante impactado-…. OMBITO TIENE QUE?!

Applejack- Aaaaaa… cierto compañero… tu no lo sabias

Fernando, siguiendo con el impacto- el tiene… mie…

Pinkie- jajaja su cara es graciosa –saliendo de detrás de Fernando y tocando su cara de shock- jijiji

Twilight- perdón por no decirte…

Fernando- no, esta bien… ahora veo bastante la similitud… pensé que el tendría también super-fuerza, y ahora entiendo porque la confucion… pero en nuestro mundo ya les dijimos que esto no era algo común… por lo que veo… joder… esto de ser parte de una profecía te deja la cabeza con mas dudas que respuestas

Applejack- ni que lo digas, ven, vamos a ver que tal le va a la abuela y a bic mac, están tratando de… plantar unos manzanos en un huerto –deprimiéndose a medida que decía esto-

Fernando, tratando de acompañarla- ya se… no es fácil pensar que dejaste todo atrás…

Pinkie- no todo… nos tienes a nosotras! –sonriendo-

Fernando- y a nosotros –sonriendo-

Applejack- jejeje –limpiándose los ojos disimuladamente- lo se… gracias, ahora vamos

Twilight- vallan, yo tengo que ir a ver como está la princesa…

)$!($?=($?"!($!"=(##"?$ -informacion evangelin-

Fluttershy- es increíble que siga asi… parece bastante maltratado… y aun puede andar

Evangelin- si… pero medio dormido –ambas se ven y ríen-

-seguíamos llevando a ombito a su cuarto mientras hablábamos de lo ridículo que se vio y de cómo podía seguir caminando con los ojos cerrados tratando aun de ir a trabajar; me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto… hasta que fluttershy me cuenta lo que escucho de los guardias que volvieron del imperio… "como poseído por un poder enorme"… quizá sea… no se… un mago o tenga dentro alguna cosa… y si es lo segundo, da mucho miedo pensar que si algo así le pasa a él… quien sabe lo que podríamos tener Fernando y yo adentro-

-dejamos a ombito en su cuarto para que descanse luego de lograr "convencerlo" de que hoy era su dia libre y decidimos ir a ver la ciudad… caminado entre las miradas de todos lo cual me hacía sentir algo tímida, pude ver que pese a todo lo que estaban sufriendo, sus vidas continuaban… y se seguían ayudando unos a otros… algo que me hizo ver lo hermoso de este mundo… ver como se daban un lugar para poder estar, una comida caliente sin nada que dar a cambio… cobijo en este momento de desesperación… la ciudad estaba más llena de ponys de lo usual por los que llegaron de afuera… los refugiados… me daba pena saber que no pudimos terminar con esto y que ahora, están sufriendo por nuestra culpa-

Evangelin, hablando bajo- nuestra culpa…

Fluttershy- perdona, as dicho algo? Es que estaba distraída…

Evangelin- no… nada… solo me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos logrado… si hubiéramos terminado con esto en ponyville…

Fluttershy- b-bueno… yo no se… la verdad es que, no lo é pensado… quizá no hubiéramos podido… o quizá no estaríamos aquí… porque lo preguntas? –viendo a eva que empezaba a tener lagrimas- ho perdona, dije algo que te hizo mal? Disculpa por se

Evangelin, tratando de contenerse- lo sabía… sabía que ahora todo lo que pasa es… sssfffff –sollozando- es por nuestra culpa…

Fluttershy- ho no, no quise decir eso, esto no es su culpa, no han hecho más que ayudar y en verdad estoy agradecida de tenerlos a nuestro lado… -sonriéndole a eva- quizá cuando esto termine, podamos ir al bosque a tomar una merienda como en los viejos tiempos…

Evangelin- p-pero esto es culpa nuestra… si nosotros no hubiéramos venido… si no estuviéramos aca… -cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes-

Fluttershy- perdona, pero no estoy de acuerdo… lo que paso, fue por las acciones de esos malvados, y no fue tu culpa… de hecho gracias a que estuvieron aquí pudimos salir todos sin nadie lastimado… -deprimiéndose- bueno… casi…

Evangelin- y perdimos… a luna… y quien sabe cuántos más están en el hospital por nuestra culpa…

Fluttershy, tratando de ser fuerte pero con lágrimas en su rostro- no… ustedes no son el problema… el problema soy yo… en ponyville casi no pudimos hacer nada… en el templo no hice nada… en el imperio de cristal… no hice nada… ustedes han tratado de ayudar… pero yo soy solo una carga

Evangelin, poniéndose a la altura de fluttershy y tomando su mejilla- no… vos no sos el problema… nunca lo fuiste, siempre que una de tus amigas te necesito estuviste ahí, y pese a todo lo que esta pasando seguís tratando de ayudar, de estar aca con nosotros… -sonriendo-

Fluttershy- g-gracias… -más aliviada- míranos sfff –sollozar- no dejamos que la otra se deprima… sffff…

Evangelin- lo se… ahora vamos… por cierto… para que salimos del castillo?

Fluttershy- sfff… perdona, es que quería ver el atardecer desde este lugar –señalando al horizonte mientras se ponía el sol-

Evangelin- huau… es… muy hermoso

-los rayos de luz dejaban el cielo de varios colores… al impactar en las nubes podían verse los complicados contornos de estas y daban un patrón de rojo impresionante… es una imagen que nunca quiero olvidar; pase mi mano sobre los hombros de fluttershy quien me devolvió una sonrisa, y nos quedamos ahí durante unos instantes… viendo el horizonte y todos sus colores-

)=(/$/$=!"$)"!/()!#$/(/$)!(/$("!/$=) –informacion::::::::"? twilight-

Twilight- y como se encuentra?

Doctor ¿?- ella esta… grave… sufrió un gran estrés en su cuerpo y por lo tanto tendrá que descansar… lo lamento pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, salvo esperar

Twilight- aaahhhh… cadence… espero que puedas escucharme… sssfffff…. –comenzando a tener lagrimas- r-rayos… de… sol… al…

Shining, apareciendo en la puerta con una muleta- ella se pondrá bien?

Twilight- hermano! –limpiándose el rostro- Que haces fuera de tu cama! Estas muy mal herido y no puedes estar caminando asi por el castillo

Shining- eso no importa… yo estoygggG! –dolor- bien… aaahhhh aaahhhh –agarrando su estómago- solo fue un golpe… no hay porque preocuparse

Doctor ¿?- de hecho si… aunque le hayamos aplicado la magia y medicina necesaria, su cuerpo necesitara algo más de tiempo para recuperarse capitán shining… no puede estar asi luego de que se quebró 3 costillas y casi tiene un colapso interno

Twilight, espantada- q… que?! Pero si cuando fui a verlo no me dijeron que tenia eso! Tienes que irte a tu cuarto ahora mismo!

Shining- lo se… aaggggg… pero tenía que ver que cadence estuviera bien… ya me dijeron que tu no sufriste daños en el imperio asi que por lo menos eso me alivio –revolviendo el pelo de su hermana- como estas twi? –sonriendo-

Twilight, sonriendo con lágrimas- tenía miedo de perderlos… a todos… pero lo logramos… -abrazando a shining quien muestra dolor ante el apretón- lo ciento…

Shining- no… está bien… algo de amor de mi hermanita no me va a acabar jajaja… pero me contaron lo que paso con luna…

Celestia- temo que no te han dicho todo…

Twilight, sonriendo al ver a celestia- princesa… que bueno que ya este de nuevo de pie… pensé que con tanto gasto de magia y lo que a pasado en los últimos días

Celestia- tranquila, un poco de trabajo duro no me vendrá mal de ves en cuando… como se encuentran?

Shining- bueno princesa… podría estar mejor jejeje…

Doctor ¿?- con su permiso princesas…

Celestia- doctor Steel… como se encuentra cadence

Dr. Hotsteel / :) /- b-bueno princesa… aahhh… ella se recupera lentamente, pero ante el estrés sufrido y los daños causados, solo podemos esperar a que responda lo mejor posible ante el tratamiento, esto es cansancio extremo, y solo hay una cura, descansar… no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer… con su permiso, tengo que atender a otros pacientes

Celestia- por supuesto –hotsteel sale- tengo algo que contarles sobre lo que paso con luna… y temo que son malas noticias, luna logro contactar con migo en sueños y darme solo un mensaje pidiendo ayuda… y diciendo que sombra la está utilizando para socavar en los sueños de los ponys… y quizá de los humanos, en un intento por atacarnos mientras dormimos y obtener una mayor ventaja

Twilight- esto es muy malo, como aremos para rescatar a luna? Y como fue que logro contactarse con usted princesa?

Celestia- como hermanas, ella sabe cómo llegar a mí, y lo logro al distraer a sombra dándole lo que quería… el penetrar en los sueños aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, para que ella tuviera forma de llegar a mi…

Shining- si, pero hay que recordar que sombra no fue conocido por ser fácil de engañar… quizá el que le dijera esto fue parte de su engaño

Twilight- cierto! Y si es un engaño de sombra

Celestia- se que no lo es… ella es mi hermana y pude reconocerla… temo que se avecina una tormenta… de momento prefiero dejar esto… en verdad esto es muy doloroso…

Twilight- lo se princesa… entiendo que extrañe a su hermana y… bueno… que tema perderla luego de haberla recuperado

Celestia, tratando de disimular sus lágrimas- twilight… no sé cómo ayudarla… tengo fe en cada uno de ustedes… pero no se si yo confió en mi misma para lo que vamos a afrontar

Shining- no debe preocuparse princesa… nosotros la ayudaremos a enfrentarlo

Celestia- gracias, a ambos… ahora si me disculpan preferiría estar en mi habitación, necesito meditar sobre el plan a llevar a cabo

-celestia y twilight salen de la habitaciones cadence mientras que shining decide quedarse un poco mas; pasan algunas horas y toda la noche invade el cielo, con unas pocas nubes se logra divisar un cielo de estrellas y la luna, alta en la obscuridad nocturna alumbrando la ciudad que se prepara para dormir, esperando que el mañana les traiga mejores fortun4s- "!}

-celestia trata de conciliar el sueño, pero el que su hermana se encuentre en peligro y que toda ecuestria este al borde de una guerra no dejan su mente tranquila… lo último que susurra antes de lograr quedarse dormida es… "te extraño… hermanita" ; en una antigua torre donde se encontraban cientos de libros, twilight miraba por la ventana que en el pasado había visto tantas veces, preocupada por la situación y sin poder encontrar el sueño como sus amigas que se encontraban abajo… el viejo hogar de twilight se encontraba como ella lo dejo en el pasado… ahora estaba limpio gracias a los esfuerzos de su ayudante N° 1… quien se encontraba roncando cerca de la estufa en su cama, y ante lo ocurrido, twilight les ofreció a sus amigas el quedarse en este lugar, a lo que todas aceptaron… dormir en el viejo lugar donde antes estudiaba a solas durante días, ahora acompañada de sus muchas amigas… pero esto, aunque le traía alegría… su mente aún se angustiaba por lo que deparaba el mañana-

-ella pensaba y le daba vueltas a la idea… a la informacion que tenía, buscando otro significado… pero la profecía era vaga… la informacion poca… y su cansancio excesivo, pero no se rendía en su intento por entender las cosas… los humanos que vinieron eran diferentes a los que ella conocía… con colores menos variados, y con extraños poderes… las fuerzas de sombra eran enormes… pero como era posible? El había sido derrotado… como y porque alguien lo traería devuelta?... las preguntas no acababan… pero finalmente el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormida-

)!"=)#!=)#=!)#)))#"=$=$"!) #)=")#=$ =()# -informac!#n desc#nos!da-¡

¡=)(¡$)(¡)$(=")$("!)1?$!)$9!$=$"?(¡($!=)(%=)#($=)("!)$("!?$

-fuera del castillo, canterlot, noche-

Guardia- todo esta listo…

¿?- y los que prometieron ayudar?

Guardia- esta arreglado… a cambio del pago correcto… ese oro que ellos usan… y de una "posición" dentro del nuevo orden

Changeling- la avaricia de estos ponys será su ruina… ire a informarle a la reina

)$=!("$)(¿"!($")(¿!)%(¡=)("!)$("!(¿$ -informacion ¿"=?! )=# -

-me despierta lentamente el sol al atravesar mi ventana, siento como su luz calienta donde toca, y asi empiezo a abrir los ojos acomodándome en la cama, veo mi habitación, sencilla, de paredes de madera expuesta, en el fondo de mi casa; que es esta senSacion de… paZ?… me levanto y veo un patio… mi patio… las pers… SOnas yendo a trabajar y los chiKos a la escuela… como esta es una ciudad tranquila los dejan ir caminando cuando van a la tTTarrde… eLL"!=?#=?" cielo=)#!))#!"=?$"$)"#=)$ iluminado)=!)= ="("=)#)$90"=$"(((((((((((((((((((((((((2

)=#))(10)(($)#)$=("!)($?(¡$)"!$="!-corrigiendo-

=?=)$="!)$=)#=$"($=)(#=)("%(=)#"($ -informacion ombito-

=)#!($)(¡"?$)$"()!($!")($)(%#"/%(%6()&$$"((=!$?!"$ese=$/(no(#era()#))#"(ombito)#=("#$?)!

Ombito, saltando de la cama- no… ahora!?... –comenzado a vestirse a toda prisa- que fue eso… que uno no puede dormir tran –una bola de fuego pasa por enfrente de su ventana- mierda… esto es peor que el despertador

-me sobresalta una sensación de que algo estaba mal… y después una bola de fuego? No es coincidencia; corro vestido con ropas que me hicieron… una armadura ligera de cota de malla y unas ropas hechas supongo por rarity… pero lo que importa ahora es que corro por los pasillos del castillo mientras se producen sacudidas esporádicas, algunas estatuas se caen, algunos destellos se ven por las ventanas, siento cada paso que doy con miedo… a que me estoy metiendo… que estoy haciendo?!... ya no quiero seguir… pero mi cuerpo me lleva… corro mientras a mi alrededor van y vienen ponys de todo tipo, llevando heridos, buscando levantar a todo mundo, tratando de ir a algún lado… pero que pasa?!... y ahora que?!-

Fernando, atajando a ombito en el pasillo- veni para acá! Es por este lado!

Ombito, siguiendo a Fernando- que pasa!

Fernando- no se!, pero los soldados van afuera, no encuentro a nadie mas…

Ombito- dios… aaahhhh aaahhhh –cansancio por correr- yo no estoy para esto!

-corrimos entre pasillos y jardines, entre salones y corredores enormes mientras seguíamos a varios guardias del castillo que se dirigían al frente de todo esto; finalmente afuera, veo que esta amaneciendo, pero lo que ilumina el cielo son bolas de fuego que chocan contra el suelo y los edificios, veíamos a varios tratando de escapar y a muchos intentado apagar el fuego, el humo inundaba la ciudad por arriba; entre la muchedumbre logramos llegar al muro ext… desde cuando hay un muro EN ESTA CIUDAD?!-

Fernando- larga historia… magia y celestia es la versión corta según tengo entendido

Ombito- bien… eso solo me provoca mas dudas pero bien…

-nos subimos y nos encontramos a eva, celestia, cadence, shining y a las mane 6, todos arriba de la puerta principal, una enorme puerta de 6 metro de alto con el muro y como 3 metros de espesor, de madera reforzada con varias tablas que seguían colocando para atrancarla, el muro era gris, y las piedras parecían haber sido puestas con rapidez porque tenían algunos corrimientos, entre nosotros y ellos había un rio que corría y caía al vacío, con solo algunos puentes que conducían a la ciudad, el nuestro y uno por el que pasaba el tren-

Ombito- alguien me explica que pasa!

Celestia- observa… -señalando el exterior-

Ombito- ay… dios…

Fernando- esto es malo a un nuevo nivel

Evangelin- estamos… perdidos

-un ejército… enorme… cientos y cientos de soldados… armados, con miradas de odio, con catapultas, con torres, con todo lo que se pudieran imaginar (en la edad media); comenzaron el ataque al amanecer, para desorientarnos, y lo consiguieron, ahora los teníamos a las puertas-

)$==)"!($)!- como es Qu# L? 1930=09)=(#)"=)"/"$)("$=$")""

)(/=)(=/()#/!=(/!)($&$")(/&$/)(=/"

=/=$!/$/#")$(/#"(=)(#"/%=$!(/!=()/=)"

)(=)"#($)(#"$=)

(¡)$(¡%/#)?#$)"? ¿! –Pérdida de conexión-


	8. Antes

**están listos?**

 **:)**

* * *

HIPERGUERRA V2 capítulo 8: Antes

¡#)#!#)=)$(#"$)="(%=(#"$=!($"!?$)($!/"=$/=)!/%=(/#=$)(/#"($/#=)($/#"!($/!"=)($/#("/$#"!(/$!)(/$=!)/$)($/#"(%=!(%(/%"/%#)(/$#("/$#"(/$)(#"%/%/!)$%!=$%)#(#$%="%$!=#/%#=/

) %(#=)($#")/%")#(%=#")($?(#$ -informacion Ombito-

Shining- como es que los observadores no nos alertaron!

Cadence- no hay ninguno… creo que están… -viendo a Shining con preocupación-

Shining, entendiendo- ho… no…

Twilight- bien… ahora, y aunque no nos guste… pelearemos…

Fluttershy- p-pero

Rarity, preocupada- Twilight!... estas segura de lo que dices?!

Celestia- Twilight… tú y tus amigas deben irse hacia el castillo…

Rainbow- q-que?! No! No podemos dejarlos!

Twilight- princesa… esto no está bien… nos necesitan

Celestia- no quiero perderlas… no podría soportar más muertes ni… torturas en mi conciencia

Twilight- y no lo hará princesa… -viendo a Celestia y a sus amigas con rostros de confianza- no nos podemos quedar atrás mientras otros arriesgan todo… tenemos que actuar

Fernando- igualmente… como que no se si hagamos la deferencia

Evangelin, pateando a Fernando- te queres callar!... lo único que falta es que les quites la confianza

Fernando- aY! Perdón… aaaaggg –sobándose el golpe- ejem… no me dolió

Celestia- no es el momento de dudar, tenemos que preparar la defensa de Canterlot…

¿?- **no creo que eso sea lo que debe preocuparlos… princesa…**

-como para empeorar la escena, de entre las tropas que estaban al otro lado del puente, muestra su cara sombra, Dread Spark y los 6… como decirles?... bueno, ya saben, los humanos "malvados"; aunque nos separan varios metros desde la puerta hasta el otro lado del puente, sus voces se escuchan como si estuvieran a nuestro lado-

Dolor- bueno verlos de nuevo…

Viper- esto será bueno de ver

Dread Spark- _a callar… ahora… princesas, mientras puedan ostentar ese título, queremos ahorrar más muertes… aplacar un poco el sufrimiento de tantos –_ algunos humanos de su lado sonríen- _pero miren la fuerza que tenemos!, observen el poder al que se enfrentar… la esperanza puede morir primero ante nuestros ejércitos!_

Sombra- **les daremos… unos minutos para pensarlo…**

Celestia- no cederemos… -viendo a todos- lucharemos

Shining- estamos con usted princesa

Twilight- y nosotras

Evangelin- y nosotros…

Fernando- ejem… bueeeno… -Eva lo mira con odio- s-sí, pero por supuesto… hasta el final

Ombito- bien… una razón más por la que no me quería acercar a ellos y evitar estos conflictos aaaahhhhh –suspirando-… pero que vamos a hacer?

Shining- pelear… no podemos dejar que ellos ganen sin haberlo intentado… -los soldados comienzan a juntarse alrededor de Shining- no podemos dejarles dominar ecuestria y quien sabe que tierras más allá con su crueldad a gusto! No podemos dejar que nuestros hijos e hijas crezcan en un mundo gobernado por tiranos!

-los soldados lo vitorean-

Celestia, sonriendo- asi es… gracias capitán Armoy… -viendo a sombra- no cederemos ante tus desalientos y bravuconadas!... tú no eres rey, ni hoy ni nunca!

Sombra, enojándose- **en eso te equivocas princesa! Cuando reduzca tu palacio a cenizas, me regocijare viendo tu cadáver mientras me siento en mi nuevo trono!**

Dread Spark- _ho… y antes de comenzar… ve por última vez a tu hermana… princesa_

luna, emergiendo encadenada- aaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh… her.. mana…

Celestia- LUNA! –con mirada furiosa- ustedes! Como se atreven a hacerle algo asi a otro pony!

Sombra- **ho, parece que no entiendes lo que está en juego aquí… para todos ustedes…**

Dread Spark- _AVANCEN! Quemen… hoy, cae su reinado! Mañana… ecuestria_

Viper- bien… esto se estaba volviendo aburrido, ahora…

Sombra- **ustedes vengan con nosotros**

Dolor- p-pero señor… y la batalla?

Sombra, tomando a dolor con su magia- **acaso eso fue una duda?! Dije atrás!... primero avanzan los peones**

-entre la muchedumbre de soldados y armas, todos se retiran dejándonos con el aliento helado, luna estaba herida de muchas más formas de las que me gustaría haber visto, y ellos… solo se van, para dejar que sus tropas avancen sobre nosotros… porque?... que buscan? No, no pienses… prepárate… ahí vienen-

Oficial- ATAQUEEEEEN!

Fernando- mierd

Evangelin, saltando sobre las mane 6- cuidado! –sus alas las protegen de cientos de flechas-

Fernando, cubierto tras su micro escudo- ay! Carajo con el escudo, tendría que haberme elegido uno más grande

Ombito, protegido tras un escudo de energía- aggg!... esto no es fácil… (mardures protectores mardures protactores mardures protectores… malditos trabalenguas de hechizos) y ahora qué?

Celestia y Shining, generando un escudo de energía- a pelear!

-pronto nos separamos entre el muro, comencé a correr sin saber a donde realmente, llovían flechas, rocas y fuego, el aire se impregno de polvo y gritos de todo tipo mientras los soldados enemigos comenzaban a avanzar, con cuerdas y escaleras trepaban el muro, y trataban de colocar tablas y otras cosas como puente entre el rio y ellos para llegar; me dispuse a hacer lo que pudiera… a tener una esperanza, uno logro subir, lo vi directo a los ojos y el a mí, sin dudarlo se me lanzo, en sus patas tenía una suerte de nudillos con pinchos hechos para sus cascos, caí al suelo con el encima mío, se me tiraba con todo su peso tratando de hundir los pinchos en mí y yo con toda mi fuerza de sostenerlo-

Rainbow y Fluttershy, pateando simultáneamente- DÉJALO EN PAZ!

-el soldado, salió disparado fuera del muro y termino por dar contra uno de los puentes improvisados, destrozándolo y saliendo del otro lado de la orilla, gracias al cielo por ellas 2-

Ombito- g-gracias

Rainbow, ayudando a Ombito a levantarse- no hay de que, ahora mostrémosles de que estamos hechos!

Fluttershy- no apoyo la violencia, pero no dejaría que lastimaran a mis amigas, ahora hay que darles una lección…

Ombito- claro!

-y Salí a golpear a tantos como pudiera, de los que estaban subiendo logramos noquear y arrojar a unos cuantos, cuando entre la pelea… uno corrió hacía mi con una lanza en un intento por empalarme vivo, del susto, use mi magia y mande su lanza para abajo, trabándose con el suelo, el resultado fue verlo volar y dar justo contra uno de los arpones que usaban para subir el muro… el callo abajo, en un pequeño espacio que había entre el agua y el muro… no lo vi levantarse… y fue lo que más miedo me dio de toda la situación… en que me acabaría convirtiendo-

=))($=(/$(=/!)(/$()$/)(%#/)"(/%#)($=/"#= -informacion Fernando-

-minutos más tarde-

Fernando, golpeando a un soldado con el mango de su espada- aaaaa!... AJUA! Aaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh… cuantos quedan?

Applejack, peleando junto a Fernando- no lo sé… aaahhhh aaahhhhh son interminables!

Pinkie, lanzando pasteles- se me acaban los de vainilla! –le da a un soldado que trataba de subir por una escalera, esta se cae aplastando a varios soldados- SI! Jejeje

Shining, hablando con dolor- no importa cuántos sean… aaaaahhh aaaaahhhhh hay que seguir coff coff

Cadence, disparando a varios seguidos- aaahhhh aaahhhh AAAAAA! Aléjense de mi esposo!

Shining- gracias corazón… aaaahhhh aaahhhhh –una explosión sacude la muralla- que fue eso?!

Twilight, corriendo hacia la explosión- fue en la puerta! Algo paso!

-cuando voltee a ver que fue esa sacudida, una nube de humo negro y fuego se elevaba varios metros sobre la puerta, cuando llegamos lo vimos, los soldados lograron entrar… la puerta había caído y cada segundo que pasaba se introducían más y más soldados; no nos distrajimos ni un segundo que también teníamos soldados a nuestras espaldas, lograron llegar hasta el muro con las escaleras y ganchos; Shining, cadence y Celestia nos gritaron que los pararían… nosotros sabíamos que nos tocaba, les pedí a las mane 6 que se quedaran con ellos y accedieron, nosotros bajamos corriendo y comenzamos a hacerles frente al frente de enemigos que seguía adentrándose en la ciudad-

-los combatimos, con todo lo que teníamos (básicamente dos espadas, un escudo y el palo de escoba de Eva), y en el medio de todo, use mi fuerza para… matar a uno, dándole con la espada de lleno en la cabeza, esto era demasiado, los vi a los chicos, a Eva y a Ombito… me sentía terrible, una sensación de furia y culpa recorrió mi cuerpo en un segundo, sin embargo, Eva me tomo el hombro y me miro a los ojos… sabía que estaba mal… y que teníamos que evitarlo, pero que no era mi culpa… ni tampoco el momento ni en lugar para pensar en eso, cuando vi detrás de ella, uno de los soldados casi la mata si no hubiera puesto mi escudo de por medio, cuando Eva se dio cuenta, lo golpeo con el báculo que tenía… creo que al pobre le provocó un derrame… esto se nos está yendo de las manos-

-entre el combate y en medio del tira y afloje de las tropas enemigas, me encontré con un guardia, uno de los de luna, vestido con una armadura negra y de pelaje gris plata, con crin de color negro; estaba tirado a un lado de los restos de la puerta-

Guardia, agarrándose el estómago mientras tocia sangre- t… tienes… que escucharme… off cofa!

Fernando, yendo a socorrerlo- que te paso? NECESITO AYUDA!

Guardia- no… no es eso… nos traicionaron… hay… traidor… res… coff COFA! La puerta COFA COFA ellos… Por favor… detenlos… salva a mis amigos… a mi… fami… -se desmalla-

Fernando- mierda… esto se pone cada vez peor

Pony enfermera, trinado una carreta pequeña- rápido, ponlo en la carreta, lo llevare!

Fernando, habiendo colocado al guardia en la carreta- aaahhhh aaahhhh… traidores… pero quién?

Ombito, gritando a Fernando desde la puerta- ya descánsate?! –Disparando magia contra las fuerzas de sombra- porque me vendría bien ayuda! Aaahhhhh aaaahhhh

Fernando, corriendo para ayudar a Ombito- y Eva?

Ombito, señalando al cielo- ahí… aaahhhh aaahhhhh

-Eva estaba peleando con todo en el aire, con su báculo los mandaba a volar a todo cuanto se le pusiera de frente… vi a uno impactar contra la tierra de tal forma que me asusto que estuviera usando demasiada fuerza… pero logre verle el rostro durante un segundo a ella… sus ojos… estaban… rojos… y tenía marcas de haber llorado sangre-

Fernando- hay dios… es ella?

Ombito- no creo… vio como mataban a varios guardias –señalando la puerta defendida por pelotones de guardias reales- y "estallo"… creo que de momento hay que dejarla… después vemos… ahora está derribando globos…

Fernando- globos?

Ombito- pero que sos ciego?! MIRA! –señalando al cielo en dirección del frente-

-globos aerostáticos… incluso algunos zepelines pequeños cargados de… BALLESTEROS? Tiene armas demasiado avanza… los humanos… los mensos esos les deben de haber dado esas armas!... o al menos las ideas; me volví a la puerta, corriendo junto con Ombito, esas armas no les iban a dar la victoria… no hoy-

-unas 2 horas más tarde, logramos recuperar la puerta, pese a sus fuerzas, el puente les jugaba en contra con sus números, logrando recuperar la entrada, pero aún seguía abierta… no sabía cuánto aguantaríamos; pero no podíamos seguir asi, en eso apareció Twilight junto con Celestia y nos dijeron que nos apartáramos, en un segundo los guardias y nosotros estábamos detrás de ellas, y con su magia combinada, aparecieron un pequeño árbol debajo de la puerta, casi parecía un fen chui…. shui?... lo que sea; cuando lo vi creí que había habido un fallo, y de repente este creció hasta ocupar el espacio de la entrada con unas raíces más grandes que las que jama hubiera visto-

Celestia, agotada- aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh … eso… nos dará tiempo… aaaahhhh

Twilight- princesa… aaahhhh aaaahhhh –sufriendo el agotamiento- tiene que descansar…

Celestia- aun no Twilight… ninguno de nosotros debe retroceder hasta que la ciudad este a salvo

Fernando- bien… aunque sea medio minuto por favor… aaaaaaaaaHHHHHHH –exagerando-

Ombito, viendo las raíces del árbol- pero qué?

-el árbol… sus raíces estaban muriendo rápidamente, comenzado a convertirse en polvo, y cuando estuvieron reducidas a cenizas vimos que lo provocó, 2 de los humanos… una mujer… joven, vestida como… no se… un chamán?... tenía varios decorativos de huesos como vestimenta, piel más morena, un pelo negro largo, y el otr… ay por favor… pero que mierda! Tiene cocida la boca? Además de tener una armadura de cuero negro, una campera larga del mismo material y varias hebillas como las de los cinturones… al tipo le debe gustar el negro… y su cara es bastante pálida y de poco pelo (lampiño más allá de lo imaginable)-

¿?- saludosss… creo que no nosss presentaron… soy Nirt… y el esss brujo…

Brujo, mirando fijamente a twilight-…

Nirt- como verán… no esss de muchasss palabrasss

-la chica… Nirt… tiene la lengua cortada al medio… como una víbora… como para empeorar su apariencia, porque tienen esas cosas?-

Fernando- porque hacen esto?!

Ombito- nunca les hicieron nada

Brujo, mira fijamente con los ojos abiertos a Ombito-…

Nirt- nada?... dicesss nada… a darnosss sueñosss baciosss? Esperanzasss banasss? MENTIRASSS PÚTRIDASSS?!... sufrí… tanto…- bajando la cabeza y luego viéndolos con furia- y ahora los voy a hacer sufrir a ustedesss…

Celestia- acaso les hemos hecho esto? Fuimos a lastimarlos a sus hogares? Nosotros no

-brujo levanta su mano y Celestia sale disparada hacia atrás, impactando contra un edificio-

Twilight- PRINCESAAAA! –Yendo a socorrer a Celestia-

Celestia, lastimada- twi… ligth… vete…

Twilight, llorando- no la voy a abandonar!

Fernando- mierda… eso fue bastante perturbador, no te hace acordar a actividad par OMBITO CUIDADO! –Saltando sobre Ombito-

Fernando, viendo a Twilight- CORRE! Nosotros nos ocupamos

-Nirt le arrojo a Ombito un látigo de hueso, como si fuera una columna, que salió de su propia mano, de su armadura; logre evitar que Ombito recibiera el golpe, pero este dio contra un árbol y lo quebró al medio, nos levantamos antes de comenzar a pelear; él se la agarro contra el pálido y yo contra la del huesito de la suerte jejeje… entienden? Por lo de… ay si ya sé que es malo!-

-ellos atacaron primero, la chica con una velocidad increíble se me lanzo junto con su látigo, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor mío y atacándome con su látigo, intentaba cubrirme con el escudo, pero era más rápida de lo que yo lograba manejar y me termino dando un par de veces antes de finalmente hacerme caer en una rodilla, me había jodido la pierna sin que yo pudiera cubrirme, AAGGGG… como dolía, me dejo la rodilla con un moretón y el pantalón/armadura de cuero desecho en ese lugar; mientras trataba de pararme lanzo su látigo y me agarro el cuello, este se aferró y me estaba quedando sin aire… así que en medio de la falta de oxígeno de mi cerebro se me ocurrió meter una mano para separarlo de mí y poder respirar y otra lo agarro con fuerza, para contrarrestar su fuerza, aunque estaba en evidente desventaja, logre bajar el látigo para poner mi pie encima y finalmente apoyarme sobre él, de manera que ya no me ahorcara más-

Nirt- aaa… había esperado tanto… vamosss, tu eresss el "bueno" no? Tienesss que ganarle a losss "malosss"… tu eresss el "héroe"

Fernando, aun agarrado del latigo- aaagggggGG! No soy un héroe… ni sé que hago acá!, pero no me voy a rendir! No sé por qué les queres hacer daño, pero no tenes porque hacerlo!

Nirt- ho, dicesss que no hay necesidad? Porque no lo dijeron antesss! –sacudiendo el látigo para arriba provocando que Fernando se eleve y luego caiga- y yo que solo quería verlosss arder

Fernando, dolido por el golpe- AAAAgggggg!... aaahhhh porque?... aaaahhhh para que queres lastimarlos?! Ya los conocías?

Nirt- somosss del mismo mundo, tu y yo… pero tú no hasss sufrido… no hasss sentido el dolor, el frio… el hambre y el odio… ellasss me dieron una esperanza… -su rostro muestra tristeza- pero vi que con esa esperanza no podría hacer nada… me dieron un sueño falso… amigosss, felicidad… un hogar… mentira –llorando y poniéndose rabiosa- MENTIRA! –sacude a Fernando con el látigo hacia el suelo repetidas veces- MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA!

Fernando, tirando del látigo antes de volver a ser levantado- NO! NO ES MENTIRA! –tira con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Nirt salga disparada en su dirección- AAAAAAAA! –Golpeando a Nirt en el rostro- aaahhhhhh aaaaahhhhhh aaaaahhhhh –agotado por el esfuerzo-

Nirt, levantándose como si nada- ja… jajaja… JAAAAJAJAJAJA tu creesss que no? Jajajaja… eresss un ingenuo… solo siendo fuerte y teniendo poder puedesss superarlo todo… permíteme demostrarlo

-el látigo desapareció en un segundo convirtiéndose en polvo, cuando la vi ella empezó a mover sus manos mientras hablaba algo que no alcance a escuchar; de su sombra… surgió una serpiente de hueso puro… se aproximó a mi rápidamente y me dio en el pecho destrozándose y dejándome en el suelo casi sin aire-

Fernando, agarrándose el pecho- aaaHHHH …. aAAHHHH –tratando de respirar-

Nirt- creo que tratasss de decirme algo… acaso estasss herido?... jajajajajaja… pero… tu creíasss en lo que ellasss te enseñaban… no?... vamosss… úsalo… ÚSALO! –lanzando serpientes consecutivas-

-trataba de golpear a las serpientes con la espada o desviarlas con el escudo, pero algunas me alcanzaban y los golpes dolían, una se me enredo en la pierna, así que para sacármela probé a patear con la pierna a otra que se lanzó en ese instante, funciono… pero casi me quedo sin rodilla; y de repente paro, se quedó viendo a la nada, parecía estar… hablando? Cuando un láser le dio de lleno… gracias a dios… Celestia estaba de vuelta con todos juntos… pese a los que habían logrado entrar estaban de vuelta a la carga repeliendo a los soldados del ejército de sombra y Dread, incluso apareció Evangelin… donde se había metido?, y Nirt, se había ido… como si se la tragara la tierra-

Applejack, socorriendo a Fernando junto a Rainbow Dash- estas bien compañero?! Parece que te dieron toda una paliza

Fernando- me duelen lugares que no se pueden mencionar en horario para niños –agarrándose las "partes bajas"- pero estoy bien –parándose de manera imponente, su espalda hace un ruido fuerte- (creo que se me rompió el coxis) ayyyy… hijito… -actuando como viejo-

Rainbow- estas seguro abuelo? jajajaja

Fernando, con vos muy aguda- definitivamente…

Ombito- gracias… -apoyándose en Pinkie y Fluttershy-

Pinkie- no hay de quEEEEE! –sintiendo el peso repentino de Ombito sobre su espalda-

Fernando- aun seguís vivo? Que paso con el otro

Ombito, sin saber que decir y hablando entrecortado- baaaatalla! de magos!… si… fue algo… grandioso

=!?")$!=?)"#?)"!)#)"!))$)"!? _para el informe_ lo golpearon hasta el cansancio contra una piedra sin que el supiera que hacer_)($"!)=($("!

Twilight- tuvo que ser algo espectacular… ahora que por fin logramos expulsarlos quizá podemos cerrar la puerta

Shining, golpeado por el combate- aun no termino… sus fuerzas no huyeron… se retiraron…

Rarity- pero porque lo harían?

Celestia- temo que estemos por averiguarlo

Rainbow- que vengan de nuevo! –lanzando golpes al aire- yo sola puedo con todos

Evangelin- aunque sea espero que tengamos un respiro…

Fernando- eee… Eva… dónde estabas?

Evangelin- peleando… creo… -sonrojándose y escondiendo el rostro entre el pelo- tengo recuerdos borrosos…

Rainbow- peleando? Estuviste asombrosa! Estabas luchando tu sola contra todos los que estaban en el aire y fiushhh barrías con todo… excepto cuando te derribaban…

Evangelin- p-paso mucho?... –sonriendo-

Rainbow- unas… 4 veces… la primera fue por golpear un globo aerostático… jjjijijiji –tratando de contener la risa-

Evangelin, apenada- perdón…

Celestia- todos han hecho y peleado excelentemente, lamento que esto tenga que ser asi, en verdad quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes… pero esto está lejos de terminar

Spike, corriendo como loco con un telescopio- TWIIIIILIGHHTTT!

Twilight, atrapando a Spike entre los cascos- Spike?! Que haces aquí? Te dije que te queda…

Spike- lo sé! Lo sé! Pero vi por el telescopio desde la torre… esto es malo!

-cuando Twilight vio por el telescopio al cielo donde Spike le mostraba… se quedó perpleja-

Ombito- Twilight?... estas bien?

Twilight, tartamudeando con vos temblorosa- me… m…. Me!...

Celestia, viendo al cielo- no veo nada, que

Evangelin, viendo por el telescopio- pero que!? Esos son… asteroides!

Todos- que?!

Celestia- déjame ver… ho… por todo lo que… no es posible… c-cómo?

-todos miramos a través de un hechizo que hiso Twilight… no antes de corregir a Eva con lo de asteroides, que en realidad eran técnicamente meteoritos; vimos de manera aumentada, como cientos de rocas se venían sobre nosotros, encendidas fuego y a toda velocidad, y a medida que nos invadía el miedo al ver como el cielo se prendía fuego y se venía sobre nosotros, más y más guardias y ponys se unían a ver; como era posible?... cómo?... que estaba pasando? Acaso esto es todo… es el fin… el fin de este mundo?-

Fernando- p-p-pero cómo? Esto no tiene sentido

Ombito- parece que vienen directo a la ciudad! Esto no es una casualidad

Twilight- como es posible? Ninguna magia puede hacer esto! –caminando en círculos- piensa... piensaaa

Pinkie- que aremos?! Esto no lo detendrían ni cien colchones!

Rarity- Pinkie tiene razón! Que aremos?

Rainbow- miren! –señalando sobre el muro mientras volaba-

-fuimos a ver, subiendo las escaleras casi sin aliento ante lo que se nos venía encima… las tropas de Dread Spark habían retrocedido… pero no se habían ido, rodeaban la ciudad a buena distancia, se los veía… estaban en el bosque que había luego de la pradera que rodeaba al muro; entre las montañas frente a la ciudad, podíamos ver un haz de luz de color violeta y negro que ascendía hacia el infinito… Spike trajo el telescopio y lo ayude lo mejor que pude para ver qué era eso… pero solo podía ver una suerte de plataforma de piedra en lo más alto de la montaña que estaba en frente de la ciudad y de donde creímos que emanaba la energía-

Evangelin- eso es… sombra… Dread… están haciendo esto con su… con… aaaahhhhh aaaaahhh –tratando de respirar-

Spike- e-Eva? Estas bien?... –tratando de ayudar a Evangelin a no caerse-

Evengelin- me… me duele el pecho…

Twilight, calmando a Eva- tranquila… creo que solo te falta el aire

Evangelin, comenzando a llorar- me… me duele… tengo… miedo

Ombito- tranquila… no es para tanto… -tratando de sostenerse del muro-

Fluttershy, viendo al cielo con lágrimas- esto… no puede estar pasando… por favor que se termine…

Rainbow, calmando a Fluttershy- t-tranquila Fluttershy… esto… aaahhhh aaahhhh –tratando de calmarse- esto no es nada… s-solo t-tenemos que…

Fluttershy- q-que?...

Celestia- que… que… -viendo al suelo-… no lo sé…

Twilight- t-tenemos que hacer algo! La ciudad va a ser destruida, miles morirán! T-tiene que haber algo! Un escudo… un portal… mover la ciudad…

Celestia- nuestra magia no es suficiente para eso…

Ombito- y si… la combinamos? Admito que es el cliché de tener la idea en el último minuto pero…

Rarity- pero de donde obtendríamos tanta magia? Todos están agotados, y no hay suficientes ponys en la ciudad para hacer algo!

Fernando- que bien… supongo que es el fin…

Evangelin- no… NO! NO NO NO! No puede terminar asi! Tiene… -cayendo de rodillas- tiene que haber algo

-y así fue… como nos quedamos sin ideas… y no había nada que pudiéramos hace rR)=#)R"=$)#(%=)!($ fin… )$=("!)$(

=)$(¡")$()"!

)!==") =)!#()( cargando subrutina preestablecida_

=)($!)($"!(#()"cargando…_

=)!(=)()!(")#"! cargando…_

=)!"#)((=)$("! Factor "heroico" SC 1/70 configurado_

)=!(#)$("!=)($ factor "último minuto" 10/8554903,3485 cargado_

¿#)!#?$!(=)"! "un cliché?" #=?ja)"ja!#=ja?)"!

=?!)$=?"!$()!"=?(/$!/!(#%/)=")$(/(¡?"($"!(/$" –informacion Evangelin-

Fernando- esperen… y si… t-tengo una idea!

Evangelin, limpiándose el rostro- q-que? Que se te ocurrió?

Ombito, mirando a Fernando seriamente- si va a ser un chiste es el momento menos ind…

Fernando- no no no! Es una idea, bueno… más o menos, pero podría servir… no tenemos que "detener" a los meteoritos… solo cambiar su curso!

Ombito- y de donde sacaste esa idea?

Fernando- estudiaba para arqueología, y me acuerdo de haber leído que si el meteorito que callo y mato a los dinosaurios cambiaba su curso, la historia hubiera sido otra

Applejack- AJUA! Podría funcionar! Como atarlos con un lazo muy grande y lanzarlos lejos! –sonriendo y luego dudando- pero como lo vamos a hacer?

Rainbow- solo tendríamos que hacer una cuerda enorme y…

Twilight, dibujando en el suelo- NO! Una cuerda no… lanzar nuestra magia, toda nuestra magia concentrada… un hechizo para mover objetos –sonriendo-, solo que este los repelería… ligeramente para cambiar su curso lo suficiente y asi evitar la destrucción

Celestia- todos los ponys tendrían que darnos su magia como puedan, y se nos termina el tiempo, tenemos que buscar a cada pony y llevarlo al castillo

Rarity- tendremos tiempo para eso?! Los meteoritos están cada vez más cerca

Evangelin, viendo a Twilight- puede hacerse?

Twilight, pensativa- mmmmm… solo si tardamos poco… tiene que ser en menos de unos minutos

Fernando- joder… como juntamos a todo mundo en el

Pinkie, en el medio de la calle más próxima, con su orquesta de un solo pony- VAMOS AMIGOS! TODOS AL CASTILLO! –Comenzando a tocar todos los instrumentos y llamando la atención de todos con una canción-

"!=?$")$=)"!$=)) perdón, ni idea de cómo escribir canciones, se lo dejo a ustedes/)$/"! - :) -$(/")!($

Ombito- si… eso podría servir

Rainbow- si alguien sabe cómo llamar la atención de los ponys con ruidos y fiesta, esa es Pinkie

Twilight- entonces no perdamos tiempo, llevemos a todos al patio del castillo, tenemos que tener a la vista los meteoritos

Todos- si!

Celestia- muchas gracias Fernando… tu idea tal vez sea la esperanza que necesitamos

Fernando- gracias… aunque solo me vino a la mente

)$=?!")$ {- -} ¿$)"!) "mente" $="!)

-corrimos al castillo, bueno, los que no tenían alas, aun me cuesta manejarlas pero trataba de ir de edificio en edificio buscando a cualquiera que se escondiera para avisarle, cada uno por su camino hacia lo mismo, y aunque la mayoría se espantaban al verme… trataba de calmarlos lo más posible-

¿?, arrojando diarios y otras cosas a Evangelin- ALÉJATE MONSTRUO! –con vos de anciano- AAAAA! Me quiere comer!

Evangelin- señor, tiene que ir al patio del castillo, lo necesitamos y a todo –un libro le da en la frente- AU! OIGA YA BASTA!

¿?- aaaa LA COSA ESTA ME HABLA! Como la otra!

Evangelin- ya vamos anciano… mmmm laaa… princesa! lo invita al castillo, quiere venir?

¿?- ho! Porque no lo dijiste antes hijita –acomodándose el pelo y la ropa- … quieres una paleta?

Evangelin- aaahhhh ya que, ahora vamos

-seguíamos juntando y enviando a todos los ponys al castillo, creí que lo lograríamos… cuando un fragmento de meteorito dio contra un edificio de roca y madera y este se vino abajo, justo sobre una familia, un padre y su hija; salte desde donde estaba y corrí… corrí con todas mis fuerzas… logre agarrar algo y lo saque de en medio… y cuando todo termino, vi que en mis brazos tenia al padre… no a la hija… vi hacia atrás como caían los escombros sobre la pequeña-

Padre, pateando a Evangelin- NO! HIJA! SUÉLTAME MONSTRUO! –Corriendo hacia los escombros y comenzando a retirarlos- vamos cariño vamos vamos vamos vamos… aaahhhh aaaahhhh ssfffff –comenzando a llorar- v-vamos… ven con papa… por favor… por favor…

Evangelin, tratando de ayudar mientras le temblaba la vista- no… no por favor… no de nuevo

-encontramos el cuerpo de la pequeña, sin vida, entre los escombros vi como su padre la sacaba y la abrazaba, con lagrimas en su rostro… y en el mío, porque… porque me sigue pasando esto a mi… PORQUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!? PORQUE?¡! PORQUE?!-

Padre, abrazando a la pequeña- todo estará bien cariño… p-papi está aquí… a… aaaaaa…. AAAAAAAAAA! –llorando- porque!? Porque no la salvaste a ella? PORQUE?! –Mirando con rabia a Evangelin-

Evangelin, tratando de contener sus lágrimas- no! yo… yo… -llorando- lo… lo ciento

Padre- Diamond… p-por favor… papi está aquí… solo… solo ssssfFFF –tratando de aspirar entre lágrimas- vuelve…

-no podía hacer… decir… o pedir nada… comencé a llorar con todas mis lágrimas… ni siquiera lo había reconocido ni a él o a ella entre el polvo y la adrenalina… entre los gritos y el ruido-

Evangelin, apretando los dientes y golpeando el suelo- porque!... –golpe- porque –golpe-… porque porque porque! sssFFFFF… aaaaAA! –Llorando y golpeando el suelo- no… no quise que ella… que ella muriera… lo ciento… yo solo trataba de salvarlos… -colocándose encima de Diamond tiara- lo ciento… Diamond… lo ciento… -llorando-

Filthy Rich- c-conoces… a mi hija?...

Evangelin, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- s-si… algo así… sé quién era… y… que pese a todo lo que mostraba… era una buena niña… ssffff

Diamond tiara- p… papi?...

Filthy Rich, impactado- p… pero… QUE?! –Abrazando a Diamond- cariño… que bueno que estés bien…

Evangelin- como…

-co… las… las lágrimas… la curaron?... me fije en donde pensé que habían caído mis lágrimas sobre ella… no me di cuenta cuando paso, pero una lagrima roja había caído sobre ella… puedo… puedo curar gente?! Pero como es posible… c-cómo?; aunque sentí que la duda y el miedo me invadieron un momento… el ver que los 2 se abrazaban me hiso pensar que… aunque no supiera que… poderes o cosas me pasaban… daba gracias por tenerlos… puedo no solo lastimar a otros… también… puedo protegerlos-

Evangelin, limpiándose- gracias a dios… ahora vamos… aún tenemos que ir al castillo

Diamond tiara, mirando con sorpresa a Evangelin-… AAAAAAA! Que es eso!?

Evangelin- a… claro… no sabe que soy, tranquila nena… ahora no importa… vamos

-lamente todo lo sucedido… pero ahora que sé que puedo ayudar a otros de esa forma… no lo sé, creo que me siento un poco mejor; pero sin importar como me sienta, seguí buscando a otros ponys por las calles, la verdad es que me quede bastante atrás del grupo, pero al final nos encontramos en poco tiempo en el castillo, junto en su patio frontal, mientras Twilight y Celestia miraban por 2 telescopios que estaban en el barranco de la ciudad-

Twilight, respirando agitadamente- aaaaHHHHh AAAAAhhhhh AAAAAAAHHHHHH no sé si esto funcione! Y que tal sino? Qué tal si Canterlot termina en cenizas! Y ECUESTRIA BAJO UNA DICTADURA!

Shining, yendo junto a Twilight- tranquila hermanita… vamos, tu calculaste esto, y sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para las matemáticas

Celestia- tiene razón Twilight, ahora no es momento de pensar en si fallamos… -poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de Twilight-

Cadence, yendo junto a Twilight con los demás- y ahora qué?

Celestia- con todo mundo reunido… necesitaremos que cada uno de su magia para evitar la lluvia de meteoros…

Fernando, sonriendo- bueno… y como le hacemos?... tienen un pasa corriente o

Ombito, viendo a Fernando con disgusto- en serio?... ahora?

Fernando- es que desvío los nervios!

Celestia- no hace falta… lo que sea que sea un "paso de corrientes"… ligare un hechizo a cada pony de la ciudad que está aquí, y pasare la magia a Twilight y sus amigas

Mane 6- QUE QUE?!

Twilight, hiperventilándose- que? Porque? Yo no soy, no podremos

Celestia- Twilight, tú y tus amigas no tienen los elementos… pero aun poseen su magia… son sus guardianas y pueden hacer esto, tu pensaste en cómo hacerlo posible, tus amigas creen en ti al igual que nosotros

Rainbow- pero qué tal si no funciona!

Fluttershy- y si no lo logramos?

Cadence- no me gusta ponerles este peso en cima… pero son las únicas que pueden hacerlo

-todos miramos con esperanza a las chicas… yo sabía que podían hacerlo… lo habían hecho muchas veces, ahora solo rogaba que esta no fuera diferente; todos nos alejamos de ellas dejando a Celestia de por medio entre nosotros que estábamos con la multitud y las chicas, ella nos miró a nosotros y su cuerno brillo con toda fuerza, la magia, toda la magia que cada uno de los ponys presentes tenia e incluso nosotros empezó a surgir de nuestros cuerpos como una maza flotante traslucida de múltiples colores, emanando a su cuerno y luego hacia las chicas, que comenzaron a brillar, primero sus kiuty marks y luego sus ojos, elevándose lentamente sobre el suelo, las 6 observaron a los meteoros-

-de ellas comenzó a aumentar el brillo que emergía de sus cuerpos, finalmente, cuando todos cayeron por el agotamiento inclusive Celestia, hubo un segundo de tranquilidad… y un disparo, un sonido seco como si toda una ciudad aplaudiera una vez, me agarre los oídos sintiendo que casi me reventaban los tímpanos, pero seguí observando… una luz de color blanca surgía de entre el circulo que ellas habían formado en el aire, una luz que atravesó el cielo y disperso todas las nubes… y comenzó a dar contra los meteoros… no sabía si había funcionado hasta que comencé a notar que cambiaban su curso, se desviaban… lo habíamos hecho… lo habían hecho; pronto todos comenzaron a vitorear… fue muy pronto para eso… los meteoros se acercaron a una velocidad que me era difícil de describir, ver como rocas envueltas en fuego del tamaño de edificios caían sobre nuestro alrededor-

-el ruido con el que caían era muy particular… no podría describirlo salvo como un silbido que se hacía más fuerte antes de tocar finalmente el suelo; el ruido con el que impactaban y la fuerza con la que lo hacían sacudía todo lo que veía dándome una sensación de pequeñez impresionante, ver como una piedra, un edificio… temblaba y vibraba por la caída te hacía sentir pequeño ante todo esto; la ciudad se estremeció, edificios cayeron, la tierra se sacudió y salto con fuerza cuando los meteoros tocaron el suelo, todo mundo estaba asustado y no sabía hacia donde correr, ni que hacer, solo se sujetaron entre ellos esperando lo mejor al igual que nosotros, cuando todo acabo… y por fin no sentí más que un silencio escalofriante, me levante junto con Ombito y Fernando… polvo y silencio… un polvo tan grueso que era difícil respirar y no podías ver nada a través de él-

Evangelin, aturdida- c… chicos… chicos…

Fernando- off off COFA! –tratando de respirar- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh ya termino?... ya está? Coff coff... alguien ve algo?

Ombito, viendo hacia todas direcciones-… m…. mm…

Evangelin- Ombito?... Ombito!... off cOFF estas bien?...

Ombito- m… ms…

Fernando, sacudiendo a Ombito- Ombito!... GERARDO!... carajo… -tratando de despertarlo- clak clak clak –chasqueando sus dedos- GE-RAR-DO…

Ombito- q… que?... –pestañeando varias veces- q COFF COFF AAAAAAAhhhhhh aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… perdón… estaba en… en… que paso?

Evangelin- creo que termino… no puedo creer que funciono

Fernando- funciono?... la mitad de la ciudad está envuelta en polvo y ruinas… lo único bueno es que seguimos vivos

Ombito- creo… que no me siento bien… aaaahhhhh aaaaahhhhh

Evangelin, viendo a Ombito de cerca- creo que tenes que descansar… yo aún ciento como me zumban los oídos por las explosiones

Fernando- esto es demasiado… casi me hace acordar a las cosas que uno veía en los noticieros… en el medio de una guerra…

Evangelin- creo que en medio de eso estamos…

Twilight, tropezando con Evangelin- coff coff! Hola?

Evangelin- Twilight! –abrazándola- casi me olvide de ustedes, están bien? Guau… cuanto polvo –viendo que Twilight estaba casi blanca por la tierra y el polvo-

Twilight- me… me siento mareada… aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… mis… mis amigas… Celestia… donde está mi hermano? Donde está la ciudad?!

Fernando- tranquila, hay que buscarlos entre este desastre

-tratando de buscar un camino entre la nube que envolvía la ciudad, seguimos encontrando a muchos ponys desorientados, algunos tenían sangre y la mirada perdida… aunque logramos encontrar a todo mundo y comenzamos a ir hacia las murallas para ver la situación, no dejaba de pensar que esto era demasiado… para todos… como podía el destino ser tan cruel, con algo como ellos-

-a medida que avanzábamos por la ciudad, varios edificios describían los daños provocados por los meteoros, un hechizo de tal poder, quien podría haberle dado tal fuerza a sombra y Dread Spark?, me encontré viendo una casa que se quemaba al lado de otra la cual estaba destrozada por un meteoro, este aún estaba caliente y se veía al rojo vivo, habiendo prendido fuego lo que le rodeaba; antes de avanzar mucho más, comenzamos a escuchar gritos que se acercaban, algo se nos venía encima y nos preparamos para defendernos, todo mundo detrás de cualquier cobertura o con las armas desenfundadas y la mirada fija en la dirección de donde una horda cada vez más grande de gritos se hacía presente-

-en una plaza no muy grande, en la intersección de 3 calles, una de estas se llenó con cientos de soldados de sombra y Dread Spark, corriendo a todo pulmón contra nosotros, la cantidad de ponys que se veían y la forma en la que gritaban, agitaban sus armas y corrían sacudiendo todo el suelo; durante un segundo sentí como se detuvo el tiempo entre nosotros, justo antes de que sus soldados chocaran contra nosotros, los vi como una imagen estática, cientos gritando, con miradas de ira y furia, porque? Que les habíamos hecho?; vi lentamente el atardecer, como el sol se ocultaba detrás de nosotros, mostrando nuestras sombras ante la horda de ponys; vi las tiendas y casas de alrededor, las ventanas rotas, los escaparates llenos y los productos tirados; … no me puedo rendir… ahora estoy en este lugar, quiero verlo fuera de esta guerra como siempre quise, quiero solo una tarde en la biblioteca Golden oak, sentarme bajo una ventana y ver la tranquilidad de un atardecer… quisiera… poder decir que conocí a todos los ponys de este lugar como amigos-

-y en un segundo todo volvió a la marcha; chocaron todas las fuerzas y como dos mareas encontradas comenzamos a luchar por ver quien tenía más fuerza; uno de ellos me asalto entre todos los que habían, y tuve que defenderme… porque pienso ver este mundo en paz-

)=($!)($?=($="!)($?!($"!)($!=)( - informacion Fernando-

-mierda mierda mierda mierda! No soy un cobarde, luchare valientemente contra las fuerzas de la obscuridad… pero creo también en "soldado que huye, sirve para otra pelea"… dese hace como 5 minutos… más o menos cuando empecé a escuchar la cantidad de gritos que se nos venía; pero tampoco es que soy un miedoso, ciento miedo cuando sostengo el arma, como me tiembla la mano… y luego pienso… las chicas… Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack… lo que deben estar sufriendo y las cosas por las que deben estar pasando, me imagino a todos los… "personajes" que ahora me rodean y pienso lo que deben estar sintiendo, como su mundo se viene abajo… no puedo dejar que me gane el miedo-

-la marea choca contra nosotros, nuestros escudos logran frenar a varios, pero algunos los traviesan, todos formados en línea tratamos de contenerlos mientras espadas y lanzas tratan de hacernos frente, observo en medio de los golpes que le doy al escudo de uno de los ponys, como los nuestros, los guardias y los ponys que tomaron cualquier cosa tratan aun de pelear… estamos todos agotados… hartados… nadie quiere esto, pero nada queda ya por hablar-

-hundo mi espada entre los escudos mientras que con el mío los retengo, mi fuerza sacada de los comics logra hacer que mantenerlos en su lugar se mas fácil, hasta que de tanto empujar me canso y les doy un golpe con el escudo, unos cuantos caen para mi asombro y causan un efecto domino entre varios, en la confusión de todos, se ve entre las hordas de enemigos como algunos comienzan a ser corridos o lanzados… algo se acerca; de entre la masa sin forma de soldados, emergen otros 2 humanos… otra vez, una mujer y un hombre, a ambos ya los habíamos visto, pero no los conocíamos bien; los soldados dieron lugar para que ellos pasaran y se alejaron-

Viper- bien… por fin estamos aquí… ya estaba cansada de esperar… en serio, son más molestos que las cucarachas…

-una mujer, con una armadura de cuero, una capucha que cubría su cabeza y su rostro, tenía un aire de… seducción en sus ojos… jugaba con 2 cuchillos y era delgada y no muy alta; guantes sin dedos, cuchillos en más de un lugar, todo el look de una asesina de la edad media… o a lo mejor estoy pensado en los juegos?-

¿?- ni las pestes duran tanto... tenemos trabajo que hacer y ya me canse de no hacer nada! –golpeando el suelo con su espada-

-un hombre de negra armadura, como la de un caballero medieval, un templario pero sin "cruces" como ellos, de metal y cota de acero, pinchos en los hombros y las rodillas… sin casco y cargando una espada enorme en su mano como si nada, su rostro estaba marcado por varias cortaduras-

Ombito- que bien… lo que nos faltaba… más de estos locos, porque no nos dejan en paz?!

Viper- mmm… podríamos… pero donde está la diversión en dejarlos vivos? Tanto esperara por este día

¿?, preparando su espada para pelear- vamos…

Dolor, aterrizando del cielo- a… aquí están… ya me imaginaba que tratarían de desobedecer…

Azael, golpeando el suelo con fuerza al aterrizar- que no entienden? Viper, Víctor, tenemos ordenes…

Viper- si… aaaahhhh… ya lo sé… pero también tenemos ordenes de matarlos… así que…

Twilight, tratando de hablar bajo- son 4 de ellos… que hacemos?

Evangelin- nos encargaremos, ustedes traten de no meterse…

Rainbow- pero porque?!

Ombito- algo me dice que las buscan a ustedes

Fluttershy- pero no podemos dejarlos!

Viper- tampoco lo aran… no crean que vamos a permitirlo

Fernando, sonriendo con cara de tonto- mierda… -viendo a las mane 6- COOOOORRAN!

-y tratamos de cubrirlas mientras tenían que retirarse, pero dolor fue con ellas para intersectarlas-

Dolor, sonriendo con su hoz en las manos- vamos… a dónde van?... no que con amistad y estando todas juntas lo pueden todo? Mjmjmjmjmj –riéndose entre dientes-

Ombito, yendo contra dolor- NO!

Viper, saltando frente a Ombito- a dónde? Hay que divertirse –pateando a Ombito con una fuerza descomunal-

)$=!"($)"!($=)"!($=) –informacion desconocida-

-cuando Ombito termino en el suelo, se hiso un pequeño segundo de silencio, el ambiente estaba cargado de tención, y en cuanto ese segundo paso, comenzamos a pelear; Eva ataco a Azael, con su bastón en estocada, pero este se puso de lado esquivándolo y acto seguido lanzando su lanza hacia ella, Eva se salvó al girar sobre sí misma, pero la lanza le lastimo el ala, se colocó en guardia y antes de volver a ver a su oponente, quien para cuando logro enfocar la vista, este salto frente a ella extendiendo su mano mientras la lanza regresaba a el de manera mágica; Eva logra defenderse al desviar el golpe y quedan ambos frente a frente a pocos centímetros; Azael le dé un choque con el hombro lo que la desequilibra y luego golpea con la parte del medio de su lanza la cabeza de Evangelin, haciéndola retroceder; de la frente de la chica surge una línea de sangre.. y de sus ojos una mirada furiosa, comenzando a perderse a sí misma en la furia que siente, ambos corren contra el otro y chocan sus armas quedándose en pie y haciendo fuerza para tirar al otro; Azael comienza a ser arrastrado y toma vuelo de un salto para esquivar a Evangelin, luego cae en picada; el choque rompe los cristales de los hogares cercanos que quedaban intactos-

)" ¨***al mismo tiempo¨****¨+

-Fernando queda sorprendido cuando Viper patea a Ombito, pero su atención la llama la espada que rápidamente se acerca su rostro; logra colocar su escudo y agacharse lo suficiente como para solo caer ante el golpe, cuando ve hacia arriba nuevamente, Víctor trata de darle un golpe definitivo como un martillo sobre él; ante la acción, Fernando coloca su espada de forma que ambos filos choquen, evitando que su arma se rompa e inmediatamente dirige el golpe de su oponente hacia afuera de el al inclinar su espada; Fernando patea la pierna derecha de Víctor que había quedado a su alcance y este cae, solo para encontrarse con el escudo de Fernando en dirección a su rostro; el golpe se da con éxito y mientras Víctor solo se toma el rostro con dolor y da unos pasos hacia atrás; Fernando se repone y ataca con un salto para dar un golpe con el apoyo de su propio peso, Víctor solo responde levantando su arma para bloquearlo; mientras Víctor quita su mano de su rostro, en él se dibuja una furia y odio enorme hacia Fernando, quien con su golpe le había causado una cicatriz enorme, pero que es regenerada casi al instante… el rostro de Víctor vuelve a como estaba antes sin el menor esfuerzo; con su mano izquierda, Víctor carga un golpe tremendo hacia Fernando, este sin poder esquivarlo, sale despedido hacia atrás y al golpear la pared con su espalda, Víctor trata de asestar una estocada con su espada , enterrándola en la pared mientras que Fernando logra esquivarla de lado y devolverle el golpe en el rostro; Víctor cae al suelo, escupe la sangre que tenía en la boca y se limpia la que sale de su nariz, vuelve a levantarse… la pelea se reanuda-

¨¨**¨*[[¨* al mismo tiempo*¨++

-Ombito cae sintiendo como resbala contra el suelo, hasta chocar con uno de los escudos de los soldados, este lo mira antes de tratar de clavar su espada en él, Ombito solo reacciona por instinto y al tratar de cubrirse genera un escudo de energía que al recibir el golpe, lanza una onda de choque que saca a los soldados que se encontraban cerca a varias direcciones, terminando algunos en los techos de los edificios; él se levanta asombrado mirando lo que había hecho, aunque antes de distraerse más, Viper aparece a menos de un metro de él y trata de clavar su daga larga en la cabeza de Ombito, errándole cuando este levanta su mano por instinto y logra apartar el golpe, luego Ombito la empuja en un intento de guardar distancias, Viper tenía mucha agilidad y destreza, se desliza sin caerse por el suelo y corre contra Ombito nuevamente; Ombito tenía su espada y su magia, pero sin ningún entrenamiento, salvo los hechizos aprendidos mediante el extraño suceso en el imperio de cristal, pero desconocía para que servían, solo conocía el hechizo de memoria, no el efecto que tendría; Viper puso sus 2 manos en su daga y trato de embestirlo de lado, y ante esto Ombito respondió como pudo, pensando en un hechizo que termino por arrancar un pedazo de tierra y lanzarlo… contra el mismo, cosa que lo saco de equilibrio y cayó esquivando el golpe de Viper, pero esta no se rindió y salto para caer con todo su peso sobre Ombito ,ahora que se encontraba en el suelo; Ombito ya sabía que hacia el hechizo, era la simple levitación, pero bien dirigida supo que podría servirle y eso hizo, al invocarla y lanzar otro trozo del suelo contra Viper antes de que callera sobre él; ambos en el suelo se paran lo más rápido que pueden, pero Viper gana y ataca primero lanzándose con su daga de frente, Ombito responde golpeando con su espada como si fuera un martillo, de arriba hacia abajo, sobre la daga; la chica cae sobre su daga clavándola en el suelo e inmediatamente la utiliza como punto de apoyo para dé un giro tomar el hombro y brazo de Ombito entre sus piernas y dejarlo inmóvil como en una lucha; mientras Ombito trataba de zafarse, uso nuevamente su magia para tratar de mover a Viper, esta no se rendía, hasta que Ombito cambio de objetivo, con su magia tomo su espada de su mano atrapada y la llevo a la otra mano, Viper se dio cuenta en un instante y se separó de un salto, no antes de terminar con la espada clavada tras su muslo; ambos estaban parados, Ombito pensando en cómo disculparse, y Viper sacándose la espada y reanudando el ataque-

++*+¨*[ al mismo tiempo +¨**

-dolor cubría la huida de las ponys, las 6 estaban frente a ella mientras trataban de pensar en qué hacer, y aunque Twilight trato de razonar con ella, dolor solo sonrió y trato de atacarla con su hoz; salvada por Rainbow en una maniobra a alta velocidad, la pony violeta le agradeció a su amiga; dolor solo se enfocó en otra pony y ataco a Fluttershy quien quedo justo frente a ella, y pese a sus suplicas más humildes, dolor no detuvo su ataque, solo Applejack logro salvar a Fluttershy enlazando la hoz de dolor y moviéndola para que falle, dolor solo ve a Applejack con una sonrisa y antes de terminar su "ho ho", Applejack sale volando hacia una vitrina cuando dolor tira de la cuerda con toda su fuerza sin que la pony pudiera soltarla por el susto; Applejack es salvada por Pinkie quien la atrapa en un colchón hecho de globos antes de salir herida; mientras dolor la ve decepcionada por no lograr su cometido, recibe una piedra no muy fuerte en el hombro por parte de Fluttershy, la pony está molesta por sus intentos de lastimar a sus amigas y con paso firme enfrenta a dolor con su mirada, dolor solo se asombra pero luego suelta una carcajada mientras toma a la pony con su mano del cuello y la eleva unos centímetros del suelo; luchando por escapar, Fluttershy se queda sin aire-

)=!=)#!(=)#($=!($($"$(/$(/=()($"/$"#()=$ -informacion desconocida-

Twilight, junto a sus amigas- suelta a Fluttershy!

Dolor, viéndolas sin expresión- porque?... siempre fue la más débil… quiero ver como se rompe su cuello! AJAJAJAJA –soltando una carcajada-

-mientras dolor se reía y todas se asustaban sin saber qué hacer ante la escena; Pinkie salva la situación, apareciendo detrás de dolor de la nada y embarrando un pastel en su cara, esta suelta a Fluttershy mientras trata de quitarse el postre con merengue de la cara y comienza a atacar en todas direcciones, pero Pinkie esquiva sus golpes con sus saltos y logra sacar a Fluttershy del peligro-

Pinkie, revotando asta Twilight- hola! Ya estás bien Fluttershy?

Fluttershy, con lágrimas en los ojos- sssffff… s-si! –llorando y abrazando a Pinkie-

Pinkie, devolviendo el abrazo- no hay de que!

Twilight- hay que párala!

-antes de terminar la oración, la voladora más rápida ya estaba embistiendo a la niña con toda velocidad, el golpe fue con una patada que solo logro desequilibrar a la niña antes de que terminara de quitarse el pastel de los ojos-

Dolor, viendo a Rainbow a un metro- eso es lo mejor?

Rainbow- e… no, AHORA!

-Twilight ataca a dolor con su magia en un disparo continuo que obliga a la niña con alas a cubrirse utilizando sus alas, Applejack la enlaza y comienza a correr a su alrededor para atarla; antes de que dolor utilice su hoz para romper la soga, Rarity toma la hoz con su magia, dolor no suela su hoz, pero a su vez, la pony blanca no le permite usarla; Pinkie va revotando asta dolor con su cola y le da una patada a la hoz para que la suelte; finalmente Fluttershy vuela y la toma en el aire-

Dolor, extendiendo sus alas con toda fuerza- BASTA! –la soga se rompe y la magia de Twilight le es devuelta- aaahhhh aaahhhh… mmmjmjmjm… mjejejeje… -tomándose la cara con una mano- ya me están haciendo enojar… -levantando la vista, sus ojos tienen cuencas rojas y pupilas totalmente negras- aahhhh aaaaahhhhh AAAAJAJAJAJA!

Applejack, socorriendo a Twilight- estas bien compañera?

Twilight, levantándose apenas- si… aaahhhh aaahhhhh… no puedo creer que exista algo como ella… porque nos hace esto?

Fluttershy, con la hoz- que hacemos con esto?

Dolor, extendiendo su otra mano- me lo dan –la hoz vuela de una sacudida de nuevo a su mano girando en el aire- en que estaba?

Celestia, cayendo detrás de dolor- apunto de marcharte –disparando con toda su magia contra dolor-

-dolor no logra cubrirse del disparo de energía que Celestia le propina y sale a gran velocidad, impactando contra Viper en su pelea con Ombito; Celestia cae de cansancio-

Rarity, corriendo junto a las demás junto a Celestia- princesa! Está bien? Gracias por salvarnos, pero no puede seguir así

Fluttershy, ayudando a levantar a Celestia junto a Pinkie- tiene razón princesa, ha usado demasiada magia…

Celestia, luchando por mantenerse en pie- s… si… así es, pero no podía permitirle a ese monstruo lastimarlas… aaahhhhh aaaahhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhh… aunque no creo poder volver a hacerlo, ahora vayan, yo estaré bien

Twilight, sonriéndole con confianza a Celestia- tranquila princesa, nosotras nos ocuparemos desde aquí –yendo donde la pelea con Ombito, Fernando y Eva aún seguía junto a sus amigas-

Rainbow- y como vamos a hacerlo?

Twilight- no tengo idea… pero Celestia está agotada, tenemos que hacerlo nosotras

-a lo lejos se escuchan gritos, en toda la ciudad hay peleas y combates por cada espacio, algunos edificios ceden y caen sobre las calles por los fuegos descontrolados que se propagan; cuando todos se reúnen, una explosión mágica se da en el cielo, los soldados y humanos enemigos la ven unos segundos-

Viper, viendo la explosión de color negro- … aaahhhh… se terminó… vamos…

Azael- bien

Víctor, con enojo- P-PERO SI

Viper, viendo a Víctor- prefieres desafiar las órdenes directas de Dread y Sombra? –Víctor baja la mirada- bien… ahora vamos

Dolor, sonriendo con los ojos ya normales a los ponys y humanos que se colocaban en guardia sin entender nada- jejeje… disfruten lo que les queda…

Evangelin, aturdida por la repentina retirada- eee… que?... que acaba… de pasar? –viendo a todo mundo-

Ombito- lo mismo digo…

Fernando, sin entender nada- eeeeeee… como que se retiran… ganamos?

Twilight- p-pero no tiene sentido!

Rainbow- ja! Seguro que se dieron cuenta de que no podían ganar contra nosotras! Aaahhhh aaahhhh –jadeando del agotamiento-

Applejack- no estoy tan segura… mejor ir a revisar

Fernando- Applejack tiene razón… vamos al muro, si es que queda algo

-nuestros héroes corrieron por toda la ciudad como pudieron entre los edificios caídos y las calles llenas de cadáveres, algunos aplastados, otros heridos aun tratando de sobrevivir; la ciudad era un auténtico infierno, muy parecido a un asedio de la edad media del mundo de dónde venían los humanos, habría que reconstruir mucho, pero las heridas más difíciles de sanar nuca serían las físicas, pues las marcas de una terrible batalla como esta no se irían, los 3 héroes sabían bien que casi pierden contra sus rivales durante la dura pelea y que ahora estaban vivos de milagro, pero todos tenían la misma duda en sus mentes, que había provocado la retirada de las fuerzas enemigas?-

-muchos soldados enemigos heridos o muertos dejados por sus compañeros fueron una dura imagen de ver para todos, como podían ser así de crueles con sus compañeros? Que se podía esperar de personas y ponys así? Solo tenían crueldad en sus corazones; Fernando se acercó a uno de los soldados enemigos mientras este tocia sangre, este le dijo en el suelo y con muchas cicatrices que… lo sentía… que lo perdone por lo que había hecho, que sus compañeros lo habían dejado a su suerte, y que ahora… solo pedía perdón; Ombito y Eva vieron la escena y se acercaron, el soldado tomo su capa de color azul, manchada con tierra y sangre y se la entregó a Fernando con la condición de que la usara para para proteger al débil, explicándole que para sombra y Dread Spark todos eran débiles y que solo los más fuertes podían llevar capas como esta de color rojo sangre; Fernando agradeció el obsequio viendo con algunas lágrimas como el soldado moría ahí mismo-

Fernando, arrodillado viendo un colgante del soldado que tenía 2 fotos de su familia-… el… era padre

Evangelin, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Fernando- hay que seguir…

Fernando, aspirando para que no lo vieran dolido- sssfffff si… hay que pararlos… vengarnos y redimir a los que mueren bajo sus acciones

Ombito, sorprendido- creo que esto te afecta mucho… preferís que paremos?

Fernando, parándose- no… vamos

-continuaron por las calles con la escena del soldado y de lo que les rodeaba en sus mentes y corazones, había que parar esta sombra, esta maldad que se desataba en un lugar que no la merecía; llegaron a las puertas de la gran muralla, rotas de par en par y con el muro aun en su lugar, salieron por estas para ver por el puente al gran ejercito de Dread Spark en frente de ellos, y al mismo Dread, sombra y los humanos reunidos en medio de sus tropas que los vitoreaban, en medio de un mar de solados y a varios metros de la ciudad, sombra se alzaba en una colina junto a Dread y los humanos sosteniendo un objeto con su magia-

Sombra, hablando y siendo escuchado por todos gracias a su magia- **ahora, AHORA TENEMOS EL ARMA DEFINITIVA! AJAJAJAJA!**

Fernando- el que?

Celestia, apareciendo de las puertas ayudada por Shining y con cadence a su lado- como a dicho?

Twilight- princesa?! Cadence! –Corriendo al lado de los ponys- pensé que se habían quedado en el castillo

Cadence- no podíamos dejarlos, aunque estemos agotados pelearemos

Shining- que fue lo que dijo sombra?

Ombito- lo sabríamos si guardan silencio

Evangelin, viendo a Ombito y pateándolo- podes ser más amable no?

Ombito- AY!... aaauuu –sobándose el golpe- perdón… dice algo sobre un arma, el arma "de la profecía"… será lo que vimos en el templo?

Fernando- podría ser… o a lo mejor nos perdimos de algo…

Rainbow- si es así hay que ir y tomarla

Sombra, mirando a los héroes y ponys en la puerta- **como ha dicho la pequeña Srta. Dash? Que quiere tomar el arma?**

-los soldados dejan de mirar a sombra y todas las tropas miran a la entrada donde se encuentra nuestros héroes-

Rainbow, tragando saliva- glup… eeee

Dread Spark- _**acaso creen que no sabemos lo que dicen?... es hora de mostrar… lo que "guerra" puede hacer**_

Twilight- guerra?… es… EL ARMA QUE CAÍA DEL CIELO EN EL TEMPLO!

Evangelin, sorprendiéndose- que?! Ósea que es el arma!?

-tal y como la profecía había descripto, el extraño objeto se mostraba ante la vista de todos, más extraño y peculiar de lo jamás visto por ningún ser de este mundo; sombra y los demás se acercaron un poco más a la puerta con todo su ejército detrás; todos pudieron ver el "arma"… una "espada", tenía una hoja que no tenía filo, en su lugar 2 alambres que partían de la empuñadura separados unos centímetros cada uno de la hoja y se unían a la punta del arma que era más grande servían como tal, un arma de lo más peculiar puesto que todo estaba hecho de una pieza de metal, toda el arma era como si fuera esculpida a través de una sola pieza continua de metal gris pulido totalmente, salvo por la empuñadura parecía estar rota en la parte inferior, como si hubiera perdido el "pomo" al final del arma-

Rainbow- no parece… muy impresionante… es una espada?

Twilight- parece… o tal vez una varita?

Fernando- no sabía que había baritas en este lugar… tampoco que había armas como esa

Sombra- **cállense! Incompetentes… esta es el arma más poderosa! EL ARMA DE LA PROFECÍA! Y AHORA ES NUESTRA!**

Víctor- no es de este mundo… pero tiene razón… es poderosa sin duda…

Dolor- a mí solo me parece un cacharro… siquiera corta?

Dread Spark- _**acaso dudas?**_

-sombra le dio el arma a Víctor y le ordeno que cortara un meteoro que estaba al lado, los meteoros eran de hierro y roca solidos… Víctor tomo la pieza de 1 metro de diámetro con sus manos, se vio como el meteoro quemaba sus manos y el solo mostraba una leve molestia; lo lanzo en el aire y tomo el arma del suelo en un solo movimiento; corto el meteoro en el aire… la espada realizo un corte perfecto, ambas piezas cayeron una al lado de la otra… el corte dejo casi un espejo en ambas caras de la roca-

Sombra, asombrado- … **j… jmjm… JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Dolor- bien… aun parece un cacharro

Dread Spark, tomando el arma con su magia- _**dejen de perder el tiempo… y observen el poder absoluto**_

-Dread Spark, usando el arma como varita, realizo una descarga con su poder hacia Celestia, un láser cruzo en un segundo el camino del arma hacia su blanco, solo en ese segundo Fernando fue el que reacciono y salto hacia Celestia logrando apartarla del disparo a duras penas… Fernando termino con el hombro izquierdo lastimado cuando el disparo paso cerca de él y siguió su camino a través de la puerta principal; el resultado fue que una bola de fuego explosiva surgiera del edificio en donde termino por dar el disparo, destruyéndolo en un segundo y dejando un cráter en su lugar-

Fernando, tratando de quitarse de encima de Celestia- estas… bien? Aaaggggg –tomándose el hombro-

Celestia, tratando de ayudar a Fernando- estas bien? Parece que no te dio directamente, muchas gracias por salvarme

Twilight- menos mal que la salvaste Fernando… ese poder es demasiado para cualquiera

Ombito- tiene que ser el arma, amplifico el disparo mágico!

Rainbow- espada y varita mágica… ahora veo porque era tan importante en la profecía

Sombra- **aaaahhhh… nada ciento bien como tener el poder absoluto… y que dicen?... se someten?... o probaremos el arma en cada uno mjajajajaja!**

Viper- es sorprendente…

Nirt- increíble…

Azael- ganamos… -señalando a los "buenos" con su lanza- y ustedes pierden…

Dread Spark- _**no tendré piedad… como no la tuvieron con migo… su tiempo se termino**_

-Era el FINAL de nuEs#ros héroes, y asi la O8scuridad lo invadió todo)"!=)"!)($$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$"=$))"! NO siempre los buenos gana="!)=!92)($!" no siempre los malos pierden (#)(¡()(=#"!)# no siempre hay finales felices (¡"(#=!)"$!)"$(=)"!$()#$ pero (#(=" yo (#=#" siempre )=#"# ¡=") R!0(#)"(#")=($)#"($J$#"=)$#"=J$#"=J(#"=($J(J#$=#"JJ#JJJ(#"$J#"(J$#"

(¡=#=)#!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!ON!O!NO!N!ONO!NO!ON!OO!NO!NO"OON#OI"$(

¡!

=)!"$="!)($=)"!($)"!($($?=)$=?=$!=)"!$?" –informacion ¿desconocida?-

Sombra- **es su fin**

Viper- me hubiera gustado jugar más… tanto entrenamiento

Dread Spark- _**esto… solo es el principio… mundo tras mundo… universo tras universo**_

Soldado, corriendo hacia Dread- SEÑOOORR! –una piedra le parte la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente-

)$=("!$)("!)$("!=)($"!$("!)$("! –informacion Fernando-

-un soldado que salió del lado derecho de nuestra posición… donde estaría el acantilado y donde el rio caía al vacío, una parte de las tropas de sombra se agrupaban tratando… algo… algunos salían volando, otros caían al rio-

Sombra- **que rayos están haciendo?!**

Víctor- no dijimos que atacaran, que están hacie… cuidado!

-uno de los soldado cae cerca de Viper y esta retrocede, se veía golpeado y no se levantó; todos volvimos a ver y nos encontramos... con una persona, esta estaba peleando con los soldados con sus manos desnudas, con una campera con tema militar, un pantalón jean y unas botas grandes, pateándolos y golpeándolos… quién era? Dios… ya es demasiado para un día-

Fernando, hablando bajo mientras todos estaban distraídos- que hacemos?

Evangelin- ni idea, hay que buscar la manera de poner la ciudad a salvo, esa arma es demasiado

Ombito- ey! miren

-Eva y yo vimos nuevamente hacia donde estaban los humanos con Dread y sombra, estaban yendo a donde los soldados comenzaban a retirarse en balde hacia su retaguardia, así que en medio del quilombo comenzamos a seguirlos a través del muro para mantenernos a salvo mientras los guardias atendían la entrada tratando de armar una barricada-

-a medida que avanzábamos los soldados se daban cuenta de nosotros y trataban de dispararnos flechas o arrojarnos piedras, yo le devolví el piedrazo a uno… y mientras vitoreaba la piña que le dio en la nariz, un soldado golpeo la pared del muro, como si lo hubieran usado de proyectil, menos mal que nadie más lo vio… al pobre se le partió la espalda contra el borde del muro y callo al rio; avanzamos hasta donde estaba el humano… "humano"… quien tiene tanta fuerza para levantar a uno de los soldados y usarlo como martillo?... m… creo que yo… esperen-

Fernando- y si es uno de nosotros?

Todos- q-que?!

Twilight- un momento… la profecía decía que había 6 de ustedes… peleando por la luz, pero 3 estaban tachados… creen que entonces fue un intento de ellos de confundirnos?

Celestia- si es así… si es uno de los suyos que debería estar peleando junto a nosotros, tendremos que ayudarlo

Evangelin, viendo por el borde del muro- no…

Ombito, viendo a Evangelin- que? Porque no?

Evengelin, viendo a todos con miedo- no es de los nuestros

¿?, Gritando- QUE ME DEJEN PASAR CARAJO! –aplastando a un soldado que coloco su escudo frente a él, este término reducido a papilla-

Sombra, junto a una línea de soldados con escudo que rodeaban al humano- **quien en el nombre de la obscuridad eres tú!**

¿?, viendo a todas direcciones- he?... quién? A… -viendo a sombra- fuiste vos… o los otros… quien sabe…

Sombra- **p… pero que está pasando?! ACASO SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!** –viendo a sus soldados- **ESTA CIEGO Y NO PUEDEN CONTRA EL?**

Rarity- ciego? P-pero está peleando con todos los soldados de sombra! Como puede…

¿?- ciego, pero no sordo, inútil… quien de ustedes la tiene y cuantas patadas quieren?... que tal 9,87 m/s al cuadrado? La gravedad de este planeta…

Dread Spark, viendo detenidamente- _**no es… como los demás… el… es ahhh**_

Sombra, viendo hacia el cielo y refunfuñando- **aahhhh…. No puedes dejar que otros hagan el trabajo… tienes que**

Víctor, poniéndose frente a sombra- señor… permítame… quiero usar el arma una vez más, y él es el blanco perfecto…

Sombra, viendo a Dread y luego a Víctor- **bien… una pelea no se puede negar… aunque sea una corta**

¿?- corta como la capacidad intelectual que percibo que tenes

Dolor- quien es este inútil y porque no lo matas de una vez Víctor… ya te estas tardando

Fernando- que hacemos?

Celestia- no aremos nada… mira a su alrededor… mato a varios soldados con sus manos… no está de nuestro lado

-en el momento en el que Celestia termino de decir esto, Víctor, junto con el arma y su armadura que a saber lo que pesaba, saltaron en el aire varios metros y cayeron con el arma en punta contra el humano, una nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar del impacto-

Viper- bien… ya tuviste lo que querías… ahora te… hay por favor! Víctor eres un desperdicio

Víctor, mirando hacia abajo con el arma clavada en el suelo- que?

-al levantar la vista Víctor quedo mirando un punto, y cuando el polvo se fue lo suficiente lo vimos, el humano estaba a un metro de él, había errado el golpe-

Sombra- **m… impresionante**

Dread Spark- _**… el…**_

Nirt- el fallo… como siempre

Víctor- CÁLLENSE!... yo le di! Como es

¿?, oliendo en la dirección de Víctor- SSSFFFFFFFFF –"oler"-… apesta a insignificancia

Dolor- bien… es como un perro… y aun así fallaste…

¿?- tu mama en la cama era como una perra! –Señalando a Viper-… estoy señalando al equivocado verdad? PUES YO NUNCA ME EQU

Víctor, dando una patada giratoria sobre su pie- CÁLLATE!

Celestia, impactada- perdonen… pero que quiso decir con eso de en la cama co…

Fernando, transpirando más que en toda su vida- NADA! No quiso decir nada… no tiene importancia… es… es….

Evengelin, con la cara totalmente petrificada sin saber que decir- cosa… deeeee… humanos!… eso

-no vi lo que paso, no se… pestañee y me lo perdí… me quede con la imagen de Víctor, con la pierna levantada habiendo dado la patada… y el humano, le dio un golpe… le rompió la pierna… la tibia para ser más preciso, estaba Víctor ahí detenido en el aire con la tibia partida en 2-

Fluttershy, tratando de salir de detrás de su escondite en el muro- ya terminó? –siendo agarrada por Ombito-

Ombito, tapando los ojos a Fluttershy y volviéndola a su escondite- quédate ahí… no mires

Twilight, corriendo hacia el otro lado del muro tratando de no vomitar- BGGG…. No… no… no… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

-las ponys estaban bastante mal… menos mal que yo soy todo un hombre… y…. estas … cosas… no me dan miedo-

Fernando, corriendo al lado de Twilight- BBBBGGGGGGG! –tragando todo nuevamente- esto si es muy traumático

Ombito, al lado de los 2- BUAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG! -vomitando-… aaaaahhhhh aaaaahhhh… di… dios…. Puedo sentir que me duele a mi…

-volvimos a ver, Víctor se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose la pierna con una mano y tratando de sostenerse con el arma como punto de apoyo-

Víctor, agarrándose la pierna de dolor- AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... aaaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh aaaaahhh… hijo… de la gran

¿?, pateando a Víctor en el rostro este cae- que?... no te escucho…

Víctor, levantando el arma- to… menla!

-Nirt se apuró con su látigo de hueso a tomar el arma y salto a la acción para atacar al humano, dando una pirueta en el aire, cayo detrás de humano y disparo con el arma; este se dio vuelta de forma tal que el disparo lo esquivo, el láser impacto contra la montaña; estaban ahí… en frente nuestro, al otro lado del rio, en su orilla, peleando contra alguien que los estaba dejando en ridículo-

¿?- MI ANTENA!

Todo mundo- TU QUE!?

Fernando- qu.. QUE!? Pero que acaba de decir?

Ombito- antena? Quien es él?

Celestia- no lo sé, pero prepárense, no es alguien con quien se puede jugar…

¿?, Enojándose- INÚTILES E INSIGNIFICANTES SERES DE POBRE EXISTENCIA! ESO NO ES UN JUGUETE! AHORA DAME ESO PARA QUE PUEDA GOLPEARTE HASTA QUE ME ARTE!... y que sepas que no me arto fácil de eso

Sombra, tratando de mantener la calma- **aggg!… puedes decirnos quién eres?... antes de que esto termine por… lastimarte** –con enojo en su mirada-

Dolor- acaso importa?... aaahhhh solo termínalo ni…

¿?, Interrumpiendo- yo? YO?! YO SOY EL LÍDER! TU DICTADOR! La materia que compone tu culo esta por ser pateada por la bota de la perfecCIOON! Acepten su destino! Acepten… al líder…

-todos miraban bastante confundidos… y con bastante molestia-

¿("!49080'70748'?(/$)(¡=/(/$=)(¡/%(#!/%=(#!/%)(# código de error=)$("!=$!("/%=)(#!/=)(#"/$(¡/$/)(/#"=)(¡/%)(¡/$)("!/$=="!)($=)#!($=)"!)/$!)?("!($)"!)=?(/$)

)($"!=)($=)"!($=)"!"(!G  
%(#%#"/(%()"$=)("!U  
%)(#"()%(#")%(($)/!E  
(#$=)"!($)(¡")$()("!("!R  
%(=#"(%=)$)!(")$("!R  
#")%=#")%(#"#"#)(¡A

($/(¡=)"($=!)"/%(/#=$#)"!(/$)( .exe activa $!)"/=$)!"($)=!("=/%(#"=)(#"/$)(#"$/

)($=)#"($)#"($)(

()#$"(#"=)($)(#"

)#($=)#"($=)(#" desea terminar con la aplicación? Recuerde que puede provocar fallos en el sistema Univers0_v2. Exe ("/($/"!($/"!()$/!"(¡"/$)("!/$(/"!(/$"!(/$  
)!=)"$/!"/$=)("/$)(/!")(/$"!)(/ CARgar"! )"!= ARchiVO=!(#!#=

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/

… _y asi, nuestros 3 héroes salvaron a este mundo…_

… _su leyenda persevera en el tiempo…_

… _sin ayuda, sin miedo y sin dudar…_

… _nuest=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))!"()#("!$($/)=/)($_

/(=)$!("/$"!=)(/$()/$ ¿? Archivo incorrecto ¿?

=)$)"!(%()!(%)#=)((#$)=)"!($=(¡(%$(%#"/$$#=("#%((#"=) ¿? ($)!/"$)!/"$(/!()"7 espere…_ =)$("!)($=)("!($= cargando…)($)"!($)

("$(=)'!$(="?)!'"=$)=!"$)"!=CARGANDO!"$)"!(=$)(1")=$($)"!=($)=($"!)

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

… _El guerrero…_

… _Quien sin más que sus armas…_

… _Guiara a los desvalidos…_

… _Ara fuerte a los desesperados…_

… _e incluso en el borde de la muerte, volverá una vez más…_

… _En la batalla habrá que temerle…_

… _Pues con su justa ira…_

… _su fue_ ()))))))))))"!#/(¡/$)!="?($?=

)=($=)?($!")($)(¡%#(/=")($="! ¿? Archivo incorrecto ¿? (=$/!"/$)"$/=)"

=)$("!=)($")!($=)$(")!(#=)("! Problema encontrado)("!$)("!($)"!($)($"!$)(

)(=!")(#)(¡ no existe archivo "el líder"$="!)($=)"!($=)!("$()"!($

($=)!"($=)!("=$(¡/%#"/=(%/#"(/$=)(/(7

)()(

)($!")$($(#")/% =)($")($=)/!$(/$)(#"/ (#)=/$(#"=/$)(/#" "Matías" no encontrado=($"!)($!)"/$=)(/"!/%=()#/$)(#"!($

)()( sujeto M 7257347

)(=$)("!$)(¡=)$("!)($=(¡(/#%=)(#)($=) cargando =)($)("!=$()!"/%)(/#)($ cargando…

….

….

….

)=($"!=)($!=?/#($(/#"( informacion corrupta=)$("!($(=)! EE!?ES)PEEE!)"=#"EREEEE(¡)"(/$("/)(/((((((((((((((((88 bloqueo iniciado…

Apagando…_

* * *

 **temedle al lider**

 **el nos ve**

 **a cada momento**

 **en cada lugar**

 **incluso cuando te bañas :) :) .) :)**


	9. del LIDER!

**1ra ley de matias: siempre tiene razon**

 **2da ley de matias: la culpa siempre la tienen los otros (chinos)**

 **3ra ley de matias: toma una carta si sacas 5 o 6**

¿?

* * *

HIPERGUERRA V2- capitulo 9: del LÍDER

#)(=)/$(¡)($)(

¡)"($("!($)!"

(¡$"=))=!"=)$)"!=)$="!)$ $)""""""""""!$=(¡)" $)$$$$$$$$$$$$ "=! =#()$()#!$ $("!=)$()"!($)"! =!$()"($

)$!"=)$"!(=)no se puede cargar_)=!"(($"!)

="?=)$E?=)"!=)

=)"$(¡"/$=!("

(¡))$("!/87(

(/$("!=/$)("!"

(/$"(¡=$)("!$("!""(

-/

-/

-/

{¬¬} porque no se cargan los archivos requeridos?

[[+]] archivo restringido… espere… saltando medidas de seguridad

{¬¬} acaso sigue intentando mantener informacion fuera de mi conocimiento

{- -} no, la información no es necesaria

{¬¬} yo determinare lo que se considere necesario… ahora autorice el archivo

{- -} no debe seguir con esto, no terminara como se calcula

{¬¬} peor de lo que esta no, todo tiende a 0/0… si esto procede, la probabilidad de arreglar este error será nula… o indefinida en el miserable espacio real en que tenemos que actuar, y recuerde que fue su responsabilidad esta catástrofe

{- -} el archivo queda autorizado, solo para la emisión ante la neurona presente

[[+]] confirmado código…

)="!$=)!"($?)!($

/(/$!/)("$(/$"!(/)(%/#"(/$(¡/$(/($#")%(/#"(/$)(/(/( /)(/$#"&"#%#"/$(¡&%!/  
($!=/$/#(%/"#)(/(#"/%)(#/"%)todas las piezas (/)$!($!$/)(/%en#")su(/%"(#%/"()"lugar#/()#/("#/%(#"/%/(#")%)(/#" vamos a jugar()$!(/$)(¡$=)"!)($)"!%/$#"("/

=)($!")(=)/$"!)

/)($!/!("/$/$(#"/)(/("#/%()#/"$(/"#)(/#")($/)%/#"/- informacion-

-unas horas antes del primer contacto-

-nave de salto Mk. II-

¿?- iniciando sistemas… -las luces de la nave se prenden- configurando "desayuno" –de una caja metálica sale una bandeja con un cubo de "comida" y agua- aaaahhhhh… configurando secuencia de despertado limitada

-una cámara se mueve sobre un riel en el techo y se dirige a la cama metálica donde dormía un humano, de la cámara surge una vos robótica y algo remilgada-

¿?- señor… ya está preparado el desayuno…

¿?- ggggggggffiuuuuuu… ggggggggfiuuuuuu….

¿?- señor no es justo que no me deje utilizar otros medios que hablarle para despertarlo… sabe que usted no me escucha… en especial cuando NO QUIERE HACERLO!... señor… señor… señor… SEÑOR… SEÑOR… extraño el palo eléctrico…

¿?- ggggggfiuuuuu…. Ggggfiuuuuu

¿?- SEÑORSEÑORSEÑOR!... MATÍAS!

Matías, levantándose de golpe- COMO ME DIJISTE?!

¿?- señor?...

Matías, viendo directamente a la cámara- as ofendido a tu amo… ahora serás castigado… nadie me falta el respeto… y men

¿?- va a seguir mucho más con el teatro de idiota?...

Matías, mirando con toda seriedad-… si… en que estaba, á si, Y POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGL…

¿?- la comida se enfría...

Matías, refunfuñando- aaahhhhh… tex… esos cubos de cereal, proteína o existencia indefinida que cargaste en la nave no se enfría… ni se calienta… ni siquiera se echa a perder o interactúa con la materia de forma racional!

Tex- si… menos mal, es toda la comida que tiene… y le recuerdo que fue usted quien trajo los hongos para crearlo

Matías, acordándose- aaa… putos orcos… pensé que esa comida seria útil… pero ni los perros la quieren…

-aaaHHHHH (bostezo) otro día y otro viaje en el medio de la inexistencia indefinida que es la disformidad, y otra comida de "cubo sorpresa" de tex… está programado para ser un buen chef… pero no sé PORQUE ME DA ESTAS RACIONES DE TIERRA CON SAL QUE LLAMA COMIDA! aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA… como lo odio todo; me senté a la mesa viendo el reloj de la nave… eran las 10 am… y hacia 12 días que estábamos en viaje… se imaginaran que estar encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño podría dejarlo a uno LOCO!")=!"#... pero no es mi caso, no… no… no… no ejejej ejejEJEJEJAJAJAJAJA… en que estaba?-

-vengo de mi última vuelta de la pelea más sangrienta en el milenio 40… bueno, como si cualquier pelea en un "apocalíptico futuro" no lo fuera; un amigo me llamo para que lo ayudara a cumplir una… profecía?... epifanía?... droga mal cocinada?, como sea, nada, después de pelear con las flotas unidas de varias razas contra los tiranos, una suerte de bichos-masa amorfa-feos como el culo… y ayudarlos como pude… recontrarequetecagandome a tiros con todos… pero que bueno que soy ayudando!; me estaba comiendo el cubo tratando de no romperme la servo-mandíbula por lo duro que estaba cuando escuche un sonido, una alerta de las pantallas de la computadora-

Matías, dejando de comer con la comida a pocos cm de su boca- eeee… tex?, que está pasando?...

Tex, observando con la cámara la pantalla- que?... no entiendo… lo estoy viendo también en mi computador central…

Matías, levantándose- que cosa…

Tex- estamos… siendo movidos!

Matías, con cara de estúpido- q… que?... –corriendo hacia la silla de mando- que mierda?!

Tex- captando informacion, desplegando antena… espero que la nueva antena funcione

Matías, toqueteando botones- si si… yo también, como es posible, estamos recibiendo energía de algún lado… de todos lados… y con eso estamos cambiando de coordenadas de destino… físicamente… posible si es algo así como un dios… la puta MADRE! Otra vez? Tex, regístrame todo con la antena de densidad omega! MUAJAJAJAJA

Tex- desplegada… señor… porque cree que nombrar así las cosas las hace… malvadas?, como sea los datos son incomprensibles y… ABRIENDO PORTAL! –Comienzan a sonar alarmas y luces rojas palpitan en toda la nave- coordenadas no confirmadas, los números varían sin sentido

Vos por parlantes- alerta… alerta… zona disforme caótica al 75%... imposibilidad de entrar ocurriendo…

Matías- estamos entrando a un lugar que no se tendría que poder entrar… de una forma que no se podría hacer… en un lugar que nada tiene leyes físicas conocidas… supongo que la única explicación es…

Tex- un pulso de energía guiado a nuestra nave de manera intencional para movernos?

Matías- … Chuck Norris…

Tex- aaaahhHHHHH… dejese de bromas; es mucha energía, los motores se sobre energizan, escudos sobrecargándose, radiación disforme entrando

Matías- mierda mierda mierda, se va a reventar los cogitadores de lógica, el motor se va a fund…

-y en eso, la infinita imagen de la disformidad de color por lo general violeta que se veía en vidrio de la ventana frontal fue reemplazado, salimos de la disformidad y entramos a la "realidad" (ya en este punto eso es relativo como los gatos de Schrödinger), la imagen fue primero de cientos de puntos blancos (estrellas) apareciendo y desapareciendo a enorme velocidad, cuando finalmente se desestabilizó el motor y reventó una parte, prendiéndose fuego una parte mientras yo seguía viendo por la venta del frente… un planeta con atmosfera y vegetación se nos acercaba, por suerte se logró frenar la nave (gracias a dios por los propulsores de frenado) y nos quedamos varados a varios kilómetros de su atmosfera… para este punto la pregunta obvia era porque siempre lograba casi chocarme o darme de lleno contra un planeta con atmosfera… ósea… hay más nada en cualquier universo y muchos menos planetas con atmosferas viables como para siempre quedar como puré contra uno, admito que me voy a re cagar de risa el día en que me la de contra un sol-

-a medida que lográbamos estabilizar la nave en órbita, tex me gritaba que agarrara el extintor de emergencia porque el automático fallo… para que mierda están las maquinas si uno tiene que hacerlo le dije mientras de mala gana agarraba el extintor y lo golpeaba contra el motor-

Tex, viendo por la cámara a Matías- señor… así no se usa

Matías, golpeando el extintor contra el motor como un juguete- cállate! Así debe de ser más rápido…

Tex- se da cuenta de la gravedad de nuestra situación verdad?

Matías- aaaahhhhh… bien –usando el extintor correctamente- si sé que cerraste el paso de energía, cortaste todo y el motor está apagado, además de que tenes filtros para reutilizar el aire que se pierde… así que no me saques lo divertido

Tex- si no lo hago yo señor… quien lo hará?... ho ho

Matías- y ahora qué?, si esto tiene que ver con alguna forma de estrellarnos contra el planeta voy a salir de la nave y patearla hasta la indefinición

Tex- puede hacerlo… pero son meteoros

Matías, viendo a tex con cara de podrido- mierdaaaaaAAAAAAAAA –un meteoro golpe la nave y esta comienza a ser arrastrada contra el planeta- esto, es tu culpa! –tratando de llegar a la silla de mando

Tex- como seria eso posible!; nos dirigimos al planeta, chocaremos contra los meteoros, iniciando maniobras evasivas

Matías, sentándose en la silla de mando- carajo… hacia dónde van los meteoros? Porque vamos con ellos

Tex, mostrando en el tablero central una esfera con una línea que mostraba como caían los meteoros- aproximadamente en esta ubicación… eso le dice algo?

Matías- no… solo me gusta saber dónde gravar las palabras "aquí callo el líder, supremo dictador de este mundo de y la especie que me dé la gana"

Tex- es insoportable…

Matías, viendo directamente a la cámara de tex- lo se tex… lo sé –sonriendo-

-a medida que los meteoros pasaban al lado nuestro, sentía el golpeteo de sus fragmentos y de otros más pequeños como sacudidas, algo así como si te despertaran con un bate a las 3 de la mañana; la nave resistía y se movía esquivando a los más grandes a medida que nos acercábamos a la atmosfera, a su vez, veía como la nave, rodeada de meteoros que se dirigían al unísono a un lugar en particular, se comenzaba a incinerar contra la atmosfera, algo para lo que estaba preparada, pero los meteoros caían algunos más despacio y otros más rápido con respecto a la nave, así que ahora estábamos esquivando meteoros en todas direcciones con los pobres motores de dirección de la nave, pude sentir como se me aceleraba el pulso a medida que atravesábamos las nubes con los meteoros partiendo el cielo al medio… ahora sí puedo decir que con migo callo la gorda ajajaja-

-pero poco antes de que nosotros atravesáramos las nubes, se vio una explosión en el horizonte, como una luz al fondo y un rayo de color blanco que venía directo contra nosotros; agarre los controles mientras pedía clemencia a mi mami… y a chuck… siempre tienen que pedir clemencia a chuck; el láser, disparo, luz celestial o rayo de la muerte, comenzó a darle a todos los meteoros, incluyéndonos, y cambiando nuestros cursos de caída, desviándonos fuera de él; ahí mismo me dije que menos mal… además de ser solo un imán muy grande o un rayo de gravedad, el planeta tenía un sistema de defensa planeado "supongo" por una especie "inteligente"… a menos que fuera un dios del espacio o una puta hada mágica… como las odio, "no quemes el bosque sagrado", "no te comas los animales", "respeta la naturaleza", "DEJA DE TRATAR DE IMPONER UNA DICTADURA"… aburridas; en que estaba?; el rayo supongo que fue para dirigir los meteoros fuera de algún lugar, o un intento fallido por destruirlos, lo que nos provocó más problemas fue que cuando nos movimos, los meteoros se nos vinieron en sima de nuevo y quedamos atrapados entre uno muy grande y uno más pequeño que exprimió la nave, saltaron cables, partes y cachos de la nave dentro y fuera de esta cuando tratando de agarrarme de la silla, la parte de atrás, la pared del fondo se desprendió de un arrancón, a la vez que lo hacia mi silla de su lugar y más partes de la nave-

-la caída se seguía dando cuando el rayo paro, vi como a nuestro alrededor las piedras prendidas fuego opacaban todo alrededor y como yo me alejaba de la nave a toda velocidad; ahora estaba afuera cayendo a la deriva como otro pedazo mas de chatarra; deje de escuchar la voz de tex por la radio de mi cabeza y me di contra el blindaje que antes era el fondo de mi nave en forma de bala; la agarre con fuerza tratando de usarla de "paracaídas" improvisado pero el resultado fue darme tan duro contra un meteoro que estaba atrás que la solté y se perdió de mi vista; trate de ubicar la nave pero no la veía, por las piedras que obstruían el camino, por alguna razón estábamos desacelerando… o al menos habían frenado un poco porque aunque se quemaban, parecían no ir tan rápido; pensé en que hacer y lo único que me vino a la mente fue separarme lo más posible de los meteoros, si los protocolos de tex estaban bien trataría de hacer lo mismo o de calcular el mejor lugar para caer sin terminar en la casi inexistencia contra el suelo, y más le valía, a quien voy a culpar sino de algo que evidentemente no tiene la culpa?-

Matías, tratando de agarrarse del meteoro- mierda, me esto quemando las pestañas… -tratando de caminar hacia la parte de atrás del meteoro- ahora… 5… 4… 3… MIERDA AHORA!

-pegue un salto impulsándome con el meteoro y así, con respecto al suelo, tendría menos velocidad… no evito que mientras saltara me pusiera en posición fetal en un intento por llorar… digo reducir el área de impacto… si… eso; lo último que vi fugazmente fue una ciudad… un muro… y no tengo idea de que más, porque después perfore como 3 edificios antes de terminar en el sótano de algún pobre desgraciado… al menos la teoría de hada mágica esta descartada; cerré tan fuerte los ojos como pude y me tape la cabeza pero entre el revoleo de la caída termine por darme en cada lugar posible… cada… lugar… posible-

Matías, tirado en sima de una biga de madera en el suelo- me duelen las bolas de billar… la numero ocho más que la blanca… aaaahhGGG! –"dolor"- dios… porque no puedo ver? –tratando de levantarse sin poder abrir los ojos- ey! Que paso?...

( informe… que paso?

Sistema visual dañado, lentes movidas de lugar, ajuste de acercamiento dañado, cámara interna dañada…

Mierda… menos mal que eso es todo…

Negativo… todos los sistemas operan al 60% de su capacidad, servos de brazos y piernas al 97%, órganos internos con quemaduras de tercer grado

Ja… soy todo un macho que ni lo siento…

… aviso… anestesia terminada…)

Matías, con un temblor en el ojo- ….aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ok si duele, SI DUELE! –Revolcándose en el suelo-

-a saber a todo esto donde carajo vine a caer… pero que sepan que no fue mi culpa, la gravedad de SU planeta me atrajo, quéjense con su "dios" antes de que lo prohíba; me levante aturdido y confundido porque el sensor de gravedad y estabilización estaba dañado… traducción: se había atorado la bolita magnética que me decía para donde quedaba el "abajo"; así que habiendo escupido algo de sangre y quejarme por como 20 minutos antes de poder sentir buena estabilidad para caminar, Salí tambaleando del sótano a través de unas escaleras de madera-

Matas, subiendo los escalones- vamos a ver qué taaaAAAA! –los escalones se rompen y Matías cae al suelo de cara- … puta madera barata…

-cómo iba diciendo, luego de agarrarme de algunas partes de la estructura y salir-

Matías, agarrándose de una de las vigas que soportaban la estructura- haber, caí en las casas más próximas a las montaAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –la estructura se viene abajo sobre Matías- putas estructuras MEDIEVALES DEL ORTO!... aaaaahhHHHHH! –refunfuñando mientras salía de los escombros mientras se limpiaba la tierra- ya lo voy a encontrar al hijo de la gran pu… HO POR FAVORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –el resto de la casa se viene abajo; saliendo de debajo de las piedras- CARAJO!

-para que conste… fue culpa de otro; logre salir… AHORA SI, escalando y rompiendo los escombros, por suerte podía "ver" gracias a la combinación de mis habilidades psíquicas y las computadoras internas… básicamente "veía" todo como en un juego de los 90, solo líneas que decían donde había muros u objetos estáticos… como lo que hace un murciélago con la eco colocación… tampoco es que yo me puse a gritar como un loco; ahora, cuando Salí apenas podía llegar a ver a menos de 10 metros alrededor mío porque me era difícil usar de esta forma las habilidades psíquicas… así que entre medio del tambaleo no podía entender lo que pasaba alrededor mío… y si de algo estaba seguro era de que tendría que poder sentir varios cientos de mentes consientes alrededor mío preguntándose quien carajo era… o qué carajo era, y sin embargo, no había ninguna… a lo mejor la ciudad evacuo por los meteoros… pero que cobardes e insignificantes criaturas Vivian en este lugar que le tenían miedo a algo como eso? Ya van a ver lo que es el miedo! Muajajajaja!-

Matías, riéndose solo- MUAJAJAJAJAJA!... bueno ya… donde está la nave? –viendo hacia todas direcciones-

-ya se, ya se… no puedo ver, pero tengo integrado un radio en el cráneo que me permite captar la señal de la nave y guiarme hasta ahí, solo tenía que buscarrrr-

Matías, mirando hacia todos lados como tonto- carajo… y ahora?... donde se habrá metido tex?... si se murió, la próxima vez que lo vuelva a armar lo voy a matar yo mismo… instalándole Windows vista…

-como sea… camine por las calles hacia algún lado… pero si tengo una habilidad útil desde que nací, es la de saber dónde carajo estoy con respecto a otra cosa… y estoy en un planeta con respecto al sol!... ok, puede que no sea mi mejor suposición; recuerdo que caí sobre una ciudad, en frente mío estaban las montañas, a mi izquierda tendría que estar el resto de la ciudad según por donde Salí de la casa… mmmm… creo… y a mi derecha el muro que vi… y tex creo que callo para el lado de la derecha…

Matías, viendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante varias veces-mmmmm… puta… ni idea… supongo que mejor voy a ver qué onda

-fui caminado mientras escuchaba cosas… cozaz perverzotaz… no mentira, esas les escucho siempre en las voces en mi cabeza; lo que escuchaba era como… muchos caballos corriendo hacia una dirección, así que comencé a caminar primero hacia la derecha hasta que me topé con el muro de frente y el ruido de los caballos estaba a mi derecha nuevamente… puta… que cantidad de caballería… pero si tenían un sistema de defensa planetario... mmmm… a lo mejor son una sociedad con magia a la que tengo que dictar… o a lo mejor son una sociedad semi-moderna que utiliza tecnologías basadas en el vapor y resulta en una sociedad democrática… a la que tengo que esclavizar; cualquier sea el caso, sepan que en la de magia, la magia esta prohibida… porque me da la regalada gana… y en la de vapor, la idea de democracia está prohibida… porque me sigue dando la gana-

-caminando por el muro finalmente encontré un escalera y subí a él, el ruido seguía viniendo de lejos, gritos, peleas y creo que un intento por clavar un clavo con la cabeza de alguien así que supuse que se estaban divirtiendo; pero en eso vi afuera del muro… bueno, no "ver" como tal, me asome ligeramente porque capte la señal, provenía de una distancia algo lejana, así que emití un pulso concentrado de… no es como decirle, nunca lo hice antes, grito pisionco?... algo como para poder ver cómo era el lugar en donde estaba al emitir un pulso y que este revotara en las cosas solidas… pero me sorprendió que cuando termino, capte una cantidad de mentes consientes fuera del muro y de dónde provenía el escándalo que supe lo que estaba pasando… un desfile para su líder! Así me gusta… m… pero hoy es martes, y los martes solo hay desfile hasta las 10 de la mañana… AAAAAHHHH! Están incumpliendo la ley?! tendré que exteeeeerrrminarlos… o a lo mejor están invadiendo la ciudad y en medio de una guerra entre las fuerzas del bien (idiotas N° 1) y las fuerzas del mal (idiotas N° 2)… no sé, bien y mal es relativo, solo voy a decirles idiotas N° ya; aaaGGGGG! (Refunfuñar) Porque siempre llego para la guerra?… ya cansa hermano! Siempre lo mismo… a la mierda, voy a arreglar la nave con 4 chapas y me voy antes de que me enganchen en sus sermones y retrasos mentales ("ideas")-

Matías, comenzando a caminar por el muro- si se ponen en actitud "te vamos a usar para nuestros planes" yo les juro por mi dios –chuck norris- que me los violo a base de patadas…

-en eso-

Soldado 1, caminando por el muro junto a otros 2 solados- vamos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no que… ES UNO DE ELLOS!

Matías, distraído- el que?...

Soldado 2, saltando a la acción- tu vendrás con nosotros! Ahora eres nuestro prisionero y nuestro maestro te usara! AJAJAJAJA!

Soldado 3- así que no opongas resistencia mientras el amo planea que hacer con tigo…

-todo queda en silencio-

Matías, con un tic nervioso- … me cago… en todo… lo habido y por haber! –pateando al solado 1 de frente con toda su fuerza, a este se le rompen todos los huesos e impacta contra una casa, atravesando sus paredes- PARECE QUE EL UNIVERSO SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO! Lo sabía! Lo sabiaAaaaAaaaA… son los chinooos CHINOS! C-H-I-N-O-S

Soldado 2, viendo a Matías con miedo y duda- no estoy… muy seguro de lo que está pasando

Soldado 3- y crees que yo lo es?

-Matías eleva su pie en el aire y luego le da una patada de arriba hacia abajo al soldado, este termina con su cabeza casi en la inexistencia contra la roca-

Soldado 3- yo me largo! –corriendo-

Matías, sacando su pistola plasma- temEEEDDdddd a la ira del plasma! Muajajajaja –dispara una vez, el lugar donde la bola de color azul impacta en el soldado se carboniza y este muere- muajajajaja! MUAJAJAJA! –tratando de disparar su pistola al aire, esta no responde- e?... pero que mierda le pasa a esta cosa? Se supone que dura como 1000 años! –apretando el gatillo repetidamente y golpeándola- mierda… mierda… CARAJO! –una parte de la pistola, la zona donde emitía una luz azul revienta, la pistola esta aun entera- coff… cofff! Creo que se me quemaron las manos… carajo, se rompió el vidrio y las retenciones de calor… ahora no anda, como para empeorarme el día… lo único que faltaba es que se rompiera la batería…

-me metí la pistola en la campera y esta fue protegida por las nano maquinas que me componían, comenzando a analizar los daños… ni se cómo carajo se rompe algo así, es como romper una barra de hierro… aunque admito que la caída podría haber tenido algo que ver… o usarla para calentar la comida… o el agua caliente de la ducha…. O-

-camine por el muro tratando de esconderme a medida que avanzaba, y lentamente llegando al final de este me encontré conque daba a un risco de como 100 metros de caída, a lo que mi increíble intelecto superior dedujo que… a quien carajo se le ocurre construir una ciudad al lado de un risco? Se tiran un pedo fuerte y la mitad de las cuadras pasan a ser sótanos, hay que ser boludos; ma si, salte del muro casi llegando al final y me di cuenta por las malas de que tenía un rio abajo… en el cual caí… y que sin darme cuenta me arrastro por su fuerza… saben… no quiero ser paranoico pero creo que este mundo me odia-

-mientras pensaba en los pecados y actos malvados que había cometido en la vida, no arrepintiéndome de ninguno puesto que como soy el líder nada de lo que hago está mal, trataba de dilucidar la forma de la ciudad en mi mente y de la ubicación de la nave si es que quedo algo… al menos tendría que quedar, sino se hubiera activado la baliza de emergencia indicando que por los daños sufridos esta se había desecho y ahora quedaba solo la caja negra con un par de cosas de superviveeeEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Matías, previniendo que llegaba al final de la caída- miIEEEEEEERRRR –el golpe no lo deja terminar-

-imaginen un humano de 500 kg cayendo a toda velocidad sobre un rio… casi siento el agua como hormigón cuando la toque-

Matías, arrastrándose fuera del rio- aaaahhhhh AAAAAhhhhh AAAAhhhhh –tratando de respirar- porque… se les ocurren… estas malas ubicaciones PARA UNA CIUDAD!

-habiéndome levantado y continuando con mi travesía, comencé a escalar por un costado la colina que daba a un campo con pasto de donde provenía la señal, estaría creo que a la izquierda de la ciudad vista de frente, muy a la izquierda; estaba llegando cerca del bosque con el que la ciudad limitaba (lo sabía por la "eco-localización" que estaba practicando) cuando sentí que la tierra temblaba en cierta dirección… creo que alguien entro a correr porque si yo lo ciento y soy más duro que una piedra para estas cosas, jojo! Lo que debe estar pasando-

-llegue a un lugar donde habían algunas chapas de mi nave y encontré entre sus restos lo que emitía la señal… la parte inferior de mi antena aún estaba emitiendo pero estaba rota, faltaba el resto de la antena… AAAAAAGGGG! (molesto) carajo, se salió la batería de la antena y por eso esta cosa seguía emitiendo, es la batería y medio alambre pero no EL RESTO DE LA ANTENA! Sin eso me va a costar 2 huevos hervidos encontrar la nave-

=)=!#"!)$!")= antena de densidad omega:

Un dispositivo multifunción, una antena que puede recibir informacion y transmitirla a buen a distancia (1 a 50 km), su característica es su extrema densidad y bajo peso con respecto a esta; la antena se utiliza para comprender mejor los viajes por la disformidad pero es un prototipo y por lo tanto sigue estando en prueba; su forma es la de una espada medieval cuyo filo está separado del resto de la hoja y este está compuesto por 2 alambres unidos a la punta de la misma, puede transmitir y canalizar parte de la disformidad de una dimensión y esto se emplea para analizar datos-

#)!="$=)!$)"!$")!$

-la antena es mi idea para comprender mejor la disformidad (magia, mana, energía de la vida o como pedo se le ocurra a tu sociedad decirle) que hay entre las dimensiones, esta al ser tan densa puede captar variaciones en la disformidad y de las cercanías extrayendo datos… "útiles" (hay un sol en esta dimensión… en alguna parte… en algún momento)… aún estaba en fase de prueba que carajo esperaban?-

Matías, refunfuñando- aaaaahhhhhhh… que bien, ahora tengo que buscar el reeees… to? –Mirando hacia el campo de batalla-

-estoy sintiendo como la señal de la antena proviene de otra dirección… o esta de alguna manera recibiendo energía, o aun esta con la nave… pero no tiene sentido si esta parte que tengo acá es lo que la engancha a la nave?... ay… mierda… y si la encontraron los pendejos de este mundo? Seguro que los muy cavernícolas se creen que es un palo para romper piedras… Si la rompen la pagan con sus culos!-

-comencé a correr en esa dirección y supe que la tenían los habitantes de este mundo porque la señal venia de en medio de una montón de seres consientes… ya veo que creen que es el palo de golf de dios y se ponen a rezarle los muy cara dura; seguí acercándome a todo vapor antes de que hicieran algo estúpido e irresponsable con mi antena que uso para ser estúpido e irresponsable "interdimencionalmente"; las señales consientes se acercaban cada vez más y cada vez había mas de estas a ambos lados del rio… así que supe que me estaba metiendo de lleno en el medio de la guerra… ma sí, siempre es lo mismo así que mejor empiezo ahora a patear chicle y mascar culos-

Soldado 43, viendo hacia la dirección de Matías- oye… quien es ese?

Soldado 559- que?... el… eee? ¡!Es otro huma!

Matías, pasando por encima de los soldados- córranse en el nombre de la lógica y el líder!

-comencé mi contacto diplomático pisando a una cosa que estaba en medio del camino, luego a otra, luego a otra y así hasta que me revolearon una lanza que me dio en la cabeza, revotando esta última… eso me hizo enojar… nene enojado! Nene kiere hacer pupa! (idiotez crónica); me agarraba la cabeza cuando uno de los bichos de 5 extremidades se me lanzo con algo contundente en una de estas directo hacia mi… que como lo sé? Sigo usando la "eco localización" psionica que me deja ver lo sólido y de cerca capta lo que se mueve… sigo viendo todo como un juego de los años 80, solo líneas medio difusas pero sirve; tome la maza del que me atacaba, levante la pierna y cargue una patada bíblica gracias a un nuevo conjunto de servos de los cuales aún no quiero hacer alarde…. JAJAJAJAJA MENTIRA! Solo espero el momento para hacer que excreten en sus pantalones… si es que tienen; habiendo hecho que el tipo ese volara a quien sabe dónde, use la maza como piedra y se la devolví a uno en lo que supuse seria su cabeza… hasta que grito "me destrozo la pierna!" con dolor y supe que no le di… o bueno-

-uno trato de empalarme con una lanza al saltar con todo su peso, me corrí, tome la lanza una vez que su ataque termino y lo golpe repetidas veces con el palo de la lanza mientras este aun lo agarraba, cuando este dejo de moverse, 2 de sus compañeros, uno con escudo y otro con lanza venían corriendo de frente, al de la lanza lo hice mover su arma hacia abajo con mi habilidad psíquica y termino haciendo todo un salto olímpico sobre mí, lo atrape en el aire y lo use como maza contra otros que estaban alrededor y luego lo solté cuando sentí que la carne ya se había ablandado; el del escudo se quedó frente a mi mientras trataba de gritarle algo de que llamaran a alguien o que me tranquilice… no sé si a mí o a los suyos… la verdad entre tanto griterío de "por favor que alguien lo detenga" y "busquen más refuerzos" me estaba quedando sordo, así que solo lo aplaste convirtiendo su materia "solida" en "liquida-plasma" debajo de su escudo; habiéndome regodeado en mi victoria absoluta contra todas las fuerzas de "mal" (los que no adoran al líder) una cosa me interrumpió, todos los soldaditos hicieron rápidamente un muro de escudos a distancia de mí y parecían esperar las ordenes de unos que acababan de llegar-

Sombra, junto a una línea de soldados con escudo que rodeaban a Matías- **quien en el nombre de la obscuridad eres tú!**

Matías, confundido viendo a todas direcciones- he?... quién? A… -viendo a sombra- fuiste vos… o los otros… quien sabe… (no se… que se yo! Todo es relativo! Y nada de lo que digo tiene sentido!)

Sombra- **p… pero que está pasando?! ACASO SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!** –viendo a sus soldados- **ESTA CIEGO Y NO PUEDEN CONTRA EL?**

Matías, respondiendo- ciego, pero no sordo, inútil… quien de ustedes la tiene y cuantas patadas quieren?... que tal 9,87 m/s al cuadrado? La gravedad de este planeta…

Dread Spark, viendo detenidamente- _**no es… como los demás… el… es...**_ -viendo a Matías detenidamente-

Sombra, viendo hacia el cielo y refunfuñando- **aahhhh…. No puedes dejar que otros hagan el trabajo… tienes que**

Víctor, poniéndose frente a sombra- señor… permítame… quiero usar el arma una vez más, y él es el blanco perfecto…

Sombra, viendo a Dread y luego a Víctor- **bien… una pelea no se puede negar… aunque sea una corta**

Matías, rascándose la cabeza- corta como la capacidad intelectual que percibo que tenes (me estoy aburrido y estos se creen que mas que yo… lo ciento es su estupidez! Así es! Capto la idiotez de otros a kilómetros! MUAJAJA) –Matías se reía con cara de idiota- jeje… kilómetros

Dolor, enojándose- quien es este inútil y porque no lo matas de una vez Víctor… ya te estas tardando

-el tipo salto en un segundo con su arma y toda la furia que tenía… yo casi me cago de risa cuando solo tuve que dar un paso atrás y esperar a que el retraso mental que tenía por "percepción" viera que había errado-

Viper- bien… ya tuviste lo que querías… ahora te… hay por favor! Víctor eres un desperdicio! Aagggg… -gruñendo por lo bajo- ni siquiera puedes contra un tonto?

Víctor, mirando hacia abajo con el arma clavada en el suelo- que!?

Matías, saludando con la mano- hola…

Sombra- **m… impresionante**

Dread Spark- _**… el…**_

Nirt- el fallo… como siempre

Víctor- CÁLLENSE!... yo le di! Como es

Matías, oliendo/captando al insignificancia en la dirección de Víctor- SSSFFFFFFFFF –"oler"-… apesta a insignificancia… -hablando bajo- as considerado bañarte?

Dolor- bien… es como un perro… y aun así fallaste…

Matías- tu mama en la cama era como una perra! –Señalando a Viper-… estoy señalando al equivocado verdad? PUES YO NUNCA ME EQU

Víctor, dando una patada giratoria sobre su pie- CÁLLATE!

-lección a aprender de la gloria del líder… peso 500 kg y me pesan demasiado los huevos como para andar moviéndome y esquivando cada ataque como un puto ninja… así que le mostré una lección de física básica sobre que pasa cuando un tarado (el de enfrente) patea el equivalente a una pared de hormigón (mi puño)-

Víctor, agarrándose la pierna de dolor- AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... aaaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh aaaaahhh… hijo… de la gran

matias, pateando a Víctor en el rostro este cae- que?... no te escucho…

Víctor, levantando el arma- to… menla!

-putos ninjas… un loco salto de delante mío y agarro el arma de este con una extremidad que se estiraba… no se… quizá una lengua? E visto muchas cosas como para no suponer lo peor; pero lo más jodido? Que callo detrás mío y trato de dispararme con un láser directo a la espalda… y en ese momento me di vuelta dejando que el disparo pasara delante mío y viendo la verdad… la verdadera PUTA QUE LO PARIO! ERA LA ANTENA! SABIA QUE LA ESTABAN USANDO COMO GARROTE!-

Matías, viendo a Nirt con furia y sorpresa- MI ANTENA! –viendo detenidamente un segundo la mano de Nirt- (mmm… si, si es mi antena) INÚTILES E INSIGNIFICANTES SERES DE POBRE EXISTENCIA! ESO NO ES UN JUGUETE! AHORA DAME ESO PARA QUE PUEDA GOLPEARTE HASTA QUE ME ARTE!... y que sepas que no me arto fácil de eso

Sombra, tratando de mantener la calma- **aggg!… puedes decirnos quién eres?... antes de que esto termine por… lastimarte** –con enojo en su mirada-

Dolor- acaso importa?... aaahhhh solo termínalo ni…

Matías, Interrumpiendo- yo? YO?! (quién soy? De donde vengo y adónde voy?... no son preguntas para el momento) YO SOY EL LÍDER! TU DICTADOR! La materia que compone tu culo esta por ser pateada por la bota de la perfecCIOON! Acepten su destino! Acepten… al líder…

-obviamente, todos quedaron en completo shock por lo que les revelaba… al fin, su líder había llegado y sus miserables e insignificantes vidas…. Seguirían siendo miserables e insignificantes pero ahora con un líder que se los recordaba-

Sombra, cerrando los ojos en un intento por calmarse- **… que?...**

Viper, viendo con duda a Matías- quien dices… que eres?

Dolor- aaaagGG!... esto tiene que ser una broma, en serio, este tonto nos esta causando problemas?

Dread Spark- _**no se dejen… engañar… el es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta**_

Matías- y mas glorioso… no se te olvide…

Evangelin, gritando desde el muro- perdón!... pero quien eres entonces?!

Matías, viendo hacia el muro repentinamente- E!? a… si… cierto que había mas de ustedes por ese lado… QUE SOY TU LÍDER!... VENÉRAME!...

Evangelin, viendo a sus compañeros- eeee… que?

Matías- EXACTO!

Dolor, saltando en un segundo en frente de matias- ya basta! MUÉRETE Y DÉJANOS SEGUIR! –atacando de costado con su hoz-

=!)%#!?)(%!)%=)#(%"#)?% -informacion Fernando-

-no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando… ni siquiera en la facultad de filosofía hay gente tan drogada como este… pero quien viene a ser?; dolor lo golpeo con su hoz de costado con toda su fuerza en un ataque sorpresivo… lo que nos siguió sorprendiendo era la capacidad del… "líder"… de no darle importancia, aun cuando la hoz le había dado… pero no atravesado, se quedó detenida contra sus… huesos? A lo mejor contra su piel, el punto es que no lo corto y todos nos quedamos viendo cuando comenzó a rebuscarse algo entre los bolsillos… en serio existe gente así? Y porque los llama primitivos?-

)=$!()%(¡)"($?=!)%(¿)!$!"($ -informacion-

-mierda… algo me pica en el coxis…-

Matías, sacándose la hoz y rebuscando entre su campera- ho ho…

Dolor, dando un paso hacia atrás y viendo a sus compañeros- eee… que acaba de –viendo su hoz-

Matías- carajo y la reputa madre… -rebuscando hasta encontrar una de sus baterías de plasma con el vidrio exterior comenzando a agrietarse- mierda… te das cuenta porque no puedo tener cosas bonitas?

-camine rápidamente hacia la/él (a definir) que tenia mi antena, esta se puso en guardia y le di un golpe rápido en la frente que la aturdió, le cambie la antena por la batería y comencé a caminar hacia el rio-

Nirt, agarrándose la frente- pero qué?! aaaaaggGGG devuélveme eso! Mor… tal? –Viendo que la batería comenzaba a sobrecalentarse esta la arrojo contra Matías-

Matías, volteando rápidamente- mierda…

-me cubrí con mi fuerza psíquica devolviéndoles la batería y espere al

$?"!"=$!)?$)"!=)$"!=)$ BOOM )($!?")$(¡")!"$=?(%#$)#"?4

()($/=!%/(/#=!($=!(%)/#?($)"!($?=)#!(¿=(/!$(¡/(/%?(#"/%"(#/%(#"/=  
(#=?/%(/#!?$)"!()"!($($!ESPERE!=)$?(("!)"!(¿$=(¡$)(¡")($?!"($"($"!)  
)($)"(¡?)$!(%)$?)# 2 segundos antes!$ -informacion Ombito-

Ombito, viendo el extraño comportamiento de todos- eso que es?

Fernando, abriendo los ojos- tiene que ser… GRANADA!

-cuando escuche eso se me helo la sangre y el corazón dejo de andarme un segundo mientras pegaba el salto de mi vida; con mi magia y mis manos agarre a Fluttershy, Shining y cadence mientras me arrojaba del muro hacia la calle de abajo; los abrazaba tan fuerte como podía cuando ocurrió, mientras veía a Fernando y a Eva hacer lo mismo por Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack habiendo arrojado al suelo también a Celestia y a Rainbow Dash… una sacudida… una explosión fuerte… tan fuerte que el muro pareció vibrar y sacudirse… vi en el cielo como las nubes se corrían y varios soldados de ambos bandos volaban en el aire sin control siendo alcanzados por la fuerza explosiva; seguí agarrado a los demás, nos tomamos de las manos entre todos… y luego el silencio… silencio absoluto… el trueno que se provocó se escuchaba cada vez más lejos en el horizonte… y yo no sentía mi cuerpo… del miedo quizá-

Fluttershy, agarrándose la cabeza bajo el brazo de Ombito-cofff… coff coff… están todos bien?

Evangelin- si

Twilight- si

Celestia- si

Ombito, tocando las piernas- no siento las piernas! Ay POR DIOS YA ME QUEDE PARALITICO! –entrando en pánico-

Fernando, viendo a Ombito- es que no son tus piernas…

Ombito, viendo que eran las piernas de cadence- perdón…

Shining, enojado- OYE!

Rainbow- que… que fue eso?

-lentamente nos pusimos todos de pie aun escuchando el zumbido de la explosión-

Fernando- una… granada… pero nunca vi una que haga tanto daño

Evangelin- alguna vez viste alguna en realidad? –con duda-

Fernando, sonriendo- ahora que lo decís… no… jejeje

Applejack- pero que corrales pudo provocar algo así! La ciudad casi se sacudió tanto como con los meteoros!

Pinkie, gritando a todo pulmón- CREO QUE NUNCA HABÍA ESCUCHADO TANTO RUIDO!

Twilight, agarrándose los oídos- Pinkie! Porque gritas?!

Pinkie- QUE?! NO TE ESCUCHO!

Twilight- aaaahhhh olvídalo… saben que fue eso?

Evangelin, viendo hacia el cielo- ay… dios… mío…

Fernando, confundido y luego viendo con Eva- e?... ay por todos los santos… no es posible

-todos vieron con nosotros en la misma dirección… y todos vimos lo mismo, salvo que solo los humanos sabíamos lo que presagiaba… un hongo… una nube en forma de hongo… un hongo atómico; de todas las creaciones humanas que podríamos haberles mostrado… el loco que peleo de una manera de lo más extraña, tenía armas atómicas… de alguna forma-

-subimos por las escaleras y vimos que había ocurrido con nuestros propios ojos… el hongo ya se estaba disipando y era mucho más pequeño que las fotos que vi de la segunda guerra mundial allá por la secundaria… pero igualmente el daño era tremendo; el lugar de la explosión se había formado un cráter de no mucho tamaño, con ceniza y restos de la explosión en todas direcciones, el ejército de sombra se batía en retirada al igual que los humanos y Dread Spark… si es que sobrevivieron a eso… y el humano que lo causo todo estaba debajo nuestro, clavado contra la muralla hasta que cayó a un lugar con tierra que estaba entre el muro y el rio-

Celestia- por todos los cielos… que fue eso!

Twilight- no tengo idea, pero también espanto a los soldados de sombra… están huyendo despavoridos

Rainbow, vitoreando- SIII! Se lo tienen merecido!

Fluttershy- pero entonces ya todo termino?

Rarity- no lo creo querida… -viendo sobre el muro al humano- ni siquiera creía que podían tener una habilidad así

Evangelin- no la tenemos… -viendo a Ombito y Fernando- o sí?

Ombito- eee… no creo… bueno… la verdad es que no estoy seguro… quizá algún hechizo o combinación de nuestr… Fernando que estás haciendo?

Fernando, haciendo fuerza como para "explotar"- estoy! TRATANDO! DEEEEE!... EXPLOTARRR! –Todos se sorprenden- … ufffffff… -relajándose- no… nada

Evangelin- en serio?...

Ombito- sí que sos todo un caso vos no?

Fernando- ey! Había que tratar…

Cadence- y de todas formas… que fue eso?, ustedes lo saben?

-todos miran a los humanos-

Fernando- porrr… desgracia si… algo así

Evangelin- como que "algo así"? fue una bomba atómica!

-los ponys se miran confundidos sin entender-

Fernando- si! Eso lo se… pero desde cuando la gente tiene "granadas atómicas"?... sea quien sea… no creo que venga de la tierra

Twilight- perdonen… pero que es una… bomba "atumica"?

Evangelin, pensando- a… cierto

Applejack- y como que no viene de la "tierra"?... acaso ustedes nacen de semillas?

Fluttershy- son algún tipo de planta?

Ombito- eeee… esperen… uno a la vez…

Fernando, viendo al humano bajo el muro- y creo que lo principal seria sacarlo de ahí y… no se… lo metemos en una cámara acorazada?

Evangelin- no te parece un poco excesivo?

Celestia- dadas las circunstancias… creo que eso podría ser poco… hay que llevarlo a algún lugar para interrogarlo

Shining- le diré a algunos guardias que traigan sogas… lo subiremos y lo llevaremos al castillo

Twilight- aun quiero que me respondan esas preguntas!

Fernando, viendo a Twilight- después tener todo listo

Cadence- tenemos que ver como está el resto de la ciudad además, hay daños por todos lados…

Shining- y ponys aun perdidos en el medio del caos…

Celestia- además de que hay que reagrupar a todas las tropas, apagar los incendios y…

Fernando, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa- si si… ya entendidos… traducción: háganlo ustedes

Twilight, tratando de contener la risa- Fernando! Jjjjj…. Jejeje… puede retirase princesa, nosotras nos encargaremos

Evangelin- todos… Ombito no trates de huir!...

Ombito- y yo que? No hice nada…

Evangelin- perdón, quise decir FERNANDO NO TE VAYAS! –viendo que Fernando se iba-

Fernando, quedándose congelado- me cacho…

Todos- jajajajaja…

-y así… comenzó la peor tarea de nuestras vidas, el "líder" estaba totalmente inconsciente y no se podía mover… nosotros no podíamos moverlo pese a nuestros esfuerzos… ni SIQUIERA EL SISTEMA DE POLEAS PUDO MOVERLO!... cuánto pesaba?, ningún humano normal puede pesar tanto… o sí?, tuvimos que entre Fernando, yo y una docena de guardias ingeniárnosla para ir subiéndolo con unas sogas mientras Evangelin ponía junto con Applejack, Rainbow y Twilight unas piedras cuadradas que eran lo único que no se destrozaba con su increíble peso, lentamente lo fuimos subiendo por el muro hasta la sima de este… donde ahora… teníamos que arrastrarlo por toda la ciudad hasta el castillo… aaaaaaHHHHH… extraño solo ser un repositor en el mercado-

Fernando, levantando al humano junto con todo mundo mientras colocaban bajo el la última piedra- AAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!... por… dios… aaaaahhhhh aaaaahhhhh aaaahhhh… porque no usan magia?

Ombito- estoy agotado! Así que no hinches y seguí subiéndolo

Twilight- yo no puedo hacer nada, el pesa demasiado!

El líder, moviéndose ligeramente como despertando- msms… MSM…

Fernando, apretando los dientes- TODO-MUNDO-CALLADO!...

-pasan 2 segundos-

El líder- gse… es… gggggggfiuuuu -se queda quieto-

Applejack- fiu!… compañero… eso estuvo cerca… pero porque no queremos que despierte?, así al menos caminaría el solo

Rainbow- y arriesgarnos a que nos haga lo mismo que a los otros? No, gracias…

Twilight- tiene razón Applejack

-a todo esto, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity se fueron a ayudar a los ponys en otros lugares dado que no podían ayudarnos mucho con la tarea de levantar a este gordo-

-lo subimos, lo pusimos encima de una tabla, esta se partió, lo pusimos encima de 2 tablas… se partieron, lo pusimos encima de una estructura de 25 tablas todas paradas una al lado de la otra de 10 cm de ancho… funciono a duras penas… lo bajamos por las escaleras hasta una carreta que los guardias habían preparado… el eje se partió… hoy no era nuestro día… Fernando comenzó a patear la carreta hasta que logre pararlo antes de que terminara por empeorar las cosas; tuvimos que arreglar la carreta con lo que teníamos y como un esfuerzo faraónico (todos tirando de la carreta) lo llevamos hasta el castillo-

-una vez ahí, se decidió llevarlo a una celda "especial"… la bóveda real de tesoros que se había vaciado ya que las cosas las habían movido debajo del castillo por más seguridad; lo colocamos y cerramos la enorme puerta… finalmente cuando esta se cerró todos caímos rendidos… el día había terminado, el sol se ponía a través de las ventanas mientras nos íbamos a algún lugar para descansar-

Fernando, caminando junto a los demás- a todo esto… que hacemos con esta cosa? –sacando de su espalda el "arma/antena"-

-todos nos quedamos viendo a Fernando con bastante sorpresa-

Ombito- como que podrías haber mencionado que la tenías vos no?!

Fernando- aaaahhhhhh… siempre criticando jajaja… la tengo porque la encontré junto a el

Twilight- déjame verla, quiero analizarla más de cerca –tomando el arma con su magia- mmmm…

Applejack- parece un cachivache… como lo que usa un herrero…

Rainbow- como es que esta cosa pudo cortar esa piedra?, parece de lo más débil…

Twilight- y como pudo potenciar la magia? Los disparos que provocaron con esta cosa fueron de enorme poder!

Evangelin- no tenía idea de que las antenas se veían así…

Ombito- no creo que lo hagan…

Applejack- antena… que es una antena?

Fernando- un objeto que usamos los humanos para mandar y recibir señales… pero nada como esta cosa…

-llegamos a un salón enorme con una mesa larga que tenía algo de comida como para un té, no sentamos y un mayordomo nos dijo que esto era para nosotros por nuestro esfuerzos de hoy; lo devoramos (al menos Ombito y yo, las chicas trataron de comportarse un poco mas)-

Applejack, metiendo su cara en un pastel- ñam! Ñam! Ñam!

-"trataron"-

Rainbow, devorando varios bollos dulces de pocos bocados- ñam ñam ñam!

Evangelin, viendo a Ombito y Fernando- podrían comportarse!

Twilight, viendo a sus amigas- podrían comportarse!

Evangelin y Twilight- están frente a otros!

-todos se miran y luego ríen-

Fernando- jajaja… perdón, ahora me gustaría ir a descansar un poco

Applejack- ni que lo digas compañero, voy a ir a ver cómo le va a Bic Mac y luego a ver como esta applebloom

Fernando- te… acompaño?

Applejack- si quieres

Ombito- yo me quiero tirar en algún lugar…

Twilight- ho no, tú tienes que contestarme algunas preguntas, aun no me olvido de eso

Rainbow- yo voy a ir a ver si Fluttershy y Pinkie necesitan ayuda, vienes Evangelin?

Evangelin- aaaahhhh… también me gustaría acostarme, pero bueno, hagámoslo…

-todos nos dividimos, me quede con Twilight y ella se me acerco rápidamente con un pergamino y una pluma… a saber de dónde lo había sacado-

Twilight, no disimulando su sonrisa- bieeeen ejem… que es la tierra? De dond…

Ombito- el nombre al que le pusimos a nuestro planeta

Twilight, anotando- y cuando dijeron que no venia de la tierra… que se referían? Acaso el no es de su mundo? Como lo saben?

Ombito- en realidad no lo sabemos con certeza, podría ser como no, lo que pasa es que en nuestro mundo no hay ese tipo de armas o de personas tan… "especiales" –moviendo un dedo en círculos sobre su cien-, y no actuó como nosotros, como si ya supiera que hacer

Twilight, anotando- aja.. aja… y como es su

Celestia, entrando por una de las puertas- Twilight, Ombito que bueno que por fin los encuentro, ya puse el sol… -denotando tristeza- por hoy la batalla a terminado, pero hay mucho que preparar además de seguir reparando la ciudad

Twilight- p-pero

Ombito, viendo que podía escaparse- y que tan dañada estaba la ciudad? Necesitan ayuda?

Celestia- toda ayuda es agradecida, la ciudad está dañada en algunos sectores donde los meteoros cayeron y por donde los soldados de sombra y Dread Spark saquearon… estamos tratando de poner todo en orden, pero no creo que lo logremos antes de que vuelvan

Ombito- vuelvan?! P-pero si los echamos! Tenemos el arma/antena/cosa!

Celestia- si… y aun así aun están frente a la ciudad, los guardias han visto fogatas a lo largo de los bosques circundantes… no desistirán de su conquista tan fácilmente y ni la ciudad ni el castillo soportaran mucho tiempo

Twilight, pensando- mmmm… y si… no… que tal si… no… aaaggg no se me ocurre nada, que podemos hacer?

Celestia- en verdad… no lo sé, temo por lo que pueda pasar mañana… -sentándose con lágrimas en su rostro- no… no sé qué hacer… por los ponys… por mis súbditos… por Ecuestria… p-por mi hermana

Twilight, acercándose a Celestia- princesa… no pensé que

Celestia- t-tengo que mantenerme fuerte, qué pensarían los ponys si me ven así –tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas- n-no puedo mostrar debilidad Twilight… pero ya no sé qué hacer

-Twilight la abraza tratando de consolarla, yo me quedo de piedra sin saber cómo responder… t-tengo que abrazarla? No, ella no es mi… pero lo necesita, pero que pensara si me meto, ella es… una princesa y una pony y yo no sé… no se… como ayudarla, no se me ocurre ninguna idea, no hay nada que hacer… no entiendo mis poderes, ni Fernando ni Evangelin los comprenden, no tenemos opciones y se nos acaba el tiempo-

Celestia, abrazando a Twilight- gracias Twilight…

Twilight- no hay de que… -viendo a Ombito disimuladamente y haciendo señas para que viniera-

Ombito, sin entender- y-yo?

Twilight, hablando bajo- si!

-finalmente Ombito se suma al abrazo-

¡"(#"!=$/()!/$()=/#!($/!)(/()=!("/$("!)/$("!)/- informacioOO!))))))))

)"=(/"=)(/&/)%#!&(&!(/&(/&!/#&!(&)/el que sostiene el escudo más grande, el que protege a otros con más fuerza, también tiene que ser débil un momento, también tiene que ser protegido alguna vez("/"()&#!/&#!/&)#!/&/!)(/#)(#!&=#(/(#!) deja tu escudo, baja los brazos y lloremos juntos un momento()(/)!#&!#)/&)(/!&/)(&#/#!&#/&#!  
(/!#)(/#!)(/#)(&#!/&)(/!#&)/#!&)t&")(/&#"/(#=)"!(/#("!/!/"

#()!(#/(=($$)"( -informacion Fernando-

Applejack- bien Bic Mac, si eso es todo lo que necesitas

Bic Mac- eeee SIP

Fernando, agarrándose la espalda- no siento el coxis…

Applejack- ay! no exageres, solo levantaste 3 cajas de manzanas a la carreta… Bic Mac y yo lo hacemos a diario

Fernando, viendo a Applejack- si, pero yo NO!

Applejack- jajajaja bueno, eso es cierto

-Bic Mac se marchó al mercado de la ciudad donde tenía que ayudar a distribuir la comida mientras que yo me quedaba en el suelo con dolor de espalda… ya estoy viejo para estas cosas; pese a mis suplicas por detenernos y dejarme morir ahí mismo, Applejack solo siguió caminando como si supiera que estaba fingiendo… aaaahhhh pensé que podría engañarla diciendo que el trabajo era mortal para algunos humanos, pero dijo que también le decía eso Rainbow así que solo se rio-

-nos dirigimos a la casa provisional de Applejack, una tienda de buen tamaño que se encontraba junto a otras a las afueras del castillo, en uno de sus jardines; ahí estaba la abuela de Applejack durmiendo en una silla de hamacar, roncando mientras de alguna manera seguía hamacándose en sueño; Applejack me dijo que quería agradecerme y presentarme formalmente a su familia… excluyendo a Bic Mac quien ya me conoció; trato de despertar tranquilamente a su abuela mientras yo esperaba… luego un poco más fuerte… hasta que pego un grito que levanto a media cuadra y ahí recién la abuela pestañeo un poco… que manera de dormir, ni yo me duermo así… salvo después de un examen-

Abuela Smith, levantando levemente su cabeza- e?... si aaaaHhHHHHaaaa –bostezo- si tenemos… jale… zzzzzzzz

Applejack- abuela… aaagggg… lo ciento, está cansada por el cambio de ambiente y todavía no se recupera

Fernando, tratando de recuperar su audición en su oreja izquierda- que?!... a!… si!… a los autos también se les cambia el aceite y a los abuelos se los respeta…

Applejack- jejeje… lo ciento

Fernando- ahora si… que?

Applejack- que la abuela no está para charlar

Abuela Smith, despertando de repente- quien nos va a visitar?... ho, solo ere… A! que cuernos y mil rayos es esa cosa!

Applejack- tranquila abuela, yo te explico, él es

Abuela Smith, señalando a una pony con un sombrero extravagante que pasaba- no hace falta querida, yo entiendo que los ponys de ciudad están locos, pero usar un florero como sombrero?

Applejack- ho… pensé que te había asustado

Abuela Smith- quien me había azuzado? Yo no quiero pelear con nadie pero me decían cascos de acero cuando era joven

Applejack- aaaaaahhhhh –cansándose- que pensé que Fernando te había asustado

Abuela Smith- quien es Fernando? Y que nombre tan raro es ese?

Applejack, señalando a Fernando que estaba parado al lado de la abuela- es el… es su nombre

Abuela Smith, viendo detenidamente a Fernando- ho… no te había visto, seguro que eres del este porque nunca escuche ese nombre… baya… los jovencitos de ahora son más altos… y más delgados, Applejack, porque no le das algo de tarta de manzana?

Fernando- sabe que no soy un pony?

Applejack- no creo que sepa

Abuela Smith- un momento –poniéndose los anteojos- ho por mis costales! Es una de las cosas que nos atacaron! -levantándose y "corriendo"- huyan a las montañas! Hay que poner las manzanas a salvo!

Fernando, viendo como corría la abuela- eee… abuela?

Abuela Smith- nunca me atraparas cosa de 2 patas! No me dicen la yegua más veloz de este lado de Ecuestria

Applejack- eee… abuela, él es Fernando, de hecho él nos ayudo

Abuela Smith, parando a menos de 1 metro de donde comenzó a correr- ho! Querida, porque no lo dijiste… que mil diantres es un Fernando?

Applejack- jajaja… aun tratamos de saberlo, pero es su nombre –señalando a Fernando-

Fernando- mucho gusto de cooOO –siendo agarrado por la abuela Smith-

Abuela Smith, agarrando la cara de Fernando y sus cachetes- mmmmmm… si… tiene buenos dientes… aunque no estoy segura de que animal o cosa es

Fernando, apretado por la abuela- smsmdmms humiMSJd

Applejack- jajajaja, perdonala, siempre fue un poco invasiva, abuela, él es un hujano… uraño?

Fernando- humano! –soltándose mientras la abuela "corría"-

Applejack- a si… lo ciento

Abuela Smith, agarrando su silla como defensa- aaaa! Es carnívoro, Applejack, aléjate de él!

Applejack- abuela, él no va a comernos…

Fernando, viendo maliciosamente a Applejack- aun… mjmjmjmj –riendo entre dientes-

Applejack, levantando una ceja- …

Fernando, bajando la mirada- lo siento…

Abuela Smith- pero que rayos y diantres es él? Y como sabes que no lo hará?

Applejack- porque… lo prometió?

Fernando- sabe que puedo hablar verdad?

Abuela Smith- que?... hablen más fuerte?! –sentándose en su silla- bien hijo… ahora dime… porque jamás había visto o escuchado nada cosas como tú?

Fernando- es que vengo de otro mundo… donde nosotros veíamos su mundo como una… fantasía? Imaginación?...

Abuela Smith- baya… eso sí que eriza la melena… y que tanto veían?

Fernando- aaaaa…. Principalmente a su nieta y sus aventuras

Applejack- cuando lo dices así suena bastante acosador

Fernando- para ser honesto ni sabíamos que podían existir

Applejack- tengo una idea, voy a buscar la tarta de manzana y a Applebloom, ella seguro que querrá escuchar esto

Fernando- bien… solo te advierto que no queda más tarta de manzana y que Applebloom está atrás de la tienda…

-rápidamente Applejack busca detrás de la tienda y se encuentra en una esquina a Applebloom, Swetie belle y Scootaloo-

Applejack- Applebloom… que significa esto?

Applebloom, sin saber que decir- eeee…. Eeee

Swetie belle, sin saber que pensar- eeeee…. EEEEE

Scootaloo, viendo a Fernando- huau!... es más grande que la otra!

Fernando- la otr… a… Evangelin? Si, supongo…

Applebloom- perdón… pensamos que nos comerías… o que así dirías más cosas…

Swetie belle- si! Yo quiero saber cómo es que hacen la ropa en su mundo! La última vez en Ponyville ustedes traían cosas muy raras…

Applejack- aaaahhhh… podrías simplemente haberlo preguntado en vez de esconderte… -viendo a Fernando- y tú, desde cuando sabes que están ahí? Y como sabes que no hay más tarta?

Fernando- elemental mi querida Watson… el momio de tu hermana sobresalía la mayor parte del tiempo… al igual que la bandeja bacía

Applejack, viendo la bandeja a un costado- applebloom… te dije que comieras antes de comer tarta!

Applebloom- perdón… estaba deliciosa, si sirve de algo

Sewetie belle- nosotras también comimos…

Scootaloo- oye… porque tú no tienes alas?... acaso ustedes son como nosotros?

Fernando- ee?... no… lo decís por lo de terrestre, unicornio o Pegaso? La verdad es que parecería que si… pero en general no, en nuestro mundo no hay magia ni alas

Las CMC- uauuuu!

Applebloom, bombardeando con preguntas- y como hacen sus cosas?

Scootaloo, atacando por el flanco- como se mueven? Acaso solo caminan?

Sewetie belle, en sima de Fernando- como es que agarran las cosas? Es por las cosas en tus cascos?

Fernando, algo aturdido- eeee….

Applejack- alto… ustedes se comieron la tarta, así que creo que tendrán que hacer una para compensar la que nosotros pensábamos degustar, y mientras tanto Fernando contestara sus preguntas… 1 a la vez…

CMC- SIIII!

-para la bitácora… ellas no sabe cocinar... creo que me voy a enfermar-

=)($"!(/%(/#)="(/$=!)(/$(¡!=")(/%()(#"#"( -informacion?-

-y así otro día concluye, nuestros héroes, agotados por la pelea y nuestras heroínas, cansadas de la batalla, tratan de pasar un momento de calma; en el castillo, junto a la cocina, Rarity junto a Eva ayuda a crear múltiples vestidos para los necesitados además de sabanas y frazadas mientras que Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash hornean sin parar delicias para todo mundo y así mantener la moral en alto, pese a la constante de Rainbow Dash de comérselas; Twilight investiga junto a Ombito algunos documentos que podrían dar pistas de la profecía, aunque Ombito se centra mas en dormir; las horas transcurren… y por un momento, todo parece volver a la calma-

=)$)"!$?!"$=)! ¿ay ya… donde esta?$!)(="($/$"!=(/$

$=/!%(/%=)(#"/%()/$=!)(/$ en el subsuelo, bajo el castillo, detrás de un batallón de guardias y la puerta de acero solido de la bóveda real, atado con cadenas y sobre una cama en el centro de esta, descansa el mal absoluto, aquel que puede cambiarlo todo… o que solo es un idiota en el momento equivocado)=)"!($=)("!$=)("!()$"!

Matías, roncando como motosierra- GGGGGfiuuuuuu…. GGGGGGfiuuuuuuuuuuu…. GGGGGGfiuuuuuuu… ñsm… ñsmsms…

Guardia, con la puerta entreabierta- crees que sea buena idea?

Guardia 2- tenemos que darle el sedante… y luego lo sacamos

Matías- mmmññmñ…. ggGGGGGGGGGGG…. Fiuuuuuuuu…

-los traidores entran, en un intento por secuestrar al humano, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, comienzan su plan, tan preciso y complejo como un juego de ajedrez bien jugado-

Matías, lanzándose un gas- gggg… ya me cague –se da vuelta y sigue durmiendo-… Gggggggggggg…. Fiuuuuuu

Guardias, tratando de no respirar- ABRAN LA PUERTAA!°!°"#!#!")$=

¡(#(¡/(=(#)!(($/)"($()#($#"()$(#"$()$(#"$)( -informacion desconocida-

-en los bosques cerca de Canterlot, fuera de la tienda principal de Dread Spark-

Dolor- no puedo creer que tuvimos que retirarnos por tu culpa!

Víctor- y yo que me eches en cara algo que es también tu culpa!... o acaso hiciste algo para evitar que pasara?

Viper, apoyada en una columna- parecen niños…

Dolor, viendo a Viper- si al menos tuviéramos una asesina competente en vez de a ti… al menos pudiste matar a tus padres?

Viper, enojándose- que no tenga los mismos traumas que tu no me hace escoria como lo que veo ante mi… siquiera dejaste de usar pañal cuando alardeas de haberlo hecho? O aun dormís con osito jajaja

Dolor, tomando su hoz y poniéndose en guardia- quieres ver como deje el "osito"?

Nirt, apareciendo de humo negro- ya bassta… usstedess me ssacan de quissio…

Víctor- miren quien aparece… si almenas no hubieras errado el disparo que diste a menos de un metro!

-todas miran a Víctor-

Dolor- no eres el listo verdad?

Víctor, agarrando a dolor y levantándola- quieres probar que tan lista sos?

Azael, saliendo de dentro de la tienda- ya basta… entren

-todos entran, en un mesa grande con comida se sientan junto a brujo, sombra y Dread Spark-

Sombra, viendo a sus alumnos con odio- **no saben lo… decepcionado… que estoy… aunque no sé si sea la palabra…**

Dolor- pero fue cu

Sombra, lanzando un hechizo que asfixia a todos los humanos- **el fallo… es de ustedes… ninguno fue capaz de hacer lo que se esperó** –apretando más fuerte- **ahora… hay que cambiar los planes**

Víctor, tratando de hablar- p… pe… ro… fue… el

Dread Spark- _**déjalos…**_ -sombra detiene el hechizo- _**lo que importa es como vamos a solucionar este DESASTRE!**_ –las cosas tiemblan junto con la tienda- _**solo tenían que conseguir el arma… ahora un humano los venció sin miramientos y la princesa se quedó con el arma… acas… mmmm**_

Sombra- **tuvimos que recordarles a los soldados porque nos sirven… 17 oficiales fueron de ejemplo… la invasión se retrasó varios días, pero reanudaremos el ataque mañana…**

Azael- y las demás ciudades?

Sombra- **con la capital sitiada no sabe qué hacer… los guardias de Celestia apenas pueden con el combate… será cuestión de tiempo**

Víctor- y el arma?

Dread Spark- _**cállense… el arma… el arma…**_ -pensando- _**nos equivocamos…**_

Dolor- a que se refiere… maestro?

Dread Spark- _**el arma… no era esa baratija… el arma es el humano… él dijo que era una… "antena"… sea lo que sea… que era suya… él sabe cómo crear mas**_

Víctor, tratando de contener su ira- nnnN!... porque está seguro de eso?

Sombra- **porque tiene sentido cuando lo piensas por 2 segundos Víctor… además del hecho de que los venció sin esfuerzo, el arma no es una simple espada…**

Dread Spark, recostándose en su asiento- _**es… el conocimiento… mañana avanzaremos… pero veremos si las guardianas y la princesa están dispuestas a negociar…**_

Nirt- negociar?... cual es el plan?

Dread Spark- _**ya lo veremos… dolor… el elemento… lo usaremos**_

Dolor- al fin… ahora verán cómo se pelea de verdad –regodeándose en su asiento- siempre lo tengo preparados…

)/#=/()(/&/#&)(/%!&%/&!=)(/(/!(/#=/(#!(/=)(#(/")(/ :) /#=/(#(/=#)

()/$/(¡$)!/($!="(/%(/=)#/$()/(/!=$("/sujeto()$/=herramienta)(/$"(arma)/"()=#/)($/")(/$"(/=$(/$#(=/"=(/?(!$)(=/$ pero puede un arma convertirse en una herramienta?/#)$)(/!=$)/$(=/#=$)(/#"$# puede?(#!#()!)=#!(")(

)("/$=(/$")(/$"($()/(/podrán lograrlo? !($/("&=("!=)("!?($"!(¿?=)(/=))/(¿(

=)(#"($/=#")(/$=)(#"antes de que todo termine? /$(#"/$=#")($/)(#"=/$=)(#"/$(=/#"($/$(#")=(/#!)(¡$/(¡)($"(/=)$"(/)"(=#/)(#"/=(/=/()"/=)"$)/&&/#&)/(&)!"&#(/"!=)(/"!)(#/!&$!/"AnTEs)(#=!De?(#!QUe/#)R!A?()?/#!/($!/(=/)(/$"

))/=#!/(/&$)"(/#/&)#!"%#"(/#"/&/#")(/#")(/&)/)(#"&/#"&)(/#"&/&)qUIeN sOy?

/)#(#!=$((¡$=)!($=)(¡ ARCHIVO ENCONTRADO:

Sujeto: M7257347

)=)("!?)()"!($=)"!($?(¡(%#/)$=!("$)("!$)=!$($!=$()")$(("!="!($=!"

$="!($/"!/=%(/$()="!(#"!=)($)"!($")!($!"#)!"(#)="(#$($"#$("()($#

)$(="))"()$(#($(($#)"()!/$)"!(/%=!")(%()="!)(#)(¡=)$)(=$)$/$%8

Traduciendo…_

…_

…_

()"($)#=" sujeto M 7257347

Nombre: Matías

Designación: M traducción aproximada: mortem

Utilizado: dimensión 7138284 + 9,1633… i a dimensión 7139909 + 1227, 31… i

Registros anteriores: ###BORRADO###

Descripción de utilidad: sujeto usado para provocar cambio en factor clave en el consiente de las variables en las dimensiones confirmadas; su designación fue morir. Utilidad cumplida en un 99,87%. En sujeto no cumplió con las predicciones

Posibilidad de supervivencia en dimensión designada:10^-7257347 %. Suficientes para proceder

Estado actual del sujeto: desechado

Descripción de estado: debe eliminarse, no incumpla la orden, sujeto no coincidente con algoritmos de predicción.

-Adjuntado de códigos sobre "habilidades" al lado de cada descripción-

Habilidades cuando se utilizó: pobres /")!(/#, levemente sin miedo )(/"/# , poca conexión con otras "personas" (ver inciso: definición de personas) (/)"/#!)#, sin capacidad relevante de combate &#!, inteligencia pobre (#"(#" ( "IQ 100")

Habilidades actuales: psíquico /#)", fuerte $"$#$, reparación de daños propios o ajenos $="), armado ¡!#"$"#!, capacidad de construcción de armas en condiciones múltiples $"==-|-, inteligencia mejorada ¡=)#¡("(#!"#, Destreza en combate mejorada ¡#=)!$)", adaptación alta a factores de campo de combate ($)("!"(, Imaginativo (/$!)", creativo ()()#(#", practico ($="!, poca capacidad social o interés por comprensión al "otro" (¡"=)!("!=$("! , protección PRQB y disforme ()!"($)"!($/ (PRQB: psíquica, radiactiva, química, biológica) ()()("! , mejoras "mecánicas" y nano-maquinas (¡(#!"=))"!)#=)

Representación actual de peligro: alta. Cambia variables aleatoriamente, capacidad para viajar entre dimensiones sin limitaciones externas (¡(/#) control neuronal pobre()#(¡

Debilidad útil: interés subconsciente por el otro ¡$==$#", iracundo (#(/)"!==!, torpe #!"$!, infantil #$#"$#", soberbio #"#$, protección PRQB solo al 50 % ($!=)(%#=!, no quiere utilizar "magia" (lazo con disformidad, expediente 55631 a 55984) /(/)(!)("$!", peleador =#)#", debe reiniciar construcción cada vez que llega a un nuevo destino )/#!)# lento )()/)#, poco ágil #)(#"( emoción (#=#"()("$

Códigos de autorización para su activación: (¡)/#)!("#/"!$/$)!"($/)/)#)"

)(=!)!"(#

)"()!($=)!("$=)(¡")$("!=)($ se puede agotar )(#""#="() puede caer )(/($=

88)=($)!("$=)!(88

Observaciones: la interacción con otros sujetos y variables, aunque le resulte difícil, siempre logra aumentar la capacidad del sujeto, extremar precauciones.

* * *

ustedes que piensan?... una batalla épica se aproxima? o solo otro aburrido dia?


	10. batalla por un bando

**AAAHHH... me tardo, pero acá esta... mierda... como que quedo muy largo no?... tendria que dividirlo en 2 para que sea mas fácil leerlo... pero quien quiere las cosas fáciles?**

 **tenes alguna idea? tírala a los comentarios! el equivalente a la basura en este lugar! jajajaja**

* * *

 _ **una vez mas=)(#)"$)#"($)=" despiertas dE (#)TU"()#($tumBA(#!=#)($el siclo ()vuelve a empezar )(#$"#()$ que tu sed de venganza nunca cese )(/(!)($ que)#(((((((((((((((((((error(#############**_

* * *

HIPERGUERRA V2- capitulo 10: Pelea por un bando

Cargando…

…|

…/

…-

…\

…|

(¡(=$)"$()"!$)("!?$)"! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: error en matriz… espere… configurando para entendimiento

…

…

 _ **HIPERGUERRA v2**_

 _ **La Batalla**_

 _Seleccione: quién eres?_

 _.jefe de guerra_

 _.mago supremo_

 _.guerrero legendario_

…

…

…

 _Ha seleccionado: )!"="($)"($..._

 _ERROR::::"!=_

 _Selección no valida…_

 _Espere, configurando para "usted"…_

…

…

 _Seleccione: qu!e|\| eres?_

 _.antisocial_

 _.poco inteligente_

 _.sin autoestima_

…

…

…

 _Y bien?... seleccione… o acaso no quiere jugar?_

 _JU!(¡)")(¡"((#!((#=)"!=#)_ ($(¡=")($="!)($=)"!($(¡)=$"(eso pensaba(¡"$"=)#!(¡$)!"$=)#"#=)siempre pueden esconderse(¡()=$)!"($=)("!pueden ocultarse")==)#")=)#pero cuando juegan($"!(#!)(%#juegan ustedes ("!)="!#$=)#$dejen de jugar con una máscara($)"!$(="(#")$#")%((=#"(%#"(=%(#"(#"=)les arrancare su falsa piel($"!=$))(#"=(#"(y voy a reírme)$"!$()!"=$)!"(=)(#!=)mientras se ven como realmente son($=)$!)"$()"!($)"!$("!voy a reírme($)!"($"= .uno (¡"$)=!()"!$("

)!=$("!$"!$?=)$=)!"=)$?"!)$"!)($(¡"?$

)$=)!"($)!()#($)"!)()#"?)$"!$)"=)#(/")(

(¡$=)"!$=)(¡")($)"!($)(="!)($=)"!($("!(

("=$))"!=($=?)"!$?)?"!$?"!$)?"!$("!($"!)$"!-información Ombito-

-9 am, Canterlot-

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…-

Pinkie, emergiendo de al lado de la cama- jijijji… AAA! AAA! AAA! –Sonando como alarma-

Ombito, apretando la cabeza de Pinkie para apagar la alarma- msñmsñmsñ…

Pinkie, al apretar su cabeza suena como un patito chillón- bien… como quieras –sacando su cañón de fiesta- jijiji

-¡!boom!-

Ombito, saltando de la cama con un infarto- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Twilight, entrando justo en ese momento- Pinkie! Casi lo matas de un susto, te pedí que lo despertaras con calma!

Pinkie- jijijiji lo ciento, lo intente jajaja pero no pude resistirme

Twilight, viendo nuevamente a Ombito- como estaaaaauuiiii… eso debe doler

Ombito, tirado de cara al suelo- me duele la cara…

Pinkie, ayudando a Ombito a sentarse en la cama- eso es porque trataste de pararte de cabeza sin usar las patas… tienes que tener más cuidado –sonriendo-

Ombito, con la cara roja- aja… gracias por la… "alarma"… Pinkie…

Twilight, riendo por lo bajo- jmjmjm tienes la cara roja jmjmjmjm… bien, ya, teníamos que levantarte para que fueras a desayunar, Shining nos dijo que estábamos de suerte porque sombra y Dread todavía no han hecho su siguiente movimiento, así que mejor aprovechar el tiempo

Ombito, con la cara aun roja-… me duele el sueño…

Pinkie- si no comes tontito, te va a doler la barriga

Ombito- aaaaahhhhh… Twilight me tuvo asta tarde con esto de las preguntas…

Twilight- y aun así casi que no respondías entre los bostezos

Ombito- es un poco difícil contestar preguntas después de una pelea!... quiero dormir –masajeándose la frente-… como están los demás?

Pinkie- comiendo en la mesa un superduperdivertipatel! –Saltando de la emoción-

Ombito, viendo a Pinkie y luego a Twilight- le encanta lo dulce no? Aaaahhhh no sé cómo no les salen caries… bien… ahí voy –sin moverse de la cama-… en un momento –aún sigue ahí-… ya tantito… -sin pestañear-

Twilight- ni Rainbow da tantos problemas…

Pinkie- nop!

Ombito, abrasando la cama- quiero dormir…

Twilight- vamos… será peor si pasa algo y no comes

Pinkie, sollozando- ssfffff –aspirar- acaso… no te gusta mi pastel? –con lágrimas en los ojos-

Ombito, viendo a Pinkie-… aaaahhhhhHHHH… bien… vamos –levantándose-

Pinkie, como si no hubiera pasado nada yendo para el comedor- la lala lala lala

Twilight, siguiendo a Pinkie- siempre funciona… jijiji

-aaahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH… (bostezo exagerado); me levanto solo para sentir que el cuerpo me pesa nuevamente, creo que es la fatiga de tanta corrida y pelea… aaagggg por dios como duelen los músculos, ni que no hiciera ejercicio (no lo hace); me vestí con ropa que me habían hecho, era idéntica casi a la de la época colonial… algo colonial… la verdad es que no me la ase muy bien con historia en la secundaria, pero era una remera y unos pantalones, se sentía bien la ropa y vi que estaba hecha a mano… tuvo que ser Rarity… quien más sino?... me vi en el espejo un segundo antes de continuar, pero me quede ahí parado… viéndome… me sentía igual… misma persona… mismo chico sin… sin… p-pero ahora estaba acá, viviendo el… "sueño", la fantasía… que quizá todos tuvimos, estar en una aventura con personajes mágicos y valientes uno al lado del otro pele… ando… pero porque me sigo sintiendo así?... porque me sigue doliendo adentro? Siento que no hay nada que disfrutar ni final feliz para nadie… me siento atado a este lugar de forma que me lastima… no estoy acá por mi voluntad, y por estar en este lugar ciento que hay problemas… que todo esto es mi culpa; pero en eso recuerdo que… desde cuando el personaje de una película sabe que está en una?... yo siento esto real y… quizá por eso me duele, porque no creo que lo merezca… porque no creo estar a la altura-

=(#!=)#()#?!($!?")$=$?(¡"?=)"!($ -informacion Fernando-

Fernando, caminando atrás de Rainbow y Fluttershy con cara de dormido- me quiero ir a dormir…

Rainbow- oh! Vamos, tienes que desayunar… y aunque también me gusta dormir, eso no me detiene por las mañanas

Fernando- sigo sin entender porque tan temprano!

Fluttershy- en… bueno, son las 9 de la mañana… a qué hora te levantas?

Fernando- abecés a las 7 para ir a la facultad… pero no lo hago con placer… y otras a las 2… de la tarde…

Rainbow- no eres de hacer mucha actividad física he?

Fernando- no Rainbow… yo estudio… ESTUDIO… leo… ya sabes… esa cosa que vos no haces

Fluttershy, aguantando la risa- jmjmjmjmjmjmjm te conoce bien Rainbow

Rainbow, volando en la cara de Fernando- oye! Yo soy una deportista a todo dar, si quieres leer y estudiar como Twilight bien, pero yo también puedo hacerlo!

Fernando, con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño- claaaaro…

-llegamos a la mesa real… una mesa en un comedor enorme de varias sillas de largo que en uno de sus extremos tenia a Celestia y a los demás ya comiendo, me acerque cuando vi que entraba Ombito y seguí para mi silla-

Fernando, dándole un beso a Evangelin con los ojos medio cerrados- buen día

Evangelin, sin dar importancia la beso- buen día…

=)(($!=")($!=)(=)!"$)("$)(/#/#((# -informacion Evangelin-

-me estaba preparando algo de pan con manteca cuando apareció Fernando y Ombito, sin darle mucha importancia se me acercó y me saludo, a lo que le devolví el saludo… pero después me quede pensando… y vi al resto, Fernando se sentó al lado de Celestia y cadence no antes de darles un beso también en la mejilla, yo seguí con mi desayuno cuando note cierta… quietud-

Shining, atónito- como TE ATREVES! Acaso eres un pervertido?!

Fernando, quedándose con el cuchillo en el pan y cara de duda- el… que?... perdón?

Celestia, sonrojada y sin comprender- te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Cadence es una princesa al igual que yo y está casada

Cadence, sonrojada y enojada- si!

-todas/os miraron a Fernando con cierto disgusto y sorpresa… y los humanos… bueno… como que no entendí lo que paso-

Twilight- Evangelin, tu no le vas a decir nada?!

Evangelin, parando de comer con el pan en la boca- he? decirle de que?

Rarity, sorprendida- hhhhA! Esto es un escándalo… acaso se comportan así en su mundo? Con otras señoritas?

Ombito- por eso quería seguir durmiendo…

Fernando, con los ojos entrecerrados- no entendí…

Pinkie- el beso tontito! No sabía que estabas enamorado de Evangelin… y Celestia y cadence a la vez… eso es raro

Cadence- acaso ustedes comparten pareja! Perdónenme pero eso es algo tribal y bastante descortés aquí…

Fernando, comiendo una tostada- ñamñamaaaaa… -hablando con la boca llena- he hue… -tragando- el beso?... es un saludo… francamente me olvide que ahora estoy en otro país… y en otro mundo…

Todas/os ponys- sa-ludo?

Ombito, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano- es un saludo, es muy común en Argentina y Uruguay… no va con intención romántica

Todas/os ponys- aaaaaaa

Twilight- pequeña discrepancia cultural… aquí no hacemos eso

Rainbow- son raros…

Ombito- seamos francos… que es normal en un lugar donde naces con cualquier color?... o extremidad adicional?

Ponys con cuerno- oye!

Ponys con las- oye!

Ponys terrestres-… eee? Aaaa -entendiendo… oye!

Fernando- jajajaja…

Ombito- no te rías… jejeje… que lo empeoras

-y no reímos todos dada la situación; luego de un rato de comer todos juntos Twilight nos hablo un poco del artefacto del hombre ese que casi vuela todo en pedazos, lo coloco en la mesa y lo fuimos viendo con detenimiento mientras ella explicaba que… no entendía cómo funcionaba a lo cual gritaba y se ponía nerviosa al no poder darle una explicación lógica y racional al descubrimiento, me causo gracia pero preferí guardarme la risa para no empeorar las cosas y su estado de… semi locura; el "arma/cosa/antena" no tenía poder mágico como tal, pero cuando alguien conducía su propio poder a través de él como una varita, este resultaba potenciado a una escala enorme… además de decir una cantidad de cosas científicas que me dejaron algo mal por no entenderlas pensando que a lo mejor no me daba la cabeza… luego vi a Fernando, Ombito, Celestia, Pinkie, cadence y entendí que no era solo a mí-

Twilight, dibujando en una pizarra que había traído de quien sabe dónde- y si se toma la potencia de la raíz sobre los cálculos presentados en los "conocimientos mágicos" de los tomo de magia y cálculo se obtendría una cercanía a lo que el artefacto hace… -sonriendo y luego con repentina preocupación- p-pero no es así! Las ondas de energía residual que deberían de aparecer tendrían que ser enormes –comenzando a caminar en círculos-

Fernando, rascándose la cabeza- eeeeel… que? Ondas de que?

Ombito, casi babeando- eeeeeeeeeee….

Rainbow, dormida- zzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzz

Shining- esa es mi hermanita… la que no consigo… entender –sonriendo-

Cadence, sin saber que decir- todo suena… -sonriendo- interesante…

Evangelin- Twilight…

Twilight, parando y viendo a Eva- q-que? Si?

Evangelin- acaso dormiste?

-todos ven a Twilight-

Twilight, sonriendo con preocupación- jajajaja… claro que siiii… 1 hora… y luego quizá 15 minutos en la bañadera… jejeje

Celestia- deberías haber descansado Twilight, sé que esto es importante y no quita que lo que has descubierto hasta ahora sea impresionante, pero no sabemos si Dread Spark o sombra atacaran nuevamente… necesitamos que cada uno esté preparado y descansado…

Twilight, algo triste- lo se… y lo ciento… pero tenía que hacerlo, busque informacion sobre la profecía, algo que nos advirtiera que viene después o de donde obtener al menos nuevas pistas… pero no hay nada… ni siquiera sé cómo podríamos evitar que sombra vuelva a utilizar ese hechizo con los meteoritos…

Shining- en realidad creo que hay algo… al menos con lo del hechizo, unos observadores y yo tratamos de ver en la dirección de donde se avisto el haz de luz que emergía del bosque, nos encontramos observado por unos telescopios en las nubes que Dread Spark utiliza un artefacto… uno muy antiguo, así que pensé en quien podría saber de este tipo de artefactos –rebuscando en una mochila- uno de los guardias sabia dibujar así que hizo esto –dándoselo a Twilight- lo conoces?

-Twilight agarro el dibujo y junto con los demás fuimos a mirar que era, con las caras pegadas los unos a los otros vimos que parecía una cosa maya… como una cosa sacada de una película de indiana jones, la verdad es que nunca lo habíamos visto-

Fernando- ni idea…

Ombito- yo tampoco…

Pinkie- parece un pisapapeles muy antiguo

Rainbow, riéndose- jejejeje… pisapapeles

Applejack- y porque te lo guardaste hasta ahora?

Shining- cansados, exhaustos y soy el capitán de la guardia, pregúntame como dormí –separando los ojos-

Evangelin- como dormiste?

Shining, agarrándose los parpados- no duermo hace 3 días… -sonriendo con un tic nervioso que deja ver el mal estado en el que esta-

Twilight- en verdad… no sé qué podría ser, no soy experta en artefactos antiguos

Rarity- a mí me parece hermoso, podría hacerse un vestido o una línea completa… si! Pony-selvático… solo le harían falta

Rainbow- esperen… -todos miran a Rainbow-… eeeee… tenía un idea, pero se me fue de la me…Daring do! Ella es la indicada para saber sobre los artefactos antiguos

Celestia- Daring do es una de las mejores aventureras… pero está fuera de nuestro alcance contactarla…

Twilight, hablando con Celestia- usted la conoce?

Celestia, sonriendo- podríamos decir… pero no le digas a nadie sobre su verdadera identidad

Twilight- claro jejeje… ya lo sabemos

-bien, a lo mejor esto era algo que pasaba detrás de escena, no sabía que Celestia conocía a Daring do… pero mi modo, a lo mejor no sabemos tanto como creemos; luego de la charla informativa se decidió enviar a un mensajero para que encontrara a Daring Do, Rainbow trato de ocupar ese puesto, pero la convencieron de que era muy valiosa y que la necesitábamos acá; nos separamos para cada uno disponer de su tiempo como le resultara más conveniente, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Applejack fueron a quitar plantas y árboles rotos por los destrozos en la ciudad, Rainbow fue a "ayudar" (por la emoción que ponía no sé qué va a hacer) a los wanderbolts, Twilight se quedó a revisar el artefacto… aunque creo que se durmió frente a la pizarra, Rarity se quedó pensando en toda una línea de moda sobre el artefacto maligno (aunque supongo que era tan maligno como un pisapapeles jajaja), Celestia y cadence fueron a ayudar en la reparación de las defensas y a ver cómo le iba a los heridos, y nosotros nos íbamos cada uno por su lado cuando Shining nos pidió un momento para hablar-

Fernando- que pasa calabaza?...

Shining- escuchen, no sé qué edad tengan con respecto a nosotros, a mí me parecen unos muchachos apenas, pero ante la situación… necesitaran entrenar sus habilidades…

Fernando- b-bueno… pero

Evangelin- hasta ahora hemos podido

Shining- no pueden depender siempre de la suerte, tienen que aprender a cómo usar sus armas y a defenderse, y se justo con quien presentarlos… vengan con migo

-lo seguimos hasta el cuartel de la guardia que estaba a pocos metros del castillo, ahí nos presentó a un pony terrestre grande, negro brillante y con melena gris, además de una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que le hacía mantenerlo cerrado… era tan grande como Bic Mac-

Shining- él es el capitán Towerhoof, él se encarga de entrenar a los reclutas…

Towerhoof, viendo a Shining con mala cara-… no…

Shining- ho sí!, los entrenaras… eres el único que conozco que puede hacerlo…

Towerhoof- aaaaahhhhh tengo mejores cosas que hacer que entrenar a estas cosas raras –señalando a los humanos- hay inventario que redistribuir, 2 pelotones que reorganizar y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas…

Shining, sonriendo a Tower- jejeje… hoof… te recuerdo que soy el capitán de la guardia… esto es una orden, además si tienes tiempo, solo ibas a jugar a las cartas! –mostrando que sabía lo que hacía-

Towerhoof, refunfuñando- AAAAgggggg bien… no puedo creer que te entrene y ahora me des ordenes

Shining- lo sé, ves como si haces un buen trabajo? –Sonriendo con la pesuña sobre Towerhoof-

Towerhoof- bien… por aquí

Shining, marchándose- perfecto, los veo luego chicos… a, y si se pone algo gruñón, es porque es así… sol ténganle paciencia

-Shining nos dejó con el pony y yo me quede algo asustada por su cara y tamaño, tan grande como Bic Mac y con una armadura de color metal sobre todo el cuerpo… era alguien imponente; lo seguimos hasta afuera del cuartel a un patio de entrenamiento… yo pensé que sería como una clase de gimnasia-

Towerhoof, dándose vuelta y viendo a los ojos de los humanos- MUY BIEN SABANDIJAS! AL SUELO Y DENME 30!

-me equivoque… ME EQUIVOQUEEEEE!-

Fernando, asustado- tre-treinta qué?

Towerhoof, agarrando a Fernando- tú vas a aprender a no hacer chistoso… te voy a sacar lo gracioso por los poros con tu sudor hasta que quedes SECO COMO UNA PASA! AHORA AL SUELO Y DENME 50!

Ombito, viendo a Fernando- Fernando por favor cállate…

Evangelin- p-pero dijo que eran 30

-Fernando y Ombito miran a Eva con cara de desesperación tratando de rogarle que no le lleve la contraria-

Towerhoof- ha, si?! AHORA SON 70!

-bien… admito que eso fue… jejeje mi error… ay, la verdad es que si la empeore, pero que tan malo podría ser?-

)=!)$"($"!($)($"=)"!($$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$)"!$=()"!($=)"!($=)"!$$()#"$(=)#"($)(#" pregunta cósmica N° 666: activada($=)$(¡"($=!)  
$="!($=)("!$"!)((%/#")($)()"- =) -=)!"($)"!($=)("!$=)"!($=()("!$=)"!$

-3 horas más tarde-

Fernando, corriendo en círculos- aaaaaHHHHHHH aaaaaaHHHHHH aaaaaaHHHHH no… ciento… las piernas… aaaaaHHHHHH –respirando de manera agitada mientras se ahogaba en sudor-

Evangelin, atrás de Fernando- perdooooonNN! pERDOOONN!

Ombito, tratando de no morir atrás de Evangelin- no podrías no hablar no?! aaaaaHHHHH aaaaaHHHHH aaaaaHHHH

-entre los 3 culpándonos por lo que paso… porque luego de hacer 100 sentadillas porque Ombito pregunto porque hacíamos esto, nos tuvo haciendo toda clase de ejercicios… al punto de matarnos… nunca en mi vida había hecho nada parecido… por dios… creo que me cuesta más por el peso de las alas-

Towerhoof, en el centro del circulo donde corrían los humanos- vamos! SOLO HAN DADO 30 VUELTAS!

Ombito- p… PE… PERO SOMOS HUMANOS!... no tenemos 4 patas

Fernando y Evangelin, viendo sobre sus hombros a Ombito- CÁLLATE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Towerhoof- AHORA DARÁN 40 MAS!

Fernando y Evangelin- OOOMMBIIITOOOO!

Ombito- PEEERDOOOONN!

-40 vueltas más tarde-

Evangelin, tirada sobre el pasto- aaaaHHHHHH aaaaHHHHHH aaaaaHHHHHH…

Fernando, con la cabeza metida en un balde con agua- GLUP GLUP GLUP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH por favor… creo que me tome mi sudor más que el agua… aaaaHHHH aaaaHHHH

Ombito, tirado en el suelo y con los brazos y piernas extendidos- aaaaaaHHHHH aaaaHHHHH aaaaaaHHHHH porque?...

Towerhoof, acercándose- bien niñitas… fue un buen día… pero aremos esto como calentamiento a partir de ahora, nos vemos pasado mañana

Ombito- porque… aaaaHHHHHH no…. aaaaaHHHH mañana?

Fernando, sacando la cabeza del balde y viendo con odio a Ombito- … sos masoquista o que?!

Evangelin- ombitooooooo… por favor… aaaaahhhhhh aaaahhhh

Towerhoof- ah, me alagan, pero necesitaran un día para recuperarse de su calentamiento de hoy… además, los músculos les van a… "doler"… pasado mañana jajajaja, y mañana tengo que ir a la estilista… hasta luego! –Yéndose-

Ombito, viendo al cielo-… y son apenas la 1 de la tarde…

Fernando- … me… quiero… morir…

Shining, apareciendo con Twilight- hola chicos… que tal su día? –sonriendo-

Twilight- baya… se ven… "bien" jejeje

Evangelin- Shining… aaaaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhhh –luchando por respirar-

Shining- si Eva?

Evangelin- PORQUE NOS HICISTE ESTO!

Shining- jejeje… si, puede que hubiese sido buena idea decirle a Tower que bajara por hoy el entrenamiento… jejeje….

Fernando- pero porque nos mandaste con él?... esta loco!

Shining- oye, Towerhoof es uno de los mejores entrenadores de los guardias reales… y mi amigo… y si, está loco jejejeje… pero los vi pelear ayer… y la verdad es que les hace falta

Ombito- pero tengo magia!

Evangelin- y yo alas!

Fernando- y creo que se me pincho un pulmón coff coff…

Shining- si, si y eso tienes que ir a ver a un doctor… lo ciento pero es la única manera, tener esas cosas no los hace soldados ni estar preparados para lo que vendrá… vi a los otros… los humanos que están con sombra… son más disciplinados, aunque se dejen llevar por sus deseos están entrenados, ustedes no

Twilight- tienen que admitir que tiene un punto jejeje recuerdas cuando Towerhoof los llevo de campamento?

Shining- jajaja… si!... nos perdimos como 5 días porque él se fue con el mapa… y las tiendas… y la comida

Fernando- eso es salvaje…

Shining- aprendimos a sobrevivir… además él nunca se fue realmente… de hecho nos siguió todo el tiempo

Twilight- cuando volvió durmió por 2 días jajajaja… y como me asuste trate de despertarlo varias veces

Shining- si!... con ese hechizo que habías aprendido jajajaja

Evangelin- cuál?

Twilight- LEVITAR LAS COSAS! –Levantando a Shining en el aire-

Todos- jajajaja

Shining- cada rato venia y me sacudía para ver que seguía bien jajajaja

Todos humanos- jajajajaja

Twilight, sonrojándose- jejeje es que era pequeña, y nunca dormías tanto

Fernando- bueno… eso sí que es una anécdota

-nos reímos todos y nos fuimos a comer algo.. .y aunque las historias no pararon ahí… desearía que hubieran continuado para siempre-

/)#!(¡)=()(")$()=$($(("=)(#)(=")($ -informacion desconocida-

-1 hora más tarde-

-corrieron todos a las puertas mientras las campanas y alarmas sonaban por doquier, los guardias tomaron posiciones en la muralla, pronto se sumaron nuestro héroes y heroínas… una vez más, sombra y Dread Spark estaban a las puertas de la ciudad, aunque con un número de tropas mucho menor, se podía ver que eran las tropas mejores que las regulares, vestidas con capas rojas y cascos negros; parecía que venían a hablar, junto con los 6 apóstoles de la destrucción-

()/#(/=?/!)?($"(/=$(¿")( -informacion Ombito-

Fernando- pero es que no nos dejan un día tranquilos?

Rainbow- yo te apoyo –gritando fuera del muro- es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?!

Celestia- sombra… Dread Spark… a que han venido?

-ambos ignoraron el comentario de Rainbow, yo sentía que nos iban a traicionar, que iba a pasar algo muy malo y que ellos preparaban una trampa… o a lo mejor se arrepintieron y… na-

Ombito- es una trampa…

Evangelin- si, definitivamente

Rarity- seguro

Twilight- pero aun no han dicho nada, que es lo que quieren?

Sombra- **lo mismo que quieren ustedes… un intercambio**

Celestia- como supones que queremos un intercambio?

Sombra, indicándole a unos soldados que actuaran- **porque no queremos que nada malo le pase a la familia… o sí? Celestia mjmjmj** –riendo entre dientes-

Celestia- no…

Todos- LUNA!

-de detrás de los humanos, los soldados trajeron a luna a rastras… herida, encadenada, sucia… la habían maltratado y lastimado para quien sabe que fines… nunca espere verla a ella así, y el estar frente a la escena me dolía-

Luna, en el suelo luchando por respirar- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaaahhhh her… her… ma…

Celestia, con lágrimas en los ojos- como te atreves! Mi hermana! , como puedes tratar a otro pony de esta forma?!

Sombra- **solo obsérvame…** -disparando un rayo contra luna, esta sufre el impacto retorciéndose- **podemos seguir con la… charla?**

Rainbow y Applejack- ya verás! –Twilight las detiene-

Twilight, tratando de contenerse- que quieren?

Dread Spark- _**al… muchacho…**_

-nos miramos entre todos… casi siento que se me para el corazón cuando pensé que se refería a mi… o a Fernando-

Cadence- cual "muchacho"?... te refieres a…

Dread Spark- _**al humano… que destruyo su bonita muralla…**_ -viendo en la dirección de la explosión del día anterior-

Rainbow, hablando bajo- no creo que sea buena idea… ellos lo quieren para algo

Twilight- ni que lo digas… aquí hay algo que no marcha bien

Celestia, dudando- …

Shining, viendo a Celestia- mando a traer al prisionero?

Celestia- no… aun no… aquí hay algo mal

Evangelin- pero y luna?

Fluttershy- perdónenme que me entrometa… pero no podemos dejarla con ellos…

Rarity- tiene razón… que perderíamos?

Twilight- mmm… -hablándole a sombra y Dread- para que lo quieren?

Sombra, sin darle importancia- **eso no te incumbe…**

Dread Spark, enojándose- _**aaagggg…**_ _**se los dejaremos… más fácil…**_ -su propia sombra se coloca debajo de luna y de esta emergen unos tentáculos negros con filosas puntas, apuntando a luna- _**el humano… o tu hermana Celestia…**_

-Celestia mando a buscar al líder, pero teníamos que hacer algo, ganar tiempo o sacar a luna de en medio, así que Celestia nos dijo que bajáramos y que con el arma en mano estuviéramos preparados para todo… aun cansados del ejercicio anterior… pero hay que hacerlo… no voy a vivir tranquilo si luna se muere en frente mío-

-bajamos, abrieron las puertas y entre nosotros y las mane 6 tratamos de ganar tiempo, 2 de los humanos también se interpusieron entre nosotros y luna… saben jugar sus cartas; basta decir que había una atmosfera de silencio y tención-

Fernando, mostrando el arma- y si… les damos esto a cambio de luna?

Dolor- para que queremos esa cosa inútil si…

Sombra, agarrando a dolor con su magia y viéndola a los ojos- **callada…** -soltando a dolor- **no queremos el arma… solo al humano**

Evangelin- p-pero está mal! Seguro que le harán lo mismo que a luna

Ombito- cierto…

Sombra- **acaso les importa?... es una amenaza para ambos… así que preferimos**

Celestia, viendo a sombra a los ojos- prefieren convertirlo en una amenaza solo para nosotros…

Sombra, mostrando una sonrisa- **jejeje…** -tratando de estar sereno- **no… más bien… que no moleste**

Twilight- porque el repentino interés? M?

Sombra- **eres persistente pequeña Sparkle… ya lo dije... no tiene importancia… a menos que quieras acompañarme para que te lo explique? E?... que dices?**

Twilight- jamás!

Applejack- nunca iríamos con alguien tan perverso como tú!

Brujo, viendo a sombra y luego a la puerta- …. Mm…

Sombra- **que?!**

-me quede pensando que le dijo Brujo por medio segundo… cuando de detrás de nosotros sale volando y girando en el aire la chica, Viper, y derrapa varios metros a los pies de Dread Spark… eso sí que era algo que no me esperaba-

Todos- que?!

El líder, caminando entre la puerta mientras gritaba- esa es la última vez que me ROMPEN LAS BOLAS CON QUERER "SECUESTRARME"! yo los secuestro! y realizo terribles experimentos de índole para mayor de 18! Y si… -se queda detenido en frente de las mane 6 y los chicos-… no -repentinamente agita la cabeza para ver a Twilight, luego a Fluttershy, luego a Ombito, luego a sombra, luego a los humanos del otro lado del puente, luego a la ciudad-… no… NO! –en pose dramática-... NAAAAAAA! –metiéndose la pose dramática por un orificio- OTRA VEZ LO MISMO?! OTRA VEZ LA INSIGNIFICANCIA DE ESTOS?! –Arrodillándose en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba y señalaba a Twilight- porque?! PORQUE!

Twilight- qu… que?! Que fue lo que

Sombra- **te doy una tarea tan simple y esto logras?**

Viper, tratando de levantarse- perdóneme señor… pero de alguna manera supo

)!($?)$((#"$=(#")$#"$(/#")/&$)/&#"/$#")(&/#)/&/&#"%)(/&$/#"(&$)(/#"&

($)!=")(%/(/#"=(%/#"=(/$(#/$#"=/$#"(/%(#"=/ -informacion-

-un rato antes de la alarma-

-en medio de una bóveda cerrada, descansa la figura humanoide más perfecta que podría existir, el líder, cuyos finos ronquidos son apenas percibidos por el oído humano-

Matías, roncando como motor de tractor- GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGfiuuuuuuuuuuu GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGfiuuuuuuuu… gmmsmmss…ggsms –su estómago comienza a rugir- ms… msmsms… he?! –Parpadeando lentamente mientras se levanta- HHHHHHHAAAaaaaaaaa –bostezo-… teeex… tex!… tuve un sueño en el que caíamos sobre un planeta a causa de meteoritos… teeeex… TEEEEXX!... aaaahhhhhh –suspiro- quiero recalcar que si no es un sueño esto es tu culpa… TEEEX!... carajo… -abriendo los ojos- AAAAhhhhh –suspiro- no es un sueño, y esto es tu culpa… porque estoy atado a las paredes?

-me encontré en una cámara de acero encadenado a varias partes de esta… y lentamente comencé a recordar lo que paso… algo… algo sobre… sobre… MI PERFECCIÓN! Sí, eso… y unas cosas feas como el culo de 5 extremidades que me atacaban… ahora que lo pienso, puedo ver, yo PUEDO VER! YO PUEDO LUCHAR!... que estaba haciendo?... a, si, así que las cámaras de mis ojos se arreglaron con las nano maquinas… pero como carajo llegue hasta acá?! …. Aaaahhhhh porque ciento que voy a ser el sacrificio para el dios cutulu de mierda de este mundo… bien… primero algo de comer… luego golpear gente… luego definir que es gente en este mundo… y seguir golpeándola-

Matías, sacudiéndose haciendo sonar las cadenas- bfbfbfbf… tengo hambre y las cadenas me aprietan los riñones…

-me levante de la cama en la que estaba, algunas cadenas se rompieron, evidentemente no saben bien cuál es mi fuerza así que solo proseguí a romper el resto mediante forcejeo mientras las nano maquinas cortaban los grilletes; me estire haciendo ruido con todo lo que tenía, la caída había sido dura, pero la cama esta era mortalmente blanda… o lo que quedaba de esta; luego sentí que la atmosfera estaba cargada-

Matías, tratando de ventilar el aire frente a el- huy… como que me re-cague… jejejeje… y en sima no tiene ventilación… ahora si me muero jajajaja bueno… haber

-vi a los lados, las paredes se veían gruesas y la puerta estaba detrás de unos barrotes tan juntos y gruesos que iba a tardar mucho, además parecía haber 2 cosas ahí tiradas de 5 patas… o eran sacos de papas? Ma si, para no despertar a los sacos de papas y que alertaran a su ejército de tubérculos, rompí el techo realizando un corte circular con las nano maquinas (lo que me tardo un rato) y empecé a escalar por ahí; cuando Salí, y luego de algunos metros de escalada, me di cuenta que estaba en un patio al lado de lo que parecía un castillo… uno de los grandes-

Matías, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo- ni idea de porque… pero como que me da mala vibra, como que me estoy metiendo en algo… como en el cuarto obscuro de una peli de terror que evidentemente no-te-tenes-que-meter… ay dios… me estoy meando con ganas…

-por fuera parecía grande… pero cuando me baje la bragueta eraaaaaHHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA… (habiendo regado las plantas… todas las plantas); por dentro era peor, quien tiene pasillos de 7 metros de alto? Que desperdicio de espacio; entre por el primer corredor que vi y de ahí fue un quilombo, no me encontré a nadie aparte, estaba abandonado?, aaahhhh la verdad es que no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío… y después de una contusión por una explosión atómica; camine un toque mientras disfrutaba de la vista (me requeté-recontra-perdí y la puta que me pario) hasta que encontré una mesa enorme con varias sillas y algo de comida… un par de magdalenas y te… a lo mejor se fueron para la hora del té?... proseguí a comer como el animal que te puedas imaginar y una vez "lleno" (mi aun hambre) seguí caminando por el lugar… y seguí… y seguí… como por 5 minutos… soy impaciente-

Matías, con un tic en el ojo- YA ES LA 3ra VEZ QUE VUELVO AL ESTAR ESTE! AAAAAAA! –corriendo contra una pared- LIVERTAAADDD!

-rompí la pared y caí como 2 pisos hasta el suelo de culo… me di de lleno; una vez levantado y con la sensación de que no todo giraba alrededor mío comencé a caminar por la ciudad… que también era un lio, hasta algún lado, como un mercado creo… estaba totalmente desierta y a la distancia se escuchaba como una campana dejaba lentamente de sonar… mierda, los muy cagones corrieron antes de que pudiera dictarlos?! Como se atreven!; vi las casas y tiendas… parecía la edad media… colonial quizá, pero todo era… pequeño, ahora me siento como Gulliver, solo que trucho de película india… porque no tenían sillas sino almohadas en el suelo junto a las mesas?... que raros bichos de 5 extremidades viven acá?; a la distancia captaba señales… algo… ni idea, en eso veo como 4 señales pasan a unas cuadras de mi calle… no las veo pero van devuelta al castillo… a lo mejor son tropas de reconocimiento… porque solo hay 4?; seguí caminando apreciando la ciudad y yendo para donde se sentían que venían las señales, vi que al final de la calle estaba una puerta abierta que daba a la ciudad y supuse que tenía que ser el muro por el que camine buscando a tex y… y… la puta madre-

Matías, parando con cara de arto- me re-cago en todo… como me rompen las pelo…

Viper, saltando del techo de un edificio con sus navajas- ahora…

-con una velocidad bastante alta la cosa humanoide… humano… no que eran bichos de 5 extremida… des?... carajo… claro… la cabeza, los pies y las manos… pero porque parecían caminar con 4 patas?; a lo que iba, pega el salto y me cae con todo tratando de darme un golpe en la cabeza, vi que tenía un par de navajas… para afeitar… a eso le dicen espadas? Como que tienen que aprender-

Matías, realizando un Split- aaaaHHHH! –sintiendo como se estiran todos los servo músculos- dios… ya estoy viejo

Viper, sin poder detenerse- pero qué?

-la piba… porque era una piba, cambio de maniobra y se apoyó en mi pierna con su mano para saltar fuera y caer frente a mi sin un rasguño… yo quería ver como quedaba con todo su peso sobre el equivalente a caer sobre una columna de acero ajajajaja pero los SUEÑOS DEL LÍDER SIEMPRE SE CUMPLEN!-

Viper, corriendo contra Matías con sus armas de frente- vendrás con migo

Matías- otro más… que ganas de romper mis gloriosas tesTICLEN! –"alemán"-…

-antes de que me alcanzara, a menos de 1 metro, contraje la pierna para dar la patada karateka perfecta… o Chuck… presénciame y siéntete glorificado por mi poderosa patada; basta decir que la piba no se lo espero… pobre… va a tener que recoger las nalgas en 2 lugares diferentes-

-en el mejor ángulo de 90 grados que pude hacer con mis piernas, la chica esta salió volando, le di en el pecho porque se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo… cosa que me sorprendió, quien era tan rápido?; no que no me haya enfrentado a cosas así que son como PUTOS NINJAS que siempre te esquivan las balas o saltan para esquivar los golpes en el último segundo… el líder te golpea, lo MÍNIMO que podes hacer es recibir el golpe… y agradecerlo jejejeje-

Matías- jejeje… agradecer…

Viper, volando a través de la puerta principal de la muralla- AAaaaaaagggggggggg!

Matías, viendo que paso por la puerta- GOOOOOOOOLLLLL! Carajoooo… viva Perón! –nada que ver-… ok ya me entretuve –caminado hacia la puerta-

-me acerco mientras digo las palabras que deberían saber desde antes de que yo llegue a este mundo, que el líder es perfecto y que no se lo puede andar "secuestrando" como quiereeeeeeeeee…nnn… no… no no no no… me RE-CONTRA-RE-CAGO-EN LAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUUUUUUU!)($##$!-

Matías, repentinamente agita la cabeza para ver a Twilight, luego a Fluttershy, luego a Ombito, luego a sombra, luego a los humanos del otro lado del puente, luego a la ciudad-… no… NO! –en pose dramática-... NAAAAAAA! –metiéndose la pose dramática por un orificio y tirándose al suelo- OTRA VEZ LO MISMO?! OTRA VEZ LA INSIGNIFICANCIA DE ESTOS?! –Arrodillándose en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba y señalaba a Twilight- porque?! PORQUE!

Twilight- qu… que?! Que fue lo que

Sombra- **te doy una tarea tan simple y esto logras?**

Viper, tratando de levantarse- perdóneme señor… pero de alguna manera supo

Sombra- **que supo qué?**

Viper, levantándose a duras- que iba a atacarlo… salte sobre el sin que pudiera verme

Sombra- **como si tendría que estar encadenado por los guardias de Celestia**

Viper- en realidad, estaba caminando por una de las calles que conducen a la puerta, los guardias entraban al castillo para cuando lo vi afuera

Dread Spark- _**se… escapo… antes de que lo trajeran…**_

Twilight, viendo a Matías- oye, donde están los guardias? Y de que estas hablando?!

Celestia, saltando abajo junto a Twilight y los demás- Twilight aléjate de él! Todos atrás!

Matías, en medio de ambos bandos- pooooorrrrqueee!

Sombra- **ya no nos hará falta luna… sáquenla**

-2 soldados van a buscar a luna-

Matías, levantándose repentinamente y lanzado 2 piedras contra los soldados de sombra dándoles de lleno y noqueándolos- si me van a empezar a romper las esféricas… yo también puedo hinchar los huevos…

-todos se ponen en posición de defensa-

Sombra, viendo a sus alumnos- **maldición… quietos todos**

Dread Spark, viendo a Matías- _**humano… dinos tu nombre**_

Matías, levantándose- no me conocen? AAAAAAHHHHH –aspiración junto a cara de "sorpresa"- como se atreven!

-todos ven… confundidos a Matías-

Celestia- acaso… deberíamos?

Matías, viendo a Celestia- más básico que saber tu propio nombre es saber el nombre de tu líder! –viendo repentinamente a Pinkie y cadence, estas se asustan- y ya les dije en otra dimensión que no pueden usar ese color de piel, EL ROSA ESTA PROHIBIDO!... igual que la felicidad y pensar en el 42…

-todos se ven entre ellos cada vez más confundidos-

Dolor- entonces… ya estuviste en este lugar…

Matías, sin darse vuelta- si y no… como el gato de schrodinger's jajajaja- dándose vuelta- como lo adivinaste, acaso fue por obviamente decirte que vengo de AY POR DIOS! –viendo directamente a dolor mientras extendía los brazos a los lados sacudiendo la cabeza y luego mirando al resto- ok, quien fue el pedófilo que le dio a la niña alas y un arma más grande que ella?… eso solo pasa en caricaturas creadas por gente inferiormente china!

-todos ven a Matías extremadamente confundidos-

Dolor, siendo vista por todos- q… que? De que… hablas?

Nirt- ssse refiere a losss dibujosss de los orientalesss…

Viper- cuáles?

Víctor- los… animes?

Brujo, asintiendo- mmm…

Dolor, entendiendo- a… ohu… en serio me comparas con eso?... no debiste tener mucha vida o sí? Jajaja déjame adivinar… "perdedor de secundaria" jajajajajaja

Sombra- **dolor, ya basta…**

Matías, burlándose de dolor- ñeñeñe… anda a decirle a MAMI que PAPI te estaba tocando el "espíritu santo"…

()/$"!)=(/$"!=)($/!)($"!("/(/%=#)"(/$)=(#"! –informacion Fernando-

-nos quedamos callados… y con miedo de abrir la boca porque sabíamos lo que tendríamos que explicarle a los ponys sobre esa frase… santísima madre de dios… que carajo está pasando-

Fluttershy, escondida detrás de Pinkie- p-perdón… pe pero que quiso decir con el espíritu san…

Fernando, tratando de disimular la transpiración que le corría por todo el cuerpo- ES Unnnnnn CHISTE!... si eso… ja-ja-ja… eso…

Evangelin, confundida- e… ese!…. c… como… que?

Celestia, acercándose a Ombito- perdóname… pero me dijeron que no tenían magia… que es eso del "espíritu san…

Ombito, riendo en descontrol mientras trataba de tapar lo sucedido- AJAJAJAJA…. Es un chiste humano… muy humano… JA JA JA JA no hay tiempo ahora para explicar

Dolor, casi totalmente iracunda por lo que dijo- como… COMO… **COMO!** –su ira hace cambiar su vos y trata de contenerse-

Matías- lo pensaste antes de decirme lo de la secundaria… en serio estás pensando que eso es una fuente de "ira" para ganar poder?... quien fue el idiota que te dijo eso? –señalando a sombra y a Dread- idiota 1 o 2?

Dolor- **tu… TU!**

Sombra- **dolor… quieta** –viendo a Matías- **puedes saber lo que piensa… impresionante, entonces tienes tus propias habilidades… magia?… eso es algo que podríamos usar si sabes con quien estar**

Matías, viendo a sombra con artanica- aaaahHHHH… 2 cosas… 1, pensar encantamientos para bloquear mi capacidad psíquica es molesto y estúpido, te bloqueas a vos mismo de pensar cuando lo haces así que no hay mucho que leer… 2, no es magia, es ciencia, la capacidad de elevar el uso de tu mente más allá de lo normal para que te de capacidades adicionales, como la comprensión de otras mentes Y POR DIOS TWILIGHT DEJA DE ANOTAR TODO!

-todos voltean a ver a Twilight quien estaba copiando todo en un pergamino-

Twilight, sonrojada- perdón… ósea que puedes leer mente!

Matías, riendo "malévola mente"- MUEJEJEJEJE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Fernando- eso… es un sí?

Ombito, viendo a Fernando con una ceja levantada- tu que crees?

Sombra- **bien… bastante impresionante… e informativo, pareces dispuesto a hablar, aunque algo… "fuera de lugar", podríamos ayudarte con eso… si vienes con nosotros y…**

Matías, masajeándose los ojos- bla bla bla charla malvada bla bla bla poder, dominio total, la cosa que está al lado tuyo te traiciona –señalando a Dread Spark- bla bla bla… me aburren…

Sombra- **qu… que?** –viendo a Dread Spark- **a que se refiere?**

Dread Spark- _**es un truco… solo trata de confundirnos**_

Matías- honestamente no estoy muy seguro… pero la cosa esa sin boca tiene pinta de sacar un parasito por algún lugar bastante feo… o traicionar…

-vienen… quien es este tipo? Y porque actuar así?, nunca vi a alguien que pareciera conocer tanto… o al menos aparentarlo; como… supo lo de dolor? Es cierto? Puede leer la mente? Puede controlarla? Porque dijo eso de Dread y sombra como si los conociera… acaso…-

Fernando- ya estuviste acá? –Viendo a Matías-

Matías, viendo a Fernando- eee?… creo que conteste esa pregunta

Fernando- apenas si te entiendo… quien sos? Porque estas acá? Que estás haciendo? Y porque CARA –conteniéndose-… EJEm… porque parece como si supieras lo que va a pasar?

Ombito- tiene razón… parece como si tuvieras toda la situación controlada pero también que estas totalmente delirado…

Rainbow, viendo a Ombito- exacto! Quien te crees que eres!

Matías, viendo a Fernando- el líder… perfecto dictador DE TODO MUAJAJAJA!... a… y respondiendo a tus preguntas, soy tu líder, porque me da la gana, existiendo en este periodo de tiempo y porque siempre tengo el control de todo… otra cosa?

Fernando, pasándose la mano por la cara- aaaaGGGG…

Sombra, sonriendo- **vas a soportar que te traten así? Que te interroguen?**

Matías, viendo a sombra- sabes… creo que tenes razón…

Sombra- **si… no permitas que te digan que hacer…**

Matías, viendo a los ponys "buenos"- quizá es hora de mostrar de lo que soy capaz!

Dread Spark- **h** _ **azlo… muéstrame… demuestra que eres… poderoso**_

-la mirada de Matías se tornó algo sombría mientras nos veía y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, tomamos nuestras armas y nos pusimos en guardia-

Matías, levantando los brazos- AHORA APRENDERÁN A

Fluttershy, "gritando" inaudiblemente desde atrás de Pinkie- AAA!

Twilight, cargando su magia- no te dejaremos!

Celestia, junto a Twilight- no permitiré que hagas más…

Matías, interrumpiendo- …. pppppFFFFFjajajajajajajajajaja…. Aaaaaahhhh aaaaaahhhhh jajajajaja… ay dios… en serio se lo creyeron… y no solo ustedes! Los tontos del otro lado también AAAJAJAJAJAJA! –cayendo al suelo de la risa-

Dolor, con un tic nervioso en el ojo- ya puedo?...

Sombra- **hazlo…**

Dread Spark- _**solo… ablándalo… aún no se ha dicho que aremos con el...**_

Dolor- bien… así sea… lárgate Azael… ahora él es mío

Azael, quien estaba al lado- más te vale no estropearla

Dolor, caminado lentamente hacia Matías mientras las cuencas de sus ojos se volvían negras- bien… todo está de acuerdo al plan… sol **o tengo que mostrarte tu lugar… y una vez que me pidas clemencia ahogado en un charco de tu propia sangre quizá empieces a tomarte ENSERIO LAS COSAS… aprenderás a respetarnos cuando tus huesos se rompan fuera de tu carne… cuando el último aliento de esperanza ABANDONE TU CUERPO!**

Matías, parándose- ejejejeje –girando lentamente la cabeza- el espíritu SA-N-TO –recordándole a dolor-

Dolor, invadida de furia- **AAAAAAAAAAAA!** –energía obscura emana de ella y se abalanza velozmente sobre Matías-

Matías- mierda con la pendej…

($=!"($)!("$)($)"!($)?$!"(¿$=)!"$)$="! –informacion desconocida-

-dolor, habiéndose lanzado con todas sus fuerzas y volando a toda velocidad hacia Matías con su hoz en mano, propina a este un golpe con el filo de su hoz, no logra cortarlo pero recibe el golpe más fuerte visto, Matías sale despedido hacia la derecha de dolor e impacta con fuerza contra la baranda de 1 metro de espesor de piedra en el puente, de espalda quedando sentado e incrustado en la roca-

Twilight- pero que?! Quien puede tener ese poder

Dolor, viendo a Twilight a los ojos con una sonrisa- **esto… no es nada… aún no saben lo que viene… no saben… lo que aremos**

Matías, incrustado en la baranda mientras veía asía abajo- ahhh… siempre… es una constante… siempre piensan que lo tienen todo controlado… -&&/&reflexión /$)!" falla en secuencia prevista(/$!" golpe altera estado mental ("!(($("!- siempre creen que tienen el plan perfecto… pero el universo juega a los dados y siempre gana en el último minuto… siempre pasa algo que lo cambia todo

Dolor- **que tanto balbuceas… de que demonios hablas!? Esto NO ES UN JUEGO! NO ES UNA PUTA NOVELA… ganamos desde el principio… es tan fácil que casi no es divertido… casi**

Matías- porque crees que estoy acá?... porque justo ahora?… hay mucho que preguntar y que saber –viendo a las man los humanos "buenos"- podrían ser los "malos"… que se yo… podrían sacrificar a los suyos porque si, por motivos de esto o aquello, quizá es un mundo donde las mujeres son esclavas y son usadas como simples animales… quizá los humanos estuvimos acá y nos mataron a todos por este mundo… quien sabe… y ustedes –viendo a sombra y a Dread- a lo mejor podrían ser los "buenos"… que se oponen a los "malos"… nadie dice que no… pero también podrían comer almas o querer que todo sea destruido… o que todos se sacrifiquen para algún ritual, yo que sé!...

Dolor, viendo extrañada a Matías y luego a Dread Spark- **acaso le di en la cabeza?... de que rayos estás hablando?! Ni siquiera parece que fueras el de antes… ya reconsideraste?**

Twilight- lo que dijiste… no sabes quienes somos… verdad? Nos conociste, como ustedes –viendo a Ombito, Fernando y Evangelin- pero no estás seguro… verdad

Matías- si… podrías mentirme… sería tan fácil decir que son los "buenos"… pero que es "bueno"?... y "malo"?... que es totalmente blanco o negro?... (ir con sombra… terminar siendo su esclavo, ir con estos… a saber lo que pasa acá, podrían ser en realidad peor que los tontos de allá, o podrían realmente ser los "buenos"… pero me cago en todo, seguro que están perdiendo… o me podría ir por mi lado…. Si!… a… no… alguno de los 2 o los 2 me van a empezar a seguir… aaaahHHGGG!... porque es tan difícil que todos me sigan a mí? Siendo yo tan perfecto?)

Sombra- **deja de decir tonterías! Ya me estas cansando… dolor, sácale esas ideas y luego tráemelo, no conocerás lo que es "negro"… pero te voy a mostrar una obscuridad como nunca has visto, y así veras de qué lado te conviene estar**

Matías, levantándose de la piedra como si nada- convenir?... solo preveo unas pocas ramificaciones de opciones… la tuya, no es muy buena… jejeje…

Dolor, atacando con un golpe de martillo de arriba hacia abajo- **CÁLLATE!**

-Matías camina medio paso al frente, el golpe de dolor no se ve interrumpido pero el filo de su hoz falla y solo logra darle en el hombro con el mango de su arma-

Dolor- **q…** que?

Matías- siempre… piensan que son lo más fuerte… que pueden llegar y hacer lo que quieran… no?... –acercando el rostro al de dolor- … no?

-dolor toma su hoz nuevamente y asesta otro golpe de derecha a izquierda con sus pies bien plantados en el suelo y empleando toda su fuerza; Matías coloca su mano izquierda e intercepta el filo de la hoz… extiende su mano derecha hacia un costado… forma un puño y golpea a dolor en el rostro… el golpe se escucha a varios metros, seco, fuerte… un charco de sangre sale disparado manchando el puente en la dirección en la que queda la cabeza de dolor… este da un paso a tras mientras dolor se agarra la boca con sufrimiento… uno indescriptible-

Sombra- **dolor… que sucedió…**

Dolor, viendo a sombra con la boca casi torcida- aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh aaaaaHHHH –tratando de respirar-

Fernando, viendo a dolor- ay… por… dios…

Evangelin- cómo pudiste… es solo una niña!

Matías- y?... el cuerpo de una niña, las ideas de un sádico… y vos –viendo a Fernando- dame la antena… -con cara extraña- ee… por favor?

Fernando- q-que?! Ni loco

Matías- bien, lo intente… pelea! Pelea!

-Matías corre hacia Fernando quien levanta su escudo en tanto Ombito carga su magia y Evangelin extiende sus alas; Rainbow salta al frente de la acción y vuela para interceptar a Matías con una patada, este cuando la patada lo intercepta solo pone su hombro izquierdo… Rainbow sale despedida hacia otra dirección, sigue corriendo hacia Fernando pero Eva se pone en su camino con su báculo, Matías lanza un golpe pero esta vuela en el aire y luego cae con su arma de punta; Matías realiza un Split y el tórax de Eva termina por caer sobre el pie, el golpe la deja sin aire y cae al suelo, Ombito lanza uno de los bloques de piedra del puente contra Matías, este le da de lleno en la cara y lo detiene, luego mientras este se toma la cara, Fernando salta y trata de darle con la espada, aunque este no lo hace con toda su fuerza por miedo a matarlo… la espada se rompe al golpear la cabeza de Matías; este solo levanta la vista lentamente con enojo hacia Fernando quien le pedía perdón… Matías le propina un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara con algo de duda (están peleando en serio?) y este cae; agachado, toma la antena de la espalda de Fernando y antes de que termine de levantarse, Ombito surge y trata de darle un rodillazo en el estómago mientras le grita a su amigo que se levante-

Matías, con la mano agarrada por Ombito-… no parece que sepan pelear...

Ombito, asustado al ver que no podía moverlo con su fuerza- f… FERNANDO!

-Matías lo golpea rápidamente y este cae agarrándose la mandíbula-

Matías- bueno… y ustedes? –viendo a Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy-

Twilight, disparando contra Matías- ahora!

Applejack, lanzando su lazo sobre Matías- ajua!

Pinkie y Rarity, pateándolo con las pesuñas traseras tratando de que caiga- SI!

Fluttershy, volando lentamente a la altura de la cara de Matías y atando una bolsa de lona sobre su cabeza- iji!… e?... que pasa?

Matías, sin haberse movido y habiendo recibido todos los golpes-… no… estoy seguro que no saben pelear… o sí?

Applejack, tirando de la soga- va… mos! Porque no cae!

Twilight, ayudando a Applejack- ahora! Cae! ñññññÑÑÑ –tirando con fuerza-

Matías, moviendo la cabeza con la bolsa- … están… tratando de tirarme –separa sus pies y la soga se rompe, con la mano libre se quita la bolsa y se la pone a Fluttershy quien aún estaba a su lado- anda anda… juga con las plantas o con las piedras…

Fluttershy- b.. .bien… -volando atrás de Twilight con la bolsa en la cabeza

Matías- voy… a ignorar que trataron de hacerme algo… solo porque

Celestia, saltando de la muralla frente a Matías con su magia lista- no les aras daño!

-antes de disparar, Matías agarra el cuerno de Celestia con la mano libre, lo que provoca que la magia que cargo se dispare y concentre en su mano, provocando una pequeña explosión, Celestia retrocede aturdida mientras que Matías se sacude la mano con fuerza-

Matías- la madre que te pario! Aaagggg… creo que me sacaste un serv…

Dolor, atrás de Matías- oye… **aun no termino**

-Matías se da vuelta con el arma en mano pero dolor se la quita al engancharla con la hoz y la lanza hacia sombra-

Dolor, viendo a sombra- **ahora… en que estábamos** –mirando a Matías-

Matías, quien tenía la cara a 1/ 2 cm de dolor- esto te va a doler… "dolor"

-no se sabe que leyes de la física aplicaron pero Matías logra provocar una patada a todo el cuerpo de dolor con una fuerza impresionante que la saca volando fuera del puente; aun cansado por todo lo que pasa, Matías camina hacia sombra-

Matías- no sé si lo entiendan… pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no enojarme… -masajeándose los ojos- escúchame, si me das la antena, me voy… es así de fácil… ustedes siguen con su historia creyendo que son el centro del universo y luego su sol explota en 4000 millones de años o algo así

Sombra, con la antena en su poder- **a… no me digas… pero quien compensara el tiempo perdido… además de la perdida de tan majestuosa arma…** **m?**

Matías, hartado- ok… ya me tienen hasta las pelotas… ahora te va a doler… pelotudo

Azael, volando y lanzándose contra Matías con su lanza de frente- como te atreves!

-Azael trata de empalar a Matías, este se corre a un costado y tomando su lanza lo hace girar e impactar contra el muro del puente con todo su cuerpo, Azael trata de levantarse y recuperarse de la contusión (rompimiento del coxis), solo que Matías lo patea en la cabeza hasta que suelta su arma; Azael queda con la cara gravemente herida y casi adormecido por los golpes-

Matías, con la lanza- me van a dar ese palo para que yo les meta este palo EN EL…

Víctor, corriendo y gritando contra Matías- aún no termina!

-Víctor carga con su armadura y espada en mano, llega a donde esta Matías y se para en seco, se posiciona y realiza un golpe de 180° con su espada de atrás hacia adelante; Matías usa la lanza de Azael, bloquea el golpe al dejar sus manos cerca del punto de impacto, golpea con el mango el arma de Víctor para que esta se levante un segundo y rápidamente le propina una contusión a Víctor en la cara con la lanza, este retrocede 2, luego Matías le patea las bolas rompiendo la armadura, a lo que este cae de rodillas sosteniendo sus partes íntimas; Matías lo toma del cuello y de la cintura de su armadura, lo levanta y lo hace caer contra el suelo con todo el peso del propio cuerpo de Víctor, el golpe se escucha como una plancha de metal contra la roca-

-Matías queda de espaldas a Sombra y Dread Spark, y desde atrás siente como 2 dagas se incrustan en su espalda-

Matías, moviéndose hacia adelante- aaaGGG!

Viper- muy rudo… prefiero algo más rápido y sutil

Matías, dándose vuelta tan rápido que Viper suelta sus dagas- esto ES ESPARTAAAA! –retraso crónico-

Viper- que?!

-Matías propina una patada rápida como si tirara abajo una puerta… solo que eran las costillas destrozadas de Viper lo que termina por romperse y derrapar 2 metros-

Matías, cansado- que… me… lo!… DEN! Aaahhhh aaaaahhhh –viendo que estaba al lado de luna y con repentina sorpresa- m? que haces vos acá?... aaaaaHHH! –aspirando por la "sorpresa"- de seguro estas con ellos tratando malvadamente de no venerar al líder!... verdad?!

Luna, tratando de ver a Matías- a… a… ayuda… por favor…

Matías, quedándose sin saber que hacer- (ese… puta… ahora qué hago?)

Dread Spark, viendo la pelea- _**inútiles… todo lo que los entrenamos… y esto es lo que logran…**_

Sombra, viendo a Dread Spark- **hay que admitir que no conocemos sus capacidades… aunque sería bueno que ellos trataran de comprenderlas antes de atacarlo de frente! Aaaggg…**

Brujo, interponiéndose entre Matías y Sombra- …

Matías, con las manos en las rodillas descansando- la puta madre… otro loco con los labios tapados… decime… valió la pena para no decir hechizos?

-brujo se sorprende al igual que todos los que alcanzan a escucharlo-

Brujo-… mmmm?!…

Matías- si… sé que te deje sin pa-la-bras –señalando a brujo con sus dedos, Brujo lo mira con molestia ante el mal chiste- jejeje… pero lo tuyo raya la idiotez… y si… conozco de esas cosas de magia (no es el primer tonto que se cose la boca para no decir los hechizos lo que crea una… ay… solo potencia su magia porque no la dice y solo lo piensa lo que es más rápido… y porque lo estoy pensando si eso ya lo sé?) para la próxima… matate un poco más leyendo y repitiendo que coserte la boca como un tarado… jajajaja… malteada de hamburguesa todos los días? JAJAJAJA

-se refiere a que brujo no puede abrir la boca para comer, así que tiene que comer papilla-

Matías, viendo a luna mientras brujo se le venía en sima- aaaahhh aahhhhh ya estoy cansado hombre… no comí bien… y con vos que hago?

-luna observa a Matías, su rostro muestra cansancio y dolor, implorando que la ayude; sin embargo Brujo lo lanza hacia atrás con su magia de una sacudida mientras sigue caminando hacia él, este derrapa y cae en medio del puente… de ambos lados rodeado, los humanos de ambos bandos ya se han vuelto a parar y están esperando-

Matías, parándose- aaaggg… -estirándose- me duele la espalda…

Sombra, pasando en frente de sus alumnos- **fue entretenido?... ya te divertiste?**

Matías- más o menos… como que acá todo es a las piñas no?... déjenme decírselo de una vez… son… PRI-MI-TI-VOS!

Dolor, aun con sangre en la boca- déjeme usar el elemento… puedo

Sombra- **no… ya es momento de terminar con esto… humano… cuál es tu nombre, y porque quieres ser recordado?! Servir a estas… "princesas"?... a su inútil y frágil "armonía"?** –viendo a luna y a Celestia-

-Celestia estaba al lado de nuestros "héroes", tratando de ayudarlos con su magia para que sanaran; los "villanos" estaban heridos pero no mostraban ninguna emoción salvo enojo…. Y Dread Spark… se preguntaba… porque esa fuerza y forma de ser… le resultaban… familiares-

Celestia, viendo a sombra luego de ayudar a Ombito- SOMBRA! Él no te servirá!... humano… -viendo a Matías- si tu corazón es noble… por favor… ayúdanos

-ambos bandos se miraban entre sí, viendo si podían ganar un nuevo aliado o al menos, evitar que el otro obtuviera ayuda; Twilight se acerca a Celestia y le pregunta porque dijo eso, Celestia responde que trata de evitar que sombra se lo lleve, que quizá pueda haber una esperanza de que él estuviera con nuestros héroes… que fuera quizá uno de los humanos de la profecía que se perdió en el camino; Matías… ante tales proposiciones… no tenía la más reputa idea de que hacer-

Matías, viendo a ambos bandos- eeeeeEEE?... pero de que me están hablando?... les parece que tengo cara de entender lo que pasa acá?!... para que se te despejen las dudas de una vez… SOY MATÍAS, SU LÍDER! El líder… dictador de todo lo que hay, habido y por haber! –en pose imponente… mente estúpida- y ya me encontré tu culo! –señalando a sombra- su culo –señalando a luna- y sus culos –señalando a las man Celestia- sí.. solo a ellas… a los humanos no tengo ni idea de quien los trajo ni quienes mierda vienen a ser… pero LO IMPORTANTE! Es que entiendan que ahora yo! Mando…

-los humanos "malos" se miraban entre sí con algo de duda… y tratando de entender que pasaba… sombra aparentaba calma aunque por dentro tenia ira y odio ante los bromas y burlas… y los ponys y humanos "buenos"… estaban algo...-

Fernando, sin entender un pomo- …. EEEEEE?

Celestia, enojada y sonrojada- que… conoce nuestros… aaGG! Como se atreve! Me equivoque

Twilight- no tiene porque lamentarse princesa… todos cometemos errores

Evangelin- s-solo quiso decir que… que las conocía…

Rarity- pero como se atreve a tener un lenguaje así! Que grosero!

Ombito- lo mismo digo… aunque creo que me resulta familiar…

Twilight- lo conocías?!

Ombito- que?... no no, el habla que tiene… es… argentina…

Fernando, viendo a Ombito y luego a Matías con duda y luego con sorpresa- … posta! Tiene razón! Jajajaja ya me resultaba familiar

Applejack- eso quiere decir que ustedes hablan así?

Evangelin- no no no... jejeje… bueno, yo no, soy de un país vecino un poco menos… "mal hablado"

Fernando- yo si soy argentino, pero no les dije nada así… o sí?

Ombito- creo que te lo hubieran hecho notar…

Rarity- como se puede ser tan… salvaje y descontrolado, es una vergüenza

Matías, gritando hacia los "buenos"- SEPAN QUE PUEDO ESCUCHARLOS!

-Rarity retrocede unos paso y se esconde detrás de Pinkie-

Rarity- grosero!

Matías- INSIGNIFICANTE!

Sombra, hartado- **BASTA!**

Matías, viendo a la nada y señalando al cielo (siendo un estúpido)- CONTINÚEN!

Sombra, ahogado en odio- **aaaaGGGG!**

Matías- jejeje… -viendo a sombra- bien… ahora que señor sombrío?...

Sombra- **no… no mereces la pena… muere…**

-Nirt y Brujo caminan un paso hacia adelante, chasquean sus dedos y del dedo pulgar de cada uno sale una pequeña llama, ellos la extinguen… el suelo bajo Matías explota en una tormenta de fuego infernal, una llamarada se eleva varios metros hacia el cielo emitiendo humo negro, dentro del fuego no se distingue nada, solo los gritos de dolor de Matías; el fuego se estabiliza un poco, ahora solo se eleva 2 metros por encima del suelo del puente, todos quedan impactados, no podían creer que algo así había pasado… tan rápido que no pudieron actuar ni decir nada, los gritos fueron seguidos por Evangelin cayendo de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca y lloraba desconsolada ante la horrible escena; Fernando sintió como le temblaron las piernas y vio a Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow llorar y apartar la vista, cada una trataba de no ver la escena; Celestia dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se abrazó a cadence quien también busco apartar la vista; Shining y Ombito observaron con rostros de lastima y dolor, Shining trato de consolar a las princesas y Ombito trato de proteger a las mane 6; ver como una persona arde hasta la muerte… te cala los huesos y sientes el dolor como propio… sientes como la piel te arde, como tu respiración se vuelve lenta y te cuesta, como… si el dolor de otro quedara impregnado en ti-

-de los lados del fuego, Viper, Víctor, Brujo, Nirt, Dolor y Azael surgieron y se pusieron frente a nuestros héroes, formados de izquierda a derecha en ese orden, finalmente Sombra y Dread se colocaron frente a estos, todos ostentaban una sonrisa de victoria mientras veían el inminente resultado de la pelea; sombra levanto el "arma" con su pesuña y la mostro a todos-

Sombra, pronunciando su discurso- **se acabó, este es el fin! Su ciudad está perdida y las vidas de los que estén en ella!... un nuevo reino nace hoy… los que decidan marcharse de la ciudad, pueden intentarlo… los demás… bueno**

Dread Spark- _**no podemos garantizar su… "seguridad"… se terminó Celestia… tenemos todo…**_

Celestia, aun con algunas lágrimas- MONSTRUOS!

Evangelin, aun de rodillas- MALDITOS! COMO PUDIERON?!

Dolor- no me van a decir que se encariñaron –señalando al fuego-… o sí? JAJAJAJAJA!

-uno de los guardias comienza a caminar hacia el exterior, acercándose a los "malos"-

Shining- Withe! regresa a tu puesto!

-el guardia lo mira unos segundos, luego agacha la cabeza y continua-

Celestia- p-porque?

Guardia, llorando- porque tengo familia!... no quiero terminar aquí… no así…

-Celestia, Shining… todos comprenden, los guardias se miran entre si, desesperanzados y luchando consigo mismo por que hacer-

Sombra, viendo como el guardia se retira- **hiciste lo correcto…**

Dread Spark- _**vete…**_

-el guardia comienza a irse, pero la sombra de Dread se coloca bajo el y una púa surge atravesando su cráneo y matándolo en el momento, al lado del fuego; los guardias que comenzaban a dudar se sorprendieron ante esto-

Guardia 22, gritando desde el muro- WHITENIGHT! MALVADOOOSS!

Celestia- porque… porque! PORQUE LO HICISTE!

Dread Spark- _**pueden intentar irse… pero en nuestro nuevo mundo, no necesitamos cobardes… quizá… si sometieran la ciudad por nosotros…**_

-cada vez más enojados y segados por el dolor, nuestros héroes ya no saben que más hacer, pero toman sus armas y se coloca en posición… no dejaran que la muerte de ese guardia haya sido en vano… la de ninguno-

Celestia, con la vista baja- es así como lo desean… es así como acabara todo… -viendo a los "malos"- puede que no lo logre, pero dejarlos continuar sería tan malo como rendirse!

)(=/(/$(/=%")(/%)(/$)(¡/#%(=)/!$/$=!)(/"$/&=/!/#&%=)!#(/$(/!$")(/"/"!$(/!  
y así termino todo, en una batalla final entre la luz de este mundo y la propia obscuridad que había generado(=$)"!($)"!/$=)"!($=)( todos murieron)=?(/$?/(%!#=/$"( y nadie quedo para enterrarlos )(=!/)($/#=)(%/#()"/$)(¡/$("/( todo se perdió en un segundo(=/$=(/()/(/!$=(/"$=)"!)/$)(/("/# es el fin)(/$=)"!/)/#"=)/(#"$#(=

(/#"=)(/(#"/$/%/$%)=#($/!(/$/)"/$(¡/$/&$/#"=%/)("&%

)/$/=(/#"#(/"!tan)(=/)$"/!divertido/$=)#"/#"(=)#()"/"#)(

()$/="!)(/$ja!)($/"!jA)(/$)("!/$JA!)("$/"!/

(==$)(¡/$(/#($

(/$"!/$)"!/$#(

/$()#=)"($#"

-line temporal restablecida-

=)(¡=)$/#(/$(#"$(= fallo… solucionado_(/$!=)("/)(%/#=)"/(%

I()/$&!/&$)(¡$)/)(#/(/#"sistema… activo_/!(/"$=)(/!(/"$(#/"#/$

Twilight- no puedo creer que existan cosas como uste… d… e… s –la mirada desafiante de Twilight cambia por una de terror-

Sombra, regodeándose- **que?... acaso viste algo que te asusto pequeña Sparkle?... que paso con tu actitud desafiante? Con esa manera que tienes de… buscar la esperanza? Mjmjmjmj** –riendo entre dientes-

Fernando, viendo a Twilight- que te pasa? –luego viendo a los "malos"- pe… r… -su mirada expresa terror y confusión-

-lentamente la mirada de todos se torna igual que la de Twilight, los villanos no lo entienden, hasta que una mano metálica se coloca sobre el hombro de Brujo, este no dice nada, pero lentamente va girando la cabeza-

Matías, emergiendo del fuego sin piel con su forma de T-800 -… guerra…

-(#!=-=#")("#=()$ - =)(#$"( no hay descanso=(#)("($ no()#=)(#hasta encontrar lo que busco(#=)#(($#-

(#!())/$)=/("/$=)/"(=)/!#/!/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\))#!?#\\\\\\\\\\\¿!)#)#!)?¿¡

 _Y así, surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrGe NNuessstr=#)$_

()#(¡#=)(#!)(=)(¡( fallo_

)(/(/#)(¡/$/$==)!/ fallo_

)(=)($!(/"(/$("#/$ fallo_

/($!/=#)($)(#($#=")($ espere… restableciendo a versión compatible con el sistema_(#()(¡(#((8( ()=/$=!)(/$(¡" Error_ )(/$!=")$)(¡$ único archivo compatible: _

)=======================0======================(  
 _una vez más despierto de tu tumba, el siclo vuelve a comenzar, caminas eternamente en los campos de la guerra. Que tu sed de venganza nunca se apague, que la sangre de tu espada nunca se seque… y que nunca más volvamos a necesitarte._

)=======================0======================(

(=!/#(#/=(¡)/$()/$(= archivo de extracto: d00M coRRax 1:71)(/#($/#$/()#"/$ desconocido_)((=/#)(/$!(/=$(#/$#()=/$

-Matías sorprende a Brujo dejándolo sin palabras (aunque no tuviera mucho que decir); golpea con una fuerza extrema a brujo y a Nirt en la cabeza haciendo que se desplacen, pero antes de caer al suelo este los vuelve a tomar de las cabezas y las choca entre sí, luego golpea con ambas manos los estómagos de ambos con tal impacto que salen volando, siendo empujados sus compañeros con ellos 2 a ambos lados del puente, atraviesan la valla de piedra y caen todos juntos al rio-

-sombra y Dread están sin habla, al igual que nuestros héroes, nadie podía creer lo que veía-

Sombra- **q… que ere..**

-Matías no lo deja terminar, se posiciona para dar un golpe en el centro del estómago de sombra desde abajo hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, haciendo que suelte el arma y que esta caiga al suelo, este no consigue actuar salvo por vomitar algo de sangre antes de caer del otro lado del puente junto a sus soldados que esperaban bastante confundidos por la situación; Dread carga su magia a toda velocidad, pensando en teletransportarce y destrozar a Matías a distancia, pero Matías gira sobre su cintura y lanza al mismo tiempo un golpe a la cara de este, Dread cambia su magia para crear un escudo, el puño choca contra el escudo con una fuerza descomunal, escuchándose a la distancia-

Dread Spark, impulsando toda su magia y su furia- _**ME SERVIRÁS COMO TODOS LOS DEMAAAASSS!**_

Matías, gritando como loco- PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-los esfuerzos de ambos terminan por provocar una explosión descomunal, un choque de ambas fuerzas tan grande que terminan por ser repelidas entre sí, el escudo se parte en pedazos y las ondas de choque hacen que todos tengan que cerrar los ojos por el polvo que se levanta; al final, y luego de que el polvo se disipara un poco, Dread había desaparecido… habiendo atravesado la barrera del puente en dirección a donde el rio emergía e impactando con la montaña; nuestros amigos veían en todas direcciones, los humanos corrompidos, algunos se salvaron de caer al vació y otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, sombra se había levantado y se retiraba con sus tropas, Dread Spark apareció al lado de él, mirándolo y luego mirando hacia Canterlot con furia… se retiraron por hoy, llevándose consigo a luna-

-Matías camino hacia el "arma" y la recogió con el brazo derecho, el izquierdo, con el que había golpeado a Dread, estaba hecho pedazos, aun entero, pero con partes saliendo por lugares que no tenían que salir-

=)($)"!(=)$(="!()("! –informacion Matías-

-agarre la puta antena… aaaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhh… aaaAAAhhhhh estoy… cansado… y me cuesta caminar; tanto quilombo por agarrar lo que es mío… que forma de pelear por dios… que les pasa a esos tipos? A la próxima uso las mejoras, no me paro de sacudir… q-QUE? pPPpASA?! (#)((####) (falla… sistemas dañados) no… ahora nO LA PUT)(# QUQQQQQ)(E(¡mE("!)(/ppPP")=($(=a$=r)(i"I¿o porquEEE? Hay fallooOOS? (… calculando… golpe en sección importante 1… 7… 5… circuito cerebral dañado, reparar requiere apagado de seguridad… probabilidad de que esto pasara… 1/4000000000000…))(/$("(" la(=$)"!PPUT#=a!")$(=) madre… demasiada… "cAsUaLiDaD"=(#(=$"

()=(/$")!($!=)("$(=)!(=)!#(% -información Evangelin-

-tenía mi báculo listo al igual que todos con sus armas… todos esperando a que… "Matías?"... hiciera algo, pero se quedó ahí, parado de espaldas a nosotros, con espasmos cada tanto, luego nos miró-

Matías, teniendo pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo- m… me…. Me… ca… go… en este… mundo! –Cayendo de rodillas-

Twilight, comenzando a acercarse- te… te encuent…

Celestia, deteniéndola- TWILIGHT! No te acerques!…

Shining, agarrando a su hermana- ni siquiera lo pienses… no sabemos si está fingiendo

Twilight, mirando a su hermano con sorpresa- eso crees?...

Fernando- creo que ya se descompuso…

Ombito- es… una maquina… igual

Evangelin- igual a…

Fernando- a un terminador!

Rainbow, volando y mirando con asombro- increíble!… que es un terminador?

Matías, aun consiente y viendo a Evangelin, Ombito y Fernando- alguien… mas… t-t-tiene… la ne-ecesidad… de matar a Sarah Connor?... JA… ja… jaaahhhhh –se apaga y cae de frente-

-Matías callo de frente (cara) al suelo y ahí se quedó… nos quedamos unos segundos quietos hasta que-

Pinkie, saltando hacia Matías con un palo- hola?... estas ahí? –Picando a Matías con un palo- puedo tocarte con un palo mientras simulo tu voz? –Picando la boca de Matías para simular que hablaba- "juajuajua! Claro Pinkie"

Twilight- PINKIE! Que no te acerques! Puede estar fingiendo!

Applejack, acercándose a Pinkie- no creo que este fingiendo chicas… creo que ahora si esta… -tragando saliva- muerto…

Pinkie- no creo –picando la cúpula de vidrio que tenía encima del cráneo y que dejaba ver su cerebro- que es esSSSSTSTSTSTSST –le de electricidad y se le erizan los pelos en un segundo al igual que a Applejack que estaba cerca- guau… jijijijiji

Fernando, sacándole el palo a Pinkie- ya!... mejor déjalo… ahora, que es el?... tiene un cerebROOROROROROR –habiendo tocado el cráneo con su espada, esta conduce más electricidad y Fernando se queda pegado-

Ombito, ayudando a Fernando a apartarse- ya estas contento?

Fernando- aaaaahhhh casi me hago en sima… aaaaahhhh aaahhhh

Evangelin- te pasa por andar de tocón… que es él?

Twilight- no lo saben? Que no dijeron que era un… como le dijeron?

Fernando- terminador… es… un personaje de una peliiiBRO! Libro… eso mismo… -sonriendo-

Cadence- pero no saben o si saben que es?

Celestia- seria de mucha ayuda entender con lo que estamos lidiando

Evangelin- ese…. Bueno… no tenemos idea… es muy parecido a ese personaje de la peLIBRO libro, pero no recordamos que sea tan… loco

Fernando- o que tenga un cerebro…

Ombito- o que sea real…

Applejack- están diciendo que él no era real de dónde venían?... pero que nosotros tampoco lo éramos… o si, ya me esto confundiendo –rascándose la cabeza-

Fernando, pensativo- mmmmm… posta… como que tienen razón… bueno, solo sabemos que venia del futuro y que quería… en la primera edición, matar al bueno… en la segunda y tercera… ayudar al bueno… y en la cuarta creo que ya me duele la cabeza…

Evangelin- hablando de eso, él dijo eso de "Sarah Connor"…

Twilight- es… alguien importante? Podría significar algo…

Cadence- nunca escuche un nombre así…

Ombito- creo que solo lo dijo como broma… creo… porque se rio, solo estaba…

Fernando- haciendo un mal chiste en un pésimo momento sobre el único tema que podría darnos una mala idea sobre él?... quien hace eso!

Twilight, estudiando a Matías de cerca- es enteramente de metal, pero no puedo ver lo que tiene por el pecho y el estómago, si es que esas son similares a nosotros no? –viendo a Ombito, este asiente-… que es lo que hacía en la historia del libro?

Ombito, sudando un poco- uy… el… bueno… mataba todo lo que se movía…

Fernando- mmm… si, es el resumen más básico

Shining, algo espantado- t-Twilight, aléjate de él… tú también Cadence… nadie se acerca a el asta que sepamos mas

Celestia- pero él no nos atacó, al menos, no en un primer momento… mmmmm… eso fue raro, paso al lado de ustedes y no les prestó atención… hasta que se percató de todos… no estoy segura de que sea su naturaleza…

Rainbow- ay! Por favor, él nos golpeó a todos por conseguir esa tonta cosa! –Señalando la antena-

Twilight, haciendo memoria- en realidad, solo a ti, Fernando, Ombito, Evangelin y a la princesa Celestia… a nosotras no nos hiso nada… mmm… solo a los que lo enfrentaron directamente… pero yo le dispare con mi magia y no me hizo nada…

Fernando- él dijo que… que… "no parecía que supiéramos pelear"… por los golpes que dio, no estaba haciéndonos daño… al menos no tanto como a los otros…

Shining- por el momento vamos a llevarlo al castillo devuelta, pondremos a algunos guardias a vigilarlo las 24 horas y más cadenas… muchas mas

Celestia- bien, hay que revisar a los heridos, ver si alguien pres…

Fernando, interrumpiendo- este… no hubo más heridos que nosotros… hoy solo peleamos acá… y solo fuimos nosotros 5…

Celestia, algo sorprendida y luego dándose cuenta- claro!... lo ciento, con todo lo que ha pasado, casi parece una… rutina

Guardia, acercándose a Celestia- princesa… disculpe la molestia, pero iremos a buscar los restos de nuestro amigo… whitenight

Celestia, caminando junto a los guardias para enterrar a su amigo- p-porque lo hiso…

Guardia 11- porque… estamos peleando una batalla perdida, mire lo que le han hecho a la ciudad en tan solo unos pocos días, si esto sigue… -viendo hacia abajo- no la queremos defraudar princesa… pero también tengo familia… y temo por lo que les suceda

Celestia, con tristeza- sé que si… permítanme acompañarlos a darle el adiós a su amigo Whitenight…

Twilight, viendo a Eva- Eva… tu podrías…

Evangelin, sin entender- e?... el qué? Perdóname, estaba distraída…

Twilight- bueno… ya sabes… ayudar con el guardia…

Evangelin, dándose cuenta- con mis poderes! Quizá pueda

Twilight- exacto!

-Celestia, Twilight y yo vamos con los guardias a ver que podríamos hacer, nunca pensé que algo así pasara… que los guardias o los ponys nos traicionaran… pero luego recordé que esto es la vida real… que tengo que dejar de pensar en una fantasía; cuando llegamos el cuerpo estaba… "bien"… casi me tengo que apartar por el miedo y las náuseas… Twilight le explica a Celestia lo que tratamos de hacer y los guardias se alegran… pero cuando trato de hacerlo… nada… nada sale… no sé qué hacer-

Evangelin, intentando llorar sobre el guardia- en… nada… n-no es como hacerlo… l-lo ciento… aaahhhh aaahhh y-yo pensé que… que savia como… -hiperventilándose-

Twilight- tiene que haber algo que estemos haciendo mal…

Guardia- al menos lo intentaron… supongo que… gracias –decaído-

Celestia- Eva… puede que la fuente de su sanación no sea simplemente llorar… es… un sentimiento… uno tan fuerte como para traerlo devuelta a la vida…

Evangelin, sin saber que hacer- y-y que hago?... yo nunca… nunca quise que esto le pasara… no es que no quiera traerlo… no es que no quiera ayudarlo… pero no sé cómo!

Twilight- tranquilízate… la magia es complicada si tienes la mente nublada… prueba a… mmm… recordar, recuerda lo que sentiste la primera vez… cuando Scootaloo fue… -tragando saliva- bueno… ya sabes… que sentiste?

Evangelin- me… me dolió… porque… aunque no la conocía… no estaba bien que ella… muriera… -comenzando a angustiarse- pero apenas recuerdo… yo estaba iracunda y luego… una… depresión se apodero de mí, como si tolo el mundo se volviera gris…

Celestia- solo tienes que canalizar ese sentimiento de nuevo… piensa en que este valiente guardia… tiene familia… y que seguramente lo extrañan…

Evangelin, comenzando a tener lagrimas- s-si…

Twilight- ahora solo piensa en que puedes salvarlo… en que puedes ayudarlo a reunirse con sus hijo…

=)!(($"!()("=)!=()("$=(¡(% -informacion Twilight-

-finalmente una lagrima cae sobre Whitenight… esperamos a que el volviera… a que algo pasara… pero nada sucedió, Eva se mostró muy mal por esto y comenzó a llorar más fuerte por no poder ayudarlo… no sabíamos que más hacer, hacerla sentir peor para que llorara? Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos… estaba perdido-

Guardia 22, comenzado a levantar a su amigo- gracias por intentarlo… supongo… lo… llevaremos

Celestia, decaída- por supuesto

Evangelin, aun llorando- nooo… nooo… porque no puedo… porque no puedo hacerlo?! –con las manos tapándose los ojos- sssfffff –sorbiendo los mocos-

Twilight, tratando de consolarla- ya… tranquila Eva… hiciste lo que pudiste… sé que no es que no quieras ayudarlo… solo vamos… hoy fue un largo día…

Evangelin- pero… como seré de ayuda… si no sé cómo usar mis poderes!

Twilight, sonriendo a Eva para calmarla- tranquila… ya descubrirás como… -con su magia aparece un pañuelo- toma… estas… sangrando?!

Evangelin- eee?... –sus manos tenían además de lágrimas, algo de sangre- ee… cuando… que es… -entendiendo y viendo a los guardias- ESPEREN!

-Celestia y los guardias se detienen-

Celestia- que sucede?

-Eva corre con las lágrimas en su mano y trata de untarlas sobre Whitenight, con la esperanza de haber comprendido cómo funcionaba su poder-

Guardia- te estas limpiando en nuestro amigo?! Qué clase de criatura ASE ALGO A

Whitenight, tosiendo- cofff COFFFF COFFF COFFFF aaaaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhhh aaaaahhhhh… q… que?... –se desmalla-

-no pensé que funcionaria… es más, me llevo unos segundos entender lo que sucedió… pero Eva lo había logrado, había revivido al guardia… ahora este estaba desmallado pero vivo… y yo no lo podía creer… o explicar… como fue que lo hizo?!-

Twilight- aún sigo sin entender cómo es que funciona esto! Es impresionante

-los guardias abrazan a Eva exprimiéndola-

Guardia- gracias! Gracias! Lo trajiste de vuelta!

Guardia 22- si!

Celestia, feliz- baya… en verdad tienes una magia muy especial Eva… gracias

Evangelin, no pudiendo respirar- gra… cias… -los guardias la sueltan- aaaAAAAHHHHH –respirando nuevamente- aaaahhhh no hay de que…

087/=)=!(/#(¡=#)(/($/)(/$$()/ -informacion Ombito-

-llevamos a Matías al castillo mientras pensaba en mis cosas y las chicas hablaban con Fernando y entre sí, al final supuse que fue un buen día… o algo así… ya ni sé que pensar, digo, estamos en medio de una guerra y ahora parece que un loco quiere matar al hijo de la resistencia… desde cuando todo se volvió tan ilógico? Tengo que ir a dormir… los músculos me tiemblan; antes de llegar al castillo, Celestia, Twilight y Eva se nos suman de nuevo… se ven felices y nos dicen que el guardia que había muerto ahora está vivo… todos vitoreamos a Eva… pero… aunque todo sea alegría… y este bien que sea así… cuantos habrán muerto? Sin que ella los salve… es un horrible pensamiento… como pensar que un médico por salvar a alguien dejo morir a alguien… y me lo guardo, pero la duda y la idea quedan en mi mente; pensaban meter a Matías de nuevo en la bóveda, pero…-

Shining, de rodillas y gritando- PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!?

Fernando- bieeeennn esto responde una duda… y un nuevo problema empieza… cómo salió? Porque salió por ahí? quién? Cómo? Porque? –Con cara de estupefacción-

Ombito- porque ellos 2 están muertos si no salió por ahí? –Señalando la entrada-

Applejack, colocando su oído sobre uno de los guardias- ellos no están muertos… solo noqueados…

Shining, casi llorando- planee este lugar para que fuera IMPENETRABLE! –golpeando el suelo mientras hacía bucheros- ssffffff –tratando de no derramar mocos- BUAAA!... –llorando-

Cadence, consolando a Shining- ya ya… no es… tan…

Twilight, consolando a Shining- tan…

Fernando, siendo un bruto- este lugar está destrozado –viendo el agujero en el techo-

-Shining llora más fuerte… creo que era su orgullo la defensa de este lugar, algo así como que él fue quien planeo toda la defensa de la bóveda real… o solo era un exagerado-

Evangelin- y ahora donde lo ponemos?

Celestia- lo llevaremos a una de las celdas… la que tenga los barrotes más gruesos…

Pinkie, saltando al lado de Eva y Celestia- pero y si se escapa? –sonriendo-

Celestia- quizá lo haga, la única manera de contenerlo será colocando guardias para vigilarlo

Rainbow, estirándose- disculpen, todo esto es importante, pero me muero de hambre!... yo me voy a comer algo… todo este día ya fue demasiado

Guardia, entrando y hablando con Celestia- no se preocupe princesa, nosotros nos encargamos

Celestia- bien…

Cadence- yo me encargo de… Shining

Shining, viendo el hueco en el techo de cerca- como como como como cómo!? El corte es… perfecto, pero se colocó barreras mágicas para evitar usar magia y no hay… hay… haber ser tener entender –su mente no logra entender como escapo y colapsa-

Twilight, junto a cadence viendo a Shining- Shining… aaaahhhhh… nos… encargamos de él… -colocando su casco sobre el hombro de Shining y guiándolo- haber haber… quien quiere ver unos comics de pony valiente?... –sonriéndole a Shining-

Shining, con la mirada algo perdida- s-s-si… a mi… me… guste gusto… geste…

Cadence, yendo con Twilight a tranquilizar a Shining- sé que era importante para él pero me parece una exageración…

Twilight- shhhH! –Silenciándola- mejor no se lo digas jijiji pero Shining siempre exagero en estas cosas

-bien… interesante… como ver a un hombre adulto tener que usar pañales… a saber-

Celestia, viendo la hora en un reloj fuera de la bóveda- cielos! Tengo que poner el sol, discúlpenme

-Celestia echó a correr para ir a… su torre?-

Evangelin- ella pone el sol desde una torre?

Rarity- por supuesto querida… no lo sabias?

Evangelin- la verdad no…

Rarity- ha sido así desde… bueno, siempre… pero ahora, Celestia también tiene que subir la luna

Fernando- ese no era trabajo de luna?

Rainbow- eee hola? Esta como prisionera de sombra? –mostrando lo obvio- no lo recuerdas?

Fernando, viendo a Ombito- pero…

Ombito- si ella no eleva la luna… nadie salvo Celestia lo hace… y si Celestia se niega a hacerlo, el siclo de día noche quedaría en un atardecer constante… o noche… o lo que sea… pero si nadie hace nada

Fernando- las plantas mueren, el frio mataría todo… etcétera…

-los ponys se detienen un momento a pensar-

Rarity- ahora que lo mencionas… nunca había pensado en esa opción

Applejack- sin sol ni luna, mis manzanos morirían en días… y todas las cosechas… y todas las plantas!

Fluttershy- y los animalitos! Esos pequeños no podrán alimentarse sin ningún tipo de vegetal o pastura o fruta!

Rainbow- mmmm… entonces porque Celestia sigue teniendo que hacerlo todo?

Pinkie- cierto… pero Celestia lo a hecho durante muuuuchoos años… a lo mejor ya está acostumbrada

Evangelin- ahora que lo pienso… solo es una teoría infantil pero… a lo mejor ellos ganarían… poder?

Fernando- por vivir en una noche/día/atardecer eterno?... no creo…

-comenzamos a irnos todos al comedor, cada uno hablando de lo que le parecía, ni me di cuenta cuando me senté para comer y cuando trajeron la comida… cuando llego Twilight, cadence y Celestia?... aaaahhhh estoy cansado-

Celestia- disfruten la comida, el chef la preparo con gusto…

-todos comimos en silencio… lo que demostraba el hambre que teníamos, o el cansancio-

Fernando, habiendo terminado su comida baja en carne- aaahhhh… y ahora… que sigue?

Pinkie, con comida en la boca- hel phosthre!

Twilight- pinkieee… no se habla con comida en la boca… -sonriendo a Celestia- lo ciento…

Celestia, habiendo apenas tocado su comida- está bien… no hay problema…

Ombito, viendo a Celestia con la mirada baja- te… pasa algo?

Twilight, entre dientes- Ombito!...

Ombito, sin entender- que?

Twilight, con algunas gotas de sudor y una sonrisa forzada- es la princesa… se es más respetuoso! Eeejejeje…

Celestia- está bien Twilight, solo pensaba en luna… y en lo que paso hoy con los guardias… y en el nuevo humano… solo son… muchas cosas que pensar

Cadence- tranquila… sé que no es fácil… con todo lo que está pasando, pero puedes hablar si quieres –sonriéndole a Celestia-

-en verdad pensé que se abriría… pero parecía más deprimida; termino por retirarse con una disculpa y se marchó a su habitación… yo… no sé lo que debe ser perder a una hermana… en especial cuando la extrañaste durante 1000 años y ahora la vuelve a perder… espero que pueda dormir… espero que todos podamos dormir-

=)(#("=)/$)!($=/#)("$=)/#"$=/#"$=(/$

)($=#"!($)!(=) interrupción confirmada_

=(/E(=/"!)8470/ análisis de informacion adquirida necesario_

=)(/!"=/$=/#)#"(/$/"=$ reiniciando secuencia en breve_

(=)/($/"=)/$&"=(/#(/"!=)(/$"!(/)=$"!/$)("!/


	11. QUIEN?

**que... que año es este?...**

 **cuanto paso?...**

 **porque... volví?**

* * *

HIPERGUERRA V2- capitulo 11: quién?

Cargando…_

…_

…_

…_

(/)&/&$!)/$#&/$"%&/#"($/$(/"#)$ -información Fernando-

-9 de la mañana, Canterlot-

-zzzzzzzz… el re… y… DEL TOMATE!... zzzzzzzz… zzzzz….-

Applejack, entrando con toda energía- BUENOS DIAAAS! –Abriendo todas las cortinas de golpe-

Fernando, sufriendo un ataque cardíaco y cayendo de la cama- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG! Mi CORAZON!

-como para empezar el dia, "el que madruga… que me busque un cardiólogo"-

Rainbow, entrando atrás de Applejack- que forma de…jjjjj –explotando en risa- jjjjAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esto no tiene precio ahhhhh

Applejack, mirando molesta a rainbow y luego a fernando- buenos días Fernando, espero que estés listo para todo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy! –Sonriendo al lado de Fernando-

Fernando, tirado en el suelo- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh… que… QUIEREN?!

Rainbow, bostezando- aaaahhhh le dije a Applejack que nos dejara dormir… pero tenemos mucho que hacer, ya sabes, flexiones, carreras... quizás en frente de la guardia, ya sabes… para que vean lo asombrosa que soy

Fernando, luchando por levantarse-… me despertaron… después del entrenamiento de ayer!... para impresionar a los wanderbolts?!

Applejack, aguantando la risa- jjjjj jmjmjmjm tienes que admitir que no le tomo ni un segundo…

Rainbow, sonrojada- q-que? No… no es por eso!... aunque si me vieran no creo que…

Fernando, recostado nuevamente- gggzzzz… ggggzzzz

Applejack- FERNANDO!

Fernando, dándose vuelta en la cama- NO!... quiero dormir!

Applejack- creí que estabas acostumbrado a levantarte temprano, por la universidad…

Fernando- si… no a hacer el ejercicio que hice ayer… pelear todos los días… ni a ser despertado con un grito a todo pulmón… estoy acostumbrado a subsistir a base de café, media factura y mi propio sudor en la facultad!... y lo peor es que extraño eso

Applejack, sonrojada- jejeje… creo que olvide donde estaba, supongo que tienes razón, aunque siempre levanto asi a Applebloom y Bic Mac, así es en la granja y no me acostumbro a esto... –repentina cara de duda con múltiples pestañeos-… que sobrevives con que cosa del sudor?

Rainbow- vamos!… quiero desayunar, me muero de hambreeeee

Fernando- aaaaahhhh… bien… ahí voy –levantándose- ay por dios… -quedándose quieto-

Applejack, parándose en la puerta antes de salir junto a Rainbow- y ahora que te sucede?...

Fernando, agarrándose de donde podía- creo que me desgarre algo…. Aaaaahhhhhh –exhalando su "último aliento"- me… muerooo

Rainbow- no estas exagerando?

Fernando- vos corriste con migo? Hiciste las flexiones con migo?... te mataron con…

Rainbow- no…

Fernando- entonces cállate… jajaja –repentino "rompiendo de la espalda"-… aaaayyyyy… -caminando lentamente- necesito un bastón hijito…

Applejack- aaaggg… ni la abuela Smith hace tanto puchero por tener que trotar un poco…

Fernando- no… tengo… 4 PATAS! Yo corro… no troto ni galopo!... me duelen los músculos…

Rainbow- aaahhhhh… cuáles? Bebe llorón jejeje

Fernando- TODOS!

-después de lo que Applejack y Rainbow se rieran porque "exageraba", trate de vestirme mientras sentía como se me desgarraban las uniones entre los huesos… HO POR DIOOOSSS desde cuando ponerse de pie se hiso tan difícil! Ni jugando al futbol me dolían las partes íntimas como ahora!... aaaahhhhh que no duermen en este lugar? Ya se me hace raro que se levanten tan temprano… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ("bosteso"); me levante de mi cómoda cama para vestirme resistiendo una atracción magnética a esta en todo momento; habiéndome puesto la ropa como un viejo que no puede agacharse… no voy a explicar cómo lo hice-

Fernando, viéndose al espejo- porque el pantalón me aprieta y desde cuando mi cuello tiene cierre?

-… me puse la remera de pantalón y el pantalón de… aaaahhhh… por suerte nadie me vio así, y gracias a la alta costura de Rarity ahora tenía ropa un poco más… "moderna"… ni se cómo describirla, el pantalón simulaba ser un jean pero… ba… ya que; nuevamente frente al espejo ya tenía todo en su lugar, y cuando estaba por dejar de ver… en un costado del mismo, reflejado, estaba mi espada y mi escudo… el escudo pequeño de color rojo y negro y la espada… algo sucios… me quede viéndolos… me quede pensando… valía todo por lo que peleábamos?... tenía sentido?... que tenía sentido en un lugar así?... en eso recordé lo que dijo ayer matias… el loco pareció una persona diferente aunque fuera solo un momento y… ahora recuerdo eso… "como sé que son los buenos o los malos?"… aunque no sabemos que, quien o como es él, tenía un punto… somos los… "buenos"?... si… si?... no me siento como alguien "bueno", me siento igual… pero estoy con las portadoras, con todos los que siempre fueron… buenos… pero lo son?, son los mismos personajes que veía?... no me lo había planteado, pero… solo vimos una parte de sus vidas, como son realmente?... en eso Applejack me saco de mis pensamientos y me recordó que ella también tenia hambre-

-nos encontramos todos en el comedor, yo con Applejack y Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Eva juntas, y Twilight y Rarity estaban sin Ombito-

Fernando, sentándose lentamente como si tuviera hernia- y Ombito?

Twilight, leyendo unas notas- en su cuarto…

Fernando- a él si lo dejan dormir? Aaahhhh…

Pinkie- a todos… solo desayunan los que tienen ganas! –Saltando sobre la comida- magdalenassss! Ñam ñam ñam

Fernando, viendo con disgusto a Applejack y Rainbow- …

Applejack- je… jejeje… creí que tenían que venir si o si…

Fernando-… me siento estafado…

Celestia, caminando hacia su asiento con seriedad- buenos días a todos…

Todos- buenos días princesa

Evangelin, al lado de Fernando- a vos también te duele todo?...

Fernando- se me rompen los dedos cuando trato de agarrar la comida…

Evangelin- jajajaja… exagerado (a mi también) –tratando de que no se note su cansancio-

Twilight, sentada al lado de la princesa con alegría- buenos dias… se siente bien?

Celestia, desanimada- si… si… solo otra mala noche

Shining, apareciendo junto con cadence con ojeras- bueno dias… o tardes… -caminando contra una pared- m… porque no avanzo?

Cadence- discúlpenlo… se quedó anoche despierto reviendo toda la seguridad… -guiando a Shining-

Fernando- esta… bien?...

Shining, cansado y con los ojos algo desviados- perfectamente… -masticando la tasa de te- el pan esta un poco duro hoy…

Fernando, aguantando la risa- jjjjjjJJJJ!... jmjmjm

Twilight, aguantando la risa- jjjijijijij ejem… tenemos que ver algunas cosas… primero, como se encuentran todos?

Ponys- bien…

Humanos- dolor…

Twilight- e?...

Fernando- me duelen las piernas…

Evangelin- y a mi las alas…

Twilight- fuera de eso… bien… -buscando una lista- donde la deje?

Spike, apareciendo- hola a todos… Twilight, dejaste esto en casa… -trayendo la lista-

Twilight- gracias Spike…

Fernando- e? Spike? donde te habías metido?

Evangelin- cierto…

Spike- aaaahhhhh… ordenando la casa, limpiando un lugar que estuvo en desuso durante meses, y buscando provisiones… Twilight a estado mas ocupada con… "investigación" –viendo a Twilight con algo de disgusto-

Twilight, sonrojada- perdona… juro que te compensare –rascando la cabeza de Spike-

Spike- esta bien… puedo sentarme?

Twilight- claro…

Rarity- aquí hay un lugar…

Spike, con corazones en los ojos- gra…ciassss…

Fernando- es… mas raro verlo en persona no?

Evangelin- para mi es tierno… aunque también algo raro jejeje…

Celestia- Twilight por favor continua, no tenemos todo el dia…

Twilight, algo nerviosa- s-si… ejem…

-me resulto raro… cuando Celestia era tan… cortante?-

Twilight- los ciudadanos de cristal… como se encuentran?

Shining, dormido sobre la manteca- zzzzz… z… zzzzzzzz…

Cadence- ejejeje… ellos están bien, adaptándose a la vida aquí… aunque dicen sentirse algo… cansados…

Fluttershy- cansados?

Applejack- mucho trabajo quizá…

Fernando- a!, a ellos si y a nosotros no?

Applejack- jejeje ya olvídalo…

Cadence- no saben cómo explicarlo… están un poco desanimados, pero siguen bien, creo que solo es por… bueno, la situación

Twilight- quizá si… siguiente…

Celestia- tenemos que tardar menos… hay algo urgente?

Twilight- no… b-bueno… no, creo que no… princesa… esta bien?...

Celestia, concentrada en su te- si…

Evangelin, viendo a Twilight con sorpresa y luego a Celestia- … en… serio?

Celestia- yo estoy bien…

Fernando- Celestia…

Celestia, rompiendo la tasa con su magia en la mesa- DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!... –con los labios temblorosos-… sfff…

-Evangelin se levantó y se puso al lado de Celestia, seguida por las mane 6… yo me quede algo impactado ante la imagen, pero tenia todo el sentido… Celestia lucha con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas hasta que ya no pudo mas, ahí mismo frente a nosotros nos dijo que había tenido pesadillas sobre todo lo que pasaba, que extrañaba a su hermana y que sabía que con cada día que pasaba, podría terminar por perderla, Evangelin la abrazo, y aunque todo mundo se sorprendió, Twilight la siguió, luego Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity… bueno… si… yo me levante también al igual que cadence… Shining estaba… dormido, asi que tomo como que fue un abrazo sicológico-

Celestia- no deberían ser ustedes las que me consuelen a mi…

Cadence- no deberías ser tu quien cargue todo esto sola…

-todo bien por ahora; nos volvimos a nuestros lugares con un sentimiento cálido en cada uno… yo sentía que mis tendones iban a reventar, y Eva tampoco caminaba muy rápido… supongo que lo cálido era algún derrame interno jejejeje-

-Twilight prosiguió con un par de cosas mas, que la comida, que los refugiados de Ponyville, y luego de un rato de casi dormirme, me despertaron nuevamente para la parte importante… casi logro conciliar el sueño disimuladamente y me despiertan… aaaahhhh-

Evangelin- estabas babeando sobre la mesa…

Fernando- egegmgfjd –limpiandose- no no… solo… estaba…

Twilight, aclarándose la garganta- ejem… como decía, tras lo sucedido… y viendo las circunstancias, necesitamos obtener respuestas de "Matías" sobre quien es o que es… también saber más sobre la profecía, porque esta solo anuncia la llegada de ustedes… junto con otros 3, que por lo que vimos en la jungla, no vendrán… es evidente que cada uno tiene una conexión especial con los elementos…

Evangelin- como?... porque?... espera, con los elementos? De donde lo sacaste?

Twilight- deducción… ustedes 3, y los otros 3 humanos que vimos en la leyenda, tenían algo similar a nosotras –señalando a sus amigas- magia, alas y fuerza… ustedes tienen eso mismo, Ombito es el mago, eva la voladora y Fernando el fuerte… los ponys Pegaso, unicornio y terrestre que existen en Ecuestria… y luego pensé que tendría sentido que ustedes estuvieran de alguna forma ligados a los elementos, porque son 6… como nosotras…

Fernando, algo sorprendido- … llegaste a esa conclusión solo porque se supone que debíamos ser 6?

Twilight- no no no… tenían que ser 6, 2 con magia, 2 con alas y 2 con fuerza… 2 unicornios –señalando a Rarity y a ella- 2 pegasos –señalando a Fluttershy y Rainbow- y 2 terrestres –señalando a Pinkie y Applejack- no lo ves? 6 amigos, unidos por el destino… en especial la parte de las características… eso era algo obvio jejeje –alardeando-

Celestia- los elementos no están… no sabemos cuándo Dread Spark o sombra podrán utilizar su artefacto nuevamente y estamos sitiados aquí en Canterlot… temo que se nos acaban las opciones…

Rainbow- propongo que vayamos y les mostremos quien manda!

Applejack- apoyo a Rainbow, pero como lo aremos?

Fernando- y de que serviría atacarlos… tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de cambia la situación…

-y en eso-

Guardia, entrando de repente- PRINCESAAAAAS!

Celestia y cadence- q-QUE!?

Guardia, tratando de respirar- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… el humano! NO ESTA –viendo a Fernando y Evangelin- em… el otro que no esta con ellos… el que estaba en la bóveda!

-todos nos quedamos quietos en el lugar, con la boca abierta; Shining se despertó repentinamente con el plato pegado a la cara preguntando "que?"-

Shining, entrando nuevamente en pánico- c-como?… LOGRO ESCAPAR?! Pusimos guardias a vigilarlo, había pegasos en el aire y barreras mágicas –haciendo pucheros- sssfffff… ñññññeeee

Cadence, consolando a shining- ya ya…

Spike- el otro humano?

Twilight- el que peleo ayer… y anteayer… el que provoco la explosión

Spike, entendiendo lo que significaba- aaa… hou… acaso se uede hacer invisible?

Fernando, pasándose la mano por la cabeza- esto empeora cada dia… ahora que?... espera… -panico- puede?!

Cadence- como escapo?

Guardia- no lo hiso… l-los guardias que tenían que vigilarlo no están! La celda está intacta y no hay señales de que nadie entro o salió!

Shining, separándose de cadence- u-un momento… ósea que el no escapo, alguien lo ayudo a salir… quienes eran los guardias asignados?, quiero hablar con ellos…

Guardia- no los encontramos por ningún lado

Guardia 2, entrando por otra puerta de una patada- PRINCESAAS!

Cadence, viendo al guardia que entraba- y ahora que!… -viendo que se excedió- lo ciento…

Guardia 2- perdón… el ARMA NO ESTA!

Celestia- por toda Ecuestria!… hay algo mas que podría salir mal?

-el candelabro cae sobre la mesa, provocando un gran desorden, todos saltan del susto-

Fernando- bieeeeeen… por favor no vuelvan a decir eso… afecta a la realidad casi como si la probocaras para que te gopee jejeje…

Evangelin- hasta yo se que preguntar eso es malo

Twilight, parándose- hay que buscarlo, divídanse y busquen cualquier evidencia!

-y todos corrimos de donde estábamos separándonos para encontrar a Matías y la antena/arma/cosa... y son las 10 de la mañana… por dios, el día que nos espera-

=)($=)(¡=)(¡/%=")($)=( turururu turururu tuuuuu tu tu tu tuuuu ()$=/!("/)$!("/

 **es el apocaliptico futuro…**

 **el mundo devastado…**

 **la esperanza en una persona…**

 **es… el año 2007…**

 **y solo hay una persona que puede salvarnos…**

 **rex… power… colt…**

)=$(¡)"(/%=)/"(/=)$("$/=)"!(/$(¡=)(/#!(= fallo_a1_23 )($/!("=$!)/$=)

=("!)=($!)=($=)!("$=)(¡"(eliminando apocalipsis (¡$/((/()"!/%%#

(/$)"!(=/$")("!$/$ restaurada a versión sustentable ()$((#"/$)(¡=)$

=)!(/(%/#")(=/%(#"$)"#/$/(%)#"/%/)$/!(%/#)(/$)"(# -informacion desconocida-

-en una celda hecha de piedra, sobre una cama de metal grueso y con grilletes que sujetaban sus extremidades, se encontraba matias, sujetado e inconsciente, y tras una pared mágica que simulaba la roca, se encontraba sombra y Dread Spark observando su nuevo botín -

Sombra- **el plan funciono mejor de lo que esperaba… no pensé que los changelings lograran tanto…**

Dread Spark, viendo detenidamente a Matías- _**como cabría esperar…Chrysalis a sido útil… para variar…**_

Sombra- **hay algo que me inquieta de este ser…**

Dread Spark- _**acaso… le temes?...**_

Sombra, mostrando enojo- **CLARO QUE NO! Como te atrevas a pensar algo asi yo…**

Dread Spark, interrumpiendo- _**entiendo… primero, aremos que su mente seda… lo… presionaremos… lo persuadiremos… finalmente lo quebraremos…**_

Sombra, mostrando una sonrisa perversa- **si… veremos que tanto logra soportar… antes de**

-en ese momento la puerta de acero que da a la sala de observación se abre y entra dolor-

Dolor- maestros... nos llama… -viendo repentinamente a matias- QUE! ese… ese… ES EL!?

Sombra- **dolor… por favor deja de hacer un esc…**

-Víctor, Viper, Azael, brujo y Nirt corren hasta la celda ante el escándalo-

Viper- que sucede?! –Viendo a Matías- aaahhhh –sorprendida-

Victor, asomándose por un lado- no lo puedo creer… como?

Nirt- debió ssser con losss infiltradosss

Dolor- pe… pe… -enojándose- AAGG! Voy A MAT…

Dread Spark, tranquilo y cortante- _**BASTA… afuera todos…**_

-una ves sombra los saca y los lleva a arriba, un pony entra a la habitación para comenzar a analizar; mientras tanto, en una carpa de gran tamaño, con banderas y una mesa con mapas y planes, Dread y sombra explican lo sucedido a sus desinformados pupilos-

Dolor- pe-pe PERO EL!

Sombra- **a callar!...**

Dread Spark- _ **se que tienes… ganas de venganza… pero piensa en… lo provechoso que podría ser… para nuestros planes…**_

Victor- agggg… -molesto- ya demostró ser un problema… porque insistir si podemos acabarlo ahora?

Sombra- **algo me dice que aun no comprendes lo que significa… verdad?** –Víctor observa a los demás, también sin entender- **aaaahhhhh… esa cosa, que simula ser un humano, pudo construir un arma tan poderosa que podriamos ganar una batalla con un solo soldado… ahora… de que mas es capas?...**

-los humanos parecen entender-

Dread Spark- _**abra muchas… batallas… pero esta casi a terminado… preparen a las tropas…**_

Viper- señor?

Sombra- **el ídolo esta cargado con poder suficiente como para utilizarlo… y los arietes están finalmente colocados…**

Nirt- aun no comprendo porque losss arietesss?...

Dolor- es obvio…

-algunos miran a dolor con duda-

Dolor- que no lo ven?... aaaahhhhh –suspirando- si usamos el ídolo ellos volverán a usar ese escudo o magia… con los arietes no podrán concentrarse en defenderse de los meteoros… aunque logren hacerlo, lograremos abrir una brecha en sus defensas…

Victor- si si… y entramos y quemamos la ciudad y todo…

Brujo- mmmmm…

Nirt, viendo a brujo- no hagasss como que ya lo sssabiasss…

Sombra- **aaaggg…** -fastidiándose- **me sorprende que tenga que explicárselos… prepárense, formaremos a las tropas en un cerco alrededor de la ciudad, ustedes evitaran que Celestia, las guardianas o los humanos traten de destruir el ídolo y las armas de asedio…**

Nirt- sssabe que lo aran?

Dread Spark- _**no hace falta saberlo… es su única opción…**_

)#="(=)(/$/%)#"(%=)/#"$()#"()%(#"=)$()( -informacion desconocida-

-13 horas; el ataque comienza-

-las alarmas de la ciudad vuelven a sonar casi como lo hacen a diario, los ponys huyen de sus hogares para ponerse a salvo en refugios, sótanos o el castillo; los guardias corren en desbandada hacia la muralla para prepararse, los humanos y las guardianas hacen lo mismo, cuando llegan ven que las tropas de sombra emergen de los bosques en las colinas frente a la ciudad y forman un muro de soldaos alrededor de esta, con varios cientos de escudos y ballesteros tras ellos, no avanzan, no retroceden, solo mantienen la posición-

)=$(¡=)"($)!($)(¡$))()#") –informacion Fernando-

Fernando, con transpiración en 4 idiomas- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH –respirar agitadamente- por… dios!... que pasa ahora!? porque son tan insistentes? No pueden darnos un dia libre?

Ombito, sudando en 3 idiomas- aaaaHHHHHH aaaaaHHHHHH ahora entiendo porque tower hoof dijo eso… del dolor… aaaHHHHHHHHHH me duele todo….

Celestia, viendo por un catalejo- no creo que tengan intenciones de dejarnos en paz, parece un sitio, sombra y Dread están tramando ABAJO!

-una bola de fuego impacta contra una de las construcciones tras el muro, mientras todos nos agachamos unos segundos mire como el techo y la pared impactada cedían-

Fernando- y eso?

Twilight, disparando su magia contra una de las piedras que venia en medio del pánico- CATAPULTAS!

Ombito- el que?! Ahora tienen catapultas?

Celestia- debieron construirlas para asediar la ciudad, están en el borde del bosque –disparando su magia con gran esfuerzo- tenemos que…

Shining, corriendo hacia nuestros héroes- por fin los encuentro, sombra esta activando el artefacto de nuevo!

Pinkie, tratando de para una roca con una red de mariposa, esto no funciona- ouuuu –viendo la red-… que artefacto?

Rainbow, despegando- ustedes tiene que ocuparse de eso, voy a parar algunas piedras –trata de salir disparada pero Twilight la detiene-

Twilight- Rainbow, no puedes irte, si el artefacto esta activo nos necesitaran aquí para frenar los meteoros

Fluttershy- p-pero entonces que aremos?

Celestia- tenemos que detener el artefacto antes de que se active por completo

Rarity- como lo aremos? Esta hasta el otro lado del campo y rodeado de soldados

Celestia- mmmm… la única forma que se me ocurre es… sobrevolar las fuerzas enemigas y detener el artefacto…

Fernando, sin tener idea- eeee…. Como?

Evanglein- p-pero soy la única que puede volar y ni siquiera se hacerlo muy rápido!

Twilight, pensativa- podemos… llevarlos con nosotras

Ombito, pensando lo obvio- y porque no tele-transportarnos? Digo… ahora que lo pienso, ese truco podría salvarnos bastante

Twiligth- no es tan fácil, tiene un rango limitado y a mayor cantidad de ponys mayor magia necesita, además de que sombra es un mago muy poderoso y abra puesto barreras contra eso o alguna forma de detectarlo… solo los ponys con gran magia pueden hacerlo

Fernando- y ahora está por qué no se usa mas seguido…

Evangelin- y si… solo se envía un grupo pequeño?... pero atrás de las montañas… donde el campo mágico… o cosa mágica que evita la "tele-transladion" no funcione?

Twilight- es tele-transportación… mmmm… puede que la idea sirva…

Shining, apurando a twilight- hermanita… la ciudad esta ardiendo… podemos darnos prisa!

Twilight- lo se lo se! Pero esto toma tiempo… si vamos nosotras…

Fluttershy- la ciudad se queda sin forma de defenderse contra los meteoros…

Fernando- si vamos nosotros que tiene?

Ombito- en serio pensás antes de hablar? –pensando un momento con arrepentimiento ante la brusquedad- perdón… pero están los 6 dementes que van a tratar de sacarnos los ojos custodiando el lugar seguramente, o sombra… o Dread… o varios cientos de soldados… y sin Twilight o Celestia no se como vamos a volver…

Fernando- que no abriste el portal del imperio?... no podes hacer lo mismo?

Ombito- ni siquiera recuerdo que paso… no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, al menos no sin antes practicar…

Evangelin- es la única forma de salvar la ciudad… hay que hacerlo

Rarity- p-pero como planean volver?

Fernando, viendo a eva a los ojos-… a pata… si es necesario

Shining- eee… chicos… ya terminaron? Ciudad? Guerra? Rocas cayendo desde el cielo? Además de que olvidan algo importante…

Todos- que cosa?

Shining- que no están solos? O para que creen que entrenamos? –varios guardias hacen presencia detrás de Shining con gala- m?...

Fernando- bueno… es cierto que si llevamos un equipo de guardias con nosotros, podríamos abrirnos paso y luego salir… quizá con vuelo?

Shining- tengo a mis chicos listos para la acción

Twilight- y la ciudad?

Shining- es mas importante esto, además será un equipo pequeño

Celestia- parece que tenemos un plan…. Y yo tengo una idea, podemos teletransportarlos, aunque solo si Twilight y yo usamos nuestra magia combinada, y solo podríamos llevarlos detrás de las montañas, de esa manera se evitaría el cualquier alerta y tendrían el factor sorpresa como dice eva… pero para volver…

Ombito, dudando- no se…

Evangelin, asintiendo- es lo que hay… hay que hacerlo

Fernando- cuídense mientras no estamos, dale? Que no podemos andar salvándolos a todos todo el tiempo

Twilight- oye! Jajajaja…

Applejack- y quien dice que fuiste tu quien nos salvó? Jajaja… suerte –viendo a Fernando-

-asi que salimos a una parte de las murallas donde estaban unas barracas y varios guardias eran atendidos, Shining nos presentó al grupo que nos iba a acompañar, sus mejores soldados… yo no estaba muy convencido… daban mas ganas de abrazarlos que de tenerles miedo… pero admito que dan ganas de abrazar a estos ponys a cada rato; 3 pegasos, 3 unicornios y 3 ponys terrestres iban a ser nuestro apoyo en esta operación… operación… jejeje… se siente bien decirlo… súper militar operación sigma delta alfa… jota… pedro…-

Fernando, en pose extraña y diciendo incoherencias- omega jota…

Shining- ya terminaste?...

Fernando- perdón…

Twilight- buena suerte…

Rarity- vuelvan bien y les tendremos toda una fiesta de te…

Applejack- y una rica sidra de manzana…

Pinkie- alguien dijo…. FIESTA! –disparando un cañon de confeti de quien sabe donde-

Celestia- no se arriesguen, si es demasiado peligroso, vuelvan y trataremos… otra cosa

Ombito, sonrojado- gracias… y tranquilas…

Evangelin- nos vemos a la vuelta (solo espero que volvamos)

Fernando- y que la fuerza los acompañe…

-todos miran extrañados a Fernando-

Evangelin, viendo a Fernando extrañada- la… fuerza?

Guardia pegaso 1- la que?...

Ombito- ignóralo…

Guardia unicornio 2- ustedes son así todo el tiempo? Porque me hacen acordar a alguien –viendo a sus compañeros-

Guardia terrestre, viendo a su compañero con algo de enfado- cállate…

Evangelin- solo el… y solo a veces… que es la fuerza?

Fernando, impresionado- nunca viste la película de st…

-Twilight y Celestia los tele-transportan en ese instante-

-partimos hacia la aventura!...-

Fernando, luego de ser teletransportado- guau, creo que est… -corriendo a tras de un arbusto-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG –vomitando- b… B!... BBBBUAAAAAGGGGGGGG!... esto… aaahhhhh aaaaahhhh… es peor de lo que me acordaba… aaahhhh aaaahhhh

Evangelin, en un arbusto cercano- yo… YO BUAAAGGGGGGGG!

Ombito- creo que ustedes son algo sensibles…

Guardia unicornio 2- si! Jajajaja que les pasa?

Guardia terrestre 1, tratando de no vomitar- BBGGGgggg… callense!…

=(/("$/!=)(/#/(/!=)/(=(" –informacion Ombito-

-estoy bastante seguro de que es por algo como que estoy conectado con la magia… o quizá que no comí tanto como Fernando… aunque hay que ganarle a este -

Ombito, sosteniendo a Evangelin- ya ya… estas mejor

Evangelin, agarrándose el estómago- m… mmmm… si… si

Fernando- y a mí qué?

Guardia unicornio 1, poniendo su pesuña sobre el hombro de Fernando-…

Fernando- gracias…

Guardia unicornio 1- e?... no, hay que irnos… andando que no tenemos tiempo

Fernando, con molestia- rayos…

-nos escondimos entre los arbustos y las malezas que rápidamente comenzaron a arderme al darme cuenta de que eran hiedra venenosa… me pican las manos joder-

Guardia Pegaso 3- vamos… la base enemiga está al frente

-literalmente, estábamos en la montaña anterior… eee… como explicarlo? Mierda, se me dan fatal las indicaciones… la montaña que teníamos de frente era la que estaba frente a la ciudad y donde ahora estaba el campamento de sombra; habían construido un lugar bastante impresionante, las vías del tren que pasaban entre las 2 montañas en las que estábamos y que nos separaban del campamento estaban ahora utilizadas por ellos con una estación improvisada de madera, algunos almacenes de madera y varios cientos de tiendas se extendían por toda la colina, y en la sima de esta parecía haber una estructura construida de roca… impresionantemente hecho en que… una semana?-

Evangelin- trabajan rápido…

Ombito- ni que lo digas

Fernando- hay que empezar con esto, el artefacto seguro que lo tienen en la edificación de piedra en la sima

Guardia pegaso 1- si, los exploradores nos lo informaron, de ahí es de donde emana el haz de luz que creemos esta relacionado con los meteoritos…

Guardia terrestre 3- tenemos que avanzar entre el campamento enemigo hasta la sima… con el combate debería de estar prácticamente desierto

Ombito- pero desde acá ya se ve que hay algo de movimiento…

Evangelin- no se ve muy desierto

Guardia terrestre 2- se refiere a que no habrá tantas tropas como debería, la mayoría deben de ser herreros o ayudantes…

Ombito- o esclavos…

Evangelin, con tristeza- miren… -señalando a la estación- son muchísimos…

-un tren que se encontraba en la estación y en la cual estaban algunos de los soldados enemigos, se encontraba cargado de ponys con cadenas y jaulas, evidentemente la mano de obra nueva que sombra traía para acá… presiento que no presentaron un curriculum para esto-

-avanzamos entre los arbustos y algunas carpas desocupadas hasta las vías del tren, nos metimos por debajo del tren y seguimos camino, o eso pensé porque cuando me doy vuelta me encuentro con todo mundo menos con eva, comencé a susurrar-

Ombito, susurrando y agachado debajo de la estación improvisada- donde esta Eva?

Fernando, susurrando- QUE?...

Ombito- que, que donde esta Eva?!...

Fernando, mirando hacia atrás a los guardias- no esta… pensé que estaba atrás…

Ombito, susurrando- ya la perdiste? Búscala!

Guardia unicornio 1, susurrando- porque están gritando!?

Ombito, "susurrando"- no estamos gritando estamos susurrando en vos muy alta!

Guardia terrestre 2, sin susurrar- que?

Fernando, susurrando- SSSHHHHH!... que donde esta eva?!

Guardia pegaso, susurrando- esta atrás… a… -viendo hacia atrás- a donde se metió?

Fernando, yendo para atrás y susurrando- quédense aca!

Ombito, susurrando- p-pero la… aaahhhh… quédense aca…

Guardia terrestre 1, susurrando- y quien los puso a cargo?

Guardia terrestre 2, susurrando- eee… la princesa?...

Guardia pegaso, susurrando- eso hiso?... pensé que estaba a cargo…

Guardia unicornio 2, susurrando- tu? Después de tirar todas la armaduras de la armería! Ja!...

Ombito, viéndolos a todos-… podrían callarse!

Guardias- SHHHHHH!

Fernando, apareciendo con eva y susurrando- ya la encontré!...

Ombito, susurrando- por fin… donde estaba?...

Evangelin- no podía…

Todos- ssshHHH!

Evangelin, susurrando- no podía dejarlos… no podemos dejarlos… hay que hacer algo! –Viendo con ojos llenos de dolor-

Ombito, viéndola a los ojos-… mmmm! Bien… primero la cosa que va a matar a todos… luego los ayudamos…

-seguimos con nuestra misión de infiltración… o somos muy bueno o ellos están en cualquiera… uno solo estaba apilando libros como una casa de naipes… se ve que hay varios al pedo por aca… uno pensaría que con sombra y Dread dirigiéndolos seria como todo el dia serios y… m… ahora que lo pienso… que hacen los "malos" en tiempo fuera o libre?-

Ombito, mirando dentro de una de las carpas- pero que…

-estaban haciendo malabares con fuego… dentro de la carpa… sobre monociclos… esta gente… ponys… por dios…-

Evangelin, susurrando a Ombito- viste algo?

Ombito, viendo a la nada- nada… nada… vamos

-mejor dejo la pregunta para otro día; llegamos a la sima, un camino de tierra daba a un patio cerrado en donde un pedestal con una estatua pequeña, de alrededor del pedestal de piedra emergía la luz que iba hacia el cielo… todo estaba desierto-

Ombito- es una trampa…

Evangelin- en serio?

Fernando- vamos eva… no hay nadie, ni guardias ni un alma… esto grita trampa en 4 idiomas…

Guardia terrestre 2- si

Guardia terrestre 3- si

Guardia pegaso 1,2 y 3- si

Guardias unicornios 1, 2 y 3- si

Evangelin, viendo al altar- y el?

Fernando- quien? QUE ESTA HACIENDO!

-uno de los guardias se adelanto y estaba por agarrar la estatua, corrí para pararlo y de la nada fuimos impulsados dentro del patio, caímos repentinamente frente al ídolo-

()="!()$)/%)#(=)( -informacion Fernando-

-caímos tan derecho en la trampa que más fácil me meto un tiro yo… aaaaGGG! Que acaba de pasar? Caí junto a los demás de la nada impulsado por… no se… magia? Fuerza misteriosa? Atracción gravitacional de la idiotez de la trampa?-

Fernando, parándose- aaahhhh para que nos esforzamos

¿?- lo mismo pregunto…

-si si si… ya se… ya se… los "malos" nos tiene rodeados y completamente sin escape-

Ombito- estamos rodeados!

Evangelin- la salida esta cerrada!

Guardia unicornio 2- no podemos huir!

Fernando- si si … ya se, ya lo sabemos todos… porque lo dicen en vos alta?

Evangelin, sonrojándose- perdón… la reacción

Guardia unicornio 2- porque? Acaso dije algo malo?

Victor- además de lo obvio, en serio creían que algo asi funcionaria?... sabíamos que venían, que tratarían de evitar que el artefacto se activara… lo que no sabíamos era que serían tan estúpidos para entrar por la puerta principal correteando por el medio del campamento…

Viper- pensé que entrarían por un lado de la montaña, de infiltrarse por las mazmorras y subsuelos… incluso de atacar por aire!… no que caminarían de esa forma a la trampa… aaahhh para que preparamos todo eso?

Nirt- en verdad no sssirvio de nada… ni sssiquiera valen el esssfuerzzzo…

Evangelin, sonrojada- bien bien! Ya entendimos!...

Ombito, habiéndose adelantado y agarrando el artefacto de su pedestal- JA igualmente tenemos el

Azael, inexpresivo como siempre- la baratija que nos sirvió para atraerlos?... si… es un pedazo de metal pintado muy bonito para los monos…

Ombito, viendo de cerca el artefacto este era solo una imitación- demonios!…

-pero la luz aun emanaba del suelo, el artefacto si emite esa luz, pero lo pusieron en algún lugar bajo el suelo, y con un tragaluz y varias rejillas habían hecho que parezca que la luz provenía de este… siento que perdimos el tiempo; agarre mi espada y en posición junto a los guardias nos mantuvimos firmes, algo que destacar… los soldados que los ayudaban no solo eran los típicos soldados con sus armaduras y capas, algunos estaban vestidos como… tribales?-

Ahuizotl, emergiendo de una puerta que daba a las habitaciones subterráneas junto a unos tigres- MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora que los tenemos, nada podrá DETENERNOS! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Fernando, sorprendido- … mi dios… -viendo a Ahuizotl de arriba a bajo- que pedaso de… cosa es?... eres?

Evangelin- no pensé que realmente riera así en la vida real…

Ombito- yo tampoco…

Ahuizotl, ofendido- OIGAN!

Dolor- debes admitir que tienen razón

Ahuizotl- ustedes también!? aaahhHHHGGG… ahora, solo queda una cosa que hacer…

-el circulo comienza a cerrarse y nos ponemos en guardia… me duelen los músculos aun por los entrenamientos… pero tenemos que pensar en algo rápido, los tigres gruñen mientras se precipitan sobre nosotros, los soldados y ponys "selváticos" junto a los humanos también se acercaban-

Fernando- ideas?... tenemos que encontrar el ídolo

Guardai pegaso 2- no

Guardia pegaso 3- no

Guardia unicornio 3- y si corremos?

Evangelin- hacia los tigres o los… que es ese ruido?

-de la nada comenzamos a escuchar un golpeteo… golpe… golpe… como si algo metálico golpeara otra cosa metálica-

)=$("!/%#)("=)(/#"(%=)#"($/_ERROR!=)$(=)#($"=)($=)#"

)($!=)$ afirmación 1689 universal: todo lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal (=/($!/"=$)("/(#"%( expansión de afirmación 1689 a confirmar: todo lo que pueda salir mal es por la estupidGLORIA DE NUESTRO LIDER! ()$(/)($/("$()/%")%("$/)$"=(/%

=(/)%=)(#"!%=)#"%=(/#(%/#" –informacion-

-pero… LA PUTA… MADREE!-

(=/$!)()=/)(/)#"(/%)(#"/(#=("/ ¿? -informacion desconocida-

-el altar falso que antes albergaba al ídolo de mentira comenzó a sacudirse cuando una voz grito desde abajo y este callo de costado, luego una mano rompió la tapa de piedra que cubría el tragaluz hacia el verdadero artefacto; refunfuñando y gritando insultos, EEEEELL!)) UN)("($ dato corrupto?)($"/$)(/"=()$" :::configurando para su mayor gloria::(=$"($"=)( NUESTRO LÍDER EMERGIÓ-

)=($!=$)!(/%)($)=!("=?()% -informacion-

-me… cago… en todo!... porque no hay una salida como la gente en este lugar?-


	12. si el lider

**0 hp...**

 **LOST GAME IN 3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **COINT INSERTED...**

 **1 LIFE...**

 **GOD LUCK...**

* * *

HIPERGUERRA V2- capitulo 12: si… el líder

)($)"(¡=)$()"!=($)"!(

=)(¡/$(/"#)(%/#")=/$"(/#%(/ )($)#"($=)#"()$("%()"( -informacion-

-un rato antes, ubicación desconocida-

Matías, en el medio de una celda de piedra- ñmñmñ… ñm…

¿?- tranquilo… no tenemos por qué apurarnos… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… veamos –tomando un cuchillo-… cortamos por aquí y… e?... que pasa?... VAMOS!... pero qué? –Intentando cortar sin éxito-

Matías, viendo repentinamente al pony- que hay de nuevo, doc?...

¿?, sorprendido- c-como despertaste? Los cristales del maestro sombra tendrían que mantenerte dormido… y te di de beber tranquilizante para dormirte por días!

Matías- mm... eso explica el sabor en mi boca, solo para que sepas… sabes que soy de metal verdad? La mayor parte de mi cuerpo es una maquina? Y nano maquinas… y para que te estoy diciendo esto? Las cosas que digo cuando estoy confundido… que hora es?

¿?, Rebuscando en unos frascos bajo la mesa sin sorprenderse- solo cálmate, si me ayudas todo será…

-me di cuenta rápidamente de que tenía un dolor en la cabeza equivalente a un clavo en el ovulo derecho… últimamente estoy hecho mierda hombre, necesito encontrar a tex y que me haga un diagnóstico, pero por ahora, zafe mi mano del grillete (quebré el grillete… y creo que parte de mi muñeca) que me retenía a la mesa y le agarre la cabeza a este… como se llame… eee… Redblood… red… red… el nombre me suena… como si… si… me ubiera molestado en algún momento en algún lugar!… aaaaaahhhhh… ni me acurdo bien, 2 años de cagarse a tiros desde que vine a este mundo, lo que más me intriga es como carajo termine acá de nuevo… "intriga" barra me tiene las pelotas por el piso… esto parece un mal chiste recurrente… o una historia mal escrita en una página para fanáticos de historias alternas y por alguien con problemas, glorioso, pero con problemas… de que estaba hablando?; le leí la mente a Redblood y logre sacar la informacion que precisaba… primero, él era algo así como el científico en jefe o investigador de no sé qué poronga… 2, estoy encerrado en el complejo subterráneo que se construyó para invadir la ciudad de canterlut… cranterlen?... cosa esa importante que me acuerdo a medias… 3, y esto lo deduje yo solito... tengo unas ganas bien cagonas de mear y comer… hace cuanto que no cómo?, mierda, cierto que caí en la hora del almuerzo y de eso hace como 3 días… y unas putas tortas no llenan si estas corriendo como loco-

-con mis poderes psíquicos desatornille el resto de las tuercas que unían los grilletes y pude pararme, basta decir que ya descubrí que fallo, una sobrecarga de mi cerebro que también condujo a un error en mi giroscopio… la cosa que me dice hacia donde queda el "abajo"… termine de cara al suelo puteando nuevamente; me levante, orine ahí en la pared con el este… el… "redi"… al lado medio noqueado y con algo de dolor de cabeza, me volví a subir los pantalones y pase sutilmente por la puerta-

Matías, dándole un cabezazo a la puerta- ROCK AND ROLL! … au…

Soldado, que de casualidad estaba por el pasillo- el monstruo trata de escap…

-no lo deje terminar, le revolee la puerta de acero encima y desapareció… creo… tengo que limitarme? Porque digo… estos son ponys… ESOS ponys que no sirven ni como esclavos decentes para la gloria y magnificencia de nuestro líder… el líder… yo; digo, son VIOLENTAMENTE malos para pelear, defenderse… existir… y si sigo así no me duran ni para el arranque… bah! Mejor los sigo convirtiendo en puré hasta que alguien me diga que pare… luego lo hago puré a él también; mientras caminaba por los pasillo (no tengo idea de a dónde voy, no le saque a redi info sobre el mapa… creo que la cague) me preguntaba varias cosas de la vida… porque estamos aquí?... cuál es el significado de toda esta pelea?... después me acuerdo que todo se va a morir en algún momento y que el sol va a requeté-recontra culearse este mundo y todo lo que hay en el sistema y se me pasa; pero en serio… ahora que estoy acá y teniendo "algo" más de informacion me puse a pensar entre el mareo y la caminata… opciones limitadas a pocas rutas, ideas o posibilidades… bandos? 2-3… los que creo, CREO, son los "buenos"… los que creo son los "malos"… un 3ro que no sé quién sería… si esto es como en la historia, debe de estar Chrysalis… y los… los… coso… grifos esos, quizá hagan algo o sirvan? Ni idea, no me acuerdo si había más, pero seguro que hay cada loco dando vueltas por ahí contándose su historia triste para romper las bolas… unirse a alguien, seguir por mi lado… pero no tengo recursos y ahora que saben que estoy acá no me van a dejar en paz… la nave de seguro que no puede volar y ellos además pueden rastrearme por aire y tierra… ambos bandos son una molestia… sombra y el bicho ese… de seguro que son los tontos a cargo… no hay más humanos, estos 6 que me pelearon son una suerte de… "alumnos idiotas elegidos por el destino" para ser los "malos"… malo? Malo es que te rompan las piernas y te hagan andar por kilómetros… putos imbéciles, y los otros… misma historia pero con los "buenos", las "guardianas"… solo por tener las piedritas esas que no sirven para un choto y pasársela queriendo ser amigo de los arboles… en resumen estoy hasta las manos… la situación inclina todo para estos retrasados, los "malos", ganen en un par de días según redi… así que de momento tengo que definir quién podría convenirme, si es que alguno me conviene… por ahora es mejor incrementar la capacidad de estos… los… eee… los que de seguro están con celeste… celaste… colaste… esa… la que todos se inclinaban… que los manda y todo-

-todo este pensamiento me llevo no más de 2 minutos… uno se acostumbra a analizar estas cosas rápido en mi estado constante de pelea… pero es así… porque apoyar a uno? Me tengo que meter? Posibilidad de irme rápido?... así y así… mientras desentramaba los motivos para ayudar a los "malos" me topé con una celda (el primer cuarto que veo desde que Salí), puerta de madera con una runa tallada en su exterior que parece una medialuna que brillaba… que ganas de clavarme altas facturas… mire adentro y me encontré en la obscuridad apenas iluminada por una antorcha (a este lugar le faltan entradas de aire, una ventana para ventilar mis pedos) a un pony de color negro encadenado, parecía alto, y estuve ASÍ de irme, pero pensé en eso de ver si alguno de estos me ayudaba a mi (ayudar: hacer lo que les diga como si algo superior a dios se los dijera) y me acorde de que los "malos" estos no me van a ayudar un choto porque de seguro que me esclavizan o me rompen las pelotas con trampas e historietas conque "me quede para dominar el mundo y la galaxia" y bla bla bla… es bastante repetitivo si uno lo piensa; a… y que el pelo (el pelo de la cabeza) que alcance a ver tenía algo raro en el pony ese… por visión térmica sabía que era lo único ahí… y en todo el pasillo-

Matías, agarrando el picaporte- aahhhhh… espero que no sea un estúpido engaño, trampa o intento de tenerme más tiempo acá… mi pie arde por patear seres inferiores y ellos anhelan que algo glorioso los patee…

-rompí la puerta al abrirla hacia afuera (pensé que era "tire"… tendrían que poner un cartel) y camine un toque adentro de la celda viendo a todos lados pensando que de seguro me metí en algo turbio-

¿?, Comienza a respirar agitadamente- ñmmñmm… no… po… por…

Matías- e?... la voz tranquila se me hace irritante… como si me hiciera recordar algo que me fastidiaba

-encendí las linternas de mis ojos y vi que era luan… no… luna! Eso… la… hermana… de celest…e… aaaGGG no me acuerdo el nombre-

Matías- guau… estas hecha percha… adivino… es la dieta de la luna verdad? –sonriendo como tonto-

Luna, tratando de ver hacia arriba- q… que… quien… eres?

Matías, viendo de cerca que luna no terminaba de enfocar la vista- te preguntaría si estás bien… pero parece algo bastante innecesario jajajaja… mmmm… hablando de desestabilizar la evidente victoria de estos… por ahí si te saco…mmmm… pero serás como la que creo que sos? O por ahí este es un mundo inverso o algo así… aaaHHHH! Muchos mundos de mierda… después me planteo que hago con vos

-luna se desmallo hace rato-

Matías- más da una pared… ja! Hoy estoy terrible…

-ma si… la saco, total… por ahí ella es la que me va a romper las pelotas después y estos los que me van a ayudar… na… ni ahí; Salí con luna sobre el hombro derecho y seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con varias habitaciones diferentes, una al lado de la otra, cuartos privados creo, un estudio, un escalera al exterior, un… ESCALERA!-

Matías- por fin hermano!... ya estaba tardan…

-el techo se viene abajo y la escalera queda inutilizada bajo toneladas de piedra-

Matías, recordando que el universo lo odia-… … … lo odio todo y a todos… puto universo en el cual la tierra se tenía que aflojar justo ahora…

-ahora que lo ciento, y quizá porque "estaba" cerca de la salida, se sienten ciertos temblores… que mierda está haciendo?; supuse que podría usar mis habilidades psíquicas… pero sacar tanta piedra, a saber cuánto se vino abajo… seguí caminando un poco más viendo las habitaciones cuando me encontré con una a la que daba el pasillo… la última puerta, de metal y remaches, tenía varios detalles… como decirlo?... aztecas?... como si lo hubieran fabricado los incas… pero con tema de pony… mmmmmm… quien carajo tenia tema azteca-pony en este lugar?... no me acuerdo! Carajo; vi que estaba cerrada, así que entre al abrir la cerradura con las nano maquinas… no todo me lleva a patear las cosas!-

Matías, "saludando"?- uuuoooola…

Pony con pinturas tribales- tu! INTERRUMPES NUESTRO RITUAL!

Pony 2 con aun mas pinturas- NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ –de los ojos de todos comienza a emanar un aura roja como neblina-

Matías-… me cago

-muy misticosos y pintados… los pelotudos terminaron hechos percha uno contra otro al usar la existencia del primero que alcance como martillo… creo que ya descubrí para que sirven estos seres!-

Matías, viendo el altar al que le rezaban, un ídolo dorado con jemas que se veía como las 3 especies de ponys le temian y adoraban una estrella que caía-… es… UN PISAPAPELES! Eso… el nuevo súper pisapapeles del líder… o centro de mesa… GLORIOSA MESA!... pero donde carajos habrán metido la antena mía?... la puta madre, VENGANZA! Me llevo su pisapapeles… y después mi antena

-la cosa esta tenía toda la pinta de indiana jouns… jounes?, coso, y emanaba una luz hacia el cielo… el cielo! aaaHHHHH! Al menos algo parecido a una salida… aunque podría darme la vuelta y ver si hay otra por el otro lado del pasi… ay… ya fue; comencé a escalar el tragaluz este con la estatuilla entre dientes y luna en un hombro… mierda que pesa esta-

Matías- para de comer jajajaja

Luna, desmallada- mmmmñññ… mñmñ…

Matías- si si… todos dicen lo mismo… me cago en todo… porque carajo le ponen un tragaluz de piedra? –golpeando la tapa- da –golpe- le! –golpe- PU –golpe- TO!

-logre salir finalmente… aaahhhh… por fin, el putrefacto olor a asquerosa libertad capitalista que emanaba de este planeta, ahora… probaran la dictadura perfecta muajajajaja-

Matías, agarrándose del borde y tratando de escalar por el tragaluz con el artefacto entre dientes- dihos! … ho mhejhor hahún, hE LÍDHER! PHorqhue nho hashen lhughares mhas shimples!?... aaaGGGGGGG! –habiendo subido y sosteniendo sobre su hombro a luna y en su otra mano el artefacto- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… e? –viendo a todos repentinamente-… me cago… otra vez ustedes? Que estaban esperando a que saliera por acá o que no tienen algo mejor que hacer?!

Dolor, con un tic nervioso y enorme furia en sus ojos- c… como… TE ESCAPASTE!? Y como encontraste a luna y al artefacto?!

Ahuizotl, gritando- EL ÍDOLO DE LOS ASTROS CAÍDOS! Dámelo antes de que

Matías, sacudiendo el artefacto mientras terminaba de subir- el pisapapeles supremo este?... –viendo a Ahuizotl- por el amor del líder… que venís a ser vos? El eslabón perdido en la evolución? Jajaja… no pera… vos salías en la serie esa… mierda, como era el nombre?

Ahuizotl- pisapapeles!?… ES UN ÍDOLO DE MILES DE AÑOS! Lo hemos buscado durante siglos por su poder único!... QUE LAS ESTRELLAS CAIGAN DE LOS CONFINES DE CIELO! Y yo! Soy el gran Ahuizotl AAAAJAJAJAJA! El emperador de las junglas! El señor de…

Matías, interrumpiendo- momento… esta cosa tira meteoros de casualidad?

Víctor, frotándose los ojos- SI! y no podías solo quedarte en la celda verdad?… que paso con los guardias?

Viper- esto es humillante…

Fernando, viendo a Matías- eee… si… por?

Matías- la… REPUTA… QUE LOS PARIO! USTEDES! TIRARON! MI! NAVE! –casi con espuma en la boca antes de la última palabra- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG! –sufriendo casi un infarto-

Todos- que?!

Ombito- nave?

Evangelin- venís del espacio?!

Fernando, pensativo- … sos… argentino de casualidad? –Todos ven a Fernando y luego a Matías-

Matías- e?... a, si… por la cantidad inherente de insultos que digo cada 10 palabras?... putos?...

Nirt, viendo a los "buenos" y luego a Matías- acassso… esstasss con ellosss? Porque esscapassste con luna?

Matías- con quién?... no no no… ustedes! Están con migo… su líder… ahora hagan lo que les digo! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Dolor- eso explica porque es diferente de los demás… o solo es un idiota sin remedio

Víctor- viene de otro mundo, pero no explica si es de este universo

Brujo- mmmmm… …m mmm…

Matías, viendo a brujo-… perdón, tartamudeaste a lo último… jajajajajaja! NAIN! –"no" en "alemán"- no vengo del espacio, pero si vengo de otra dimensión! Y ahora! El raigth de 1314 años comenzara! MUAJAJAJAJAJA SILT HAILT

-¿?-

-todos quedan impresionados ante mi obvia superioridad y juran lealtad a mi persona, luego derroco los gobiernos del mundo e invado los estados uniten de amereka! MUAJAJAJAJAJA-

Matías, riendo entre dientes- jejeje… amerikan

Nirt-… que?... de que…

Viper, tratando de mantener la calma- solo… concéntrense en el punto importante –se reúnen en un círculo- Víctor, Dolor y Brujo, a por el, el resto contra ellos, recuperen a luna y el artefacto mientras nos encargamos de…

Dolor- y como le harán con ellos? Ni siquiera pudieron la primera vez

Matías, junto a los "malos" en su círculo- si pudieran utilizar las habilidades de los magos junto a los que ataquen de cerca podrían lograrlo rápidamente…

Nirt- tiene razzzon, pero como sssi… -viendo todos juntos a Matías-…

Matías, sonriéndole a todos- ke? –repentinamente patea con toda su fuerza a Brujo y este sale disparado atravesando el muro del patio, los aprendices de sombra están en guardia… y confundidos- tiki-tiki tiki-tiki tiki tik tik u! A! -bailando como Michael Jackson-

Fernando, sin comprender bien-… vos estas totalmente mal verdad… -susurrando a Eva- agárrate el ídolo

Matías, haciendo el paso lunar- me decís a mí? De qué carajo están vestidos ustedes? –señalando a la mayoría de los presentes-… Y-EEE!... –gritando como Mikel Jackson-

Víctor- porque no te lo TOMAS EN SERIO!

–arremetiendo con su espada, ataca de frente con una estocada, Matías realiza el "paso anti gravedad" hacia adelante… formando un ángulo imposible físicamente de 30° esquivando el golpe de Víctor, este ve a Matías tratando de entender como lo hace-

Víctor, tratando de entender- por EL AMOR DE DIOS! YA QUÉDATE QUIETO!

Matías, volviendo a su posición- porque? Para que traten de darme?

-en ese instante la niña con la hoz (la loli para pedófilos) me golpea en la cabeza con el filo, no logra hacer nada salvo quedar con las manos adoloridas por el hecho de golpear una cosa tan sólida como mi gloria-

Matías, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- AU!... satisfecho?...

Fernando, levantando a luna- lentamente… vamos nos…

Ombito- lentamente…

Evangelin, llevándose el ídolo- tengo la estatuilla!

-todos ven a Evangelin-

Matías- mi pisapapeles!... ay ya para que… la idea era fastidiar a todos… y como ustedes –señalando a los soldados y aprendices de sombra y Dread- son los que evidentemente tenían más… los jodi de la manera más perfecta posible… bueno… hay una cosa más… donde… esta… la zona –que zona? Mi CABE-ZONA-, digo! mi antena

Nirt, de sus manos emergen huesos con forma puntiaguda- ahora essso no te importa… ya nosss retrasssassste demasssiado…

Matías, viendo a Nirt- y? ustedes y su estupidez me jodieron el viaje… y la mayor parte de la existencia

-no me di cuenta quizá por el agotamiento de no comer, lo que me está acabando… si, pase días sin comer en algunos lugares, pero anda a caer y tener que zarandearte a todo el mundo con tus manos sin siquiera haber tenido el estómago lleno una vez antes de empezar; el de la espada me dio de lleno en la cabeza, metal contra metal, sentí el golpe en un costado de mi cabeza… que carajos me paso? Porque no lo vi?; caí de espalda y la chica esta con los huesos que le salían de las manos trato de darme en los ojos, le retuve ambos con las 2 manos-

Nirt- acábenlosss!

-los soldados, el bicho ese y 3 de los compinches estos comenzaron a tratar de pelear con los otros 3 locos… junto a sus… 9 soldaditos de juguete… a, si… los guardias… jajaja… que manera de cagarme a palos con ellos la otra vez; digo que trataron porque los muchachos estos se llevaron a luna y el pisapapeles con ellos por el hueco que había hecho con el otro tipo… el… "brujo"… que nombres de mierda que se eligen esta gente; la piba con alas me miro un segundo antes de irse… creo… o a lo mejor ya ni veo bien… la antena… encontrar la PUTA ANTENA, LA PUTA NAVE Y MIS PUTAS ARMAS… Y A LA PUTA DE SU MA ()$!"$= por las dud4s, ERROR!($="$) no paran de querer molestarme… que se piensan que son? Los dueños de lo que les dé la gana?... me sacaron la antena, me tiraron de mi nave y además se piensan que uno les viene a ser de lameculos-

Matías, aun reteniendo a Nirt- porque no me dejan de joder!

Nirt- tu tienesss algo que queremosss… tu eresss algo que queremosss…

Azael, acercándose- retenlo –levanta su lanza y atraviesa el pecho de Matías- aaagggg! –retorciendo la lanza- ya –retuerce- mue-re-te!

Nirt, viendo directamente a los ojos de Matías- alguna vezzz… sssentissste… el dolor?

Matías, sufriendo- aaaaGGGGGGGG!... cofff cofff –tose sangre-… me pregunto… que era lo que esperaban sacar de todo esto… y si… tener que aguantar a tanto retardado es un dolor de huevos!

Azael, retirando su lanza- poder… absoluto… que todos los que nos hicieron daño… sufran… que nadie pueda detenerme… ni hoy… ni nunca… tú y tus fanfarronerías y tonterías… a donde te dejaron?

Matías- con la guardia de los tarados baja… -levantándose de un golpe, le provoca un cabezazo a Nirt y le rompe la mandíbula a Azael- poder? Venganza?... no son cosas muy simples?... na… para gente como ustedes… más bruta y estúpida que una piedra… tan letrada como un ebrio sin el puto secundario completo… no creo que les entren más de 2 ideas a la vez… -Nirt arremete contra Matías saltando para acabarlo con sus armas de hueso, Matías las agarra en el aire por el pecho y la arroja contra el suelo- veo otro mundo… lleno de gente que piensan que por tener poder, riqueza o lo que les salga de las pelotas de sus traumas más jodidos van a ser respetados… van a ser "algo"…

Nirt- tu coff cofff… no sssabesss…

Matías- no querida… si se…

()/(¡="$/(("#/=$(/#$("/=$ -fallos en seguimiento-)(/)(/$=)#!($/ pasando a modo externo- /(/$")$(")($/(/$ -informacion-

-mientras Matías hablaba con Nirt, brujo volvió sacudiéndose tierra algo aturdido, viendo que Nirt necesitaba ayuda y que Azael aun escupía sangre mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula se dispuso a usar su magia al concentrar su odio; lanzo un golpe al aire y rápidamente este continuo en dirección hacia Matías a través de una onda de energía que rompía el suelo en su avance, antes de impactar, Nirt trato de saltar sobre Matías para quitarse del medio, pero este la agarro a Nirt antes de lograrlo y la arrojo contra la onda de choque; Nirt termino retorciéndose a medio camino entre brujo y Matías-

Matías- ahora… lo único que me importa es encontrar mi antena… mi nave… irme a la mierda! y seguir con mi vida… o pueden seguir molestándome… -viendo a Nirt- como que ya deberías parar no?

Azael- que curioso… pensaba enviarte ahí –reunido junto a sus 2 compañeros-

Nirt- porque no lo dejamosss ir? –sosteniéndose el brazo de dolor-

Brujo, mirando con enojo a Nirt- mmmmmM…

Nirt- sssi sssi… el maessstro dice que nosss puede ssservir… pero esssto esss ridículo… -acomodándose el brazo-

Brujo, viendo a Azael- mmmmm… -luego a Nirt- mmmmM…

Azael, viendo a Nirt- no te enseñaron a ser cobarde, eso lo aprendiste tu sola y es mejor que lo olvides… puede ser que sea útil de una for… donde esta?

-Matías se había ido… a la mierda… como había predicho… miiiissstico-

Brujo- mmmmm!…

Nirt- esssto no esss mi culpa! USSSTEDESSS SOLO AAAAGGGG! Losss otrosss, hay que buscarlosss

Azael- y que hacemos con el!? Ya saben lo que puede hacer

Nirt- tu ve con los demásss… nosss encargaremosss

Azael, con disgusto- bien… pero

Brujo, mirando fijamente a Azael- mmmmmm…

Azael, algo sorprendido- si… está bien

-….. mientras tanto, a 20 metros de lugar y caminando hacia el campo de batalla-

Matías- quien mierda los entiende… me habrán visto irme? Bue… veamos… cosa… cosa… antena… la tiene que tener alguno de estos… pero saben que es una cosa importante… donde carajo la habrán metido?... a lo mejor … aaaaHHHH con mi suerte la va a tener el idiota de sombra o el otro bicho raro metido en el ano… tendría que encontrarlo… y meterle mi pie en su lugar… adonde podrán estar?

-Matías se pará al borde de un precipicio que daba al campo de batalla donde podían verse a los soldados formados y rodeando la ciudad, algunos parecían agruparse en el medio mientras peleaban en una batalla a distancia con los ponys del muro, y en la formación, frente a la entrada, estaban reunidos sombra y Dread-

Matías, viendo fijamente- (encendido aumento) que piensan que están haciendo? sitiar una ciudad de esa forma?... a… cierto que acá son tipo edad media… pero qué manera tan ineficiente… mmmm… -viendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían piedras con fuego- tienen arietes… altas máquinas para estos… no se sacaron un ojo porque no son más tontos; mmmm bueno...al final si estos son los "buenos" y los tarados de abajo que tratan de revolear flechas y piedras son "malos" mmmm…. Y si tenemos en cuenta las fórmulas de Faraday para los arcos eléctricos en función del carbono… menos 3… bueno ya que… de una forma u otra los que más me convendrían para salir son…. –con molestia- Aaahhhhhgggggg Twilight y sus amigas… sus insignificantes insignificaaaaantes amigas… la vida me odia y yo la odio con todas mis fuerzas… que ganas de patearla… voy a romperles los arietes… después veo que hago… -comenzando a correr a través del bosque hacia la zona de los arietes- más les vale tener algo, si me entero que no entienden lo que les digo o que se ponen en actitud de "hace amigos… se buena persona… deja de someternos" voy a plantearme esto de que me ayuden sirviéndome como mis insignificantes súbditos… jejeje… tengo que dejar de hablar solo…

/$#"=$"(#=/$"(/#$=)!/$! –idiotez… confirmada- ()/&)(&$"/)$"(/"

(/$"=)(/$)(/=$/=)(/"$(/#$&&%! –informacion Ombito-

-corriendo colina abajo entre el campamento enemigo-

Ombito- AAAAAAAAAA! Dale dale dale! –disparando su magia para tirar un árbol y cortar el camino, este cae sobre Ahuizotl y varios de sus ponys y felinos por provocar un desprendimiento de parte de la colina- ajua! aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh a dónde vamos?

-ahora que lo pienso, solo estamos siguiendo a Fernando-

Fernando- que?! Yo solo corría hacia abajo!... haber…. Eeee… hay que ir a la ciudad

Guardia Pegaso 3, corriendo junto a Fernando- y como se te ocurre ir para allá? Estamos del otro lado de la colina, tras líneas enemigas y corriendo en la dirección contraria!

Fernando- eeeeeeeee… b-bien… el…

Evangelin, agarrando su báculo con temor- también hay que sacar a los prisioneros! Qué hacemos?

Fernando- lo… a si! Hay que tomar el tren! Literalmente… -mirando con ojos "malévolos" hacia el tren-… alguien sabe cómo manejar?

Guardia unicornio 2, viendo a Fernando extrañado junto a los demás-… eee… estas bien? Ya entendimos… tomar el tren, conducirlo a la ciudad y hacer que abran la puerta…

Fernando, algo avergonzado- perdón… andando, vos –señalando al guardia pegaso 1-

Guardia pegaso 1- me llamo PowerSky…

Fernando- perdón… seguí las vías del tren, anda a la muralla y que abran las puertas para dejar entrar al tren…

PowerSky- claro!

-y ahí va PowerSky… que nombre-

Ombito- y ahor…

-una lanza casi me da en la cabeza, si no fuera porque Fernando me agarro y saco de su trayectoria; los tipos eran persistentes, ahora se escuchaba la alarma y todo el campamento trataba de buscarnos cuando Azael nos señaló desde el aire… hay que correr-

Ombito, comenzando a correr junto a los demás- ahora qué?!

Fernando, aun con luna entre el hombro- agarren y cierren el tren, saquen a los guardias, voy a ver si el tren se puede arrancar, ustedes 2 vengan con migo –señalando a los guardias Pegaso que restaban- los demás ayuden a sacar a los soldados

-no era una mala idea… aunque tomar un tren y sacarlo antes de que nos alcancen… parece una locura, además de que son caballos, nos van a alcanzar hasta que tomemos velocidad; sacamos a patadas a los soldados que custodiaban el tren mientras seguíamos peleando con los que llegaban, hasta que aparecieron Dolor, Azael, Víctor y Viper-

Ombito, junto a los unicornios- agárrense y traten de estar cerca, hay que rechazarlos! –lanzando un rayo desde su mano- UAU! AAAJAJAJAJA! Esto es divertido

Guardia unicornio 2- concéntrate!

Ombito- perdón…

Fernando, desde la cabina del conductor- todo listo

-el tren emite sus siseos y sonidos característicos, metal contra metal, vapor a presión saliendo y su chimenea con fuerza rugiendo… no sabía que sea poeta o que me salían esas rimas; el tren comienza a moverse con todo mundo abordo… donde esta Eva?-

Ahuizotl, en la estación- baya baya… aún creen que pueden escapar? AAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ombito, cargando su magia y viendo a los guardias unicornios- ayúdenme, AHORA!

-concentramos nuestra magia y rechazamos (los revoleamos) a Ahuizotl y los suyos cuando estaban llegando el resto de sus refuerzos, contra los mismos, ahora sí, todos sobre el tren antes de que este siguiera sin nosotros-

)=$/!(%/=)#(/(#/=)$(/"(/%=" –informacion Evangelin-

Evangelin, rompiendo los candados de los vagones celda- y YA! Son libres…

-estaba abriendo las celadas mientras sacaba a los guardias que estuvieran en cima del tren; los ponys adentro estaban lastimados y con collares y grilletes, pobres e indefensos, estaban bastante asustados cuando me vieron-

Esclavo- g… gracias… podemos… irnos? Quién eres?

Evangelin- soy una amiga… y si… pero mejor esperen a llegar a Canterlot

Esclavo 2- a… Canterlot?... dónde estamos?

Evangelin- en Canterlot, a unos… cientos de metros…

Esclavo- nos trajeron para trabajar, escarbando y construyendo una fortaleza subterránea… pero ni siquiera sabíamos dónde nos tenían… no hemos visto la luz del día desde que nos trajeron y ahora nos enviarían al imperio

Evangelin, algo triste- no tengan miedo… ahora vamos para Canterlot, secuestramos el tren, ayúdenos y salgamos…

-y de la nada todos dimos un salto que casi me parte la cabeza contra el techo cuando el tren se encontró con un bache-

Evangelin- aUUU!... aaagggg –sobándose la cabeza- que paso?

Esclavo- no lo sabían? Las vías, les pusieron topes… pero solo para detener trenes que vinieran, no que fueran…

Evangelin, preocupada- a… voy a ver cómo les va a los chicos

-el tren tomaba velocidad mientras avanzaba cuando sentí que algo golpeo el techo, y escuchando como algo avanzaba hacia la puerta, me prepare con el báculo… era dolor-

Dolor, partiendo la puerta al medio con su hoz- hola, ay alguien en casa?... jajajajaja…

Evangelin- dolor… porque los tienen así? Que no sentís nada por ellos? Por lo que les haces?

Dolor, confundida y de repente riendo- … pfffjajajaja… te crees que en serio me viene a importar?... para que querer?… para que me importarían otros? De que me sirve? Salvo para quedar atrapada en un tren con un montón de esclavos…

-supuse que razonar no iba a servir… pero tenía que tratar de hacerla entrar en razón… no sé qué le hicieron para que quedara así, pero una niña no debería de pasar por esto… no tendría que terminar así-

-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me lance hacia ella para sacarla del vagón con los ponys, funciono, pero cuando caí encima de ella me saco pateándome con ambas piernas y de alguna manera termine en cima del tren, con dolor de un lado… y Azael del otro-

-comenzamos a pelear y no les tomo mucho dejarme con algunos golpes y arrodillada entre ambos casi sin fuerzas, cuando apareció Fernando y Ombito junto con los guardias, Ombito disparo su magia junto a los unicornios para sacármelos de encima, todo este esfuerzo y aeróbicos me están sacando factura cada vez más rápido… una no puede entrenar así y correr todo el día-

Evangelin, arrodillada en el suelo- aaaahhhhh aaahhhh… gracias… eee… quien maneja el tren?

Guardia unicornio 3- tranquila, Longheart está en la cabina del conductor… con el conductor, luna y el artefacto

Guardia terrestre- no fue muy difícil convencerlo de que nos ayudara… literalmente era esto o morir a manos de ellos por esclavitud

Víctor, al lado de dolor y Azael- porque no me sorprende… tenemos que dar más escarmiento, mantenerlos en su lugar

Fernando- pero que hacen us…

Viper- el tren tarda bastante en tomar velocidad… creer que esto funcionaria?... enserio?

Ombito, en guardia- no vamos a dejar a estos ponys con ustedes!

Fernando- eso! Aunque caigamos, caeremos con nuestros ideales intactos…

-todos ven a Fernando-

Guardia unicornio 2- tienes que decirme de donde sacaste esa frase…

-nuestra pelea comenzó sobre un tren que tomaba velocidad, dolor se lanzó contra mí y forcejeamos con nuestras armas en tanto los demás peleaban, los guardias ayudaban a Fernando contra Azael y Víctor mientras que Ombito trataba con Viper; a medida que avanzábamos con la pelea, el tren nos dejaba ver el campo de combate cuando finalmente salió de detrás de la montaña, con hogueras y fuegos en el horizonte la batalla campal continuaba por la defensa de Canterlot, en medio el ejército de sombra combatía contra los guardias en el muro; aunque la lucha no fue larga, el cansancio ya nos pasaba factura, golpe a golpe, dolor solo mostraba rabia contra mí en su pelea, la tire del tren al empujarla y ella hizo lo mismo con migo al enganchar su hoz en mi pie cayendo ambas… lo más increíble es que caímos sobre una colina de tierra que al girar sobre ella por la velocidad en la que veníamos, terminamos nuevamente ambas sobre los vagones… mareadas y con dudas de sobre cómo había pasado-

Dolor, algo mareada- eso… fue extraño…

Evangelin, mareada- bgggg –tratando de retener el vómito-… me duele la cabeza

Dolor- o… quieres un descanso… una aspirina? –dolor se lanza rápidamente contra Eva y la tira al piso (aun sobre el techo), con sonrisa en rostro- aun quieres descansar… porque no lo dejas? Lo de ser héroe… no te queda…

Evangelin, forcejeando- no soy una heroína… aaahhhh aaahhhhh –forzando a dolor para lograr levantarse- pero no soy un monstruo como vos!

-y de repente, dolor vio a Azael, quien le grito algo que no logre entender y esta me vio con desdén antes de partir, estuve a punto de seguirla pero pensé… y si lastimaron a alguien? O se llevaron a luna!? Como estaban los demás?; me pare para verlos, pero solo corrieron de vuelta a la montaña en dirección contraria a Canterlot… no vi que llevaran a luna… y cuando me volteé vi a Fernando, Ombito y los guardias algo agotados y lastimados… pero bien mientras un túnel se apro…-

Evangelin, entrando en pánico- TUNEEEEL!

Fernando, viendo detrás suyo- ABAAAAJOOOOO!

-me tire al suelo del tren y vi a Ombito arrojarse también junto a los guardias, pero Fernando no bajo al igual que uno de los guardias, me preocupe y saque la cabeza de entre los vagones cuando él se me vino encima y termino por casi romperme la nariz-

Fernando, tratando de pararse y respirar al mismo tiempo- aaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhh aaaaaahhhhhh… perdón Eva… aaaahhhhhh aaahhhh por dios, que adrenalina…

Guardia terrestre 2, agotado y algo pálido- aaaahhhhh aaaaahhhhh aahhhhh y que lo digas…

Guardia unicornio 1- que les paso?

Fernando- aaahhhhh aaaaahhhhh a este… se le trabo la pierna con la pelea entre las maderas del techo… aaaahhhh aaahhhhh

Guardia terrestre 2- y el vino y me salvo! Aaaahhhhhh aaaahhhhh gracias a Celestia…

Fernando, ya parado- no hay de que… aaaahhhhhhhhh… momento, Celestia? Y yo que? jajajaja

-al fin habíamos terminado… fuimos corriendo entre los vagones a la cabina del conductor, por suerte estaban todos bien, luna, el artefacto y Longheart, cuando por las ventanas vimos que llegábamos a la ciudad, el tren daba un vuelta increíble permitiéndonos ver todo el campo de batalla… hasta que llegamos finalmente a la estación-

-cansados pero victoriosos… bajamos de este para ser recibidos por varios guardias, las chicas y Celestia en persona; mientras los guardias y algunos ponys mas ayudaban a bajar a los esclavos, nosotros nos sentamos para descansar… Celestia se nos acercó para felicitarnos junto a las chicas… lo logramos-

(=))($!")/)(/=!/)("!/$()/!$)(=/## -informacion Fernando-

Ombito- hola… aaahhhh aaaahhhh

Celestia- no puedo creer que funcionara… como es qu… her… hermana?

Fernando, cargando a luna- acá esta… esta algo lastimada y parece que no le dieron mucha comida…

Celestia, corriendo para tomar a su hermana- ho… hermana… gracias… -con lágrimas- gracias…

Twilight- no puedo creerlo, lo lograron y salvaron a todos estos ponys! Y detuvieron los meteoros y los lanza piedras!

Todos- SI!

Fernando, de repente señala a todos- pérense… pérense…

Ombito, viendo a Fernando- que?

Applejack- se que deben tener hambre, así que vamos al castillo… hay que llevar a luna a la enfermería y ustedes necesitan descansar y… -viendo a fernando- que te pasa?

Fernando- los lanza piedras?... eso no lo hicimos nosotros… y los de los meteoros…

Celestia, aun entre lágrimas- q… que?... pero finalmente se detuvieron… y-y antes de que los meteoros caigan, las armas de sombra pararon antes de que llegaran

Twilight- aquí hay algo raro… tenemos el artefacto

Ombito- Ahuizotl le dijo el "ídolo de los astros caídos"…

Todas/os ponys- Ahuizotl!

Rainbow- con razón obtuvieron el artefacto ese… el ídolo de los astros caídos… Daring do lo menciona como algo que se perdió hace eones o algo así… en su libro N° 14, brevemente… capitulo 17…

-los humanos miran a Rainbow-

Fernando- cerebrito…

Todos- jajajajajaja

Rainbow, sonrojada- jajaja… si si… ya se… también lo saben?

Fernando- adivina… jejeje…

Twilight- luego veremos qué hacer con el artefacto, ahora es mejor que lo lleven al castillo… y con lo de los lanza piedras, hay algo que no cuadra

Pinkie, viendo por la muralla- UAU! Tiene que ver esto!

Rarity, saliendo de la estación junto a los demás- Pinkie? Que pasa? Y cuando llegaste ahí, estabas al lado mío…

Pinkie, viendo a Rarity- e?... a, si si, larga historia… tienen que ver esto!

-yo la vi… la vi a Pinkie al lado de Rarity hace dos segundos atrás!... como llego ahí?!; subimos solo entendiendo que Pinkie era… Pinkie… en vida real es más perturbador-

Twilight- que están haciendo?

Pinkie- no tengo idea… pero lleva un rato así…

Rarity- se supone que hagan eso?

Fluttershy- querrán apuntar al bosque?... –repentina entrada en pánico- LOS ANIMALITOS!

Evangelin- no… no creo… para qué?... que hay en esa dirección?

Pinkie- nada… solo una montañooota…

Fernando- ese lanza piedras… está girando… a… a… a donde está apuntando?

-uno de los lanza piedras… estaba girando lentamente hacia… los suyos? Lo raro es que se movía de a intervalos… como si alguien lo arrastrara… que querrán hacer? Twilight dijo que de ese lado no hay nada, solo montañas, bosques y después pasto… no tienen tanto rango como para llegar hasta… como le dijo Twilight? Shade… yodo… holow algo… después Filly Delphia… y recién después manehatten... pero qué?-

Evangelin- está disparando!

Pinkie- huau… deben tener muy mala puntería

-el disparo atravesó a todos los demás lanza piedras-

-todos quedamos con la boca abierta… confundidos y con…-

Fernando- EL TIPO ESE! Tiene que ser Matías!

Evangelin- el qui… A!... espera, el movió ese lanza piedras y lo disparo a los demás!?

Rarity- y para que aria eso?

Ombito- él dijo algo… algo de querer jodebebffff –corrigiendo-… arruinar al bando de sombra

Twilight, sin entender-… el humano de metal?

Evangelin- si…

Applejack- el que casi nos mata y peleo contra los humanos de Dread Spark?

Fernando- ese…

Fluttershy- p-porque?!

-no… teníamos tantas respuestas-


	13. amis que cosa?

**pienso... luego existo... no... nO NO")=(#)#="("")($)$=)"#**

 **)=")#) deberia haber pensado mas((")$)/$((#!=!=**

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 13: la amis-que-cosa?

=#)"(=)("=$(=$")$")(/"/$=)(/"=(/"()/#=(/#")#"()#"( -la gloria de la estupidez confirmada-

="? –un rato antes-

-luego de la huida de Matías-

Matías, corriendo a través del bosque que rodeaba la montaña- esto no fue buena idea… se me van a romper los tobillos de la inclinación de esta puta montaña… ya… casi… A… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-me caí-

-creo que aterrice sobre un lado de la montaña, pasa que de la nada por donde venía termino en risco… y no alcance a frenar… me duelen los dientes del golpe que me di… si tuviera huesos, ahora mismo tendría el coxis de columna y esta como un cuerno-

Matías, levantándose a duras penas- aaaayyyy… ya toy viejo… aaahHHHGGGGG!

-por lo menos alcance lo que quería, los arietes ante mí, todos alineados y disparando contra la ciudad-

Matías, frotándose la barbilla- eeee… como los rompo?...

Nirt, con algunos soldados y brujo a su lado- que tal… sssi el que ssse rompe eresss tú!

Todos- mmmmUAJAJAJA! MUAAJAJAJAJA…. –ven que Matías no reacciona-

Brujo-… m?

Matías, sin dejar de frotarse la barbilla- si si… ya sé que alguno de ustedes me seguía… pero ahora essstoy pensssando… -burlándose de Nirt- jejejejeje

Brujo, sorprendido- m? mmmmm… -viendo a Nirt-

Soldado, viendo a brujo- ee… perdón señor, que dijo?

Nirt- aaahhh no, no puede ssser porque nosss persssiva… -viendo a Matías- o sssi?

Matías- sí, pero fue más por lógica… quien deja correr por ahí a una persona que puede romperle la existencia a todos tus retrasados? La locura corre desenfrenada… alguien debe detenerla… jajajajaja

Brujo- m…

Nirt- sssi sssi… ya… dessstrósssenlo

-los "soldados" (los rusos muertos de frio y sin armas eran más soldados que estos) se me arrojaron encima… me atacaron… no sé cómo llamarle a esto, uno me está tratando de insertar una lanza… pero no sé si son malos o simplemente no tienen ganas-

Matías, viendo al soldado con lanza junto a los demás que lo rodeaban- que estás haciendo?

Soldado, visto por todos- e?... y-yo que? Ejem! Ríndete!

Matías- la lanza no se sostiene solo con una extremidad, sino con las 2, por mi fuerza física que ya deberían de saber la lanza no tendría que tener el otro extremo sobre tu pecho sino sobre el suelo para transmitir el golpe… y tratar entre 10 de ustedes contra mí no me parece lo más inteligente… literalmente mate a docenas de sus compañeros el otro día frente a todos…

Soldado 2- ves estas capas? –Señalando su capa y la de los suyos- somos la guardia carmesí… el casco de hierro del próximo emp

-Matías lo patea con una fuerza descomunal, este suelta la lanza… y vuela contra la punta de la montaña… a saber si sigue vivo-

Matías, volviendo a donde estaba- y?...

Guardia Carmesí, arrojándose contra Matías- aaaaAAAAAAAAA!

Nirt- no entendí lo que acaba de passsar… el?

Brujo- mmm…

Nirt, viendo a brujo- no esss raro… esssta desssquiciado… nosss analizzza mientras nosss combate? Pero ssse comporta…-viendo y señalando a Matías- sssolo buscasss ocultar tusss miedosss… essa fan… que essstasss hassciendo?

Matías, golpeando a uno de los soldados… con otro soldado- porque se golpean, porque se golpean, porque se golpean –viendo repentinamente a Nirt- que?

Nirt-… creesss que sssea como pinki?... sssolo que…

Brujo- mmm?... mmmm

Nirt- exacto

Matías, viéndolos- … le entendes?... mierda… alta traducción… si no le leo la mente, entre "labios" no voy a entender nada jajaja!

)=!)$()!((=#"(/%(#"/=$)(/#" –informacion desconocida-

-brujo aparece repentinamente al lado de Matías antes de que este terminara con sus malos chistes, devolviéndole el golpe en el puente, brujo comienza con romperle la mandíbula, seguido de múltiples golpes a puño limpio, utilizando toda su destreza en artes marciales aprendidas durante su entrenamiento combinado con su magia, los golpes podrían fácilmente partir la piedra al medio; Nirt se suma con sus dagas de hueso para un combate de cerca, entre ambos tratan de sobrepasar a Matías con un ataque en conjunto por ambos lados-

Matías, reteniendo a Nirt mientras con la otra mano paraba algunos golpes de brujo- ey! Eso no es divertido… -un golpe de brujo le descalabra la boca- hazaza ha haza…

Nirt- cállate!

Matías, habiéndose reacomodado la mandíbula- la verdad.. .creen que mientras uno me ataca, me voy a distraer lo suficiente como para que uno de los dos me dé por atrás o en un punto ciego

Brujo, realizando una patada en barrido- MMM! –Matías cae…. Sobre el- m mmmm… (ho hoooo)

Matías, cayendo a propósito sobre brujo- UY! ME! CAIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-500 kg caen sobre brujo, este sabe lo que intenta pero no puede esquivarlo… y se arrepiente de su movida-

Matías, con su culo sobre brujo mientras peleaba con Nirt- che… si me das con eso le das a este… en serio, ya es un cliché que ustedes los boludos "malos" no les importe lo que les pasa a los suyos

Nirt, ataque tras ataque con sus armas estas son retenidas por matias- sssolo… CALLATE! Pudissste tenerlo todo, pero insssissstessss e insssissstesss en comportarte como un

Matías, interrumpiendo- NAIN! –"no"?-

Brujo, provocando una explosión mágica- MMM!

-matias y Nirt terminan ambos derrapando en el suelo algunos metros-

Brujo, molesto y devuelta en pie- mmm…. Mmmm…

Nirt, parándose y sacudiéndose la tierra- podriasss haber dicho algo!

Brujo, viendo a Nirt con molestia- M…

Nirt- sssi sssi… yo tampoco te dije… queriasss que le

Matías, devuelta de pie- ya estoy cansado… literal… mucha pelea y poca recarga… ahhhh… me estoy CAGANDO DE HAMBREEE!

Brujo- mmmm!

Matías- aaahhhh aaahhh…

Nirt- que… acassso te sssientes agotado? Pobrecito… mjmjmjmj

Matías- no… pe

Brujo- m?

Matías- no fue tu "explosión" que trato de consumir mi energía "mágica"… de eso yo no tengo, y si tengo ni me entero…. Ni tampoco tus huesitos de la suerte con veneno de tu sangre… por cierto… hacerte ver eso…

Nirt- creesss en ssserio que essstas por ensssima de todo lo que te hagamosss?... mírate… sssolo… abandonado… tratabasss de ayudarlosss –señalando a Canterlot- y que conssseguiste? Donde essstan tusss amigosss? Donde essstán las prinsssesssasss y ponysss que tanto añorasss?

-no creo que entiendan con quien se enfrentan, pero quien podría entenderlo realmente?-

Matías- e?... E!?... EL QUE? amigos? Princesas? De que carajo estas hablando! –enojándose- rompen las pelotas… me encierran y se piensan que estoy con ellos porque me parece que son los "lindos y buenos"? ustedes son un caso de pelotones absoluta… en serio… como se puede ser tan idiota! Cuánticamente es indescriptible! harían falta cantidades ingente de boludo-materia para tener las ideas que tienen ustedes!

-brujo arremete contra Matías, su golpe se ve detenido por la mano derecha, ambos fuerzan al otro hasta que brujo da una patada de lado, directo a las costillas, su táctica funciona y el golpe da en el lugar obligando a Matías a arrodillarse, pero este retiene la pierna de brujo junto a sus costillas, Nirt salta encajando ambos huesos en la espalda, pero estos no logran atravesar los huesos de metal, quedando atascados-

Matías, arrodillado y con Nirt atascada en su espalda- bueno… esto es peor que jugar al twister jejejeje uno no se puede tomar en serio una pelea si terminas asi

Nirt, tratando de retirar las manos- ÑÑÑGGGG! ÑÑÑGGG! Déjate de tonteríasss

Matías- perdón, yo fui el pelotudo que salto sobre alguien y quedo atorado?… b… brujo… deja de… Agg! DECILE A TU AMIGO QUE DEJE DE TRATAR DE GOLPEARME

Brujo, tratando de reventar la cabeza de Matías con la mano que aun tenia libre y su magia- mmMMM!

Nirt- no pelearasss en ssserio… que?… no tienesss masss que dar?… pobre sssito, sssolo queda ver como arde Canterlot!

Matías- o… no… que mal… estamos perdidos –sarcasmo- SARCASMO!... porque se que gente como ustedes no terminan de entender las cosas! Y ya deja de tirarme el puto pelo como una nena con tu magia

Brujo- MMMMM! –Tratando de arrancar la cabeza de Matías con su magia-

Matías, hartado- háganle un favor a la existencia… y muéranse… serbo de compresión absoluta… encendido

Nirt- que?

-el brazo de Matías emite un fuerte pitido como un silbato y emite algo de vapor-

)($/=!(/$=)(¡/$!(/"$()!/$ informe_: ((#)(/#!#/

De que se habla cuando se dicen estas cosas?... nadie lo sabe, se cree que nuestro líder piensa que todo el mundo es ingeniero mecanico/mecatronico/físico, pero gracias a su gloria (y a la evidente incomprensión de los que tratan de entenderlo) existen los informes, no aclaran nada… pero por alguna razón el líder nos obliga a leerlos.

Servos de compresión absoluta:

Se desconoce como una mejora tan simple, paso desapercibida por tanto tiempo, pero luego de investigar y combinar la simple idea de un pistón con los servos de sus brazos, la combinación fue algo impresionante, sus brazos tienen un tubo de plasti-titanio que sostiene la mano donde antes estaban su cubito y radio (huesos del brazo), este ahora se "separa" y permite una compresión de 7,85 cm gracias a los sevo-musculos (lo que actúa como músculos mecánicos), sus servos luego los vuelven a colocar en su lugar con un golpe de fuerza gracias a la descompresión instantánea de los líquidos internos de estos con varios Kilo-newtons de fuerza.

(que da un golpe al comprimir su brazo y luego al expandirlo, con la misma fuerza que una prensa hidráulica… incultos)

… fin del informe_)($(¡/=)(/)(#"/=/#"&%/"/&$=)( era necesario todo esto? ()(/"$=()/$"()#/$"#)($/=!(/=/#!($

-Matías levanta la mano que aun agarraba el puño de brujo, esta se comprime 7 cm y con fuerza desciende y se estira 7 cm, dando un golpe con varios cientos newton de fuerza sobre la rodilla aun retenida de brujo, partiéndola junto con su mano y muñeca-

-brujo deja de intentar romperle el cuello a Matías y cae al suelo con un grito mudo mientras trataba de sostenerse la pierna con fuerza por el dolor, su mano quedo destruida y solo observaba su rodilla con odio, tratando de reacomodarla con su magia sin mucho éxito; Matías no le permite continuar al golpearlo en la cabeza de una patada, con Nirt aun colgada atrás de el, ella apoya sus piernas sobre su espalda y logra zafarse al romperse las dagas de hueso que surgían de sus palmas-

Nirt, apretando sus manos con dolor- aaaGGGG!... que fue lo que le hisssissste a br…

Matías- aceme un favor Y HABLA BIEN LA CONCHA DE TU MADREEE!, QUE NO CUESTA UN CHOTO Y ES UN BENEFICIO DE LA SAN PUTA!

-matttttt)=#") ("=)(#$)#"($)#"($)#("?/%"# -informacion-

-me doy vuelta aun con el dolor en la espalda, los huesos de esta loca se me habían trabado y me lastimaban o eso emitía mis nervios; tuve que hacer fuerza para romper los huesos y que los restos cayeran entre mis partes mecánicas, todos los sistemas informaban que se estaban saturando… que me estaba rompiendo! Desinformados; me di vuelta cuando la chica esta… eeee… dirt, trataba de golpearme con una lanza de hueso… y creía que yo tenia muchas armas ocultas; me golpea, derecha, estocada, y golpe de arriba a bajo, los 3 detenidos… mas o menos… el ultimo de mío en la cabeza… au-

Matías- AU! La concha de la lora!

Nirt- debería enssseñarte buenosss modalesss… primera lecssción, aprende de tusss sssuperioresss! –Lanzando una estocada de frente-

-le agarro el palo, la golpeo con el al levantarlo y comprimo el servo de la mano derecha asestando un golpe en el centro de su estómago, retrocede derrapando con sus pies y la lanza hasta detenerse-

Nirt, agarrándose de la lanza para no caerse y el estomago- ggg… a… a… Ahhhhhh –tratando de respirar y gritar-

Matías- aaahhhh mierda… creo que me rompiste los dedos –viéndose la mano, los dedos dejan de responder y quedan flojos- mierda…

Nirt, tosiendo sangre y cayendo al suelo- COFFF COFFFF q…que… que… me… hi… ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh COFFF! –entre espasmos y el dolor mas intenso sentido- no… me puedo

Matías, acercándose- se… el golpe me desalineo el hueso de metal central… "debí" romperte todos los huesos y desgarrar los órganos… no sé cómo carajo no te morís pero sos peor que una cucaracha! Mierda! –sacudiéndose la mano- AAAAAGGGG la puta madre… de que mierda estas hecha? O a lo mejor –nirt cae al suelo desmallada- creo que la caída con la nave desajusto algo… bueno… podría pisarte la cabeza… y a él… pero como que ciento la estupidez del universo… algo me dice que eso no te mata… y que de alguna manera van a volver a romperme LEM PELOTEN –"alemán"-… además de que estoy cansado

-después de mi monologo… en el que trataba de pensar que hacer… decidí apurarme y concentrarme en los arietes antes de que… no se… con mi suerte que el cielo se caiga?; fui finalmente a ver que onda… estaban hechos de madera, algunas uniones de metal, funcionaban por el contrapeso y un equipo de 8 ponys para manejarlo… y no se porque se me quedaban viendo en vez de correr… acababa de patearle el culo a sus superiores en frente de ellos… la pelea fue a metros de los arietes-

Matías- y bien?

Pony artillero, escondido tras la estructura de madera- que? Crees que nos intimidas!? Nuestras fuerzas arrasaran la ciudad y cuando los soldados lleguen tendrás probl…

Matías, agarrando el hocico del pony- perdón… podes irte un poco a la mierda? –lanzándolo al aire- fuera…

Pony esclavo- s… somos… libres?

Matías- hagan lo que quieran… necesito el ariete

-tirar una piedra con suficiente fuerza para romperlos todos... mucho gasto de fuerza psíquica o física que no tengo… inhabilitarlos rompiendo algo clave?... te lo arreglan en 2 días… a ya se; cargue el ariete que comenzaba con la línea mientras los ponys estos se sublevaban algunos y corrían a quien sabe dónde, me tomo un rato y luego me puse a moverlo… lo que me costó, lentamente arrastrando varias toneladas de madera, piedra y metal hacia los demás arietes-

Maitas, habiendo terminado- aaaaHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Para que mieda… trato… de no gastar energía… aaaahhhhh ya esta… ángulo… (intersección de los demás arietes… por pedida de fuerza en cada impacto… gravedad) eeee… ma si… ahí va

-destrabe el seguro y el contrapeso cayo con todo… por supuesto que también rompí una parte de este ariete para que el contrapeso siguiera y rompiera el arma además de lanzar el proyectil como quería… mas o menos… puta, ni que fuera ingeniero medieval-

Matías, viendo el proyectil- 1… 2… 3… 4…cin… mmmm el quinto no cay… a no… ahí... e? –un pedazo del ariete se viene encima- me caAAAAAAA! –aplastado- aaahhhh… porque tenia que venirse ENCIMA! –levantándose y arrastrándose de entre los escombros- aaahhhh aaahhhh… mi espalda!... ahora… el… coso… coso… la antena de mierda, la tenía sombra según el intento de torturador ese… creo… quien carajo era yo? Mucha patada en la cabeza por hoy…

-esto se descontrolo bastante… creo que en 3 dias ya me cague tanto a piñas que las semanas que pase en viaje ya se fueron… necesito comer… y dormir… dormir bien y por mi, no terminar con un ACB en el suelo largando fluidos por los orificios-

Matías, cayendo y sosteniéndose con su rodilla- aaaahhhh…. aahhhhh… hay que seguir…

-al intentar levantarme, mi rodilla comienza a hacer silbidos y se atasca… las nano maquinas que componen la piel de la rodilla se retraen y meto los dedos entre los mecanismos… la golpeo de un costado y vuelvo a pararme, puedo sentir como truena y se recoloca… si sintiera algo adentro creo que seria dolor-

-me encamine hacia el centro de la formación de soldados que se desbarataba en retirada mientras lo que creo que eran sus fuerzas de elite trataban de mantener la punta de la formación unida; pensé en correr y atacar como estampida pero estaba cansado y varias partes de mi cuerpo indicaban daños, tanto que se me estaban acabando las nanomaquinas que generaban mi piel y estas solo cubrían algunas partes de mi… me veía como un terminator al que habían cagado mucho a palos, la pelea con los pendejos esos, la pelea con los soldados… creo que con lo único que no me pelee fue con esos arboles… malditos malditos arboles capitalistas… muajajajaja YA VAN A VER!-

Matías- jajaja… arboles… -se para en una colina en medio del campo de combate-… mierda… siempre lo mismo

-de a momentos pienso, y ahora que veo la ciudad algo "rota" y los soldados… pienso en el eterno siclo que hace a las sociedades… construimos para la guerra, destruimos en esta… y volvemos a construir, pero acá tenía que ser diferente… el "siclo" era diferente del humano… ellos no tendrían que tener esta guerra… y una idea me viene a lamente como un triste recordatorio… varias en realidad… que la vida es siempre lo mismo, todas las sociedades en todos lados tendrán momentos de destruir y momentos de construir… y que, si algo puede salir mal… saldrá mal en un universo alterno… se aplica a todo… mal, bien, intermedio… porque nunca me toca el universo en donde lo único alterno es que no se inventó la cuchara? Ahhhhh la puta que los pario… esto se vuelve cansador-

Sargento- OIGAN! EL EMPERADOR DICE QUE HAY QUE IR AL CENTRO! NO RETI… -todos paran al ver a matias- que cosa es…

Soldado- es… es EL MONSTRUO DEL OTRO DÍA!

Soldado 2- el que destrozo el flanco izquierdo?!

Sargento, caminando hacia Matías- baya baya… parece que te atrapamos en pleno escape… SOLDADOS! ROD

Matías, lo agarra de la cabeza y lo lanza hacia la ciudad cayendo mucho antes- ay, creo que se me desestabilizo el hombro –viendo a los soldados-… alguien quiere un boleto a la concha de la lora?

Soldado-… CORRAN!

-que?... lanzar personas es todo un deporte y estos son mucho mas fáciles de utilizar, centro de gravedad más o menos en el medio, buena aerodinámica, pobre existencia, de que estaba hablando?… ; algunos de los soldados corrían en dirección opuesta a mi o trataban de rodearme para ir a su base… otros se hacían los valientes en un fallo por parte de su instinto de auto preservación y trataban de… no se… golpearme?-

Suboficial, junto a algunos de sus compañeros- vamos! Lanzas al frente, escudos listos y arqu!…

Matías, pateando al suboficial- miren un oficial-fugaz! Pidan un deseo… imbéciles –vuela un par de metros y cae algo destrozado-

Soldados- AAaaat… aaaa…. –dudando-

Suboficial, tratando de levantarse con sangre en el rostro- e… aaahhhh… ata… q…

Soldado, tratando de ayudar a su superior- no seria mejor una retirada?

Suboficial, casi sin aliento- aaaATAQUEEEEENNN! Cofff cofff!

-yo pedí un pony! Espero que se haga realidad mi deseo… o! que casualidad, acá viene uno con una espada en boca-

Elite carmesí, corriendo a todo galope en un ataque frontal- AAAAAA! –tratando de gritar con su espada en boca-

-le partí el hocico con un rodillazo (como que no me costo mucho porque hasta ahí llegan), lo agarre de una pierna y disfrute de mi pony… utilizado como objeto contundente contra otros… al poco rato de golpearlos con su compañero ya estaban corriendo para otro lado-

Matías, sacudiendo al soldado de la pierna como amenaza- MUAjAJAJAJAJAJAJA! CORRAN! CORRRRAAANNN LA CONCHA DE LA LORA!

Soldados, en retirada- AAAAAA!

Soldado 23- nos amenaza con que cosa de un pájaro?

Soldado 27- corre y cállate!

(#=)$"#!)($)-y asi nuestro líder… se posicionó como el guerrero supremo… en un trono hecho de otros ponys con su fiel "espada-pony" a un lado… sus batallas fueron muchas… sus victorias, totales… lo que decía, puras estupideces… $()#"=/=!"

(=/=)($"/(/$"=(/"$/$&)(#/($(/#/($/(/$# -informacion Evangelin-

-confusos seguimos viendo por un rato como las catapultas se rompían y caían… sin entender porque, pero suponiendo el quien… martin-

Fernando- creo que era matias…

Evangelin- a… perdón

-estábamos cansados pero las tropas de sombra aun combatían contra nosotros en algunas partes de la muralla… los guardias los habían rechazado y ahora las tropas se batían en retirada… otra vez… esto de la guerra es confuso, o solo soy yo?; sin embargo nos reunimos en la entrada algo destartalada junto con las princesas porque sombra y Dread Spark intentaban desmoralizarnos con mas discursos… y aun teníamos que trabajar, encaminamos hacia la puerta con la imagen de algunos de los edificios rotos a un lado y el campo de batalla al otro-

Rainbow, volando cerca de Fernando- nosotras también estuvimos peleando y devolviendo golpes! –pateando al aire- asi que deja de quejarte

Fernando- uy! Si… seguro… jajajaja…

Pinkie- oye!… yo les lance pollos a algunos de los pegasos!... cayeron desplumados! Jajajaja…

Evangelin-… a… por lo de pollo… jajajaja…

Fernando, viendo a eva- … en serio?

Evangelin, confundida- que?...

Ombito- yo no entendí…

Fernando- …. Aaaahhhhhh nada

-al llegar, vimos a Sombra y Dread, en la entrada? Otra vez? Que repetitivo, del otro lado del puente… esto se esta haciendo una mala costumbre-

Celestia- sombra, Dread Spark… su ataque a fallado… retírense y nunca vuelvan! Canterlot y Ecuestria no caerán

Ombito, al lado de Celestia- hay que darles un 10 por esfuerzo… son persistentes…

Sombra, con algo de molestia- **pero Celestia… aun tenemos mucho… mucho que mostrarte… y a toda Ecuestria… nada va a detenernos…**

Elite capa roja, viendo hacia la retaguardia- señor…

Dread Spark- _**no lograran nada… cada pelea los debilita… cada ves que…**_

Elite capa roja 2- s… señor!

Dread Spark, molesto y girando lentamente- _**no me molestes…**_

Elite capa roja, señalando a la retaguardia- p-pero señor

Dread Spark, un repentino arrebato de magia le rompe el cuello al soldado-… _**que?**_

Soldados del 12bo de caballería, corriendo en todas direcciones- AAAAAAA!

Fernando- porque corren para aca? Su base esta del otro lado

Ombito- no me gusta la respuesta

Twilight- que? Que cosa… ¡!ay no puede ser!

Matías, casi sin piel y saliendo de entre una nube de polvo agarrando a un pony como arma- AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA lloren chicos lloreeeenn… llego el lechero!

Soldado de elite 2- a… que se refiere!?

Oficial carmesí- mantengan la posición! Listoooos!

Dread Spark- _**escapo… y aun sigue… con vida?!**_ –comenzando a tener problemas para controlarse-

Sombra- **porque rayos están huyendo!?**

-los soldados ignoran a sombra y tratan de buscar refugio en nuestro bando… creo-

Celestia- es una criatura formidable… pero que quiso decir con eso del "lechero"? que significa en su mundo? Es un grito de guerra?

Pinkie- es una broma?

Shining- quizá sean códigos… leche… es blanca! Quizá quiera eliminarla a usted princesa o a mi!

Evangelin- no tengo idea… Ombito, fer, ust… chicos?

Fernando, transpirando toda su salud en un esfuerzo por no reír o llorar- nada… nada… De… Nada

Ombito, intentando con ganas mantenerse de pie y transpirando toda su ropa- no sabemos… no debe ser nada jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjA! –tapandose la boca- mmmmmm… jmjmjm

Twilight, viendo a Fernando y Ombito y luego a Evangelin- sabes que les pasa? Parecen algo estresados…

Evangelin- ni idea… hombres?

Sombra- **como es que escapaste y llegaste hasta** **aquí?! Medio ejercito esta…**

Matías, interrumpiendo- en retirada, entorpecidos y mal adiestrados… en serio, creíste que porque "tenemos muchos ganaremos!"?… ahora díganme… donde esta Sara Conor!... –sonriendo con lo que le quedaba de boca-

Soldado carmesí 4, viendo a su compañero- se los dije…

Sombra, viendo a sus soldados quienes se ponen firmen tratando de evitar una reprimenda- **a callar…** -viendo a matias- **déjame adivinar, estas aquí por**

Matías, interrumpiendo nuevamente- mi antena, si… que la tenes vos… metida bien adentr..

Fernando, tosiendo sus órganos fuerte para evitar "eso"- COFFF COFFF!… creo que… que… -viendo a todos- que no sé qué hacemos ahora!?

Matías, a los gritos- no trates de evitar que insulte! Nadie los salvara del psicólogo MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Evangelin- tengo un mal presentimiento…

Twilight- tu y todos nosotros

Pinkie- yo creo que es divertido… algo loco... pero divertido!

Sombra- **BASTA!** –viendo a Matías- **lo quieres? Ten… no tengo intenciones de combatir con tigo… solo toma esto y vete** –acercándose a Matías junto a Dread Spark-

Fernando- el que?... que paso!? Haber haber…

Rainbow- si sombra le entrega esa espada

Evangelin- antena…

Rainbow- lo que sea! El quizá se ponga de su lado!

Twilight, viendo directamente hacia el lugar donde se reunían- no nos queda de otra que escuchar y prepararnos para que eso quizá pase... usare mi magia para que los escuchemos

Celestia- el hechizo de…

Twilight, viendo a Celestia- capitulo 26… de magia

Celestia, terminando junto a twilight- los sonidos y sus secretos? No pensé que ya lo hubieras leído

Twilight- por favor… solo me lo diste antes de lo de Tirek…

-una suerte de círculos mágicos como unos parlantes flotantes aparecieron y empezamos a escuchar-

)="("378=)/)="/%=("#/%=)("/%# -informacion matias-

-captar… desde la distancia los pensamientos INSIGNIFICANTES de los que son mis esclavos es un deber que el líder tiene… me pregunto si este sabe que nos están escuchando-

Matías- y bueno… te vas a hacer el misterioso? O…

Sombra- **solo estaba viendo que iban a hacer… así que nos están escuchando… solo viendo… sin poder hacer nada**

Fernando, desde el otro lado- COMO MIER…

Evangelin, patea Fernando- SHHHHHHHH!

Matías, viendo a donde estaban- YA?!... si saben que sabemos… no?

Sombra- **déjalos… quiero que vean… que vean como sus esperanzas se desvanecían…**

Matías- aja… seguro…

Sombra- **para que te molestas con todo esto?...** **toma… tu espada… quieres irte? Vete, ya no nos interpondremos en tu camino… solo deja de ser un fastidio y de arruinar nuestra invasión!…**

Twilight, viendo lo que sombra quería hacer- no…

Sombra, viendo a Twilight- **lo comprenden no?... el no los ayudara… que sus esperanzas se vengan abajo y que sus corazones se llenen de terror… están solos y nadie vendrá a salvarlos! MUJAJAJA**

Matías, viendo a sombra y a la muralla- (puta… y después dicen que yo me rio raro) que?... el que?... dijo algo y me lo perdí o que?

Celestia, viendo a sombra- ya que puedes escucharnos… como sabes que no te traicionara?

Sombra- **a… el es un buen chico… y más aun, es un estratega… creo que puedo cont…**

Matías, interrumpiendo- si saben que puedo leer sus pensamientos instantáneos… no? –sombra mira a Matías extrañado-... decir todo esto y que él –señalando a Dread Spark- este pensando en como arrancarme las extremidades no me da el incentivo para creerles… no se si me entiendes… -haciendo gestos con las manos-

Sombra, viendo lentamente a Dread Spark- **acaso sabias que podía hacer…**

Dread Spark- _**si lo supiera… te parce que no lo hubiera evitado?**_

Matías- pero si trataste de evitarlo!… puedo ver que creíste que un hechizo de no sé qué mierda me iba a parar… por cierto, soy tan magnánimo que ya calcule lo que tratan de hacer d formas posibles… sepan que ninguna da el resultado que creen tener

Ombito- ok… ya me asuste… que?

Fernando- shhh… trato de escuchar

Celestia- que ya calculo que van a hacer

Matías- ganar tiempo para que lleguen sus "niños perdidos" esos y me rodeen… distraerme para atacar con hechizos instantáneos desde múltiples ángulos, principalmente bajo tierra cuando me acercara y/o agarre la antena… darme lo que quiero con un hechizo de rastreo para guiarlos hacia donde voy a ir… -sombra y dread se miran confundidos, sus soldados apenas entienden lo que pasa-… sigo?

Sombra- **… había que intentar…**

Dread Spark- _**y crees que pensaste en todo… ahora que harás?**_

Matías- todo?... el todo es infinito, eso incluye una dimensión donde no existen las cucharas… yo solo pensé en unos cuantos…

("!=$(/#)")(#"=%)#$/#")$=()" –informacion desconocida-

-dando un salto hacia delante, Matías se arroja rápidamente sobre sombra para tirarlo al suelo, comienza a golpearlo una ves encima, mientras Dread Spark contesta disparando su magia con fuerza hacia Matías; él levanta su mano izquierda y contiene el disparo usando sus habilidades… principalmente que el disparo no le hace nada salvo calentar su mano a altísima temperatura; termina por golpear a sombra con su mano derecha rota y atascada antes de que este de un impulso de magia que hace caer a todos, salvo a Matías, este sale disparado hacia arriba y cae con gran fuerza en el suelo, sombra se pone de pie iracundo y ensangrentado, carga su magia preparando a medio metro la descarga que acabara con su enemigo; tratando de arremeter desde el suelo y ya en las ultimas, Matías da una vuelta para ponerse de pie y destrozar la mandíbula de sombra con una patada, ninguno de los ataques logra su objetivo, la magia de sombra que se dispara por lo cerca que le pasa la patada, lo cual termina por dar en el pie de matias; sombra retrocede aferrándose del suelo al igual que dread por lo potente del disparo y matias da vueltas en el suelo como un trompo-

Matías, tratando de pararse con mareos- mmmiiiieeee… eeeeerrr… rrrdaaaa…

Dread Spark- _**podrías controlar tu magia!…**_

Sombra- **no te veo haciendo nada!**

Dread Spark- _**te interponías en mi disparo… y perdiste el ARMA!**_ –viendo el costado de sombra que antes guardaba la espada-

Matías, ya de pie y sacudiendo la espada con la mano que le quedaba (izquierda)- esto?... es… MIO! Carajo! MUAJAJAJAJA

Evangelin- eee… que hacemos?... lo paramos?

Twilight- no l…

Celestia, usando toda su magia junto a cadence en un escudo- CUIDADO!

/$(=!%/)(/#"=)$("!$=)/%=)(#" –informacion Ombito-

-todos vemos hacia la pelea… y una explosión repentina se da, dejando polvo, piedras y algunos soldados de sombra por todos lados, además de un ruido sordo en los odios… ese piiiiiii… seguido de la respiración… solo el ruido y la respiración; sombra y Dread parecen molestos y respiraban agitadamente, sombra maldice y dispara un rayo contra el muro en un arrebato de ira… Matías había desaparecido; Sombra, Dread y sus fuerzas se retiran por hoy… todos exhaustos, y nosotros tirados en el suelo evitando la fuerte sacudida, gracias a la magia de Celestia y cadence, aun existía un puerta… Pinkie no se cubrió… la cara la tiene negra y el pelo para atrás y con algo de ceniza-

Fernando, levantándose lentamente del suelo- quhhhhe… quhhhhhhe paso? –casi sin habla-

Pinkie, tosiendo ceniza- COFFF COFFF…. HUAUUUU! ESO FUE ESPECTACULAR!

Cadence- antes de que nos diéramos cuenta sombra y dread Spark utilizaron su magia combinada para provocar esa explosión hacia el humano… madias?

Applejack- p-pero eso sacudió toda la tierra!

Rarity, suspirando de alivio- fiuuu… al menos ya termino

Twilight, preocupada- pero porque no lo usaron hasta ahora?... si tienen este poder con ellos podrían habernos destruido

Celestia- no fue tan simple… parecían agotados luego de usar tanta magia, seguramente están utilizando mucha magia negra para mantener el control de sus soldados y los escudos que usan

Fernando- a… entonces… por hoy termino?

Evangelin, viendo sobre el muro extrañada-… y matias?

Fluttershy- al menos ya se acabó… solo quiero darme un baño y dorm… el hombre de metal? A que te refieres… ho no… el

Ombito- donde esta? No veo nada…

Rarity, viendo el lugar de la explosión- miren… el suelo esta quemado… creen que él…

Evangelin- lo evaporaron… esta… esta

Ombito- muerto?… no…

Rarity- pero donde esta?

Cadence, algo triste y abrazando a Shining ante la escena- lo… lo buscamos?

Shining- ya no podemos hacer nada por él… vamos

Fernando- si… quiero ir, bañarme… y coooomeeeerrrrr…

-otra víctima, otro día, otro sol que se pone en el horizonte… es raro ver como alguien lo hace (siempre quise ver como Celestia lo hacía, es raro), la pelea fue dura y todos querían reposar, todos querían pensar que mañana sería un dia mejor, aunque la guerra no había durado mucho, nadie la extrañaría; caminamos devuelta al castillo… contando como fue infiltrase en las defensas del campamento, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Fernando había demostrado mucha diligencia durante esto, supo cómo en una situación de peligro enderezar las cosas-

Ombito- quien lo hubiera dicho… tenes lo que hace falta para dirigir

Evangelin- solo te falta dejar de decir groserías…

Ombito- y dejar esas frases… "epicosas" que te salen

Todos- jajajajajaja

-agotados agotados agotados… porque nos pasan estas cosas a nosotros? Ni que hubiéramos tenido un destino místico… o no?-

)=(¡)$((/"=/()("#(/#"(=/ :) =()/#(=)/)/!(/# :) /=#)("/$()/#"$((#"=)_o no)#=)("#($


	14. Chapter 14

**hubo una vez... en un universo muy muy lejano... un mundo en** **guerra**

 **un mundo que no conocía la paz...**

 **un mundo... del cual fui gobernador durante 6 meses...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **perdimos 100 millones de hombres tratando de mantenerlo...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **solo en los primeros 2 meses...**

-extracto de información de Matias durante estadía en versión diferente de universo "warhammer 40k"-

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 14: elegir, mal… o peor

/$/!=)/%!("/$/"!(/$"!(

########## -10 de la noche, castillo de Canterlot, pasillo 27-

Twilight, bostezando- aaaHHHHHhhh… perdonen, hoy ya fue… todo un día

Ombito, viendo el increíble pasillo- este lugar es un lio… como no se pierden?

Twilight- ho vamos… no es tan difícil, solo son pasillos con estructura hexagonal cada 3 pasillos… -sonriendo-

Fernando, viendo a la nada con los ojos abiertos-…. Eee?... que era "exagongel"?

Rarity- o vamos querido, no es tan difícil –susurrando- además solo sigue a Twilight o las princesas y no te perderás jiji

Twilight- los escuche

Todos- jajaja

Celestia- tranquilo… nosotras también nos perdíamos al principio

Cadence- jajajaja… aún recuerdo cuando te perdiste 3 horas

Celestia, sonrojada- ssshhhhh… jajaja…

Shining- oigan… esperen… -viendo extrañado alrededor-

-todos paran de caminar-

Twilight- Shining… pasa algo?

Shining- donde están los guardias? Los de la entrada estaban en sus puestos… pero ya caminamos un rato y…

Celestia, viendo el pasillo en ambas direcciones- mmmm… tiene razón… es extraño ver los pasillos tan despejados

Ombito- habrán dejado sus puestos para comer?...

Fernando- quizá ya nos estamos quedando sin chicos…

Fluttershy- he?

Fernando- perdón… guardias… nos estamos quedando sin guardias

Fluttershy- o!... jejeje chicos, ya entendí

Shining- no, no abandonan sus puestos por algo así… y el cambio de guardia no dura tanto ni es a esta hora…

Pinkie- entonces de quien es este casco?

-Pinkie señalo a una de las estatuas de caballo que tenía un casco de guardia puesto-

Shining- esto es raro… mmm

Chef, corriendo y gritando en una extraña forma de francés- pgriiiiiinnnnceeeesaaaaa! Caaapitainnnn!

Celestia- gâteau? Que sucede?... y porque estas tan sucio?

-un pony, gris, con un bigote al estilo… francés y un gorro de chef, corre desenfrenado-

Gâteau crème, agotado- aaaahhhhh aaahhhhh pagdon pgrincesa… pero un vándalo de sus… -viendo a Fernando, Ombito y Evangelin- eee… moneus -"monos"- estos, está en mi cocina! –Mostrando indignación hacia los humanos-

Fernando- pero… estamos los 3 acá…

Celestia- Gâteau, solo hay 3 humanos con nosotros, los otros están con… -viendo a los demás asustada-

Twilight, comprendiendo- o ho…

Gâteau crème- no solo eso! Mon peti… llame a los guardias…. Pero esa cosa solo se grio mientras los golpeaba!

Fernando, hablándole a Eva- porque si es chef tiene que hablar francés?

Evangelin- jjjjejejeje… racismo?…

Ombito, pensativo- esperen… no… no puede ser…

Cadence- que?

Ombito- el único que se ríe cuando golpea a otros…

Twilight, sin entender-… quien… -abriendo los ojos y entendiendo- aaaAHHHHH…

-corrimos creyendo a medias lo que dijo Ombito… pero a medida que nos acercábamos, más y más guardias estaban derrotados a los lados del pasillo, muchos desmallados y sin aliento estaban confundidos por lo que uno de "nosotros los humanos" les habíamos dicho… no quise preguntar que habían escuchado y tuve que distraer a los ponys para que no preguntaran, si era la persona que pensaba más de uno tendría preguntas y necesidad de un psicólogo; finalmente llegamos a la cocina y nos posicionamos para ver sin entrar ni hacer ruido-

Shining, viendo con el brillo de su casco a través de la puerta- mmmm… A! es él… ahí esta

Cadence- quien?

Shining, susurrando junto a los demás- el demente que peleo con sombra y Dread Spark… está ahí adentro… creo que está cocinando

Twilight- que?... a ver –asomándose y susurrando- mmm… si! Esta ahí… porque está cocinando? Y PORQUE CASI NO TIENE PIEL?

-Matías, la extraña criatura estaba parado cocinando y con varias partes de su… "piel" destrozada y mostrando su interior metálico, como una parte de su cara y cabeza-

Shining- no lo sé ni hay tiempo para averiguarlo… ustedes quédense aquí, voy a buscar a algunos de mis corceles para entrar, princesas, ustedes y los demás deben irse por seguridad

Twilight- Shining no nos iremos! Acaso estás loco, ya viste lo que hiso?

Celestia- tiene razón, está rodeado y solo, y es nuestra casa la que invade

Cadence- además, tú ya viste lo que puede hacer cariño… no creo que solo lo puedas solucionar

Fernando- la cocina tiene más entradas?

Gâteau crème- güi! 2 más, una pog aquel pasillo y otrga del otrgo lado, la del pasillo es la que da al comedorg principal

Cadence- gracias Gâteau, ve a ayudar a los guardias, no creo que puedan llegar a la enfermería ellos solos

Fernando- hay que tener un plan

Shining- tengo algo…

-la idea era simple, nos dividimos, Twilight y las chicas en la puerta en la que estábamos, Shining y 4 guardias medianamente ilesos por una entrada que "ellos conocían" (ni idea) además de pedir refuerzos, Celestia y cadence por la entrada al comedor y nosotros por la última puerta de servicio, todos susurrábamos tratando de evitar alertar a Matías-

Fernando- listos?

Ombito- para qué?... solo nos dijeron que vengamos por acá… no que hacer!

Evangelin, pensativa- es una emboscada, lo tenemos rodeado… no hay que esperar alguna señal?

Fernando- ay ya!... –viendo por la puerta sin entrar- mmm… ahí están las chicas… -comenzado a hacer señas incomprensibles-

Evangelin- eee… Fernando… porque te estas tocando la nariz?

Fernando- es una señal

Ombito, confundido- de qué? de Que queres estornudar?

()/(/$=)(¡/%)(/#"=( -informacion Twilight-

-que está tratando de decirme Fernando?-

Twilight, susurrando en vos alta junto a las demás- que?

Pinkie- creo que significa que tenemos que llevarle un pañuelo…

Rarity- en serio?... en un momento así? Aysh… bien… aquí tengo algunos –sacando un estuche- de seda mediterránea o normal?

Applejack- creo que le pica algo… y no es momento para eso Rarity!

Fluttershy- quizá sea bueno llevarle un pañuelo? Tal vez tenga alergia

Rainbow- ahora? En que está pensando!?

Twilight- e… esperen… está haciendo algo con sus… como se decían?

Fluttershy, viendo- mmmm… garras?...

Twilight- si!... esta… mostrando… 4 garras… 3 garras… 2 HO! Esta con… ENTREN!

-cómo es que tratan de comunicarse así? Acaso es una segunda forma de habla que ellos tienen?... y sabe que nosotros no verdad? Esto necesita de una investigación más profunda en un mejor momento… y llevarle lo que creo que era un vaso con agua a Fernando… eso pedía?-

9=/(¡/=&)/$)("/"(/=/((/" –informacion Ombito-

-entramos con todo… muy confuso… Celestia y cadence no entraron hasta que estuvimos nosotros… y luego las chicas-

Ombito, en guardia con su magia- Fernando… no sabes dar indicaciones!

Fernando, con su escudo y espada preparado- y que quieres que hiciera? No soy telepata!

Twilight, junto a sus amigas en guardia- aunque podrías solo haber dicho "ahora"…

Cadence- de todas formas… ALTO AHÍ! –en guardia con su magia-

Matías, viendo a todo mundo sin dejar de revolver una cacerola- …

Celestia- y bien? Porque estás aquí!...

Matías, cara de póker- (mjmjmjmj)…

Fernando, hablando entre dientes a Ombito- que le paaasaaa?...

Ombito- ni idea… ya me da miedo… no deja de revolver…

Applejack, con transpiración y preocupación-… chicas… y… y ahora?

Fluttershy, temblando- s… señor… podría… dejar he… de…

Matías-… ja… jajaja… AAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJA AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-ahora si estoy asustado, él se reía casi de manera psicópata y con su cuerpo lastimado y mostrando partes metálicas, su piel estaba destrozada en ciertos lugares y la mitad de su cara dejaba ver su… "esqueleto"… metálico… igualito a un "termineitor"; verlo reír mientras revolvía… y reía… y reía… Y LAS LUCES PARPADEAN?-

Evangelin, asustada- CHICOOOS! Por favor… hagan algo!

Applejack, entrando en pánico- aAAAA!

Todos- AAAAAAAAAA!

-las luces para de parpadear y Matías sigue ahí… revolviendo-

Ombito, tratando de mantener la calma- podes dejar e-eso y hablarnos?

Matías-(jejejejejejeje… que bueno que puedo controlar los interruptores… es ideal ser psíquico en estas situaciones) espereeeeen… -levantando su dedo-

-todos estábamos tensos, el no dejaba de revolver… y revolver… el único sonido en la habitaci…-

Shining, cayendo del techo- AAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos, saltando del susto- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ombito, disparando hacia la pared- AAAAA!

Fernando, tratando de parar a Ombito- para que vas a cocinarte a alguien!

Evangelin, habiendo golpeado repetidas veces al aire- aaahhhh aaahhhh…

Twilight, agotada por disparar su magia contra la cocina- aaahhhhh aaaahhhhhhh pero que fue lo que paso?

Celestia, proyectando un campo de energía alrededor de magia con determinación-… q-que acaba de pasar?

-nos quedamos quietos hasta que el polvo y el movimiento se detuvieron… Shining callo del techo, saliendo de la nada y partiéndose contra el suelo-

Matías, parando de revolver- PPPPFFFFJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –señalando a Shining-

Shining, tratando de sobarse la cabeza por el dolor- aHU!... –viendo hacia arriba- TWINBLADE! La cuerda se tenía que sujetar!

Twinblade, desde un tragaluz en el techo- p-pero si la sujete!

Guardia 2, al lado de Twinblade- que la ates a algo… no solo la agarres con tus cascos!

Twilight, viendo a su hermano- "esta" es tu entrada secreta?

Shining- se tenía que ver increíble y ser un factor sorpresa… AHU! La cabeza

Cadence, corriendo al lado de Shining- amorcito…

Celestia- cadence NO!

-cadence no entendió… hasta que vi que Shining y cadence quedaron al lado de Matías… cuando sus miradas se encontraron se sintió la tensión, estaban en peligro-

Matías- aaaahhhHHH… ya… ahora si… jajajaja… que manera de romperte todo… -parando de revolver-

Twilight, viendo a los demás- e?... escúchame tu… eeee…

Fernando, susurrando- Matías

Twilight- Matías! Estas rodeado

Fernando- todas las salidas selladas

Evangelin- te superamos en número

Ombito- tírate al piso y pone las manos sobre la cabeza!...

-todos me miran extrañados-

Omito, sonrojado- eee… perdón… me deje llevar

Rainbow- y eso que significa?

Ombito- es lo que dicen los policías… así se somete a los chorr… criminales!

Twilight- bien… as eso o…

Matías, apoyándose contra la cocina al lado de la cacerola- o?...

Twilight- o… o… nosotras te obligaremos!

Celestia- no intentes nada

Matías- aaahhhhh… se dan cuenta que sin mover un dedo ustedes ya están cagad…

Fernando, "tosiendo"- COFF COFFF… creo que quisiste decir asustados

Matías- le sacas lo divertido a la vida… jajajajaja… tan cerca de traumarlas… mira a la insignificante cosa de color amarillo y roza… si… SI!... siente su miedo

-vimos a Fluttershy quien cubría sus ojos y se escondía detrás de las chicas, fui con ella y me encontré que estaba temblando, no estaba bien que estuviera así… y menos que él lo disfrutara-

Ombito, enojado- te parece divertido?! –viendo a Fluttershy- estas bien?

Fluttershy, con los ojos llorosos- sffff… si… perdona…

Ombito- está bien… a todos nos pegó un susto de muerte

Applejack, acompañando a Ombito- tranquila vaquera… no dejaremos que te haga nada… y tengo que admitir que a mí también me hizo saltar del corral

Matías- dudo que puedan evitarlo… pero como quieran

-la atención se volvió a enfocar en Matías, todos enojados y esperando que nos saltara encima-

Matías, viendo a Ombito- no… no voy a saltarte encima… -viendo a Rarity- no es ropa, son máquinas y por los daños sufridos no pueden restaurarse, no que me guste tener la mitad del cuerpo lastimado –sin ver a Celestia que estaba detrás de él- si tratas de usar ese hechizo-cosa te voy a tener que lastimar y Twilight deja de pensar en un hechizo paralizante y en buscar tus notas para escribir!

Todos-….

Ombito- oficialmente estoy más allá del miedo… e-es como si supiera lo que pensamos!

Celestia- acaso tratas de amenazarnos? Sabes quiénes somos? Sabes dónde estás?

Rarity- y se puede saber porque eres tan grosero?

Matías- castillo… kranterlos… Ecuestria… 4 planeta del sistema en rotación alrededor del sol… pero tu pregunta apunta a porque no presento respeto ante ustedes aunque no me conocen y me encuentro en su hogar… y porque me porto así… en general porque me da la gana… y haber hecho toda la escena del batir y reír sí que fue divertido jajajaja como se asustaron JAJAJAJAJA! Que también fue porque me da la gana

Celestia, poniendo su cuerno a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Matías- deja tu insolencia e insultos… nos has causado múltiples problemas, atacaste a mis guardias en repetidas ocasiones, heriste a ponys inocentes…

Twilight, apuntando con su magia- a nosotros en el puente!

Fernando- y nos estas matando de miedo!...

-todos ven a Fernando-

Rainbow- ja! Gallina

Fernando- como si vos no…

Ombito- eee… fer…

Fernando- que?...

Ombito- se acuerdan de lo que dijo… hoy más temprano… y de luna y el ídolo…

Evangelin, haciendo memoria- el id… AAAAaaa… es porque él?…

Ombito- sin él no sé cómo…

Cadence, al lado de Celestia y Shining- eee… de que hablan?

Matías- si pueden explicarlo más rápido… ya saben… me cansa la espera

Celestia- silencio!... –viendo a los otros humanos- de que están hablando, que tiene él que ver con mi hermana y el ídolo?

Evangelin- b-bueno… hoy… cuando nos "infiltramos" en el campamento… bueno… como lo digo?

Ombito- él nos salvó las papas?

Todos ponys, confundidos- ee?

Twilight- que "les salvo las papas"? acaso se pusieron a cocinar en un momento así?!

Fernando- no no no… es un decir… el… nos ayudó… y fue el quien nos "dio"…

Evangelin, especificando- más bien dejo tirado al lado nuestro…

Fernando- si… el tema es que… nos "entrego" a luna… y al ídolo…

Celestia, sorprendida- q-que él hizo… p-pero él solo ha tratado de

Shining- haber… y como sabemos que no es una trampa? –todos ven a Shining, este comienza a acercarse a Matías- como sabemos que no estas tratando algún truco con ellos? O con nosotros? Para que bajemos la guardia!

-todos ven a Matías, quien mira fijo a un punto a la pared-

Ombito- eeemmm… Matías?... –viendo a los demás- que le pasa?

Matías, saliendo del trance- el que? Que esta… a… si… si… que si los estoy engañando para atacarlos por sorpresa… mm… porque siempre creen esas cosas cuando estoy yo… pero no con otros tontos? Dios…

Shining- exacto! Yo creo que primero tenemos que encerrarlo y lue…

Matías, tomando rápidamente a Celestia bajo su brazo- no creo que me haga falta

Twilight- PRINCESA! –cargando toda su magia- SUÉLTALA!

Matías, viendo a Twilight-… "track"… cuello roto –mostrando como lo aria- "track" tráquea rota… -colocando sus dedos en el cuello de Celestia sin hacer presión-… puedo seguir así… aunque también podría ser menos… mmmm… como se diría… provocador (abecés olvido que tengo que tener esa cosa que usan… eee… "TACTO".. eso, también… vengo del milenio 40… me fumigue a tanta gente y bichos a tiros que la verdad esto es un cambio jodido) –Celestia trata de zafarse sin éxito-

Applejack, enojada- QUE LA SUELTES!

Matías, soltando a Celestia quien se aleja rápidamente y se coloca en guardia- como seria… la palabra que busco… "brusco"?... no… casi… eeee… creo que seriaaa… "controlador"… creo… si… es la que más coincide

-las 6 ponys corrieron junto a Celestia cuando estuvo libre… pero que mierda le pasa a este tipo?! Esta loco? Que quería demostrar?!-

Matías, viendo a Ombito- lo que quería demostrar es que te puedo partir la mandarina en gajos sin andar de "me voy a infiltrar" "voy a hacerme pasar por bueno"… traducción?... que si quisiera pelear ya lo estaríamos haciendo

Celestia- y tomarme de rehén Y AMENAZAR MI VIDA Y LA DE LOS PRESENTES ES TU FORMA DE HACERLO!?

Matías, viendo a Celestia- si… tu forma de mostrar que tenías el "control" de la situación era ponerme tu cuerno en la nuca?... si… es un juego de bai-ben… (Creo que tendría que decir "va y viene"… espero que al menos tengan la inteligencia de entenderlo)

Twilight- un… JUEGO!? ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE!

Matías- (no… no la tienen)

Rainbow, volando frente a Matías- te crees que la vida de la princesa es un juego?!

Matías-… honestamente… creo que todas nuestras vidas no tienen más significado que el que cualquier ser consiente le da… y como somos los mismos seres consientes los que le dan "valor" por empatía y auto preservación… podríamos definirlo como un juego si les gusta… -encogiendo los hombros-

-… el… que?-

=)($/=)(/$!/(¡fallo=(/!")==)(¡( -informacion desconocida-

-… que?-

-sin que se comprendiera fácilmente, apenas los más… "letrados" pudieron entenderlo… Celestia, cadence, Twilight y curiosamente Evangelin quien había leído tanto… que logro "interpretar" las palabras-

Evangelin- e… el… p-pero no… o sí?

Twilight, viendo a Evangelin- esto es normal en ustedes?

Evangelin, sorprendida- te parece que él es como nosotros?!

Twilight, viendo nuevamente a Matías- solo lo dices por… por… no querer admitir que lo que hiciste estuvo mal! No puedes tomar a la princesa o a cualquiera de nosotros y amenazarnos! Esta mal!, está mal amenazarnos! Esta mal no tener respeto! Y es aún peor que no parezca importarte!

Fernando, recogiendo la baba que le caía- e?!.. s-si eso!... –susurrando a Ombito- ni los de la facultad de sociales son así…

Ombito- jjjjejejeje…

Celestia- tiene razón, no puedes decir que la vida de todos es un juego… estas aquí, tratando de demostrar que tienes el control y restándole importancia a lo que sucede!

Cadence- pero no puedes dejar de lado que en realidad necesitas nuestra ayuda!... Ja!

Shining, procesando lo que cadence dijo-… en serio?... ja! Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado

Applejack- y bien?...

Matías- y bien qué?... queres que te diga que tenes razón? Si, la tenes… algo… miren, si me quieren echar yo me voy pe…

Shining- irte?! Tu iras a prisión! Hasta que te llevemos al tártaro para que cerbero te vigile hasta el final de tus días… -acercando la cara a la de Matías- y créeme… a él le gustan los juguetes nuevos…

Matías-… aaahhhh… después de demostrar que puedo romperle el cue…

Fernando, evitando que traume a alguien- MENOS… EXPLICITO…

Matías- AAAAgggg… "que los lastime", SIN! Que me lo puedan evitar… vas a seguir queriendo ponerte "en control" de la situación con lo de mandarme a tu tártaro?...

Celestia- suficiente… -Celestia trata de juntar fuerzas- tu… nos conoces?

Matías- si…

Fernando- veías el... "libro"? –Haciendo comillas con los dedos-

Matías- el… a… "si" –haciendo comillas con los dedos- pero también estuve "acá"…

Celestia- como que estuviste… te refieres…

Matías- versión paralela de este mundo… ustedes me conocieron y bla bla… muchas cosas pasaron…

Evangelin- y que fue lo que hiciste? Como fue "conocerlas"?

Matías- si te lo digo vamos a estar hasta mañana hablando, además de que me creerías la mitad porque pensarías que te estoy mintiendo

Twilight, insistiendo con enojo- que… hiciste!

Matías, girando los ojos-… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… porque me toca a mí narrar algo tan largo?… no me acuerdo de todo, esto paso hace aproximadamente… 2… 2 y medio años, yo llegue a una versión paralela de tu mundo donde por un camino tomado por el "destino" convirtió el mundo en una dictadura gobernada por una emperatriz que asumió como "la emperatriz del mal" o alguna boludes así… después caí por "casualidad", cosa que aún no me lo creo, y me la pase rompiendo cosas y peleando y luchando hasta que detone una bomba atómica en la ciudad de vidrio…

Fernando- la que?... el imperio de cristal?

Matías- ese… tenía un escudo, este callo… avanzamos… me fumigue a tiros a medio país y después volví en el tiempo para evitar que el "suceso" que permitió todo eso pasara… y ya… esa es la mitad… la otra es… va… más complicada y menos importante… creo

-todos escuchaban el relato… sin entender nada-

Twilight- volviste en el tiempo?!

Calesita- mataste a cientos de ponys por eso?!

Fernando- como fue que TENIAS UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA?!

Applejack- que es un bomba "atumica"?... –entendiendo- ES LA COSA QUE EXPLOTO EN LA PELEA!

Ombito- haber haber… 1 a la vez… esto da más dudas que soluciones…

Evangelin, viendo con enojo a Matías- y que sentiste cuando hiciste todo eso?... cuando los cuerpos yacían baj…

Matías, enojado- que el universo me rompía las bolas para andar peleando en un lugar que daba lo mismo… eso sentí… te pensás que lo hago por gusto? Que me cae bien caer en su mundo y tener que romperme el lomo por salir?... mándame a mi versión de la tierra y te dejo en paz… sino… ya saben…

Twilight, pensando-… no… lo disfrutas?

Matías- se hace costumbre… matar, pelear, construir… repetir…

Celestia- y quién era?...

Matías- específica… yo leo mentes… ellos no

Twilight- lees mentes?!

Celestia, molesta- quien era la emperatriz… en tu relato digist..

Matías, señalando a Twilight-… podía no decirles nada… pero capto su capacidad para fastidiarme hasta que se los diga… satisfecha?

-todos veían a Twilight y a Matías que la señalaba sin poder mediar palabra, ella, la princesa de la amistad, era capaz de semejante cosa? Todo esto era verdad o una mentira mal escrita?-

Twilight, con lágrimas en los ojos- no… y… yo… no… esto no es verdad… es mentira!

Matías- si… vos si… pero no te hagas tanto drama…

Fernando- que no se haga drama?! Acabas de decir que ella…

Matías- vos lo viste? No… estuviste ahí? no… así que no sé porque te pones tan mal… y como vos Twilight, ella –señalando a Celestia- ella –señalando a Rainbow- el –señalando a Shining- ella –señalando a Fluttershy- y cada persona, cosa o "pony" en este y otros mundos tienen alguna versión paralela donde terminan… así…

Fernando- dictando Ecuestria?

Matías- dictando cualquier pedazo de materia que crean que tenga valor… da lo mismo…

Cadence- pero no es cierto! Quiere decir que nuestra Twilight podría… no… no quiero pensarlo

Matías- no lo hagas… esos pensamientos me fastidian… es el equivalente a imaginar un "qué pasaría"… nada mas

Twilight, siendo acompañada por sus amigas y con lágrimas- pero no eres tú el que tiene… el que podría…

Matías- si… si soy yo el que tiene un "gemelo malvado"… todos… aunque… mal… bien… definiciones por conveniencia o cultura… hablando de eso, también me re-contra mate a golpes con el…

Evangelin- pero no es posible, o-ósea… que nosotros también podríamos ser… malos?... que si

Matías, mirando hacia la pared-… mierda… esto es muy largo… -viendo a Evangelin- en tu forma de pensar… si… en la mía… las condiciones para ser "malo" o "bueno", siendo como dije estas 2 simples definiciones de seres consientes que denominan las cosas, pueden darse, tanto a lo largo de una sucesión de puntos en la línea de tiempo, tu historia, vida o como le digas, como en un punto de inflexión… en donde se presenta una situación que te haga "caer a lo malo"… o "subir a lo bueno"… -viendo a todos-… las cosas no son simples… nunca lo son, al menos no para mí y mi existencia maldita por seres insignificantes, todo influye…

-Twilight dejo de llorar… aunque no sabía porque… las palabras le resultaban… algo reconfortantes, pero para entender lo que quería explicar Matías, habría que leer libros y libros de filosofía, solo para llegar a las formas simples en las que él lo presenta, todo lo ponía en términos simples como si no importara realmente… a muchos ya les costaba seguir este ritmo, quizá principalmente porque lo explica como la sección anal de una especie-

Fernando-… elo… que?

Twilight- lo que quisiste decir… es que yo… que nosotros… podemos ser malos… y buenos?

Matías-… no me entendiste… aaaaHHHHHGGGggggg…

Twilight- no… si comprendo… pero… quiere decir que podemos volvernos… malos? –viendo a sus amigas-

Matías-… para TU definición de malo… si… pueden… como no…

Celestia- y-y como lo sabremos?... como es que sabes todo esto?... hace unos instantes amenazaste mi vida y la de todos y ahora nos dices…

Matías, interrumpiendo- a mí me da lo mismo ser considerado "malo" o "bueno" para tu especie, facción, clan o lo que sea… esos son conceptos… para sombra soy peor y también una gran pieza si me tuviera… y el bicho ese raro sin pupilas… -murmurando- pero qué carajo paso en este lugar? –viendo a Celestia de nuevo-… así que como quieras… nunca dije que fuera estúpido… solo me comporto como tal, y que puedas o no ser malo es cosa de cada uno… que tan malvado te sentís hoy? jejeje

Fernando- como en la pelea en el puente? Que tuviste un momento de lucidez?... –pensando-… acaso tenes que tomar una pastilla o…

Matías- solo quería especificar en ese momento… no se… me vino la idea con el golpe que recibí y lo que "capte" de los otros chicos, creí que tenía que apartarme de la pelea un segundo… siempre los "malos" se creen que tienen todas las situaciones cubiertas, todos los planes pensados… que la tienen más y mejor que vos… a mí me encanta demostrarles lo contrario… esto no es una película…

Twilight-… te gusta actuar como tonto?... p-porque?! Esto ya es demasiado… t-también pareces saber cosas, pero insistes en comportarte… esto es… es…

Matías- porque… me da… LA GANA! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! –Actuando como imbécil- además –recomponiéndose- ustedes actúan en base a reglas sociales y culturales aceptadas desfasándose de estas hasta cierto punto, pero cuando hace falta la lógica concreta, dura y… "lógica"! –recalcando- se comportan como retrasados mentales… casi todo el tiempo!... no sé cómo no se ahogan cuando tratan de respirar!… así que no se a quien le decís estúpido!

Celestia, tratando de entender-… acabas de decirnos retra…

Matías- SI!... por dios… en una pelea no tenes un escudo tan chico –señalando a Fernando- no usas un palo sin filo o dejas de volar –señalando a Evangelin- y definitivamente no se organiza un ataque contra una ciudad de frente que tiene un jodido muro!... todos… actúan… como REEEETRAAASAAAADOOOSSS! AAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! –en pose de "súper villano"-... con lo cual –recomponiéndose- yo lo hago porque me da la gana… si todo el mundo puede… el líder puede más!

Twilight- el… líder?

Pinkie, pasando al frente- oye… te recuerdo que no está bien insultar las formas de actuar de otros, todos actuamos como pensamos que hay que hacerlo y nadie tiene porque insultar la forma de actuar de otro, solo decírsela para que mejore de forma amable… -sonriendo con todos sus dientes y los ojos cerrados-

Fernando-… QUE!?... pero que pasa hoy?!

Evangelin- p… Pinkie… ella

Twilight, anonadada- ella… entendí… el…

Matías- puede que tengas razón ser de color roza

Pinkie, saltando hacia Matías- mucho gusto soy Pinkie, aunque ya nos conocíamos –sacudiendo repetidamente y con fuerza la mano de Matías- porque nos vimos en el puente y en el muro y en la otra dimensión y…

Matías, deteniendo a Pinkie- si… ya se… insignificante ser de color rosa… ya que sabes tanto durante periodos tan cortos –Pinkie comienza a separar los ojos (a saber cómo) con una sonrisa y luego los junta- sobre cosas que nunca se dijeron o entendieron… te recuerdo que EL COLOR ROZA ESTA PROHIBIDO! El líder así lo dicta…

Pinkie, riéndose de Matías- JEJEJEJE eres gracioso

Twilight-… que acaba de pasar?...

Evangelin- Pinkie siempre entendió cosas… creo que entiende a Matías…

Applejack- Pinkie, te recuerdo que amenazo a la princesa!

Pinkie- lo sé, y te tienes que disculpar por eso…

Matías, hablando con cierto acento "alemán"- mmmm buen NAIN! –"no" en alemán- "IF VEG TUGRETEN"! –"alemán" de… quien sabe- el líder no se disculpa! El líder es perrrrrrfecto!

Pinkie, sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente sin pestañear-…

Matías- … maldición! "Fesh Teco"! -¿alemán?- sabe que tendré que hacerlo eventualmente…

Twilight-… Pinkie… que está pasando…

Pinkie- aaaHHHH –tomando aire- loquesucedeesmuysimple,elsabequenecesitanuestraayudaasiquetienequeactuardeformaamistosaconnosotrosysabequeloquehisoestuvomalporlotan –Matías le agarra el hocico para pararla- mmmfmfmfmmfmffmfmfjmjmjmjm –no lo logra-

Twilight, viendo repetidamente a Pinkie y a Matías-… oHU!... entonces tu…

Matías- lo que tu amiga quiere decir en 700 palabras es que sabe que para que esto no termine en algo peor me tengo que disculpar…

Celestia- ho… ya veo… y bien?…

Matías- seguí esperando hasta que el sol que crees que controlas explote y se convierta en supernova… no pienso hacerlo

Fernando-… la situación está algo tensa…

Ombito- te parece? Ni la espada puede cortar este ambiente

Evangelin, viendo a Matías con duda- porque no te queres disculpar?

Matías, recalcando lo que para él era "obvio"-… por… ganas?

-entender esta situación era el equivalente matemático a tratar de tirar a bajo una pared con la cabeza, la cabeza de una persona muy idiota… sabían que algo andaba mal… pero no se entendían por qué-

Pinkie-mfmfmfmfmmmfmf…

Twilight- suelta a Pinkie! No puedes hacerle eso

Rainbow, ablando de costado- aunque hay que admitir que es efectivo jejejeje

Applejack- oye! Jejejeje…

Celestia- tu…

Matías- y yo… juntos para siempre! Wuw!... –"pose dramática"-

-… ¿?...-

Todos, altamente confundidos- eeeeE?

Matías, sonriendo como estúpido- perdón… me vino una canción a la mente jajajaja… QUE?

Celestia, tratando de mantener la calma y la cordura- bien… tú los ayudaste durante su infiltración a la base de Dread Spark?

Matías, pensativo-… mmmm… "ayudar"… sí, creo que si…

Celestia- entonces con tu "ayuda" recu…

Matías, siendo impaciente- si si si… ayude a tu hermana, sé que les encantaría jugar a las 20 preguntas pero…

Pinkie- HU HU HU! Yo voy primero, cual es mi color favorito?

-todos se enfocan en Pinkie quien no parecía comportarse tan seriamente como se esperaba-

Twilight- Pinkie… no es momento para esos jueg

Matías- todos los colores…

Pinkie- HUAU! Eres bueno… pero en realidad es el azul… no el rojo… no el verde… no EL AMARILLO

Matias, hablando mientras Pinkie seguía y seguía- esperen…

-Matías mete la mano en la melena de Pinkie, todos se asustan y tratan de pararlo cuando este saca un globo de color azul de entre sus cabellos rosas (Pinkie…) lo infla, lo ata y se pone al lado de una de las ventanas que daba al exterior con una prominente cara de podrido (traducción para otros países: cara de mierda, cara de orto)-

Matías, agitando el globo- vamos chica… vamos… búscalo! –Tirando el globo- ve ve ve

Pinkie, con los ojos enfocados en el globo y agitando la cola- HU! HU HU! GUAFFF GUAFF –ladrar- AHÍ VOY –corriendo por las puertas a todo galope-

Twilight- porque…

Matías- en serio me vas a preguntar porque? En serio?... no se te ocurre NINGÚN porque?... –viendo que todos entendían-... estábamos con jugar a las 20 preguntas, vamos a resumir lo que paso y lo que va a pasar, ayude a sacar a luna en cuanto la vi encerrada, es mejor tenerla acá con ustedes por razones estratégicas, el ídolo solo lo vi en uno de los cuartos resguardados y algunos ponys raros con plumas y pinta de indígena trataban de protegerlo a lo que obviamente supuse que sería alguna cosa importante, al menos como herramienta de negociación, no que la porquería esa podía tirar meteoros…

Celestia, pensativa- s… sacaste a mi hermana por razones estratégicas? Y eso que significa?

Matías- que supuse desde que me empecé a pelear con todo mundo que los otros "tipos" no me iban a dejar ir…

Twilight- pero sombra te dijo que te podías ir

Fernando- y que tiene que ver eso con traer a luna?

Matías- en un rápido análisis de la situación, solo quedaban 3 caminos, me uno a ustedes, me voy por mi lado, voy con ellos… ustedes resultan ser la solución más lógica… sino también estaba unirse a un 3ro, pero no tengo ganas de buscar ahora a mas seres que no entiendan nada… básicamente, sacar a luna era para evitar la ventaja de ellos…

Shining- te uniste a… y quien dijo que te dejaríamos?

Cadence, con enojo- por eso rescataste a luna! Para ganarte nuestro favor!

Matías, rascándose la barbilla- más o menos… si no me quieren me voy, pero con luna también desestabilice la pelea lo suficiente, ahora las cosas están "igualadas"… o por lo menos en un cercano punto muerto…

Twilight- que? Que quieres decir con eso?

Matías- punto muerto, ninguno de los bandos tiene la potencia suficiente como para continuar, pero tampoco van a rendirse…

Fernando, parando la conversación para aclarar- a ver si entiendo… te queres unir a nosotros o dejar la pelea en un punto muerto?... p-porque?

Evangelin- y porque no hacer… eso de unirse a sombra o… que era lo que dijo?

Ombito- buscar a un 3ro… no sé qué significa… o "irse por su lado"

Matías- punto muerto… ninguno de los 2 bandos me molesta, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, unirme a ustedes, los "buenos" y debilitados pero que me dejarían irme casi echándome una patada… irme por mi lado, bastante tarde para eso, ambos bandos me buscarían o me estorbarían… unirme a sombra, no me va a dejar ir… así o más largo lo quieren?...

Celestia- porque no te dejaría ir? Y porque es tan importante para ti toda esta batalla?

Matías- importarme un pepino… me da lo mismo… te das una idea de las guerras que hay ahora mismo en infinidad de planetas? Casi da lo mismo… no me dejaría ir después de que viera de lo que soy capaz… y de lo que vio en estos días…

Applejack-… como rayos se te ocurrió todo eso? Hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí?

Rarity- y porque hablas de esa forma? Tus padres no te enseñaron a hablar bien!

Matías- en orden de preguntas… -señalando a Applejack- cuando me escape de la celda de sombra y hace 3 días desde que caí -señalando a Rarity- porque me da la gana, hablar bien para tu tipo de cultura? No… nunca me inculcaron hablar bien en una cultura de seres de 4 patas… o al menos no me importa jajajajaja

Twilight, tratando de anotar todo en algunas servilletas que tenía a la mano- ñmññmm… oye! No le hables así a mis amigas!... y dijiste que sombra no te dejaría ir cuando supiera lo que podías hacer… lo cual es?

Matías- te lo digo? O preferís seguir pudiendo dormir?

Fluttershy, encogiéndose por el miedo- dormir… por favor dormir…

Ombito- estoy con ella…

Evangelin- lo mismo

Fernando- ay ya… que tan malo

Matías- fabrico armas… sin necesidad de una sociedad como la suya que las sustente…

-y así fue como todos empezaron a entender… que dormir sería un verdadero reto, aunque algunos estaban más escépticos y creyendo principalmente que solo trataba de embaucarlos-

Shining, poco impresionado- armas?... fabricas armas?... eso es todo?... eres un herrero?

Cadence- espera… armas como… la cosa que exploto en frente de la ciudad?!

Matías- si… y más grande… además eso no era un arma en si… era una batería

Fernando, molesto por no entender- una batería no HACE ESO!

Twilight, con mil dudas en la cabeza- sabes de lo que está hablando?

Fernando- espera… armas como las "nuestras"? –señalando a Eva y a Ombito- de nuestro mundo?

Celestia- que tan potentes son?

Matías- más que esa explosión… y si… de "su" mundo… aunque eso es algo básico… lo mío va un poco más lejos…

Fernando- que "tan" lejos?

Matías- mmmm… vieron… mmm creo que quizá tenga el mismo nombre en su dimensión, o al menos lo espero… vieron star wars?

Fernando- la pel… ho… HO… no… no no no por dios no!

Ombito- la película? Me estás diciendo…

Evangelin, confundida-… que película?

Matías, haciendo poses "dramáticas"- si… armas del "futuro"… del apocalíptico futuro 30000… donde la última cyver-sociedad lucha por los últimos cyver-recursos en la última y apocalíptica cyver-guerra y… de que estaba hablando?

Twilight- que es starbras?

Fernando, agarrando los hombros de Twilight- hay que evitar que esto se salga de control…

Celestia- Fernando que te pasa?

Twilight, confundida y siendo sacudida por Fernando- por favor! DeEeEejaAa deEeEe saAacuUudiIirrrteEe!

-Ombito le susurra a Evangelin algunos detalles de Star Wars-

Evangelin- tu… puedes… eres… un monstruo!

Cadence- bieeen… que está sucediendo aquí?... esto ya de por si es confuso

Ombito, tratando de ayudar a entender- es difícil de explicar y puede que sea mentira… pero por lo que vi, y no soy ni físico ni científico ni nada, él podría tener la capacidad de crear armas de mucho más poder del que nosotros –señalando a los ponys y humanos- tenemos…

Shining, intrigado y cauteloso- que tanto?

Fernando- ves mi espada?... –todos asienten- es un alfiler comparado con lo que supuestamente puede hacer!…

-todos ven a Matías-

Matías, levantando los hombros y comiendo de la cacerola- básicamente…

Evangelin-… yo… no puedo creer que te dediques a hacer tal cosa! Sos lo peor que podría haber!... las guerras las causan personas como vos!...

Matías- a esto le falta carne… -viendo a Eva-… lo que?... a… si… no, yo no causo las guerras, aaaunque soy capaz de algo así… pero no me interesa el dinero o el poder que se me ofrezca… gracias a la tecnología que tengo… estoy ya algo por encima de eso… ay… eso si sonó un poco prepotente no?

Evangelin, con sus ojos puestos en los de Matías- que queres decir?! Si sos vos por lo que las guerras se hacen, es por gente como vos que hay muerte en el mundo…

Matías- haber… entendiendo que no te estoy pateando por fastidiarme, que yo no voy a África a matar gente porque tengan diamantes… no le vendo armas a la mafia, ni tengo comprado al presidente de las 50 estrellas como muchos otros… yo solo quiero seguir viaje hasta mi mundo… pero siempre hay una pelea… una guerra… la adaptación a tal situación por mi parte fue aprender a defenderme… construir, mejorar, adaptar… algo así…

Evangelin- p-pero es tan malo como apretar el gatillo!

Matías-… desde el momento en el que el metal sale de una mina podríamos decir que se "apretó el gatillo", mientras una sociedad cree armas incluso que alguien se una al ejercito es apretar el gatillo así como el granjero que indirectamente alimenta a las tropas… esto es así, yo no puse la reglas ni que me gusten… es muy largo de explicar… pero deberías de agradecer por lo que te toca…

Evangelin- por qué?! Que seas un asesino a sangre fría? Que no quieras admitir…

Matías, interrumpiendo- si… porque podría ser un dentista… y quiero ver como vos –señalándola- y ellos –señalando a los demás- y su "amistad" y "buenas intenciones" ganan una pelea así… de sí que al menos quiero estar de tu parte…

Twilight, colocando un casco sobre Evangelin-… Eva… estas…

Evangelin, con lágrimas- sssfff… no… no es nada… pero él no quiere admitir su error… su… -apartándose-

Twilight, tratando de consolar a Evangelin- su corrupta forma de ser… no tiene por qué gustarte… al igual que a mi… pero no tienes que dejar que te afecte…

Evangelin- lo se… ssfffff… pero me recuerda tanto a alguien… así: malo, autoritario, cerrado de mente…

Fluttershy- a… quién?...

Evangelin- a… mi papa…

-mientras tanto-

Matías- 3 horas hablando para esto… por dios que me hacen gastar saliva…

Celestia, molesta y ofendida- "perdona" por hacerte perder el tiempo… pero creo q

Matías- te perdono… de momento… jajajajaja

Celestia- aaaGGG!... y basta de ser tan provocador! No te hemos hecho nada! Tú fuiste quien nos atacó, tú fuiste quien continuo por este camino y ahora quieres que simplemente te protejamos de sombra?! Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, tendrías que quedarte en el calabozo hasta que se piense un castigo! Invades nuestra ciudad, atacas a ambos bandos en medio de una confrontación y ahora pretendes que solo olvidemos esto y hagamos lo que dices?!

Matías, viendo directamente a Celestia-… si…

Twilight- te escapaste de tu celda!

Rainbow- golpeaste a los guardias!

Shining- y quien sabe de qué más eres responsable!

Rarity- además de ser grosero con todos!

Applejack- y tratarnos como tus esclavos!

Matías, tratando de no atragantarse con su enojo-... puedo… mmmMMMMM!... ejem… puedo entender que quieran que tenga un castigo por mis acciones poco explicadas… y que no… "me quieran" con ustedes… pero voy a aclarar algo simple… todas las reglas de toda su sociedad me importan un… -tratando de contener el insulto- pepino… toda la autoridad que ostentas es porque los tenes a ellos que te siguen y un sistema que te sustenta y bla bla bla… ahora… yo, vengo de otra dimensión, de otro mundo y estoy realmente podrido de que cuando llego a un lugar me tengo que comer sus reglas y políticas –calmándose- aaahhhhhhhh… así que… queres que me vaya?... o queres que te ayude?... esas son, NO TUS OPCIONES, son las opciones que les doy… quieren meterme preso? Perfecto… que vengan todas las fuerzas de la "ley" –haciendo comillas- y que traten incluso ustedes de meterme preso… pero les prometo que los voy a hacerse arrepentir si tratan…

-un silencio helado… un frio que recorría la espalda de todos los presentes, cada uno podía sentir su aliento, mientras que los más desafiantes sentían ira y estaban preparados para envestir a la orden, como podía hablarles así? Despreciando todo lo que ellos representaban? Todo lo que tenían? Para los humanos era todo lo malo que podía representar su sociedad… y al verlo temían ante lo que podía llegar a hacer, más una idea, pequeña como cualquier pensamiento lejano, recorrió la mente de Celestia antes de actuar por impulso… una idea que pensó y reflexiono antes de ordenar o hablar… en la mirada de Matías, Celestia vio un animal encerrado, fuerte pero herido… quien no dejaría de pelear si lo acorralaban… él estaba parado con una pose "imponente", pero era una farsa, vio sus manos, los dedos estaban rotos o apenas podía moverlos, su rostro desfigurado pudiendo ver la extraña estructura metálica… sintió, que más que ver a un monstruo desatado de ira, tenía a un ser cansado y lastimado… y al igual que a un animal que golpean, este solo aprende de odio, de ira… de pelea; nunca había visto algo como el, pero recordó las acciones de Twilight… las acciones que causaron victorias sin el uso de la fuerza y amigos en vez de rivales… algo como Discord… y si él era también capaz de cambiar?... y si esto era una prueba del destino como las demás lo fueron para Twilight y sus amigas?... y si esto era… lo que necesitaban?-

Celestia, tratando de tragarse su orgullo e ira- nos… retiraremos al comedor… quédate aquí por favor… -dando media vuelta y marchándose-

Rainbow, no entendiendo- e… esp.. .quE?!

Twilight, acercándose a Celestia- princesa?

Celestia, tratando de mantener la calma- lo que necesitamos es pensar en un ambiente más calmado

Ombito, siguiendo a los demás que se iban- como sabemos que no se va a…

Matías, sin dejar de comer del guiso- porque sabe que si me quisiera ir ya lo habría hecho…

Fernando, parándose haciendo que los demás se detengan y viendo a Matías con molestia-… no vas a parar no?... vas a seguir y seguir hasta probar cual es nuestro límite?

Matías, comiendo- mmñmmñmm… no, el limite ya lo conozco, lo hago porque me gusta… y porque ya debería saberlo…

Ombito, enojado- p… pero porque?

Twilight, arrastrando a Ombito- vamos antes de que terminen a los golpes

-Matías se sienta a duras penas sobre una silla tratando de que esta no se rompa mientras los ponys abandonan la sala con más enojo (y posibles traumas) del que tenían cuando ingresaron; exceptuando a los 3 guardias que estaban con Shining, quienes lo vigilan con la puerta al comedor cerrada en sus espaldas-

-todos se reúnen en el comedor, el mismo que usan a diario, pero ahora se sentía diferente con la… "presencia" de Matías del otro lado de la pared recordándoles alguna que otra… "inquietud"; sentados en la mesa, cada uno dispuesto al lado del otro ocupando una sola esquina de la enorme mesa con Celestia en la cabeza, el silencio duro unos segundos antes de que ev…-

Evangelin, enojada e intentando no estallar- ay que sacarlo!

Shining, siguiendo a Evangelin- de acuerdo

Rainbow, apoyando- cuál es el plan?

Fernando, pensando en cómo hacerlo- no se… así nada más?

Fluttershy- no podemos solo… detenerlo?

Rainbow, replicando- ay! Por favor, está completamente fuera de control!

Rarity- no podemos solo soltarlo… sería peligroso, ni tampoco tratar de encerrarlo… ya dejo en claro lo que intentara –con preocupación-

Shining- no podemos dejarnos intimidar por lo que dice…

Twilight- ya vimos lo que está "dispuesto" a hacer para… mmmm… como lo diríamos?...

Ombito- querer estar al mando? Mostrar que él tiene el control?

Applejack- que él tiene las riendas? Que nos tiene enlazados con todo y sombrero?

Cadence, tratando de mediar- tenemos 3 opciones…

Ombito- cuáles?

Evangelin, tratando de tomar la delantera- se va…

Twilight, dando opciones- o lo encarcelamos…

Celestia, pensativa desde que se sentó- o se queda…

Rainbow- pero esa está descartada…

Celestia- hay que pensar en cada opción…

Twilight- y si…$))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))"!(((("!((

)=($#"(/$=)(#"/%(/#()/(/#$()$/ espere($!=)$(=)!($($/!"(=/$)("!/$Err0R#=#"OCURRIendo()$#()()(()#"(#""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""#(###################################### :) (#)$#/%)#"($

=)$!?)$ 3n s#r!0 qu!3r#|\| veR t[]do EsT0? $=)(¡!"

)($"!( p[]R fa\/[]r… )$("!)$)"!$

(=)$"! ja )($=)($"!)

)($"(" j# (")$()(#$(

($%" ja "!/$)"()$("!

($/"!(/$("!/ 2ab#n l0 qu# v4 a p4$ar )$((/)")($"(

=)(/%/(#/(%/#"( d!g0… qu!#n cre#n qu# l# d!o la ¡d#a a #se ser? ()$/8/)!/)!

($)"!()$)( "h0… \/3o 3n rE4l!bad u|\| 4n!ma| h#r!d0" (#$")=(%(%

=)($)#(" J4 $)(¡=$

)($"!)")( J4 )($)!"

)"!=)#( JA()(AA(#=(#/A$)(#A/$($$$##!

()$=!?=)%/(#("098)/... comenzando secuencia de arranque_

Reiniciando_...

…_

…_

REINICIO… completado_

)(#/#(/(/)/#!/(/()#"/(/" ERROR sol-UCI-o-NADO ($$!($/(/#"(%)(#"/

/($#/")(/$)/)#"(/%/# -ret-A-r-DO a-I-s-L-a-CIO-n- (/#(/)"(/($#"

($=!)("$)#($)(#"$(")= #($#LA($) #"#"DIVERSIÓN#()""("$ /("$(/#="

()=)#"($=)#"$(/

($)#"=($)(#"

()$=#")$("

(¡/"#/&$/)&$#"/&/#")($/#")($/(#"/$(/ -informacion -

-media hora más tarde-

Matías, comiendo- mm… aahh… -metido en sus pensamientos- creo que le falto sal…

-con mi piel regenerada ya parecía estar mejorando, me sentía mejor por lo menos con el estómago lleno, solo quería dormir pero de seguro esto va a terminar mal porq…-

Pinkie, saliendo de detrás de Matías- HOLA!

Matías, casi rompiendo la cara a Pinkie- AAA!... aaahhhh –deteniendo el puño a pocos cm de la cara de Pinkie-… aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh por favor evita saltarme así! Casi te mato!…

Pinkie, sin dar la menor muestra de miedo mientras sonríe- oki doki loki… que estás haciendo? Y donde están los demás?

Matías, volviendo a acomodarse- me los comí…

Pinkie, exaltándose- AAAHHHHH… jajajajaja eres gracioso… sé que no te los comiste, son más que todo lo que entra en tu pancita –sobando su pansa-

Matías- como lo sabes?...

Pinkie- ho vamos! Solo te gusta jugar con bromas pesadas y de mal gusto y que incomodan y que hacen enojara a los ponys todo el tiempo solo porque tienes miedo de mostrarte como realmente eres! –sonriendo-

Matías-… estas perturbadoramente al tanto de todo… felicidades… están en el comedor creo… por esa puerta… donde te metiste?

Pinkie- gracias! Me fui a buscar el globo peor este voló y voló y lo seguí hasta una tienda de muebles a 3 calles del castillo, y luego la señora tenía que mover un mueble súper pesado así que la ayude y por eso me invito un helado y ahí conocí que esa tienda está en su familia desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo –sonriendo a Matías, quien la veía con los ojos abiertos y artos-... yyyyyy que estás haciendo?

Matías, molesto- haciendo malabares…

Pinkie-… -repentina sorpresa- AAAAHHHHH! Eres del circo? Yo siempre quise estar en un circo, con los payasos y las palomitas y los magos y las manticoras y lo…

Matías, viendo a Pinkie directamente con irritación- y yo soy el que molesta a los demás?

Pinkie-… un momento… no eres malabarista? –Pensativa-… yo te enseño! Es muy sencillo, solo tienes que tomar más de 3 objetos calculando que no se caigan y sintiendo cuanto pesan, entonces… -comenzado a mala varear platos en el aire-

Matías- ser de insignificante color rosa que queres?

Pinkie, pensativa- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… HU! HU HU! Ya sé, quiero un trampolín y una corneta, pero no una tuba porque ya tengo una en casa, y quiero pastel para todos y quiero que todos seamos felices y juguemos juntos –abrazándose a ella misma-

Matías, bastante hartado-… por dios… no soy un genio, y aunque pueda hacer la mayoría de esas cosas, no las haría…

Pinkie, sonriendo y viendo directamente a Matías- porque?

Matías- porque no vale la pena

Pince- porque?

Matías- porque la existencia de cada uno seguiría siendo miserable y nunca estaría satisfecha sin importar lo que le des

Pinkie- porque?

Matías- porque los seres consientes y mortales siempre buscan llenar un vacío al no poder dar respuestas a sus vidas, nunca valoramos lo que tenemos y siempre queremos más…

Pinkie- porque?

Matías- Pinkie… puedo seguir hasta el porqué de la existencia… solo para que sepas que no vas a ganar

Pinkie, sonriendo-…. Porque?

Matías- AAAAAAAAAGGGGGG! Porque me da la gana!

Pinkie- y nunca te da la gana de ser amable y bueno y no tratar a todos de una manera cruel y como si no te importara? –sonriendo-

Matías, en un nuevo estado de artamiento cuántico-… N-O…

Pinkie-… porque?

Matias- porque no…

Pinkie- ho vamossss… porque?

Matías- porque no tengo ganas de gastarme portándome como todos los demás esperan que una persona se porte en su "sociedad", como siempre sé que terminan siendo unos tontos la verdad es que no me da la gana de "adudadloz y zed bueno" si siempre que llego a otro mundo se están nuevamente matando a palos y piedras…

Pinkie- pero no puede ser siempre así… todos quieren tener amigos y ser amables con otros!

Matías- como todo hay excepciones… gente a la que considero… "mejor"… por lo menos me han impresionado con sus capacidades…

Pinkie- amigos? Gente muyyyy cercana?

Matías- mmmm… quizá… nunca les pregunte bien… solo sé que me aguantaban…

Pinkie- eso hacen los amigos…

Matías- supongo… o gente masoquista…

Pinkie- que es "marroquista"?

Matías- en realidad tengo una pregunta… a que te réferis con "gente"?

Pinkie- a todos… bueno, antes era solo a los ponys y a los dragones y a lo…

Matías- a… bien… porque para mí solo se refería a los humanos, pero la usaste así que supuse que tendría un significado sobre los ponys, pero no sabía que se extendía a otras especies…

Pinkie- lo sé! No lo vas a creer pero hablas de cosas súper raras y aburridas como mi amiga Twilight jejejeje –saltando en el lugar-

Matías- si… supongo…

Pinkie- y eres fuerte como Applejack, conoces a Applejack? Es una de mis mejores amigas y trabaja en una granja de manzanas! Que mejor que una manzana con caramelo? Y quien tiene las manz…

Matías- Pinkie… las conozco…

Pinkie, separando los ojos y luego inhalando- HOOOOOooo… es porque vienes de un mundo paralelo?

Matías- porque estuve en un mundo paralelo a este…

Pinkie- ósea que ya nos conoces a todas! Wi! Eso nos hace amigos, pero yo no conozco nada de ti… que tal si me cuentas algo sobre ti? E? E? E?E?E?E?E?E?E? –saltando en el lugar-

Matías-… no…

Pinkie, haciendo pucheros- pero porrrrque?... –ojos de perrito-

Matías- eso te va a decir algo relevante?

Pinkie, sonriendo nuevamente- me va a decir que tipo de amigo acabo de hacer

Matías- y porque crees que somos amigos?... no ves que hay cosas más importantes en las cuales centrarnos?…

Pinkie- QUE?! Nada es más importante que los amigos! Por eso quiero conocerte mejor! Ya conocí a Eva y a Ombito y a Fernando… -acercándose al oído de Matías- no les digas pero creo que Fernando es un payaso dis-fra-sa-do… jijijijiji

Matías- aja… algo relevante sobre ellos?...

Pinkie- bueeeeno… a Eva le gusta leer y estar en un lugar tranquilo, pero también quiere ver el mundo y creo que tiene miedo de hacerlo… no lo sé… ustedes son raros…

Matías- me dice raro un ser de 4 patas que es de color rosa, que su raza tiene múltiples colores sin hacer distinción y que emplean una sociedad basada en un intermedio entre la magia y la ciencia…

Pinkie- EXACTO!... –sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua- y ahora tú!

Matías- ya te dije que no…

Pinkie- vamooooosss…

Matías- no…

Pinkie- vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Matías- si sabes que se verdad?...

Pinkie- que sabes qué? AHHHH! El secreto de mi pastel secreto? Como lo descubriste!?

Matías-… no, bueno, ahora sí, y no creo que amor y hacerlo con vendas en los ojos lo haga muy secreto… me refiero a ellos –señalando a la puerta donde los 3 guardias casi se caían del sueño-

Guardia 1- e? que? Dónde?... yo?

Matías- no… la puerta…

8)/)("!/($)!(/(/#/( (()$!="$/"!/$#"==?!=$)# -informacion desconocida-

-el guardia gira la perilla y la puerta se abre de golpe, todos los que se suponían que tenían una reunión estaban escuchando del otro lado apoyados y cuando la puerta se abrió todos quedaron uno encima del otro-

Guardias, sorprendidos- eee?

Guardia 2- princesas? Están… que están haciendo?

Twinblade- están bien?

Twilight, sonrojada- h-hola!... q… e… no, s-solo estábamos…

Fernando, aplastado por todos- mala… ide… a… -quedándose sin aire-

Evangelin, usando el báculo para pararse- lo s-supiste? Cuando?

Matías, viéndolos con mirada cansada- saben que puedo leer lo que piensan… no?...

Celestia- p-pero el hechizo, hicimos el menor ruido posible… cómo?

Matías- también detecto conciencias a mi alrededor…

Ombito, deteniéndose antes de pararse-… loooo… que?

Matías- que detecto mentes consientes… -seguían sin entender-… hay por dios, que los detecto!

Pinkie- OYE!... un segundo… -todos ven a Pinkie-… arrojaste el globo para que me fuera? VERDAD! –Señalando a Matías-

Matías, viendo a Pinkie en un estado de molestia iluminada- ggggGGGGrrrrr… no, era porque el viento me lo saco de las manos… -sonriendo de forma sicópata y con un tic en el ojo-

Pinkie, viendo fijamente-…mmmmmmmmmmmmm oki doki loki…

Matías, viendo a todos ya repuestos- y bien?... díganlo… díganlo en voz alta para que me deleite… DI-GAN-LO! MUAJAJAJAJA…

-en la habitación reino un silencio incomodo mientras algunos tenían aun dudas sobre lo que habían hablado y la decisión que se había tomado, además de la forma en la que Pinkie era engañada… seria de verdad o estaría fingiendo, pero ya estaba todo dicho… incómodo para todos menos para Matías quien seguía sentado en la banco tomando un vaso de…-

Celestia- escucha mat… esa es una botella de sidra de manzana de la reserva?

Cadence- no estaban bajo llave?

Matías- estaban… sidra de manzana de 50 años, candado oxidado de 100… no tienen algo mejor?... ni me gusta la manzana…

Applejack- oye! Eso me lo tomo personal

Twilight, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba la sidra a su maestra- Y PORQUE TE LA SIGUES TOMANDO!?

Matías, viendo a Twilight- mmmmm… para molestar…

Todos- aAAAHHHHHHggggg…

Twilight, con molestia- Matías!

Matías, sin importarle- Pinkie!...

Pinkie, saltando- Applejack!...

Fernando, confundido-… que estassss haciendo?

Matías- gritando nombres al azar…

Pinkie, viendo el vaso que antes no noto-… me das?

Matías- te aria feliz que te dé?

Pinkie, acercándose- si…

Matías- sentirías que somos más amigos?

Pinkie, babeando- si…

Matías- entonces no… -tomando un trago laaaaaargo del baso- mmmmm!... pero que fea cosa que tienen… jajajajaja

Pinkie, con ojos de perrito- ffffhhhh –sollozando- pero yo quería un…

Matías, dándole el vaso y la botella- acá tenes…

Pinkie- wiiiii glup glup glup –vaciando la botella en el vaso y tragando como bestia-

Applejack- p… pero porque le… acaso tu…

Twilight- acaso te gusta que te supliquemos? El molestarnos y tratar de estar por encima de nosotros te da alguna satisfacción? –viendo con enojo a Matías-

Matías- sí, absolutamente… saber que hago sus vidas un poco más miserables me llena… o al menos me devuelve algo de lo que ustedes me sacan…

Evangelin- y-y que te sacamos?!

Matías- tiempo, ganas, aguante, existencia, átomos a mi alrededor… sigo?

Fernando, sarcásticamente- perdónanos por vivir!

Matías- no los perdono… y todo eso al final va a venir con el presupuesto, ustedes se creen que esto de aguantarlos es gratis? Jajajajaja…

Celestia, cerrando los ojos para no molestarse más-… aaaahhhhhh –suspiro- hemos tomado una decisión… -viendo a los demás quienes esperaban el veredicto-

Matías, sin darle mucha importancia- el suspenso no me aumenta ninguna intriga

Ombito- te podes callarte un segundo?!

Rarity- es un momento importante y creo que deberías mostrar más respeto!

Matías- no y no, ahora… -viendo a Celestia- estas segura de que queres hacer eso?...

Celestia, viendo al suelo y luego a Matías- quedaras encerrado… hasta que este conflicto termine y se te dedique un juicio completo por tus crímenes, permanecerás en prisión y…

Matías, reafirmando cada palabra- estas… absolutamente segura… de lo que estás diciendo

Cadence- no puedes amenazarnos!

Matías- SI PUEDO! SI… puedo –parándose de su silla, todos se estremecen y se preparan- puedo hacer… lo que me dé la gana… porque sin importar lo que haga voy a tener que lidiar con consecuencias, malas, jodidas e insoportables… así que…

Fernando- pensás en serio que podes cambiar todo solo con pedirlo? En serio pensás que te podemos tomar como un amigo o como un aliado si te comportas así?

Celestia- sigues mostrando tus colmillos y gruñendo sin pensar en todo lo que causaste y por todo lo que se te acusara… sin entender que no has hecho nada para que mostremos gratitud!

Matías-… mmmm… no golpearlos?

Rainbow- AY! POR TODOS LOS!... en el puente casi nos matas!

Matías- están vivos… o no?…

Evangelin- y pretendes que te demos las gracias por eso?!

Matías-… viendo lo que puedo hacer, creo que si…

Celestia- es todo… guardias

Guardias- si princesa!

Celestia- llévenlo al calabozo…

Rainbow- ja! Eso te enseñara

Evangelin- quizá ahí aprendas a…

Twinblade, transpirando junto a los demás guardias- e… princesa… está segura?

Shining- guardia! Se le dio una orden… cúmplala…

Guardia 2- p… pe… -acercándose a Matías, el guardia comenzaba a temblar- t… tendrás que venir con nosotros…

Matías, viendo al insignificante ser de menos de metro 50 desde su prominente altura-…

Guardia 3, colocándose detrás de Matías- ahora síguenos… p… por favor… y-y no trates de resistirte!

-Matías se queda quieto con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados-

Twilight- aaaGgggg… lo estás disfrutando verdad?

Matías- como no te das una idea

Celestia, viendo a Twilight- crees que podrías?... si no se va a mover

Twilight, tratando de entender- el… ho! Claro –cargando su magia-… ñ… ÑÑÑÑ!... que pasa? Porque no me tele transporto contigo? ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ!

Fernando- se te habrán acabado las baterías? Jejejeje

Ombito- quizá es el cansancio…

Matías, apretando sus dedos mientras se concentraba en Twilight con un ojo cerrado-…

Cadence- un momento… -viendo repetidamente a Matías y Twilight- lo estás haciendo tú!

Celestia-… cómo?

Twilight- no puede ser! También portas magia! Y estas bloqueando la mía!

Fernando- por el amor de dios, estás preparado para todo o qué?

Matías- jejejeje… me está doliendo la cabeza… te estoy cortando la conexión entre tu cerebro y tu "zona cornea"… me está costando bastante y la concentración que estoy gastando no vale la pena… pero verlos tratar de resolver lo que pasa es muy divertido…

Twilight, roja de ira- p-pues DEJA DE HACERLO!

Ombito- pero de que estas hecho!? Ni yo sé cómo hacer eso… ni los otros chicos saben cómo hacer eso!

Matías- otros chicos?

Ombito- los que están con sombra…

Matías- a, na… -dejando de concentrarse en Twilight- soy un…cyborg… me encanta definirme como algo así jajaja… mis órganos y cerebro son orgánicos, envueltos en bio-bolsas que permiten mantenerlos en funcionamiento y aislados del ambiente, el resto de mi cuerpo es mecánico

Fernando- como un robot?

Matías- los robot son otra cosa, pero si… metálico…

Celestia- bien… ya que demuestras tu punto una y otra vez, ya que no quieres hacer otra cosa que demostrarnos que no podemos contra ti… vete…

-la mayoría se sorprende… casi entrando en pánico-

Cadence- p-pero… Celestia, estas segura?

Twilight- dejarlo libre? Y si hace algo malo?

Celestia, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse- es preferible a tener que intentar gastar recursos en contenerlo…

-los demás comienzan a seguirla, los guardias se alivian pero todos se preocupan, excepto Celestia quien mantiene una mirada tranquila-

Matías- si…

-Celestia se detiene, todos lo hacen-

Matías- si pensás en serio que ahora voy a decir "no, espera… lo ciento, todo lo que hice está mal y bla bla bla"… sabes que no va a funcionar… verdad?

Celestia, lo ve sobre su hombro sin darse vuelta-… la salida es por la izquierda… -reanuda su marcha con desinterés-

Matías, hablando bajo- al final que ya les gane tantas… creo que esta se las puedo dejar… -hablando a Celestia- "lo siento"… está bien?...

-Celestia se detiene, una vez más todos lo hacen, Twilight le sonríe al entender el plan, Evangelin se sorprende ante el éxito de este… y Rainbow festeja en vos baja por haberle ganando-

Celestia, dándose vuelta junto a los demás- sientes… que?

Matías- no presiones…

Twilight, hablando bajo- déjeme intentarlo –viendo fijamente a Matías- no te escuchamos bien… que fue lo que dijiste? –con vos y rostro tranquilo, solo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

Matías, molesto-… insoportables seres inferiores d patas… que lo ciento, lamento que sean tan sensibles y delicados que lo único que se les pase por la cabeza es como yo los trato en lugar del beneficio estratégico de que al menos los ayude…

Evangelin, siguiendo la corriente- disculpa… no creo haberte escuchado bien… que fue lo que dijiste?

Matías, molesto- que!ggggrrr… que lamento haberlos tratado así…

Twilight- y?

Matías-… y que queres? Un premio? Ya está, ya lo dije… -todos se quedan viendo- me cag… que lamento ofenderlos…

Celestia- ahhhhh –suspirando y mostrando una sonrisa- bien… al menos es un avance

Fernando, tratando de no caerse de la risa- jajajajajajaja! perdón –viendo a Matías- aaaahhhh… no creo que te entendí… me lo po

-Matías levanta su mano derecha rota hacia una olla que se encontraba encima de la cocina, esta comienza a comprimirse hasta el tamaño de una piedra-

Fernando-.. p… ejem… e… ya entendí…

Ombito, sorprendido- aceptamos tus… "disculpas"

Twilight- p… pero como fue… eso no fue magia!

Rarity- no lo fue?

Applejack- ni Bic Mac podía doblar tanto metal… entonces que fue?

Rainbow- y si fue una ilusión? –acercándose a lo que quedaba de la olla- esto se ve muy falso –tocándola y preocupada- no es falso no es falso!

Celestia- aún hay mucho que descubrir sobre quien er

Matías, interrumpiendo- tengo habilidades psíquicas, soy parcialmente humano, tengo integrados microprocesadores que aumentan mis capacidades mentales y tengo una nave que está en algún lugar entre la ciudad y 1 kilómetro de radio y que tiene las armas y maquinas más avanzadas sobre este mundo… hay que recuperarlas y bla bla bla… a… y es seguro que tienen una infiltración de algún tipo

-todos quedan boquiabiertos-

Fernando- t… si… pe… la nave que dijiste per… no… si… aAA! Ya me duele la cabeza

Celestia- pero si eso es cierto… espera… porque nos lo cuentas?

Twilight- si, podrías guardártelo y usarlo para tus propios fines

Ombito- un momento… necesitas nuestra ayuda para

Matías- no, no requiero de su ayuda pero me vendrían bien algunos seres de 4 patas que sirvan para tirar de mi nave porque dudo que con el golpe que se dio, la pueda arrastrar hasta acá… y se los digo porque esto NO ES UNA TELENOVELA!... toda informacion relevante tiene que estar disponible… que se creen? Que se van a enterar a mitad de un dramático combate que alguien tiene un gemelo malvado?... por favor…

Applejack-… aunque me duele la cabeza, puedo distinguir cuando alguien me insulta

Matías- lo dudo…

Applejack- oye! Escúchame compañero, no se quién te crees que eres pero con esto volvemos a estar en malos términos

Rainbow- tiene razón, y que es eso de que tenemos una infiltración!?

Matías- ahora estoy cansado y quiero dormir, así que ya ni puedo captar correctamente las mentes a menos de uno metros... así que esta parte la dejamos para mañana

Applejack- eso no te excusa de disculparte!

Twilight- o quisiste decir que porque te encuentras cansado actúas así?

Ombito, susurrando- ojala… jejeje

Evangelin- jmjmjm

Matías- no, no me excusa, y no, no es por cansancio… así soy… y volviendo a lo del insulto, tampoco me obliga a disculparme

Cadence- realmente tienes mucho que cambiar si quieres que te ayudemos

Celestia- de momento… te quedaras en una de las celdas… por seguridad… aún no hemos cambiado de idea

Matías- Ja, ese es el mejor chiste de la noche… me voy a dormir –comenzando a marcharse-

Celestia- bien, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente hoy así q… a dónde vas?!

Fernando- ey! EY!

Matías, yendo por el pasillo donde se encontraba un jardín- si si… arrestarme y querer encerrarme y lo que sea!... donde la deje?

-Matías es perseguido por todos mientras el comienza a buscar en un arbusto en el patio interno, con todos pensando que quería escapar se sorprendieron cuando saco de entre el follaje la extraña arma-

Twilight- es LA ESPAD…

Matías- ejem!... antena… no "espada" –burlándose- es como si te dijera que un libro es una leña excelente…

Twilight, sonrojándose- e… perdón…

Celestia- la habías escondido aquí?

Matías, girando los ojos- viste que la saque del arbusto?... Entonces para que preguntas eso?

Celestia- lo que quis…

Matías- si si… que porque la puse ahí, porque fue lo que se me ocurrió… la verdad que ni se para que… pensé que a lo mejor iban a entrar y que me encontrara con un universo donde estuvieran menos dispuestos a hablar…

¿?

-… ok… esto es demasiado… sabes qué?, deja… explicar esto me está matando! Y ni imaginar a quien lo lee!... por dios...-

¡=)"&$/&!$&"(/&$/"&!/#)"!(=#/)("!$&&$(#/$"!/$()"!#("!)#))!"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))888888 despedido 8888888(¡)$"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-aunque la idea dejaba a todos siempre con más dudas se podría entender… ligeramente, cuando le preguntaron sobre como llego hasta el castillo luego de desaparecer en medio del combate, Matías solo señalo una torre del castillo, una torre que estaba golpeada, el golpe parecía reciente y en un techo debajo de esta, estaban varias losas caídas y arrastradas que terminaban por dar a un pequeño montículo en el suelo del patio… Matías había salido volando y termino en el castillo de casualidad-

Shining, molesto- la torre este!

Matías- se… se usó de red…

Pinkie- y fue divertido?

Twilight- como es q… también es porque eres de metal? Cuanto puedes aguantar?

Matías- demasiado… jejeje… me voy a dormir –marchando hacia una habitación cualquiera que daba al patio-

Celestia- capitán… lléveselo, las ce… a donde crees que vas

Matías, sin detenerse- a dormir…

Cadence, cortando el paso a Matías- iras a una celda hasta definir lo que aremos contigo! Tal vez eso te dé tiempo de cambiar tu actitud y tu forma de tratarnos…

Matías, viendo a cadence-…

Cadence, manteniendo la mirada-….

Matías-…

Cadence-…

Matías, levantando a cadence como si no pasara nada y colocándola a un costado- aja… -con un rostro inexpresivo-

Fernando, agarrándolo del hombro- vas a ir a una celda… es lo que te ganaste –Matías le agarra la mano- a… aaa… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA! –Agachándose mientras trataba de aguantar el grito- la… perrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…mmmmFFFFFFF! –sacudiendo la mano-… no me dolió

Matías, entrando al cuarto que daba al patio- sí, lo que digan, si quieren muévanme… al menos tiene algo blando para recostarme… -cerrando la puerta-

-conociendo la actitud indiferente y… fastidiosa de Matías, podrían dejarlo pasar, pero uno tiene que entender el contexto… que alguien venga a tu casa, te diga un montón de cosas sin sentido, te insulte y no quiera seguir tus ordenes podía sacar de quicio al más paciente-

Celestia, furiosa y abriendo la puerta de golpe- iras a una celda, esperaras a que decidamos sobre ti!...

Twilight, tras Celestia- y bien?! Que tienes que decir

Fernando, hablando bajo mientras se sobaba la mano- creen que se lo tome bien?

Evangelin- quien?

Ombito- Celestia?

Fernando- si… me hace acordar a cuando era chico y mi mama se enojaba enserio… hacia mucho que no me pasaba… ahora que lo veo en 3ra persona es raro… da miedo

Evangelin- mmmm si… tenes razón… pero como hacer que haga lo que des

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Matías, tirado en el medio del cuarto de las escobas- ggggggggzzzzzzzzzzzz….. ggggggggggzzzzzzzzz

-se quedó dormido, con sus bellos ronquidos que sacudían las viejas paredes y dejaban caer algo de polvo… y le sacaban canas verdes a las princesas-

Applejack- Twilight, y si lo dejamos ahí?

Twilight- pero sería darle lo que quiere!

Fernando- tiene un punto…

Evangelin- pero moverlo nos cuesta mucho… y ya quiero dormir…

-se había hecho tarde, el moverlo con magia sería igual de agotador que moverlo físicamente, así que se decidió dejarlo ahí, colocarían un candado y guardias a vigilar-

Shining- em… si saben que está en el cuarto de escobas… no?

-todos se percataron de eso cuando vieron el símbolo de la puerta pero nadie supuso que eso significara un peligro-

Celestia- es realmente una…

Twilight- una real molestia?

Todos- jajaja…

Celestia- no podría haberlo dicho mejor… no es como ustedes

Cadence- si, el solo… parece un mmmmmm…

Fluttershy- em, como un… un perro?

Applejack- espera, como Winona?

Fluttershy- si… los perros y otros animales solo, duermen en algún lugar sin más… creo… bueno… los osos tienen sus cuevas y son territoriales y luego las ardillas tienen su árbol…

Celestia- me temo que no es como los animales que hemos visto

Fernando- no es como algo que nadie haya visto… quien es así?

-hay muchas preguntas… muchas respuestas… ninguna para hoy-

* * *

como sigue? y porque sigo? quien sabe... quiza todos tratamos de encontrarnos a nosotros en todo esto... de expresar la amargura y el sufrimiento que tenemos... o de divertirse y sentirse alegre...


End file.
